Historias Piratas
by Eratia
Summary: 10 años atrás, la desaparición de Monkey D. Luffy puso el fin a una era. Pero ahora, para los guerreros del pasado y los valientes jóvenes ha llegado el momento de embarcarse en un nuevo viaje. Pero esta vez, se lo juegan todo. No habrá medias tintas.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar, tengo que decir que este fanfic ha sido escrito como un esfuerzo conjunto entre distintos escritores. Encima de cada capítulo irá la persona que lo escribió originalmente. Espero que los disfrutéis.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Silver**_

**ReInicio**

En un bar de mala muerte, en una isla olvidada de la mano de Dios, un cuerpo descansa sin vida en un rincón, las extremidades inertes son el acompañamiento perfecto para un torso que muestra la misma inmovilidad. Los que entran al bar a matar sus penas, evitan el cuerpo arrumbado en un rincón, con gestos que parecen una mezcla entre el terror y el asco. Ni el infierno más atroz se parece al ambiente de perdición que se respira en aquel lugar. De pronto y como si una fuerza mayor les impulsase, recortados contra la puerta del lugar las siluetas de unos hombres vestidos de blanco asustan a todos quienes estan allí. Uno tras otros entran al bar y rodeandolos a todos toman control de todo el recinto. Uno que parece ser el oficial a cargo, sacando un papel de su abrigo con voz fuerte grita:

--Por orden del gobierno mundial se extiende el mandato de apresar vivo al infame capitán Long Jhon Silver, guía y provocador de nefastos sucesos a lo largo del Grand Line-- Guardando silencio un momento y luego de respirar continuo--  
A cualquiera que preste información sobre su paradero o facilite su captura se le recompensara como es debido--

La conmoción se desato en el bar, todos los allí presente sintieron correr en sus cuerpos el calor que produce la ambición. Las recompensas del gobierno tenian fama de ser suculentas y el premio se veia aún mejor, por la fama de tan singular presa; el conocido como terror de algunos mares y sobre el cual corrian un montón de leyendas. Una de las cuales hacia mención a la triste suerte que le había seguido al tan famoso capitán, luego de que su tripulación fuese atacada por un terror más antiguo que la tierra. Muchos decian que estaba maldito, y que incluso a quien llegaba a relacionarse con él le sucedian las más terribles cosas. El caso es que ni la maldición más grande infundia temor a los neofitos cazadores de piratas, seguramente el valor aportado por el ron les hacia creerse capaces de vencer al hombre más grande. Mientras los marines seguian indicando a los emocionados hombres, que hacer y a donde dirigirse en caso de encontrarle, algo singular ocurria en el rincón donde el cuerpo yacía inmovíl. Una rata pequeñita, se acercaba a olfatear las ropas del bulto allí tirado, más cuando se aprestaba a roer uno de los dedos del ya cadaver, un lazo poderoso se cerró alrededor de su cuello. Como por arte de magia, la mano momentos antes inerte, ahora se cerraba impidiendole huir; un movimiento rapido del pulgar y la vida de la ratita desaparecia para siempre. El chillido del animalito llamo la atención de todos y al mirar hacia el lugar del que provenía vieron lo increible. De pie frente a ellos se encontraba el tan buscado Long Jhon Silver, quien como si despertase de una larga siesta, estiraba los brazos para recuperar la movilidad de su tullido cuerpo. Uno de los marines corrio para atraparle, pero como si una fuerza superior lo impulsara, salio despedido de espaldas para caer sobre una mesa al fondo de la sala. Silver bajaba entonces su puño cerrado y aprovechando el silencio pregunto:

--¿Y por que se me busca ahora?--  
El que estaba al mando se adelanto un paso y poniendo cara de tener una mano ganadora dijo:  
--Eso es un secreto Silver. Lo unico que podemos decir es que el almirante quiere verte--  
Sacudiendose la chaqueta de pirata, Silver le dio una mirada rapida al lugar y luego de murmurar algo inentendible, se encogio de hombros y dijo:  
--Creo que no. Sin más señas yo no voy a ningún lado. Mi madre me dijo que nunca me fuera con extraños--  
Los marines se pusieron en guardia preparados para apresar al rebelde, sin embargo el oficial riendose burlonamente y apuntando con un dedo al maltrecho pirata que tenia enfrente dijo:  
--Jajaja, no creo que con esa apariencia puedas decir semejantes cosas piratilla de segunda. Quizás antes fuistes grande, pero ahora que el mundo te ha olvidado, ahora no eres nada-- Dandose la vuelta y seguro de su victoria, el oficial continuo:  
--Apresenlo rapido hombres, quiero estar en la base antes del almuerzo-- Y dicho esto salio por la puerta.  
Silver volvió a encogerse de hombros y sonriendo camino hasta una mesa, cogio de allí una jarra de ron y luego de un largo trago gritó:  
--Ni antes ni ahora, nadie puede llevarse a Silver a ninguna parte--  
Al terminar de decir esto un perro gigante, más similar a un lobo aparecio corriendo por la puerta, la imponencia del animal causo un terror tan anormal en los que allí estaban que los marines soltaron sus armas. Aprovechandose del panico, Silver salto al lomo del animal y salio montandolo hacia la tarde. Los impresionados soldados recogieron sus armas y trataron de alcanzarle, pero al salir del bar y mirar ya no vieron más a su presa. Había desaparecido misteriosamente...

--Abuelo, abuelo, y que paso entonces con el pirata Silver-- Pregunto el niño entusiasmado.  
--Eso mi querido nieto, es otra historia y hoy ya es muy tarde para seguir oyendo cuentos--  
El viejo beso en la frente al niño y deseandole buenas noches apago la luz. Por la ventana de la habitación se veía la calma del océano. Una suave brisa movía los árboles allá afuera y una pequeño letrero con unas iniciales también se movía, en él unas iniciales podían leerse:

L. J. S.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Silver**_

Cap. 001 **"Reaparición"**

Ocupado de su nuevo puesto en la marina, Rentarou Satsuma caminaba despreocupadamente comprobando que todo estuviese en orden en la isla de Aguas Fuertes. Como nuevo Capitán de Zona su función se refería no sólo a mantener alejados a los pocos piratas que aún quedaban en estas aguas, si no que también debía ocuparse del correcto funcionamiento del comercio en la zona y de que se observara la ley del Gobierno Mundial, tanto en tierra como en el mar. Rentarou Satsuma, ya no era el mismo joven de antes, el tiempo había pasado desde que dejó la ilegalidad de su antiguo puesto, ya no era perseguido por la ley, sino que él era la ley. Todo había cambiado, aquella noche en que vio partir a su antiguo capitán junto a su segundo de abordo, en el maltratado barco que tanto tiempo habían habitado. Se habían arriesgado ellos dos solo por salvar a su querida tripulación, habían dado su vida por salvar las vidas de sus fieles compañeros. Sabía que su sobrevivencia era un homenaje a aquel hombre al que admiraba tanto, por eso se prometió vivir. Cambio su nombre para cambiar su vida, se unió a un barco pesquero para aprovechar su experiencia como marino, y un día, en que por defender a una dama en apuros(recordando lo que siempre decía su ex capitán: Los verdadero malvados son los que pueden atentar contra una mujer), obtuvo el reconocimiento del pueblo y fue reclutado como marine. Entrar en la fuerza fue el primero de los pasos de su carrera ascendente. En menos de un año había llegado al puesto de capitán, por sus ideas, su responsabilidad y su honor a prueba de todo. ¿Por qué recordaba esto ahora?, se preguntó. Respiro hondo, miro el horizonte y creyó ver un barco surcando el mar contra el sol. Se restregó los ojos y no logro ver nada. Aquella imagen tenía algo familiar. Se volteó y encontró ante sí a uno de sus subordinados, que con los ojos desorbitados y con la respiración entrecortada le traía un informe del cuartel general. Sorprendido lo miró y se apresto a escuchar:

--Capitán Satsuma, señor-- Dijo el grumete cuadrandose ante él.  
--Hable grumete--Le dijo respondiendo a su saludo marcial.  
--Es terrible señor. El informe del cuartel general dice que en las aguas meridionales, cercanas a las isla abandonadas ha aparecido un barco fantasma--

Incrédulo y esbozando una sonrisa de burla. el capitán Satsuma miro al grumete y le dijo:

--No es posible que el cuartel general crea en fantasmas. Y si así fuera, que importa que un barquito se pasee por ahí asustando--  
--Lo mismo pensé yo señor. Pero el informe del cuartel general es muy serio, de hecho, le dan prioridad al caso y le ordenan investigar--

Esto no se veía nada bien, salir de la isla para investigar un caso de un barco fantasma. Alguien en la marina se había vuelto loco. Cogió el informe que le presentaba el grumete y se percato que junto a él había una fotografía. Al verla pregunto:

--Y esto, ¿que significa?--  
--Es una imagen del supuesto barco, señor. Pero yo no logro ver más que un viejo y destartalado bote--

Rentarou Satsuma miró la fotografía, su cara despreocupada adquirió un tono sorprendido, no podía dar crédito a su ojos. Miró una y otra vez la imagen hasta que estuvo seguro. En la distancia, sobre un mar calmo y cercano a un peñón de la isla desconocida, se veía la silueta de un barco viejo y maltratado, pero ciertamente muy conocido para él.

--¡¡El Caledonia!!--Exclamó en voz alta.--Es el Caledonia--

Sin prestar atención a la cara de pregunta de su subordinado enfilo hasta el edificio donde estaban sus oficinas. Tenía que contactarse de inmediato con el cuartel general. Si el barco que veía era el que creía haber reconocido; algo no muy bueno se precipitaba sobre la tranquilidad de los mares. Se sentía desesperado, en su corazón un viejo sentimiento reaparecía; las calles por las que corría no le parecían las mismas de antes y su cuerpo cansado extrañamente hasta ahora, recuperaba una antigua vitalidad perdida. Sin embargo ya nada era como antes, él era otro ahora y todo su pasado debía desaparecer. Antes de llegar al edificio, mientras su escolta lo perseguía, se topo con un viejo trovador que cantaba una historia sobre antiguas batallas en el mar, sin saber porque se paralizó al escuchar lo que decía la letra de aquella historia:

**--Y en una noche terrible, amenazados por el arcano mar,  
libero el viejo capitán a sus gaviotas, les pidió que vivieran muchos años más,  
mientras la ley le acechaba, a orillas de la soledad.  
Levo anclas en su cansado barco, mirando desafiante a la oscuridad,  
una sonrisa flameaba, dándole luz a la oquedad,  
ya nada le separaba de la ansiada inmortalidad.  
Solo él y su fiel oficial quedaron sobre el antiguo barco  
él y su mano derecha, enfrentándose al mismo diablo  
dicen que hoy son dueños del mundo  
de los sueños y del terror  
en el corazón de los temerosos viven  
El viejo Long Jhon Silver; el gran Mijok--  
**

¿Quién era ese viejo?, ¿Por qué sabía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche?. De pie frente a él, lo examino de arriba a abajo, algo familiar había en su encorvada apariencia. No pudo pensarlo más, uno de sus hombres le urgía para que se apurase a entrar al edificio, tenia una llamada del Almirante supremo. Al desviar la mirada del hombre, vislumbro como este le hacía una reverencia para despedirse. Corrió hasta su oficina, cogió el den-den mushi y se reporto:

--Rentarou Satsuma al habla señor--  
--Rentarou Satsuma, le hemos visto--Dijo una voz del otro lado del teléfono  
--A quién, señor--Pregunto  
--No ha recibido acaso el reporte--  
--Acabo de revisarlo, pero no entiendo que relación tiene ese viejo barco con lo que usted me dice--  
--Sí observo bien la fotografía, y si es cierto lo que dicen de usted; sobre su capacidad para memorizar barcos; habrá reconocido en esa imagen el barco de un viejo conocido de la marina--  
--Exactamente, el barco lo reconozco, es el Caledonia, del famoso y desaparecido Long Jhon Silver, pero eso no me dice nada--  
--Pues al que hemos visto ha sido al mentado Long Jhon Silver, lo encontró una patrulla de inspección en un bar de una isla olvidada--

Por la mente de Rentarou pasaron un montón de imágenes de su antigua vida, sus antiguos compañeros, su viejo capitán. Sin dar crédito a lo que oía se atrevió a preguntar:

--Y fue capturado?--  
--No, lamentablemente el escuadrón enviado allí estaba compuesto por gente muy nueva. Se asustaron al primer movimiento del viejo Silver, se nota que no conocían sus triquiñuelas. El punto es que esto significa que se reactiva la búsqueda de este pirata, así como de su segundo de abordo. Se reactivan las recompensas puestas sobre sus cabezas y se pagara por cualquier información que podamos recibir al respecto--

No había duda, los antiguos navegantes volvían para retomar su lugar en esta nueva época, el pasado volvía para caer con todo su peso sobre las nuevas generaciones y el horizonte ya no se veía tan claro como hasta ahora.

--Una cosa más capitán Setsuma. Espero que de esto no se entere mi hija. Sabe bien que seria capaz de ir al infierno con tal de vengarse de ese tal Silver--  
--Así será señor. No le informaremos nada a la almirante Alira, Aunque dudo mucho de que no se haya enterado aún--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un hombre cubierto por una capa se acerca al viejo trovador, con una sola mirada se entienden y se alejan de las luces de la ciudad. Cuando solo las sombras los cubren, el extraño se despoja de su capa y deja ver una chaqueta algo raída y bajo ella el brillo de una espada bien cuidada. El viejo, se endereza de a poco y contra la luz de la luna se recorta una figura de un hombre alto e imponente.

--Muy buena canción capitán--dice el sujeto de la capa  
--Muy buena idea Mijok, asesino de sueños--responde el tipo imponente  
--Crees que con esto baste, capitán--  
--Será suficiente Mijok, solo así podremos saber si queda espacio en este nuevo mundo, para Silver y sus Outlaws--  
--Y si no parece ninguno Silver--Pregunto Mijok incrédulo como siempre  
--Entonces estaremos como al principio Mijok, solos y esperando que algo suceda. Ahora olvidate de esto y bebamos, que tanto cantar me ha dado sed--

En la quietud del mar nocturno dos hombres levantan sus botellas y brindan por el pasado que vuelve. Sentado frente a su escritorio, otro hombre no puede dormir pensando en las decisiones que tomo en su vida, que elegirá ahora, que el viejo camino ha reaparecido?.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Silver**_

Cap. 002 "**Reunión**"

La luna asomaba entera por lo alto del cielo, a pesar del frío reinante era una noche bella. Apoyada en la baranda del balcón One Piece miraba la quietud del mar en la distancia, cuantos recuerdos yacían en sus olas, cuantas dulces y buenas aventuras. Había pasado algún tiempo ya desde que se separara de sus queridos amigos, y otro tanto hasta que su vida cambiase. Como una civil normal y que se apega a las normas del gobierno mundial, se encargaba ahora de atender un restaurant especializado en la alta cocina. Entre sus clientes se encontraban famosos personajes del mundo, así como altos cargos de la marina. Siempre se sonreía al atenderles y servirles exquisitos platos, ellos que disfrutaban con su cocina, no sabían que esa bella jovencita, había sido en un tiempo una fiera tripulante de los Outlaws, una de las bandas más temidas de las cuatro que asolaron las aguas del Grand Line. Pero por qué recordaba eso ahora?, porque el extraño dulzor de la brisa le traía el agradable aroma de su capitán? Que sería de él y de Mijok? Qué seria de As, Lufy, Sora Leo, Willy, Polizonte? Del único que sabía algo era de Dkantún, que ahora tenia otro nombre y que ahora servía a otra bandera. No le reprochaba eso, ya que ella también había ocultado su antigua vida, para empezar de nuevo. Sin ir más lejos, era lo que su capitán hubiese querido.

Se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando vio movimientos en el muelle de la isla. Eran tres barcos fácilmente reconocibles en cualquier parte; sobretodo por el símbolo celeste que portaban a cada uno de sus flancos, así como en sus velas. Definitivamente era una escuadra de los marines, pero que querían a estas horas? Más aún, qué querrían en la isla donde solo habían civiles y un fuerte destacamento de sus fuerzas para resguardarles?. Sin esperar más, bajó corriendo las escaleras, llego hasta la puerta trasera de su local y envolviéndose en su chal salió con dirección al muelle. La luna que hace unos momentos iluminaba la noche, estaba ahora cubierta de unas negras nubes, ciertamente no anunciaban nada bueno. Al doblar en una estrecha calle se encontró de frente con una patrulla de marines, los guiaba un hombre al cual reconoció inmediatamente.

--Buenas noches señorita--dijo el oficial del grupo  
--Buenas noches señor--respondió ella  
--Es peligroso estar fuera de casa a estas horas, más cuando se es una dama y sola--  
--No tengo miedo señor, además sé defenderme muy bien sola--  
--Es bueno saber eso. Sin embargo me permito escoltarla de vuelta a su casa--

Quiso reprochar, pero una mirada de aquel hombre le dio a entender que no debía hacerlo. Por qué aquel hombre la miraba con esos ojos de desesperación? Ciertamente era un buen actor, ya que sus acompañantes no se habían percatado de nada. Al acercarse a su restaurant, el hombre les dijo a sus subordinados que se adelantasen hasta el cuartel, mientras él bebía una taza de café con la señorita. Una vez que estuvieron solos, el rostro del hombre palidecio y dejandose caer sobre una silla, tomo aire y dijo:

--Necesitaba hablar contigo. No sabes cuanto me ha costado encontrarte--  
--Pero por qué estas tan preocupado Dkantún--Dijo One Piece  
--No me llames así ahora. Ese ya no es mi nombre--  
--Entiendo, ahora eres un oficial de marina. Perdóname Rentarou Satsuma--dijo ella, mientras le acercaba a su viejo amigo una taza humeante del mejor café de la zona. Luego pregunto--¿Pero que te tiene tan preocupado?--  
--Es Silver, ha vuelto--

One Piece no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Silver había vuelto. Resultaba extraño escuchar eso, más cuando la marina aseguraba que había muerto en una tormenta. Con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad tomo un trago de su taza de café y mirando a Rentarou pregunto:

--¿Lo has visto?--  
--No exactamente--respondió--Un informe del cuartel general dio aviso sobre el avistamiento de su barco...--  
--¿El Caledonia?--Interrumpió One Piece  
--Exactamente, el Caledonia. Pero no en las condiciones que le conocíamos. Ahora más bien parece un barco fantasma--

Rentarou sorbió su taza de café y antes de que One Piece volviera a hablar continuo:

--El punto es que hay reportes de gente que asegura haber visto a un tipo que concuerda con la descripción de Silver; además, una patrulla intento capturarlo hace poco en un bar de una isla perdida, pero como siempre logro escapar--  
--Entonces, sí Silver esta vivo, también lo esta Mijok--Agregó con un dejo de alegría One Piece  
--Es lo mismo que pienso yo. Sin embargo no debemos alegrarnos tanto, ya que se ha reactivado la búsqueda por parte del gobierno mundial de Silver y de toda su tripulación--  
--Entonces...--  
--Entonces por eso estoy aquí. Hasta ahora en la marina no saben nada sobre ti o sobre mí, sin embargo hay quien nos conoce demasiado bien y que esta trabajando para el gobierno mundial--  
--Quien puede ser--Dijo One Piece preocupada  
--Recuerdas a ese tripulante que se agregó a la banda de los Dark Hunters, tres meses antes de que acabara todo--  
--Sí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Era un tipo muy inteligente, de hecho, le ayudo bastante a la capitana de esa banda para ganar botines fabulosos--  
--Así es, el famoso Ramsus. ¿Y sabes que paso con él cuando desaparecieron las bandas de piratas?--  
--Fue capturado por la marina, si mal no recuerdo--Dijo pensativa, luego agregó--Pero deben haberle ejecutado, no?--  
--No--Respondió Rentarou--No fue ejecutado, ya que el famoso Ramsus. era un agente enviado por el padre de Terreis para que la protegiese e investigase al resto de piratas asociados a ella--

One Piece no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, el amable Ramsus un marine. Quería decir entonces que tanto ella como Rentarou estaban en peligro, puesto que él los conocía a ambos y si llegaba a hablar, la marina los perseguiría por ser ex compañeros de Long Jhon Silver. Miró hacia la ventana, como esperando una señal, que oscura se veía ahora la noche. Sentía como si mil ojos estuviesen sobre ella ahora. Miró a Rentarou, quien terminaba su café y le pregunto:

--¿Que haremos ahora?--  
--Sólo nos queda esperar. Si mis informes son correctos, Ramsus aún no se ha enterado de que Silver esta tratando de reunir a su antigua tripulación, por lo que aún tenemos tiempo de actuar. Por eso vine a avisarte, para que estés alerta y sepas que la calma se acabo--  
--Por mí esta bien, ya me estaba aburriendo de esta vida tan tranquila. Pero dime, ¿qué harás tú?--  
--Seguir en mi puesto en la marina. Si me llegan a acusar de pirata y por eso me encierran, confió en que mi buena suerte y el Caledonia me salven de ese percance. Por eso, cuento contigo--

Rentarou bebió el ultimo trago de café, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez allí, tomo la mano de One Piece y se despidió de ella deseándole suerte. Salio a la noche y se fue de allí dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Si esto era lo que el destino quería, esto era lo que debía hacer; subió corriendo las escaleras y empezó a arreglar sus ropas, ciertamente este no sería un viaje muy corto. De pronto, sintió un golpe en la ventana, asustada se dio vuelta y casi se muere de la impresión al ver lo que estaba allí afuera.

--Así que vuelve a aparecer ese viejo zorro de Silver ehh. Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar--Dijo un hombre sentado tras un escritorio.  
--Y que tan temible puede ser un viejo pirata--Pregunto un sujeto que miraba por la ventana  
--No sé si Silver sea temible. Pero lo que si es seguro, es que esta misión nos entretendrá siquiera un poco--  
--Vice Almirante Ramsus, Capitán Kitakaze, el informe del cuartel general--  
--Empieza la cacería--


	4. Chapter 4

_**Terreis**_

**01-Las cosas habían cambiado**

Las viejas alianzas se habían perdido, las bandas y clanes de piratas habían desaparecido, una nueva era había comenzado y con ella unos cambios que afectarían al futuro de todas las criaturas del mundo, grandes y pequeñas.  
Monkey D. Luffy había sido ejecutado como su antecesor anterior Gold D. Roger en Logue. Su banda había quedado dispersar por los siete mares, salvo Zoro Roronoa que después de quedar en empate en combate a Delacure Mihawk, esta había desaparecido para cuando estuviera preparado, una vez mas enfrentarse de nuevo al Ouka Shichibukai.  
El Gorousei, antaño gobernado por hombres antiguos y sus viejos códigos habían sido remplazados por tres marines importantes (Xeno, Sengoku y Odracir) y dos dirigentes de renombre del Gobierno Mundial (Sarejit y Aznip).  
Los Ouka Shichibukai seguían siendo 7 pero los nombres habían cambiado, solo Mihawk, el cual era el jefe de los Shichi, Ala Negra y Doflamingo, eran los únicos de la antigua orden, los otros cuatro, poco a poco adquirían fama en la nueva era.  
Los "Grandes Poderes" del gobierno mundial, los antiguos tres Almirantes, solo quedaba Aokiji, el cual paso a ocupar el puesto de Sengoku y compartir el mando con Delacour.  
Los tres cargos de Almirante, fueron ocupados por tres mujeres, Alaica, Aleira y Alira, esta ultima conocida antaño como Terreis, había cambiado de bando para ahora servir a la marina, la pirata había cumplido su sueño de llegar a Raftel y ahora tenia otras metas y otros objetivos y la idea de ver desde otra perspectiva las cosas la seducía.

Una fuerte palmada al aire en seco saco a la joven Almirante de sus pensamientos, y una voz entre risas malévolas sonó:

--la teniente Ailing esta esperando tu mensaje, so boba—contesto el capitán Overon.  
--so boba, pero tu con quien crees estas hablando grumetillo—bufo Alira.  
--como mi tía almirante favorita—contesto socarronamente, el joven capitán.  
--tu tía favorita para lo que te conviene… en fin, teniente, el mensaje es para su superior—explico Alira—dígale a ese bribón de Ramsus que hace unos cuantos días iguale el numero de capturas de granujas con parche y que la apuesta se expande a una comida en el famoso restaurante Baratie y una merienda en la zumeria Naturnalia, con vaso gigante de zumo de frutas y crepes de chocolate y nata—  
--para que luego digan que los altos cargos de la marina, no se ponen fondones—agrego Overon.

--te acabas de ganar esto—dijo la Almirante con malicia.

De uno de los hombros del joven, salio un brazo, y al final de el había una mano, esta se cerro y propino al capitán un capón.

--ay!!, desde que probaste la Akuma no Mi esa que copia las habilidades de las otras frutas no hay quien te diga nada—protesto Overon.  
--te fastidias,-- --bien eso es todo Teniente puede retirarse— termino por decir Alira.

La teniente salio por la puerta y esta se cerro.

--por cierto he oído decir al abuelo Delacour, que el Caledonia ha parecido—dijo con una sonrisa triunfal el capitán, y haciéndose el importante.  
-- eso había oído a un par de marines en el muelle—contesto la mujer arrastrando las palabras.  
--no vas a perseguirles—inquirió intrigado el muchacho.  
--mis prioridades han cambiado y el Caledonia no esta entre ellas, hay varios asuntos que son mas urgentes atender primero—respondió secamente la mujer.

Overon, conocía muy bien a su tía, esta se había encargado de el desde que nació, su madre había fallecido en el parto y su padre un alto cargo de la marina, estaba por entonces demasiado ocupado arreglando con Delacour y el resto de altos cargos el panorama, que habían dejado los piratas, como para poder atenderlo como tocaba.  
Sentía una tremenda admiración y cariño hacia ella, pero ahora esa mujer que siempre era tierna, dulce y agradable con el, le preocupaba algo, algo que la había tenido días atrás entretenida y preocupada. Su cara era un reflejo de preocupación, estaba claro que no era por la aparición de los The Outlaws, era otra cosa y el muchacho se moría de ganas por saberlo.

--Tía Alira, te preocupa algo, estas muy rara—pregunto el muchacho valientemente.

Esta miro fijamente al sobrino, que hizo reburizarse al joven.

--perdona, por preocuparte tanto sobrino, pero la situación en la que estamos es complicada, el vació de poder entre los piratas hacen que el futuro sea un infierno, hemos conseguido establecer, los dos poderes principales, o Ouka Shichibukai y el consejo de la Marina-Gobierno Mundial, ahora falta el de los piratas, los "Cuatro Emperadores", actualmente las cuatro antiguas bandas de piratas más antiguas ya no están, ese vació hay que llenarlo, pero con cuatro bandas de igual peso a sus antecesores, si no estallara una guerra entre los piratas que afectara al futuro de todos los habitantes de los siete mares.—explico la Almirante.

--y que puedo hacer—pregunto Overon entusiasmado de que su tía le estuviera contado lo que le preocupara.  
--que puedes hacer tu, pues ir al muelle y que preparen el Acadios para zarpar, voy a visitar a mi viejo amigo el espadachín, tenemos que movernos y rápido—

Lejos de allí, una escuadrad de galeones de guerra de la Marina, surcaba el ancho mar.  
Mientras, la Teniente Ailing con sus briosas alas blancas que parecía un ángel, llegaba al Galeón del Vice Almirante Ramsus.

--señor la teniente ha vuelto—grito un marine.  
--ya esta aquí, que rápido—inquirió Ramsus.

Con soltura y como si el aire fuera la mismísima tierra, la marine apoyo sus pies en el suelo del barco y grito con ímpetu:

--la teniente Ailing se presenta señor—  
--descanse oficial—dijo con un gesto Ramsus—y bien q se cuenta mi vieja amiga—  
--ha dicho básicamente que estáis de nuevo en empate y que aumenta la apuesta a una comida en el Baratie y unos zumos y crepes en donde siempre—explico la marine.  
--uy,uy ahora si que no voy a perder, con lo rico que están los zumos, se me hace agua la boca—

Ailing, no puedo contener una risita, cuando le vinieron las palabras de Ovaron, de los altos cargos q eran unos fondones.

--bien, pongamos rumbo a Grand Line, mientras vamos en busca del Caledonia iremos pillando a piratas y eso me dará una ventaja en la apuesta—dijo sonriente el vicealmirante.

**Continuara.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ramsus**_

**Recuerdos de luna y mar**

La luz de la luna que entraba por las largas y estrechas ventanas iluminaba tenuemente la enorme sala situada en el sexto piso del cuartel general de la marina. De pié, mirando por una de ellas hacia la inmensidad del mar, siempre en calma en esa zona, se encontraba el Vicealmirante Ramsus navegando a la deriva por sus propios pensamientos cuando dos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

-Adelante -dijo sin apenas inmutarse.  
Un joven de apenas 18 años con la camisa blanca, un pañuelo azul al cuello y una gorra con el símbolo de la gaviota que apenas dejaba ver sus ojos entró de forma nerviosa, casi asustada en el despacho. Hizo el saludo militar y comenzó a hablar atropelladamente del estado de los preparativos de la misión hacia el escritorio vacío del vicealmirante. Ni siquiera lo había visto.  
-Vicealmirante Ramsus, señor, los miembros del equipo de carpinteros informan que tras la última inspección, su galeón personal, el Saint Andrews, está listo para zarpar del muelle principal. Los hombres que el capitán Kitakaze ha seleccionado para la misión en su nombre están preparando sus pertenencias para zarpar tal y como usted ordenó. En cuanto a las municiones especiales, nuestros artilleros casi han… -justo en ese momento, el joven marine se percató de que estaba hablando con un escritorio vacío, y se quedó completamente paralizado.  
-¿Sabe por qué el nuevo galeón se llama Saint Andrews, soldado? –el vicealmirante abandonó su posición junto a la ventana y comenzó a avanzar lentamente hacia el marine, que no había podido evitar dar un respingo del susto al oír a su superior- hace mucho tiempo, cuando no era más que un soldado del cuerpo de mecánicos, yo viajaba en un acorazado con el mismo nombre que naufragó en la tormenta mas terrible que jamás haya presenciado, haciendo que cientos de marines perdieran la vida en alta mar. Sin embargo, un diminuto y frágil bote de remos consiguió que unos pocos nos salvásemos de la muerte segura aquel fatídico día. Le debo la vida a aquel barco, y el nuevo galeón, diseñado por mí hasta el último tablón, lleva su nombre como homenaje, con la esperanza de que no haya tormenta, batalla, ni rey del mar que consigan hacer que deje de navegar. El segundo mejor barco que he diseñado… -Ramsus levantó levemente la mirada y se quedó en silencio.  
-¿Cuál fue el primero señor? –preguntó el marine con gesto curioso.  
El vicealmirante, bastante más alto que su acompañante, bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente al muchacho, sin variar ni un ápice la seriedad que siempre marcaba su rostro.  
-¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasa con nuestros artilleros? ¿Han acabado la munición que les ordené? –preguntó finalmente.  
-Eh… ah… si! Los artilleros… dijeron que necesitarían un día más para acabar. –al joven soldado le costó volver a recordar el informe que traía en un principio, y tragó saliva tras hablar.  
-Hmmm… dígales que tienen cinco horas para terminar. Ni un minuto más. Puede retirarse soldado.

El chico tardó un momento en asimilar las palabras de su superior y a continuación salió a toda velocidad del despacho del vicealmirante, que quedó de nuevo silencioso y levemente iluminado por los rayos de luna que entraban por las ventanas.  
Aprovechando su recién recuperada soledad, Ramsus caminó despacio hacia una estantería llena de libros de carpintería de barcos, navegación y tácticas militares entre otros y cogió un viejo tomo de entre todos ellos, _"Tratado sobre la pesca restringida en los archipiélagos de South Blue"_. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, lo abrió por la mitad y una pequeña llave calló al suelo. El vicealmirante puso el libro donde estaba, recogió la llave y se encaminó hacia su escritorio donde con ella abrió un cajón cerrado con un candado.  
Hacía ya muchísimo tiempo que no abría ese cajón, pero si algún momento era el adecuado para volver a hacerlo sin duda era ese. Dentro, unos cuantos papeles enrollados y amarillentos estaban tal cual se quedaron la última vez que los vio. Desenrolló algunos de ellos y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al volver a verlos: Los planos de su mejor barco, el que se alzó con el tesoro más grande que había conocido, el barco de los Dark Hunters. Pero al fondo del cajón esperaba un papel más. Uno mucho más desgastado que todos los demás, hasta el punto que pareciera que iba a romperse con tan solo tocarlo. Pero no sucedió cuando Ramsus lo agarró y lo estiró para volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

"Ramsus el mecánico de barcos 346 millones de Berries"

Durante unos segundos, el vicealmirante sostuvo ese cartel en sus manos de pie en la soledad de su despacho, mirándolo fijamente con gesto serio. Aquella foto de su cara, aquel cartel y los planos le traían muchos recuerdos, y los atesoraba todos juntos dentro de aquel cajón de su escritorio de vicealmirante. Sin embargo había llegado el momento de anteponer definitivamente el deber a todo aquello. Jugar a ser pirata había estado muy bien, pero ahora era un marine con una misión y no iba a descansar hasta que la cumpliese.  
Volvió a poner todo en su sitio, cerró el cajón con el candado y justo cuando iba a volver a guardar la llave en el viejo tomo, se detuvo un instante y cambió de opinión. A partir de ahora, la llave iría colgada en su cadena del cuello, al lado del colgante de oro con forma de papiro. Una vez hizo esto, terminó de recoger sus cosas, cogió su capa con la palabra "justicia" escrita en la espalda, la puso sobre sus hombros y abandonó el solitario despacho. Sabía que no volvería a verlo en mucho tiempo. No hasta que el capitán pirata Long Jhon Silver fuese capturado por él mismo.  
[center]  
---------------------------------------------------------[/center]

Seis días habían pasado desde que el Saint Andrews y el resto de navíos saliesen del cuartel general. Un día más y estarían fuera de la Calm Belt para entrar en Grand Line, en la zona del Nuevo Mundo.

-¿Crees que su Akuma no mi es tipo Zoan o Paramecia? -el capitán Kitakaze se acercó al vicealmirante Ramsus mientras éste miraba por la proa del barco con un catalejo.  
-¿De qué demonios estás hablando?  
-De la teniente Ailing, la de las alas blancas. Algunos hombres dicen que sus alas surgen de su espalda como si fuese un ángel, lo que la convertiría en Paramecia, pero otros sostienen que si quisiese podría convertirse en pájaro totalmente, signo de una Zoan. ¿Pero qué tipo de pájaro sería?  
-¿Y se supone que yo debo saberlo? –dijo Ramsus algo contrariado por la pregunta- Sabes que las Akuma no mi y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien. Si queréis saber cual es la fruta que probó, preguntádselo a ella directamente, pero tendrá que ser hoy, porque según tengo entendido y si no ha habido cambio en los planes se irá al amanecer.  
-Por lo visto traía un mensaje de parte de Terreis, no? –volvió a preguntar el capitán Kitakaze.  
-Sí, traía un mensaje de la "Almirante Alira" –contestó Ramsus poniendo especial énfasis en esa última parte- y ya le he pedido a la teniente Ailing que le lleve mi contestación. Aunque su rango sea superior al mío, no le será nada fácil superarme en el número de capturas, tenlo por seguro. Y más cuando están en juego esos magníficos zumos…  
-¿Perdón?  
-Eh? Nada, olvídalo. Tan solo quería decirte que no utilices el sobrenombre que utilizó la almirante cuando éramos piratas, ya que puede traerte problemas por aquí, viejo amigo.  
-En cuanto a la misión, aún me cuesta creer que Silver haya regresado. –Kitakaze cambió de tema de forma burlona- Pero si los altos cargos lo dicen, entonces es más que un simple rumor. Es como si el pasado volviese para pedirnos cuentas.  
-Yo no tengo nada pendiente con mi pasado –respondió Ramsus mirando de nuevo al frente- no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, ya que tan solo cumplí con mi deber, como ahora mismo.  
-¿Crees que Silver volverá a por ella?  
-¿Te refieres a la almirante Alira? Seguro que sí, ellos sí que tienen cuentas pendientes, pero para algo estoy yo aquí. Nada le sucederá a ella mientras yo siga navegando, la protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. Así fue antes, así es ahora y así será siempre.  
Pero nuestra misión es adelantarnos a sus pasos. Antes de actuar contra nosotros, el capitán Silver tratará de reunir de nuevo a sus nakamas y nosotros estaremos ahí para impedirlo. –Los ojos del vicealmirante parecieron iluminarse en ese momento.  
-Te noto muy motivado para esta misión, amigo.  
-¿Sabes? En la época en la que nuestra banda y la de Silver navegaron por el mismo mar, tan solo hubo una única cosa que no pude lograr: Enfrentarme cara a cara con él y con su mano derecha Mijok en un duelo de honor. Y por fin tendré la oportunidad de arreglar eso. Estoy impaciente porque llegue ese momento.  
-Ya veo -El capitán Kitakaze puso una mano en el hombro de su antiguo nakama y se alejó de él caminando por la borda del Saint Andrews.  
-Kitakaze, espera –el vicealmirante Ramsus lo volvió a llamar desde la proa del barco y éste se giró hacia él- ¿Tu crees que me estoy poniendo fondón?


	6. Chapter 6

**Silver**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 003 **"Destino"**

Sentado sobre el muelle, y con los pies colgando, el muchacho miraba el horizonte pensando en cosas que ya se habían ido. El sol en la distancia empezaba a hundirse en el mar, y una nueva inquietud le roía el corazón lentamente. ¿Por qué se sentía tan intranquilo?. No sabía como responder a esta pregunta, llevaba ya un mes sin poder dormir plácidamente, a pesar de que no le faltaba nada, ya que gracias a su secreta y antigua vida de pirata podía solventar todos los caprichos y comodidades de su actual situación. En aquella isla todos le conocían como el "Barón del Fuego", un joven noble perteneciente a una acaudalada familia. Sin embargo, su dinero y su estatus se lo debía a otro nombre. Pero eso era cosa del pasado, sus antiguos amigos habían desaparecido y con ellos toda la alegría de la vida. Que sería del resto ahora?.  
Cansado, se restregó los ojos, se puso de pie y se encamino hacia la taberna, un trago del mejor ron le haría olvidar por un momento esa odiosa inquietud. Mientras caminaba, percibo en el aire un ambiente de exaltación algo extraño para la gente de esa isla, algo malo iba a suceder. Lo comprobó al llegar a la taberna y ver que en el lugar habían un montón de marines preparándose para un nueva misión. Picado por la curiosidad y ayudado por el dinero, pronto se hizo amigo de un grupo de jóvenes marines que emocionados comentaban cuantas proezas realizarían en esta primera misión. Como en los viejos tiempos, nada le costo averiguar de que se trataba. Estos muchachos debían embarcarse pronto en la persecución de un extraño barco que supuestamente correspondía a un antiguo pirata de la vieja época. Envalentonados por el alcohol, fanfarroneaban acerca de que peligros podía representar un antiguo pirata y su barco:

--Debe ser un viejecillo algo decrepito, sí cree que puede derrotar a los marines--dijo uno  
--Pero solo un loco podría pensar así--Lo apoyo el segundo--Nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a cruzarse con nosotros--  
--Aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera, así terminaríamos de una vez con la supuesta leyenda del gran pirata--

Molesto por lo que oía y como si una fuerza superior lo empujara, el joven hablo tan fuerte, que todos en el bar lo escucharon:

--Me dan lastima, pobres ignorantes. Hablar tan ligeramente de algo que no conocéis. Seguro estoy que ninguno de ustedes, seria capaz de mirar a la cara al temible capitán pirata del que os burláis. De verdad me dan lastima--

Furiosos, los marines intentaron atacarle, pero al ver aparecer en la puerta de la taberna a su superior desistieron. Sin embargo uno se atrevió a decir:

--Que sabe alguien que toda su vida ha estado con los pies sobre la tierra. Alguien que no ha tenido que luchar por nada, puesto que todo lo que ha necesitado se lo ha dado su querida familia.--

Esas palabras hirieron aún más al joven barón, ¿como se atrevía aquel tipo a decirle eso?. Si supiera en verdad quien era el y cual era su pasado, difícilmente estaría ahora hablando de tal manera. Pero se contuvo, llamo al cantinero, pago su cuenta y se marcho en silencio, masticando su rabia. Al salir, la brisa nocturna lo animo un poco, cuantos recuerdos venían a su mente. Una lagrima corrió entonces por su mejilla. ¿Por que razón había cambiado tanto? No era ya aquel joven que se burlaba de la muerte, si no, un simple burgués que se ocultaba entre sus riquezas y comodidades. Sería tan distinto todo, si ellos siguiesen con vida.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de que dos figuras imponentes caminaban a su lado. Al mirar a ambos lados, vio dos capas negras que cubrían completamente a aquellos individuos. Quienes serian?. Intento hablarles, pero se contuvo al ver que uno le mostraba el filo de una espada, y con un gesto sarcástico y casi amable le indicaba la dirección del desfiladero como ruta a seguir. Definitivamente eran un par de asaltantes, pero el no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente. Una vez llegaron a la explanada junto al desfiladero, se separo de sus escoltas y poniéndose en posición de ataque se dispuso a luchar. Si debía morir, no seria sin defenderse. Pensó. Luego de esto se abalanzó sobre uno de los hombres, pero este, con una rapidez inusual, lo esquivo y le propino un certero golpe que lo hizo trastabillar. Vio acercarse al otro hombre hasta él, y sintiendo cercana la muerte, se preparó para morir como el antiguo combatiente que era. Sin embargo oyó que le decían:

--Veo que sigues tan impulsivo como antes, me alegro mucho por eso--  
--Sin embargo, es cierto que el descanso te ha sentado mal, As Puño de Fuego--Dijo el hombre que le había golpeado.  
--¿Como saben mi nombre?--Pregunto--Son acaso ustedes del servicio secreto del Gobierno Mundial.  
--Te equivocas muchacho. Tan sólo somos un par de viejos amigos--

Y dicho esto ambos se descubrieron las caras y dejaron ver unos rostros que ciertamente eran familiares para As. De pie y frente a él. se encontraban nada más y nada menos que su querido capitán, Long Jhon Silver y su primero de abordo Mijok.

--No puedo creer que sean ustedes--Dijo emocionado--Pensé que habían muerto en esa tormenta--  
--Pues pensaste mal--dijo Mijok, con su particular simpatía--Sabes muy bien que ni el diablo nos quiere en su reino, así que puedes ver que seguimos por estos lares transitando. Además tu capitán aquí presente tiene unas viejas cuentas que arreglar con ciertos "viejos" amigos--

As no podía creerlo, el viejo Silver de pie allí, igual que el día que lo vio partir. Empezaba a creer las historias que contaron alguna vez sobre su supuesta inmortalidad, y que él y Mijok eran descendientes de una antigua raza. Solo viejas historias le dijo Silver, la vez que le pregunto al respecto. Pero ahora no podía preocuparse de eso, algo importante estaba por suceder y quería saberlo. Iba a preguntar, pero la voz de Silver se dejo oír entonces:

--Recuerdas el tiempo en que sobre este mar teníamos un lugar?. Pues esa época se ha olvidado e incluso nosotros no somos más que un mal recuerdo. Sin embargo nosotros que fuimos grandes, nos resistimos a morir tan fácilmente, por eso en esta noche y en las que vendrán, invocamos nuestra antigua fuerza para volver a surcar el cielo y el mar, reconquistando nuestro perdido lugar en los océanos, recuperando nuestra vieja posición en el altar de los que a la noche le temen--  
--Eso quiere decir que me necesitan?--Pregunto As con un dejo de emoción.  
--Exactamente viejo amigo--Dijo Mijok.  
--Aunque teníamos nuestras dudas sobre si volver a reclutarte--Le dijo Silver  
--Pero tus palabras en la taberna nos confirmaron que seguías siendo el mismo tipo que necesitabamos para nuestro barco--agregó Mijok  
--Barco?. Pero oí decir que el Caledonia es un barco destruido ahora--dijo As

Cogiéndolo del brazo, Mijok lo acercó al borde del barranco y le señalo el mar junto a las rocas, luego le dijo:

--Dime si eso es un barco destruido--

No podía creer lo que veía, allí, mecido por la fuerza de las olas, se encontraba el más hermoso barco que jamás hubiese visto, el mismo esplendor del Caledonia, pero con una aire de fuerza que emanaba de cada unos de sus rincones, de cada una de las maderas que componían aquel magnifico barco. Era como si todos sus sueños hubiesen renacido esa noche. Ahora entendía el porque de su intranquilidad, de su incomodidad con el descanso interminable. Era la llama del mar que le incitaba, era el deseo de navegar en libertad. Miró de nuevo al Caledonia renacido, miró a su antiguo capitán y esbozando una sonrisa, intento preguntar, sin embargo Silver le interrumpió:

--No es necesario que digas nada. Somos nosotros quienes estamos aquí esta noche para invitarte. Queremos saber si quieres volver a navegar junto a nosotros--

No tenían que decirlo dos veces, era lo que su corazón le reclamaba hace tanto tiempo. Sin tardar más, hizo una señal sobre su pecho y mirando alegre a Mijok y a Silver gritó:

--Acepto capitán!!--

La noche estaba plena de estrellas, y una misteriosa hermosura envolvía con su perfume el aire del lugar. Una nueva historia comenzaba, un nuevo paso hacia el destino.

--Esto se ve esplendidamente bien--Pensó el vicealmirante Ramsus, mientras sus hombres le reportaban la captura con éxito de una desconocida banda de nuevos piratas.  
--Creo que le llevamos ventaja a la almirante Alira, señor--Dijo con voz cómplice el capitán Kitakaze.  
--Sin embargo, estos no son nada comparados con los piratas que nos encontraremos más adelante y menos se acercan a esos que perseguimos--Espeto seremonioso Ramsus

Miró entonces el horizonte, el sol empezaba ya a esconderse por el mar. Esta noche podrían descansar merecidamente y luego proseguir con su ansiado objetivo. Ramsus se encerró en su camarote y escribió en su bitácora:

**" Me embarga la emoción el saber que esta vez si podré enfrentarme al famoso Long Jhon Silver, he esperado desde tanto tiempo este momento. No porque tenga hacia él un odio especial, si no simplemente porque quiero saber, que tan ciertas son las historias que sobre él se cuentan. Hoy nos hemos enfrentado a unos piratillas de poca monta, que en nada se comparan a los temibles personajes de la vieja época. Sin embargo, les sirve de experiencia a mis hombres, todos jóvenes muchachos que no conocen aún de la crudeza del mar. Sea pronto el momento de develar los misterios, sea pronto el momento de conocer la verdad. Por la justicia y el honor de la marina"  
**  
Dejo la pluma sobre el libro, se reclino en su silla y miró el techo del cuarto. En algún lugar surgía una amenaza a la paz de este mundo, y hasta allí debía llegar el brazo de la justicia representados por el y sus hombres. Sólo los justos y buenos prevalecerán. Pensó. Se puso de pie entonces y se dirigió al comedor, era ya la hora de la cena.

**Continuará...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dragonazul:** Muchas gracias por tu review. Y por supuesto que no molestas con tu mensaje. El que te haya gustado lo suficiente la historia como para que quieras dejar una crítica ya es suficiente. En las pares en las que se refiere a la ortografía, corregimos siempre todo lo que podemos los capítulos, pero es normal que se escape alguna falta.

Por otro lado, en lo que se refiere a los personajes de la serie original… Aquí lo que intentamos es alejarnos de los personajes originales, crear nuestra historia aparte de ellos. Pero dicho esto, ten por seguro que alguno o varios de los personajes de la serie original acabarán apareciendo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.004: **"El Camino desde Noome"**

--Capitán!! Tierra a la vista!!--  
--Prepárense para ocultar el barco. Y para bajar a tierra--Contesto el capitán  
--Con que esta es la isla de Noome, ehh Silver--  
--Sí, esta es. Y es aquí donde empieza la nueva aventura--

Luego de fondear el barco en un lugar donde la vista desde el mar fuese imposible, Silver, Mijok, y As se adentraron en la frondosa vegetación de la isla. A As le preocupaba dejar el barco sólo en aquel lugar, pero Mijok lo tranquilizo diciéndole  
que nadie se atrevería siquiera a acercarse a él, puesto que la isla donde se encontraban tenía fama de estar maldita. As, no se tranquilizó con dicha respuesta, y empezó a mirar con desconfianza el camino que seguía tras su capitán. A cada segundo volteaba para ver si no les seguían o si de entre los matorrales aparecía algún monstruo o espectro. Luego de una camitnata que para As fue eterna llegaron hasta un claro, donde se podían ver además algunas viejas ruinas. En el lugar se respiraba un aire de antigüedad, que inundaba todo lo que allí había. Silver se acerco a una especie de escalinata y sacándose la espada del cinto, la deposito ante sí sobre el suelo de piedras. Mijok se quedo de pie junto a unos monolitos, mientras As extrañado no sabía que era lo que hacían allí.

--Capitán, que haremos ahora?--pregunto  
--Pues, esperar a que algo suceda--le respondió Silver  
--Y eso puede ser muy pronto o en mucho tiempo más--Agregó Mijok, con habitual tono de despreocupación

Así que As, no tuvo más remedio que sentarse también sobre el suelo y esperar a que algo sucediese. Ciertamente había olvidado que a veces, a su capitán le gustaba frecuentar lugares donde nada sucedía o donde sucedían muchas cosas a la vez.  
No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, ni en que momento se había dormido, pero algo en su interior le decía que debía despertarse y pronto. Entonces, como temiendo que algún ser fantasmal estuviese por allí cerca, abrió lentamente los ojos. Al hacerlo no vio a su capitán sentado en el lugar donde antes de dormirse le había visto; asustado miró hacia un costado, y tampoco vio a Mijok. El sol empezaba a descender por el horizonte y una brisa helada empezaba a correr. Sí habían vuelto hasta el barco sin él como una manera de probarlo, no le parecía una buena prueba. Se puso de pie, para alejarse de allí, cuando escucho un extraño ruido de alas tras unas rocas. Venciendo a su miedo se obligo a ir hasta allí; lentamente se asomo por detrás de una pared derruida( o al menos eso parecía) y vio de donde provenía aquel ruido. Posado sobre una especie de columna, vio al ave más bella que jamás había contemplado, con unas plumas de un color tan hermoso, que hasta el arcoiris más perfecto le hubiese envidiado; parecía que cada una de sus plumas tenía encerrado el color del sol y del cielo a la vez, como si encerrasen todo el verde del mundo y a la vez todo el rojo del fuego. Quiso acercarse para verla más de cerca, pero sus músculos no le respondieron, asustado intento una y otra vez moverse, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, luego sintió como si un gran peso cayese sobre sus ojos y un pesado sopor le inundara arrojándolo a un profundo sueño. No pudo resistirse más y por fin se durmió.

--Eah!! As, despierta que se nos hace tarde--Le dijo Mijok mientras lo movía  
--Veo que lo del profundo sueño era cierto. Que bueno que no nos ocurrió a todos--agregó Silver mientras le tendía una mano a AS

Algo desorientado y sin saber que pasaba, As se incorporó de un salto y comprobó que sus piernas y sentidos estaban en perfecto estado. Extrañado, le pregunto a Silver y a Mijok por que se habían ido dejandole allí sólo.

--Tú estas loco--Le dijo Mijok--Nosotros no nos hemos movido de aquí. Cierto Silver--  
--Así es As, no nos hemos movido ni un ápice. De hecho, no han pasado ni veinte minutos desde que tú te quedaste sentado allí con los ojos cerrados--

Entonces lo que había visto era sólo un sueño, producto del encanto de esa isla, sin embargo había sido tan real. Se disponía a relatarles lo que había visto, cuando una extraña esfera apareció volando por sobre sus cabezas. Como si los reconociese, bajo lentamente junto a ellos y se quedo inmóvil. As sorprendido, no sabía que decir, sin embargo Mijok y Silver ni se inmutaron por tan extraño espectáculo. De pronto, la esfera transparento uno de sus lados y desde su interior aparecieron dos hermosas jovenes.

--Tan puntual como siempre Silver--Dijo la una  
--Y tú tan parafernalíca como nunca Seastone--Respondió Silver

Dicho esto se saludaron dándose un fuerte abrazo. Luego de esto saludo a Mijok de igual manera y agregó:

--La he encontrado capitán, me costo un poquito, pero gracias a Ur lo logré--Dijo Seastone satisfecha--Lo malo es que al parecer aún esta un poco shockeada por el viaje--

De pie un poco alejada se encontraba One Piece, en sus manos sostenía una gran bolsa de marino con sus pertenencias, y en sus ojos se podían ver algunas lagrimas. Miró sin entender lo que sucedía y de pronto se abalanzó sobre Silver dándole un gran abrazo y diciendo:

--Capitán!!, Pensé que habían muerto esa noche. No saben cuan feliz soy por saber que estaís vivos y a salvo--

Luego miró a Mijok y acercándose también a él lo cogió de las manos y le reprocho:

--¿Por qué no me avisasteis antes?. Me tenían preocupada--  
--Porque simplemente ni nosotros sabíamos donde estábamos, mi querida amiga. Pero tranquila ya habrá tiempo para esas historias--

Una vez en calma, saludaron también a As, este parecía entender por fin a que habían venido a esta isla. Era para reunirse con el resto de la tripulación. Sin embargo, Silver no daba aún orden de volver al barco, por lo que se atrevió a preguntar:

--A que esperamos capitán?--  
--A que aparezca la que nos indicará nuestro siguiente paso--

Extrañado, As no entendía a que se refería Silver. A quién se referiría?. Él no veía a nadie por allí. De pronto, como si se repitiese su sueño, sintió ruidos de aleteos tras las rocas; quiso dirigirse hacia allí, pero Mijok se lo impidió obligandolo a sentarse. Todos esperaron en silencio, cuando de pronto, desde el lugar de donde provenía el sonido aquel, apareció una imagen que se dirigía hacia ellos; era esta una mujer alta, vestida con unas ropas que recordaban a antiguas civilizaciones, con una mirada que penetraba el corazón y una presencia que encogía el alma. Se acercó y una vez que estuvo junto a ellos hablo con una voz dulce y clara:

--Hijos del mar y de la tierra...Veo que nuevamente volveis a surcar la infinidad de las aguas...Y veo que en vuestra ruta hay también nuevos peligros y dificultades...Pero no deben temer, ya que la luz de los tiempos les acompaña en esta ruta, en la que buscan rescatar el perdido bastión de la verdad. Encaminad vuestros pasos hacia el norte, donde encontrarán a viejos conocidos y ayudantes, ellos os señalaran el siguiente paso. Pero tengan cuidado, nuevas sombras buscan ocultarles el camino, y los que antes remaban con ustedes, ahora jalan las cuerdas que los atan. Esta es la visión de Noome, esta es la esperanza que puedo ofrecerles. Id y no olvidéis vuestra promesa.--

Silver se quito el sombrero y haciendo una reverencia, agradeció a la grácil dama. Acto seguido ordeno volver al barco. Se pusieron en marcha entonces, y mientras caminaban As se volteo para ver una vez más a la hermosa mujer que estaban esperando. Al hacerlo, no logro verla, ya que en su lugar solo estaba una hermosa ave que en sus plumas guardaba todos los colores del mundo.  
Una vez en el barco, y con la tripulación aumentada a cinco tripulantes, se pusieron en marcha. As se acercó a Silver para preguntarle por el origen de la dama de la isla y como si adivinará su pregunta este le dijo:

--Quien nos dio la ruta a seguir, es una importante maestra del pueblo de Sora Leo, esa mujer que viste en esta isla, nos ayudo por nuestra promesa de encontrarla y traerla con vida.--  
--Pero y el ave? Y el sueño?--pregunto As otra vez.  
--Eso es algo que algún día todos descubriremos. Por ahora solo queda concentrarnos en nuestra misión--le rerspondio Silver.

A As no parecía gustarle dicha respuesta, él quería saber más, sin embargo no tuvo más tiempo de preguntarse nada, ya que la voz de Mijok lo saco de sus pensamientos:

--Mi querido As, como no hay grumetes todavía y por haberte dormido en la isla, te toca trapear la cubierta--

As quiso protestar, pero al ver el ceño fruncido de Mijok, no le quedo más que aceptar. Esta era la vida que extrañaba, y hacer esto era parte también de su vida. Ya habría tiempo de descansar, sobre todo cuando se uniesen más tripulantes. Por ahora solo quedaba obedecer y cantar.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--¿Has escuchado el rumor de que en la marina hay gente ligada a la antigua era de piratas?--  
--Sí, incluso dicen que algunos ocupan altos puestos en algunas bases--  
--Uff, seguro que si los descubren los ejecutan de inmediato--  
--Aunque primero seguro que intentan sacarles alguna información--

Rentarou había vuelto a escuchar a un par de grumetes referirse a este tema, al parecer el rumor se había propagado rápidamente, sobre todo ahora que se conocía que el Vice-almirante Ramsus y el capitán Kitakaze se encontraban en una misión especial, que incluso involucraba a la almirante Alira. No se veía nada bien el panorama para él. Cuanto tiempo más podría ocultar su pasado?. Debía moverse y pronto. Una idea cruzo por su mente y se dispuso a llevarla a cabo. Era su única oportunidad y esperanza. Así que se dirigió a su oficina y se dispuso a informar al cuartel general. Partiría en una misión relámpago para capturar piratas, así ganaría tiempo.

--Capitán Rentarou Satsuma reportándose, señor--

La suerte estaba echada...

**Continuara...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ramsus**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Encuentro en Isla Behrish**

El ruido del chocar de espadas y los gritos parecían llenar toda la cubierta del Saint Andrews. En el centro de ésta, un corpulento y velludo sargento con cara de bruto se enfrentaba con su enorme espada al florete del vicealmirante Ramsus en un combate de entrenamiento bajo un sol de justicia, ante la atenta mirada de un enorme grupo de marines que animaban sin cesar. Sonidos que desaparecieron casi al instante cuando el arma del sargento salió volando.

-No! Ha vuelto a cometer el mismo error, sargento. –la voz de Ramsus sonaba fuerte para que lo oyeran todos los allí presentes- Se fía demasiado de su fuerza y descuida la técnica por completo. El posicionamiento de sus piernas deja mucho que desear y su defensa es casi nula. Lo apuesta todo al ataque, pero sin embargo contra mí no ha podido atacar ni una sola vez.  
El vicealmirante bajó su arma rápidamente y se dirigió a sus hombres:  
-Este combate es un claro ejemplo de la preparación que debe tener un buen marine. Al igual que en combate un equilibrio perfecto entre ataque, defensa y técnica llevan a la victoria, en nuestra vida debemos alcanzar el equilibrio perfecto entre cuerpo, mente y espíritu. Tan solo así podremos estar preparados para cualquier situación y actuar de forma adecuada según ésta lo requiera, y no agarrotados por nuestras propias limitaciones. –Ramsus miró a sus hombres un instante antes de continuar- Pero al igual que en un combate nuestra arma es el instrumento para alcanzar la victoria, en nuestra vida el honor será nuestra arma para alcanzar la justicia. ¿Entendido?  
-SI!! SEÑOR!! –todos los marines contestaron al unísono.

El vicealmirante contestó con un gesto de asentimiento y dio por terminado el ejercicio, no sin antes agradecer al sargento su inestimable ayuda en él. Tras esto, se retiró a prepararse para la inminente llegada al primer destino de la flota: Isla Berhish.

-Mírate, ni siquiera te has arrugado la camisa. –el capitán Kitakaze salió al encuentro de su viejo amigo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el camarote- Me podías haber dejado el entrenamiento a mí.  
-La próxima vez, si quieres. Hoy me apetecía hacer algo de ejercicio. Además, los piratas que capturamos hace tres días fueron todos para ti, no sé de qué te quejas.  
-¿Te apetecía hacer ejercicio o desahogarte por las últimas noticias que recibimos por el Den Den mushi? –preguntó Kitakaze en tono burlón.  
-Calla, no me lo recuerdes. El capitán Bocanegra y su flota de casi 300 hombres capturados por la flota de la Almirante Alira en el segundo cruce de Red Line. –contestó Ramsus en tono resignado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio- ¿Cómo demonios puedo competir contra eso? Ya me estoy imaginando las carcajadas que se estará pegando a mi costa.  
-Quizá en Berhish puedas desquitarte.  
-No. En esa isla no vamos a capturar a ningún pirata de poca monta, si no a ocuparnos de una vez de nuestra misión principal. Esa isla será nuestro primer paso.

A la llegada del caluroso atardecer, una estrecha piedra con forma de cuña apareció en el horizonte, y tan solo una hora después, el Saint Andrews llegaba a la playa de isla Berhish. Esta curiosa isla no era más que una ciudad que comenzaba en la playa y que ascendía en una empinada cuesta hasta la parte alta de la rojiza piedra, donde se cortaba bruscamente y comenzaba un impresionante acantilado por su parte trasera. En el centro de la cuesta había unas inmensas escaleras en las que comenzaban todas las calles y que acababan en una pequeña plaza situada en lo mas alto, en la que se encontraba la mansión del gobernador de la isla y algunas más de la gente adinerada de Berhish.  
Cuando el barco amarró, el vicealmirante dio el resto de la tarde y la noche libre a sus hombres, y le pidió al capitán que lo acompañara.

-¿Y bien, me vas a decir de una vez a qué hemos venido aquí? –preguntó Kitakaze.  
-Hemos venido a encontrarnos con alguien que nos puede dar una información muy valiosa sobre el paradero de Silver y del resto de sus nakamas, y que vive en esta isla.  
-¿Y donde lo vamos a encontrar?

La única respuesta del vicealmirante fue mirar hacia otro lado y señalar con el dedo. Los peores presagios del capitán se habían cumplido: En lo más alto de la isla.  
La noche empezaba a caer cuando los dos marines llevaban ya tres cuartas partes de la escalera recorrida. Ninguno de los 2 reconocería jamás el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba resultando para ambos subirlas, y mucho menos cuando muchos ciudadanos curiosos les estaban mirando desde las ventanas o las calles. Para hacer menos pesada la escalada, los dos continuaban hablando.

-Aún no me has dicho el nombre del tipo con el que vamos a encontrarnos. –dijo resoplando Kitakaze.  
-Lo sé. Pero todo tiene un motivo. No quería que nadie más lo oyera, ni siquiera nuestros hombres. –la voz entrecortada de Ramsus comenzó a desvelar el misterio- Quizá no lo recuerdes, pero cuando tomamos parte en la guerra pirata, tu y yo no fuimos los únicos "extraños" en ella. Había otro más, una tercera persona que entró a formar parte de la tripulación de Silver para poder controlarlo de cerca. Aquel tipo era un espía del gobierno, agente de uno de los Cipher Pol, sigiloso, listo, discreto y con una habilidad increíble para colarse en cualquier sitio. Tal era la fama que tenía gracias a esa habilidad, que todos los que lo conocían lo llamaban "El Polizonte".  
-¿El Polizonte? Creo que me suena… ¿Y él estaba de nuestra parte también?  
-Ese es el problema, jamás llegamos a saberlo del todo. Cuando la guerra acabó, él se esfumó sin más, y me ha costado un esfuerzo tremendo encontrar su paradero. Pero tras mucho intentarlo, supe que se vino a vivir aquí, a una gran mansión comprada con la parte que le correspondió de los botines de Silver y su sueldo como espía del gobierno.  
-Entiendo… -El capitán puso un gesto pensativo durante un momento, hasta que lo cambió por uno de alivio al mirar al frente- Por cierto, hablando de esfuerzos tremendos, creo que al fin llegamos.  
- Oh, vamos –el vicealmirante Ramsus se paró un instante para colocarse la camisa y miró sonriendo a su viejo amigo- No me digas que estas cansado!

La casa que tenían ante ellos era imponente, casi tan grande como la del gobernador. Tenía columnas de mármol a la entrada y estatuas del mismo material en el amplio jardín, que cruzaron los dos oficiales hasta llegar a la puerta, donde llamaron al timbre. Tras esperar unos instantes, la puerta se abrió y tras ella apareció la figura de un hombre joven vestido de manera informal.

-Ramsus, sabía que si alguien debía encontrarme serías tú. –dijo nada más recibirles- Me temo que ha llegado el momento de que termine de sellar mi pasado. Adelante, podéis pasar.

La conversación continuó en el ostentoso salón principal de la casa.

-Vaya, veo que no le ha ido nada mal en la vida, señor Nack Green –dijo Ramsus mirando los cuadros de las paredes- Mucho mejor que cuando eras "el Polizonte".  
-A ti tampoco te queda mal esa capa, "Ramsus el mécanico de barcos". Vicealmirante, no está nada mal. ¿Qué te trae por mi humilde morada?  
-Si sigues siendo la persona que solías ser –contestó Ramsus- lo sabrás perfectamente.  
-Por supuesto –dijo Nack sonriendo- si me retiré a esta isla, fue para que el que fuese capaz de encontrarme tuviese que superar una última prueba subiendo esas infernales escaleras. Yo no lo hago, para eso tengo a mis sirvientes. ¿Una copa?  
-No, gracias –contestó Kitakaze muy serio.  
-Como queráis -Nack se sirvió una para él- Pero como bien has adivinado, estar aquí alejado de todo no ha mermado mis habilidades, y he estado preparándome para este momento. Veréis, nosotros tres somos muy parecidos. Hemos fingido ser quienes no somos, cada uno con un objetivo distinto, pero ahora cada uno debe tomar su camino y yo ya he decidido el mío: Tras esta reunión no volveré a tomar parte en ninguno de los dos bandos.  
Nack se levantó y cogió un papel de un pequeño cofre.

-Ramsus, yo desde siempre serví al gobierno. Era capaz de hacerme pasar por cualquier persona, ganarme la confianza del peor de los criminales para después destaparlo ante los ojos de la justicia sin el menor remordimiento… Pero con Silver fue distinto. No sé que tenía aquel hombre, aquella tripulación, que me hicieron sentirme como jamás me había sentido. Por primera vez en mi vida, me hicieron sentirme libre y querido. Tal fue ese sentimiento, que una vez llegó la hora de la verdad, de hacer que Silver cayese en manos del gobierno de una vez por todas, por primera vez en mi vida me sentí incapaz de cumplir con mi trabajo. Por eso salí corriendo y me escondí aquí. Me debatí durante demasiado tiempo entre el deber y la amistad y no pude soportarlo. Pero durante este tiempo he podido reflexionar, y he llegado a la conclusión de que esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer. –Nack le entregó el papel a Ramsus- En ese papel, encontrarás la clave para ir a por Silver. No encontrarás mas ayuda en mí. Lo que tenga que pasar pasará, pero será entre Silver y tú. Yo ya no quiero tener nada más que ver con esto. Espero que lo comprendáis.

Nack agachó la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared, justo al lado de la ventana. Mientras, sentado en su butaca, el vicealmirante Ramsus desdobló la hoja de papel y la leyó con detenimiento. Al fín había llegado la clave que estaba buscando. Ya sabía por donde debía empezar.

-Satsuma, ¿eh? –una ligera sonrisa apareció en su cara- Perfecto…


	9. Chapter 9

**Silver**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap. 005: **"Uno Más"**

Era extraño navegar por tanto tiempo sin ver siquiera una isla pequeñita, al parecer, los rumores acerca de las extrañas desapariciones de tierra eran ciertos, puesto que como comprobaba Silver mirando un antiguo mapa, en ese lugar antes se encontraba una pequeña extensión de tierra de la que se servían los piratas para ocultar ron y tabaco.

--Me temo que seguiremos con sed por algún tiempo--Refunfuño Mijok molesto  
--Y yo que tenia ganas de probar ese licor guardado por tanto tiempo bajo las arenas--Se lamento un desconsolado As  
--No se preocupen mis queridos amigos--Dijo en un suspiro Silver--Si el viento nos acompaña, pronto estaremos en isla Camarón, y allí podremos llenar las bodegas de todo lo que necesitamos--

Los Outlaws, navegaban a buen ritmo alejándose de sus perseguidores. A pesar de ser el mar tan grande, las noticias volaban y Silver y los suyos, ya se habían enterado de que eran la presa perseguida por antiguos conocidos que ahora servían al gobierno mundial, y que hoy como antes, volvían a ser prófugos de una justicia que no entendían. Seastone, se encargaba de mantener informada a la tripulación de los acontecimientos que ocurrían a lo largo y ancho del océano, todo gracias a la información que le proveía su fiel ave Ur, el cual volaba incansablemente de un lado a otro para mantener al día su ama. De esta forma podían moverse por el mar, evitando rutas que estuviesen custodiadas por marines, y así, alcanzar los puertos necesarios donde conseguir todo aquello que aún hacía falta. Últimamente le extrañaba a Silver que los Shichibukais estuviesen tan inactivos; sería esto producto de que quienes se encargaban de su búsqueda ahora eran Alira, Ramsus y Kitakaze?. Algo le decía a Silver que mayores peligros se avecinaban y que sería necesario estar preparados para una especie de tormenta de acontecimientos.

Al cabo de un día y gracias al buen viento, arribaron a la isla Camarón, One Piece se reía del ridiculo origen del nombre del lugar, el cual en sus inicios era Isla Cameron, pero debido a la indiferencia de los isleños para con su fundador (Juan Cameron) lentamente se transformo en Camarón. Seastone se quedo a cargo del barco, mientras los demás se encargaban de ir hasta las tiendas para comprar provisiones y conseguir información. La isla, una de las más grandes de este extremo de Grand Line, contaba con uno de los mercados mejor provistos también, llegaban allí comerciantes de todos los rincones a ofrecer sus productos. Así también esta isla, poseía el mejor servicio de espías y mercenarios que alguien podía pagar; y eso precisamente era lo que buscaba Silver en este lugar.

Mijok llevaba un barril de ron bajo el brazo, mientras tarareaba una alegre canción, su animo había mejorado bastante y no sólo por la imagen de la bebida prometida, si no que también por las señoritas de buen ver que poblaban aquel lugar. Silver en cambio se notaba algo preocupado, pero no quería compartir su inquietud con el resto. Llegaron hasta una plaza, en el centro de la cual había una fuente que recordaba al distinguido fundador de la isla. Silver se sentó sobre las frías piedras que formaban el borde de esta y aguzo el oído para escuchar atentamente. Una extraña y profunda voz se dejo oír:

--Ese al que llamaban Polizonte ya no vendrá. Hace unos días se reunió con el vice-almirante Ramsus y le dijo que no pensaba tomar parte en esta nueva era--

Silver miró hacia el suelo y dejo escapar una maldición, uno de sus mejores hombres no volvería a bordo.

--Pero eso no es todo--Agregó la voz--Polizonte le entrego la identidad de uno de los tuyos y que esta al servicio de la marina--

Satsuma, dijo para sí Silver. Esto no pintaba nada bien, si Ramsus ya sabía quién era ahora DKantún, este corría un serio peligro. Sin embargo, sabía que no se dejaría atrapar fácil, puesto que como le contó One Piece, Rentarou ya estaba en movimiento, de alguna manera había oído el llamado del Caledonia.

--Algo más que agregar--Inquirió Silver distraído  
--Sí señor, la Almirante Alira se mueve rápido y pretende que sea usted y su banda quienes formen el broche de oro para su carrera de atrapar piratas--  
--Así que mis problemas de faldas jamás se acabaran--Dijo suspirando  
--Eso te pasa por ser tan bobo, y decirles a las mujeres que son lo mejor que se ha creado--Le recrimino Mijok con su tono paternal--Por ser tan galán es que te metes en tantos problemas--

Silver soltó una carcajada y haciéndole una seña a Mijok, este hizo rodar el barril de ron hacia un lado. Este paso por enfrente de su capitán y fue a parar bajo la bota de una bella mujer que se encontraba sentada de espaldas a Silver. Lo tomo entre sus manos y haciendo un gesto a modo de saludo se marcho con paso rápido.

--Es increíble que una mujercita como ella tenga tanta fuerza para levantar ese pesado barril lleno de oro--Dijo Mijok sorprendido  
--Nunca subestimes los poderes y métodos de un mujer, mi querido Mijok--Le dijo One Piece quién aparecía en el lugar acompañada de As. Luego agregó:

--Todo lo necesario para continuar el viaje esta a bordo Silver--  
--Excelente, partiremos esta tarde entonces. Debemos mantener la ventaja que llevamos sobre nuestros "EX" compañeros--

Gastaron el resto de la mañana en deambular por las calles de la isla, debían aprovechar de sentir el contacto con la gente, después de tanto tiempo solo en ese extraño lugar, a Silver se le hacia necesario sentirse rodeado de más almas. Ciertamente no volvería allí; prefería mil veces ser perseguido por los marines, que ser observado por ese "Ser".

--Venga Silver, baja de tu nube y refresca la garganta con este exquisito trago de cerveza negra--Le grito Mijok mientras apuraba una gran jarra de la espumosa bebida  
--Si solo pudiera encontrar a alguien más--Dijo en voz alta

Como si hubiese formulado un deseo, el hombre que bebía junto a él se enderezo, estiro su mano y tomando la de Silver la estrecho con la de él. Hecho esto y sin mirarle siquiera, le dijo:

--Roca es mi nombre. Soy un viajero desempleado y por una comida caliente y una buena jarra de licor estoy dispuesto a embarcarme en su aventura--  
--¿Como sabes de nuestra aventura?--Le pregunto Silver extrañado  
--Camarón es un nido de espías capitán, y para alguien como yo que trabajaba atendiendo un bar no era difícil conseguir dicha información--  
--Vamos Silver, deja que se quede con nosotros, me gusta su actitud--Dijo As, feliz de pensar que se agregaría un nuevo grumete  
--Yo también estoy de acuerdo--Dijo One Piece--Así por lo menos ocuparemos la plaza que ya no va a ocupar Polizonte--  
--Que venga--Dijo sin darle importancia Mijok--Si es un traidor o un espía, ya me encargaré yo de echarle por la borda--  
--Esta dicho entonces, bienvenido a nuestra tripulación--Le dijo Silver--La paga será de tres comidas diarias además de una sexta parte de todo lo que consigamos. Espero que sepas que por unirte a nosotros, puedes haber firmado tu sentencia de muerte--  
--Mientras pueda ver el mundo y salir de aquí, nada me importa--Contesto indiferente Roca

Ahora estaba todo más claro, debían seguir adelante, el tiempo se agotaba lentamente. Sin embargo Silver seguía preocupado por lo que le pudiese pasar a su antiguo amigo. Seguiría siéndoles leal? Se uniría el también a las patrullas que los buscaban? o Dejaría todo por volver con ellos? Sabía muy bien que todos lamentarían tener que enfrentar a un viejo amigo, más cuando había compartido tantas aventuras con ellos. Ya habría tiempo de responder estas preguntas, cuando volviesen a encontrarse, ahora debían llegar cuanto antes a su destino y prepararse para lo que venía.

--¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?--le dijo Mijok a Roca mientras se paraba junto a él  
--Claro, las que quieras--  
--Por qué perdiste el empleo?--  
--Por borracho--  
--Pero hombre, fue por emborracharte y olvidar tus obligaciones?--  
--En realidad fue por beberme todo el alcohol del pueblo donde trabajaba--  
--No me digas qué...?--  
--Sí, sufro la maldición del marino, la sed crónica--contesto por fin Roca.  
--Silver!!--Grito Mijok contrariado--Menuda esponja hemos aceptado en el barco--

Ramsus apresuro el paso para volver pronto hasta su barco, necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y preparar pronto un plan. No había tiempo que perder. Tras el, Kitakaze daba grandes zancadas para tratar de alcanzarle escaleras abajo. Al llegar, entro rápidamente en su despacho y cogiendo el Den-den Mushi habló:

--Rápido, comuníqueme con el cuartel general--  
--Cuartel general, saludos Vice Almirante Ramsus--Le dijeron del otro lado de la línea--Que desea?--  
--Necesito que transmitan un mensaje para la Almirante Alira--Dijo Ramsus  
--Hable señor, tomamos nota--Volvío a hablar el grumete  
--Jaque!!--Dijo Ramsus esbozando una sonrisa.

Colgó el Den-den Mushi y se sentó tras su escritorio a soñar con ese delicioso zumo de frutas

**Continuará**...


	10. Chapter 10

**Alira**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**02. Arevalat.**

A los lejos se avistaba ya la imponente masa rocosa, firme, sólida, he infranqueable, salvo por la hendidura por la que había que pasar. La Almirante Alira había llegado ya Red Line y como consecuencia al segundo cruce, donde yacía la fortaleza inexpugnable de la Marina, la base general, llamada Arevalat. Allí se encontraba los más altos miembros de la Armada y desde aquel lugar se movía y dirigía los siete mares, incluido el Grand Line.  
La corriente poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte, y cada minuto la escuadra de la Almirante Alira se iba acercando mas y mas a la entrada, esta se encontraba en medio de dos hendiduras en la montaña, el espacio que había entre ellas hacia que lo barcos pudieran ir de dos en dos. Sin previo aviso la corriente ceso dejando a los barcos con velas blancas enfrente de una inmensa puerta gigante flaqueada por dos altas y fuertes torres, ambas construidas arras de piedra en la montaña. Un estruendo rompió en la montaña y las puertas poco a poco comenzaron a moverse hacia fuera, separándose la una de la otra, el caudal poco a poco fue aumentado y la velocidad del agua comenzó aumentar. En unos minutos las grandes puertas de acero se encontraban de par en par abiertas y daban la bienvenida a los marineros, el primer barco seria el de la Almirante seguido detrás por dos galeones, un barco pirata (del capitán Bocanegra y su flota de casi 300 hombres, todos ellos capturados) y el resto de la escuadra. La fuerza de las aguas hacían el trabajo más fácil, por no decir todo el trabajo, iban subiendo la ladera de la montaña, como de un tobogán de niños se tratara, el cruce tenia tres niveles ambos flaqueados por puertas gigantes, todas ellas abiertas de par en par, por que no había ningún peligro que amenazara la base.  
El Acadios fue el primero en cruzar la ultima puerta, habían llegado ya por fin a la base, esta presentaba un bullicio como había sido siempre, montones de galeras, galeones y barcos de guerra se a amontonaban por doquier en los distintos muelles, de los ambos lados de la montaña, la base había sido construida en forma circular, como de un cráter se tratara, pero con la diferencia que en su centro había un isla, en ella se encontraba un enorme edificio de proporciones desmesuradas donde habían una letras que rezaban lo siguiente:

``Cuartel General, Odelot…Honor y Gloria a los que dieron su vida por la patria.´´

El timonel con gran avidez, viro y con algunas maniobras atraco el Acadios, en el edificio central. Miraras donde miraras grande cañones se postraban por todas partes desafiantes y grandes atalayas hacían de ese lugar un sitio seguro.

--bien ya hemos llegado, tía Alira—esbozo una sonrisa Overon.  
--ya veo ya, sargento—clamo Alira—que los hombres revisen la flota de popa a proa y repongan víveres, municiones y los recambios precisos. Antes de que llegue el alba tenemos que salir de aquí--  
--si mi señora—contesto firmemente el sargento. Dicho esto se puso a mover a los hombres vivazmente.  
--que poco te gusta el cuartel, tita Alira—se quejo Ovaron.

Alira se limito a mirarlo, y pasando por la baranda bajo hasta el suelo, allí se encontraban un pequeño comité de recibimiento. Uno de hombre del comité se adelanto, mientras otro gritaba a la fría noche:

--presente armas—

El oficial q se había adelantado a dar la bienvenida a su superior con gran afán se puso al lado derecho del almirante, esta hizo caso omiso y siguió para adelante, oficial se dispuso hablar, cuando una voz arcana chasqueo en la noche:

--bienvenida mi señora, es un placer para mí que vos halláis llegado, cuando yo me encontraba por aquí--

Alira exhorta en sus pensamiento miro fijamente las escaleras de la entrada, allí entre luz y sombras, se recortaba la figura de un hombre, alto, gallardo, con ropas de la antigua usanza, un sombrero a juego y una espada de enormes dimensiones en su espalda, con ojos capaces de traspasar hasta la mas oscura de las sombras, ojos que helaban hasta el alma.  
La almirante esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad, mientras miraba aquellos ojos tan especiales que caracterizaban a Mihawk.

--valla, valla justo con la persona que quería conversar, frente al fuego de la chimenea-eventuo Alira.

En una isla de frondosos árboles, el grito de un joven retumbo por los alrededores:

--capitannnnnn Lusiannnnn—  
--quieres no gritan tanto, Asiveloc, hasta los marines del Mar del Norte te abran oído—bufo Lusian.  
--perdone usted, pero esto creo que es urgente, acaban de traer esta carta, ha sido una gaviota de esas de la Marina—explico Asiveloc, mientras entregaba la carta a su capitán.  
--Wu, interesante, es de la Almirante Alira—aclaro a decir el capitán. —Quiere que nos reunamos en la isla Yfful—  
--anda para que nos pongamos una manzana y nos sirvamos embandeja—gruño Asiveloc.  
--creo que ya se lo que es—esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Lusian.  
--así el que—inquirió Asiveloc.  
--seguro que quiere afianzarnos como uno de los Cuatro Emperadores—explico Lusian-- si es eso pienso aceptar, ya es hora de ocuparnos de cosas mas importantes, prepara a los hombres—

**Continuara**


	11. Chapter 11

**Silver**

**"Espíritu"**

Definitivamente no era el día de aquella banda de piratas, que habían tenido la mala idea de intentar asaltar a los Outlaws. Sencillamente eligieron mal a su presa, pero lo peor que pudieron hacer fue decirle a Mijok que era un marino viejo. Este, como si lo poseyese un demonio, salto a la cubierta enemiga y diezmo el solo a casi toda la tripulación, un acelerado As y un lento Roca le siguieron, mientras Seastone y One Piece se dedicaban a defender el barco. Entretanto, Silver, algo ausente, se dedicaba a contar a cuantos hombres eliminaban cada uno de sus compañeros.

--No esta mal para recuperar el tiempo perdido-- Dijo Mijok mientras pateaba por tercera vez el cuerpo del pobre iluso que había osado enfrentarle.  
--Estoy de acuerdo--Le respondió As, quien dejaba sobre la cubierta un par de sacos repletos de joyas y oro.  
--Aunque creo que nadie nos agradecerá este bendito gesto--Balbuceo Roca mientras apuraba una botella de ron que había conseguido en las bodegas del barco.  
--Pero por lo menos así nos entretenemos--Dijo una Seastone distraída, mientras se posaba en su hombro el fiel Ur.  
--Vuelvan al barco y larguémonos pronto--Gritó Silver a los demás.  
--Pero y que hacemos con estos tipos capitán--Pregunto As  
--Déjenlos, seguramente el Vice almirante Ramsus se entretendrá dándoles un buen lugar donde descansar--  
--Ven, es como decía, nada de crédito para nosotros, todo para los marines--Refunfuño Roca

Subieron el botín al Caledonia y se marcharon, debían salir de allí lo más pronto posible, ya que cualquier detención significaba la disminución de la distancia que les separaba de los marines. Mientras se alejaban, Silver miraba las extrañas nubes que aparecían en el cielo, y notaba como poco a poco además, el silencio empezaba a envolver al mar. De la nada y sorpresivamente, apareció junto a ellos un bote, el cual parecía haber sufrido los embates del tiempo y la tormenta. Sus maderos casi todos partidos, se sostenían de manera casi mágica, y un pequeño palo a modo de mástil, sostenía un pedazo de tela destrozado, que parecía ser lo que quedaba de una vela. Todos corrieron al borde del barco para observar mejor la escena, Seastone le ordeno a Ur que bajase a mirar si había alguien en aquel misterioso bote, pero el ave, escondiendo la cabeza bajo una de sus alas se negó a obedecer. Entonces Roca, sacando fuerzas de su recién adquirida borrachera grito:

--Ehhh!!, Los del bote, queréis un poco de Ron!!--

Dicho esto, una extraña sombra paso sobre sus cabezas, y la luz del sol pareció apagarse. Una brisa gélida les produjo frio y un silencio opresor se apodero de la atmósfera reinante. Entonces, una voz de ultratumba se dejo oír:

--Os agradezco su gentil ofrecimiento. Por favor, en la siguiente isla que vean, desciendan y busquen mi tumba, y denme allí lo que aquí me han ofertado--

Todos se miraron incredulos, que era lo que estaban oyendo. Roca hacia la señal de la cruz y As estaba a punto de lanzar una botella de ron por la borda, cuando la voz de Silver se dejo oír:

--Así lo haremos entonces, distinguido señor--

Como si la respuesta agradase al ente aquel, la extraña atmosfera lentamente se desvaneció, volvió el sonido del mar y las gaviotas, así como la claridad del sol. Y al asomarse nuevamente por la borda, no vieron ya al extraño bote.

--¿Qué fue eso?--Pregunto un Roca totalmente despierto por el susto  
--Fue la prueba de que no puedes ofrecerle alcohol a lo primero que se te cruza--Le respondió Mijok, en tono burlón  
--Pero, qué era eso realmente, sucedió?--Pregunto una confundida One Piece  
--Eso, mis queridos amigos, era lo que se conoce como un errante. Son espíritus que viajan por el mar buscando gente que se comprometa a visitar sus olvidadas tumbas. Esos espíritus corresponden a marinos famosos o queridos, que han sido olvidados con el paso del tiempo y buscan de esa manera recuperar antigua fama--  
--Y como sabes de eso?--Pregunto Roca, algo repuesto  
--Son viejas historias que me contaba mi padre y que he comprobado a lo largo de estos viajes--

Llegaron pues a una pequeña isla sin nombre, donde la escasa vegetación no les impidió ver que sobre una pequeña colina se erigía una gran lapida de piedra. Caminaron hasta allí todos y al llegar junto a la roca pudieron leer en grandes letras grabadas:

"Yace aquí el cuerpo vacío del famoso capitán Virgil. Su espíritu ronda aún las aguas del inmenso mar"

Una suave brisa movió los arboles y la hierba junto a la roca, Silver, sacando una botella de ron de entre sus ropas, la destapo y vació un poco sobre la lapida, luego bebió un poco y paso la botella a los demás para que todos bebiesen de ella. Una vez que todos lo hicieron, dejo caer el resto del ron sobre la roca y dijo:

--Espero que este sea un licor a tu altura, mi querido y viejo amigo. Ya te alcanzaremos en tu ruta por el mar del otro mundo--

Era extraño lo que les había sucedido, sin imaginar como y por una coincidencia del destino, había averiguado el paradero de uno de los hombres que esperaba le ayudasen en su nueva aventura. El capitán Virgil había desaparecido ya; al menos materialmente; de este mundo y una parte del plan de Silver se desmoronaba lentamente. Tendría que empezar de nuevo.  
A bordo del Caledonia, todos guardaban silencio, hasta que One Piece se decidió a hablar:

--Pensar que creíamos que Mijok y Silver habían corrido la misma suerte--  
--Así es--Agregó As--Creíamos que aquella tormenta había acabado con vosotros--  
--Pero no fue así, por suerte--Dijo Seastone  
--Pero donde estuvimos fue mucho peor que estar muertos--Dijo con la mirada perdida Mijok  
--Pero, como ya dije antes, no es este el momento de pensar en eso; tenemos otras prioridades--Hablo Silver

Todos volvieron a sus puestos, debían llegar cuanto antes a la próxima isla, el tiempo se acababa, y no sabían que nuevas cosas les aguardaban más adelante.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Capitán, en este barco no había ninguna mujer--Dijo el marino  
--Y algún hombre apuesto--Pregunto la extraña figura enfundada en la chaqueta blanca de los marines  
--Tampoco señor--Respondió el marine con voz seca  
--Entonces, atenlos a todos y envíelos al cuartel más cercano. Esto fue solo una perdida de tiempo--

El Capitán marine, dio un suspiro de enojo y se encerró en su despacho. Hasta allí llego su teniente y le informo:

--Capitán Kid, señor. El Vice Almirante Ramsus se dirige hacia esta zona, esta persiguiendo a un famoso pirata--  
--Así que los altos mandos se presentan en mi campo de juego--Dijo burlonamente el capitán--Preparen todo en el cuartel para recibirles, debemos volver de inmediato--  
--A la orden señor--Dijo el marine y se retiro raudamente  
--Esta es mi oportunidad de alzarme un poco más en la empinada escala de la jerarquía militar--Sonrío, luego agrego--Y ustedes gatitas, me ayudaran con ese parco Vice Almirante--  
--Sí amo--Respondieron a coro un grupo de hermosas mujeres.

**Continuará...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Rentarou Satsuma**

**Nostalgia**

En estos momentos no podía confiar en nadie, pues sabía que el vicealmirante Ramsus y el capitán Kitakaze serían los primeros en descubrir su verdadera identidad. De hecho siempre desconfiaba de cualquiera, sobre todo del apodado "Polizonte", el cual se había ganado la confianza de sus antiguos nakamas. También a él le parecía una buena persona y un gran nakama, pero había algo en él que siempre le hacía desconfiar, como si ocultara sus verdaderas intenciones. Así que, –pensó-, sería una buena idea salir en una misión en busca de piratas.

A cada rato salía a cubierta, todos los marines pensaban que su capitán era de los que les gustaba observar el inmenso mar. En parte así lo era, pero en la cabeza de Satsuma rondaban otros pensamientos. Se preguntaba qué había sido de sus antiguos nakamas, qué estaban haciendo en esos momentos, y el dilema en que se encontraría si los viera de frente. Por otro lado, no sabía si en ese momento entenderían que su antiguo amigo se hubiera unido a quienes consideraron por mucho tiempo (y aun lo seguían haciendo) sus enemigos.

Entró en aquel barco, revisaba sus pertenencias. De repente, se encontró un aniguo cofre que tenía guardado desde aquel momento en que los Outlaws y él se encontraron. Recordó aquel momento en que huyó de Red Village, su villa natal, ya que no soportaba que una banda de piratas hubiera invadido su pueblo y obligado a todos los habitantes a cumplir la voluntad de aquellos desalmados seres. También recordó que cansado llegó a la orilla de la mar lejana a su villa, en la cual, dándole el ardiente sol y después de haber caminado durante días sin nada que comer ni beber, desfalleció en la arena, cuando vio una silueta que, al instante, le preguntó: "¿Tienes algún lugar dónde ir? Pareces estar muy débil. Llevaba algo de vino conmigo pero supongo que lo puedo compartir". Era la primera persona con la que había tratado en bastante tiempo. Más tarde, siguió recordando, cuando pudo ver con más detalle aquella silueta, reconoció instantáneamente a aquella persona: Era el capitán Long Jhon Silver, sabía de él porque en aquella villa estaba su cartel de recompensa junto a la de los demás piratas más buscados por los Marines. Tal vez durante mucho tiempo había odiado a aquellos tipos por haber invadido su pueblo durante varios años. Pero él era diferente, no era igual a los que "gobernaban" en su villa natal… Tal vez fue que la desesperación venció al orgullo, o fue el delirio, o tal vez había algo en él que le dio confianza. Pero, no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar aquel buen trago y tragarse su orgullo.

Él le ofreció unirse con el resto de su tripulación en su viaje, al cual aceptó inmediatamente. "En aquél entonces –se dijo a sí mismo-, no tuve nada qué perder". Siguió recordando, ahí conoció a las bellas pero fuertes One Piece y Sora Leo, algunos reservados como Diego y Onizuka, al intrigante pero interesante "Polizonte", a la desaparecida Westland, al gran As, y al impulsivo y además mano derecha del capitán, Mijok. En su mente siguió pensando que había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida y que (hasta ahora) jamás se arrepentiría de haber hecho tal decisión.

¿Por qué le vinieron a su mente aquellos recuerdos de su antiguo y oscuro pasado? Observó detalladamente el cartel de recompensa que tenía guardado ahí que decía: _dkantun 35,000,000 B._ "De seguro que en mi pueblo no hicieron fiesta precisamente cuando se enteraron de esto", se dijo a sí mismo con una pequeña sonrisa. Aquél incidente ya era cosa del pasado, dkantun ya no existía, o eso es lo que pensaba hasta hace poco.

En ese momento el Den Den Mushi comienza a sonar, Satsuma lo descuelga, y escucha una voz demasiado familiar que le dice:  
-¿Así que, Capitán Rentarou Satsuma, saliendo en misiones secretas? Supongo que primero debería informar a sus superiores sobre esas salidas. Además, creí que ese tipo de encomiendas no eran asignadas a los de su rango.  
-¿Y desde cuándo a usted le ha interesado lo que hacen los departamentos ajenos, Vicealmirante Ramsus? ¿Acaso le preocupa algo? –le respondió despreocupado Satsuma.  
- ¡Por supuesto! –respondió Ramsus sorpresivamente- Como por ejemplo, a quién anda buscando.

Satsuma sabía que Ramsus estaba detrás de él, y haría cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

-Estoy en búsqueda de aquel pirata Silver. Como usted sabrá las recompensas de él y todos sus nakamas se han reactivado.  
-¿Incluso la de usted, capitán? –dijo Ramsus de manera insinuada mientras en su rostro se formaba una ligera sonrisa.

Satsuma no supo qué decir. Ramsus iría detrás de él, sin importar qué debía hacer ni con quién aliarse, puesto que él era la pieza clave para capturar a todos los Outlaws.

------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**Silver**

Cap. 007: **"Kid"**  
  
Desde que ingresase a la marina como un grumete más, siempre tuvo en mente la meta de llegar a ser uno de los más importantes, para eso, se dijo, trabajaría más que ninguno consiguiéndose un lugar entre los grandes cargos. Por su esfuerzo y tesón, no le fue difícil alcanzar su objetivo, y al cabo de un tiempo, ya era capitán a cargo de una pequeña base en ese lado del mar. La suerte y la prosperidad le sonreían al joven capitán marine y entre sus ideales se encontraba bien alto, la defensa de los débiles y de la justicia. Sin embargo, un día su suerte cambio, empecinado en conseguir más y más poder, olvido a su familia por completo, y así fue que un día, su bella esposa y sus hijas, le abandonaron para irse con un millonario que si se preocupaba de ellas. Kid creyó volverse loco, y desde ese momento, sus actitudes y objetivos cambiaron completamente. Se obsesiono de pronto con la belleza de las mujeres que se cruzaban en su camino, así como con la de los hombres que se aparecían frente a él. Claro que a ambos géneros los trataba de manera distinta; ya que mientras que a las mujeres las veía como trofeos a los que debía acumular, a los hombres los consideraba unos poderosos enemigos, a los que se encargaba de desfigurar de manera atroz en secretos calabozos del cuartel de la marina. Un médico que desapareció extrañamente luego de examinarle dijo en su diagnostico que creía ver en los demás hombres a aquel que le había arrebatado a su amada. Claro que este hobby de coleccionar damas y eliminar hombres, los realizaba secretamente y a espaldas de sus superiores, apoyado por unos cuantos hombres de confianza. La imagen del capitán Kid era el terror para los ciudadanos y viajeros que pasaban por las isla de Morte, ya que además de los rumores que acerca del capitán de esta base corrían(se decía que su rostro era tan hermoso que sólo contemplarlo provocaba la locura, por esto se lo cubría con una tela), con su forma de ser, huraña y de pocas palabras, atemorizaba hasta al más valiente de los ciudadanos. Sus hombres le temían y le obedecían sin oponer resistencia y los piratas o delincuentes que se atrevían a desafiarle, sabían que corrían un riesgo igual al de enfrentarse a la misma muerte.

Kid miraba por la gran ventana de su despacho, cuando el Den den Mushi sonó:

--Capitán Kid al habla--dijo en un tono seco  
--Saludos capitán Kid--Dijo la voz de el otro lado--Tengo una información que le será de mucha utilidad para sus objetivos--  
--Hable entonces, que espera--Dijo algo molesto Kid  
--Ohh...No se impaciente señor. Sabe muy bien que yo corro un montón de riesgos para conseguir información interesante para usted, y que esta por supuesto tiene un costo--  
--Pero si ya discutimos sobre el precio--  
--Es que esta tiene un valor doble, considerando su importancia--  
--Esta bien--Dijo Kid más molesto y luego de pensarlo un rato--Pagaré lo que pides, pero si por asomo, no es de la calidad de la que estas alardeando, ten la seguridad que esta misma noche colgaras del palo más alto del puerto--  
--No se decepcionará--Dijo con una risa burlona el hombre al otro lado del Den den Mushi

Al colgar, Kid no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Un ex tripulante de una famosa banda pirata era miembro activo de la marina, y lo mejor, es que él era la clave necesaria para dar con el paradero de esa banda, que ultimamente había reaparecido y tras la cual estaban los altos mandos de la marina.

--Debo jugar muy bien esta carta--Pensó Kid--Si la muevo bien y consigo antes que el resto a aquella mentada banda o contactar con este famosos ex pirata, podré llevarle un lindo regalo a la Almirante Alira, lo cual, me sumaria muchos puntos.--

Se sentó en su sillón con una gran sonrisa, esto no podía ser mejor. Ahora entendía bien el porque el vice Almirante Ramsus se dirigía hacia allí con tanta prisa. Debía retrasarle como fuese, y así conseguir ventaja en la que deducía era su objetivo en su cacería. No se había equivocado antes y por eso volvió a decirse:

--Definitivamente, mis queridas gatitas me ayudaran en esto--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rentarou llevaba ya una gran ventaja, y se había sacado un gran peso de encima. Haber hablado directamente con Ramsus y enterarse así que ya sabían de su pasado, lo impulsaba a seguir aún más con este plan. Debía encontrar primero a Silver y decidir allí cual seria su futuro. Seguir en su actual vida o volver a su antigua profesión. Los dos caminos le parecían ahora difíciles, pues no sabía sí sus antiguos compañeros querrían recibirle ahora que había servido a los marines. Sin embargo, quedarse en su actual puesto tampoco lo alentaba mucho, ya que de mantenerse ahí, seguramente sería sancionado por no cooperar en la investigación de sus superiores y lo mínimo que le podía pasar era perder su cargo. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en eso, y se concentro en el mapa que tenía extendido frente a él. A su lado, dos de sus oficiales trazaban rutas y reflexionaban acerca del lugar donde estaría ahora el famoso Caledonia. Miró por la ventana y en lo más profundo de su corazón enterró para siempre el odio que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por Silver y los demás, todo por haber sido estos piratas.  
--Al fin y al cabo, yo también lo fuí--Pensó en voz alta.  
--Que dice capitán?--Preguntaron a coro sus oficiales  
--Nada, nada--Dijo apresuradamente Rentarou.

**Continuara...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Satsuma**

**Gran Citan y Rurouni en Red Village** o **El gato espía**

Red Village era solo un pequeño pueblo, sin nada especial, como todo pueblo que se encuentra cerca del Grand Line, excepto que hacía varios años había sido "gobernado" por piratas. Tenía sus casitas, humildes pero numerosas, todas se parecían a tal grado que cualquier visitante podía incluso confundirse y perderse en ese pequeño pueblo; tenía tiendas, los bares y muchos establecimientos más como cualquier pueblo; el edificio del ayuntamiento había sido reconstruido. Todas aquellas marcas que los piratas habían dejado en ese recinto habían sido borradas. El tablón de anuncios del pueblo, justo a las afueras del ayuntamiento, enfrente de la plaza, tenía pegadas las recompensas de muchos de los más temidos piratas que hubieran existido. Justo ahí, en ese tablón, junto a las jugosas recompensas, se distinguía un cartel de "Wanted! Dead or alive" cuya recompensa era insignificante comparada con las de sus similares.

-¡Quién iba a creer que tan buen muchacho estuviera en esta lista!- decía a algunos pueblerinos el alcalde de Red Village, mientras contemplaba aquel tablón de anuncios.  
-No se compara con la de los demás, pero aun así es una vergüenza para el pueblo- decía una persona.  
-¡Yo ya sabía que ese chico tenía malas intenciones! Mira que escaparse así mientras nuestro pueblo sufría. ¡Eso no lo acepto!- decía bastante enojada una señora.  
-No juzguen a nadie sin saber por qué lo hizo, a pesar de que su reputación se vea reducida- contestaba airadamente el cura del pueblo.  
-Aun así, lo más probable es que esté muerto. Tiene años que no se sabe nada más de él, más que por un simple cartel de recompensas- decía tranquilamente otro señor bastante anciano.

¿Pero qué es lo que tenía ese cartel que causaba ese tipo de conmoción entre todo Red Village? Pues exactamente decía: _WANTED! Dead or alive. dkantun 35,000,000 B._ Y no era para menos ya que el chico aquel prometía ser una de las personas más destacadas de toda Red Village. Nadie se imaginaría que él, un estudiante destacado ya que memorizaba con gran facilidad todo lo que leía, e incluso era capaz de identificar y recordar cualquier tipo de barco con solo verlo, un día, tuviera una recompensa sobre su cabeza. Y más aun, siendo el pueblo invadido por piratas, nunca se perdonarían que un amigo suyo fuera a formar parte de ese grupo odiado por todo el mundo debido a las atrocidades que cometían en donde se encontraran. Él no era peligroso, tampoco era de los más temidos ni había causado grandes destrozos, pero en un pueblo formado de nuevos caza recompensas, ese tipo de acciones eran consideradas una traición, y por eso su cartel se pegaba ahí, para que todo el pueblo lo viera y que nadie hiciera lo que hizo aquél joven.

Todo esto ocurría a más de un año de que aquella banda de piratas fuera derrotado por la flota de marines comandada por el capitán Rurouni y su leal gato, el Gran Citan. Pero, ¿por qué menciono al gato? Verán, Gran Citan no era un gato común y corriente, pues tenía la habilidad de la Hito Hito no mi, la cual le servía de mucha ayuda al capitán Rurouni para poder usar a su mascota como espía sin que nadie supiera disfrazándose en su forma normal pero escuchando atentamente las palabras de sus enemigos. Y, de hecho, esa fue la razón por la que Rurouni tuvo éxito en su misión "Salvando a Red Village", ya que ninguno de los piratas sospechaba que aquel gato que adoptaron como su propia mascota fuera en realidad un espía enviado.

De eso ya había pasado más de un año. Toda la gente, desde entonces, se prometió combatir a cualquier pirata que atacara su pueblo. Se habían convertido en caza recompensas. Los marines habían construido una base en Red Village, y sus intereses iban enfocados a otros caminos, como por ejemplo la reaparición de los Outlaws y, como los rumores siempre circulan a gran velocidad, el supuesto rumor de que un marine de alto rango en realidad era un ex-pirata. Este era un caso para Rurouni y Gran Citan, sabían que kid y Ramsus estaban en esta misión, pero ellos, pensaban, no eran un problema para Rurouni y su gato.

Mientras tanto, en la base de los Marines en Red Village, Rurouni se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, mientras contemplaba una copia de las recompensas de todos los Outlaws. Él también tenía una, pero la perdió a cambio de servir a los Marines, su gato no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que había tomado su amo, pero él no era nadie para decidir sobre los demás. Se vendía a cambio de un buen tazón de leche y un poco de atún fresco.

Gran Citan entraba hacia aquella oficina. Su forma de gato lo hacía insignificante para el pueblo, pero en el pueblo los rumores corren rápido, y Gran Citan siempre se enteraba de todo lo que sucedía.

-Veo que por fin llegaste, mi querido gatito. ¿Te has enterado de algo nuevo el día de hoy?- preguntó Rurouni con amabilidad.  
-Así es, mi amo.- respondió el gato con una voz demasiado chillona. –Tal parece ser que los rumores eran ciertos. Aun el pueblo no sabe nada, pero se nota que un pequeño cartel de recompensa provoca reacción en la gente, y sobre todo sabiendo que desde hace un año todo el pueblo se ha preparado para cualquier tipo de ataque pirata.  
-Cuando alguien tiene una mala experiencia, empieza a resentirse de todos aquellos quienes le hicieron daño, aunque para eso también se resientan de sus antiguos amigos. Además Red Village ahora es conocida por ser pueblo de caza recompensas.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el capitán. –Un pirata viniendo de un pueblo de caza recompensas, es algo irónico, ¿no lo crees?  
-Tiene razón, mi amo. Pero por ahora no debemos preocuparnos por aquél piratilla o marine que nadie sabe para quién trabaja. Además, usted también fue un pirata.  
-Aunque tus palabras sean de las más crueles, tienes toda la razón.- dijo mientras se quedaba pensando.

La relación entre ellos dos era de lo peor, el gato creyéndose superior a su amo intentando tomar todas las decisiones por él. Pero Rurouni tampoco se dejaba, su carácter duro y fuerte lo había llevado a aquél puesto, y no iba a dejar que su propia mascota le diera órdenes. Sonó el Den den Mushi.

-Capitán Rurouni al habla.  
-Le hablo para informarle que es posible que Silver y su tripulación se encuentren cerca de Red Village. –decía uno de los superiores.  
-¿Y dígame que es lo que tengo qué hacer?  
-Por ahora no haga nada, ya hay varios detrás de ellos. Cualquier persona que interfiera con las misiones de kid y Ramsus podría arruinar todo el plan que ellos tengan en mente.  
-Entonces, supongo que me debo quedar aquí en Red Village, ¿o no?  
-Así es, y más le vale que no haga nada que no le haya…

Rurouni colgó el Den den Mushi. No era de los que siguiera órdenes de ese orden. Él era de los de ir a la acción pero pronto. Además, ¿qué tenían kid y Ramsus que él no tuviera? Kid tenía a sus "gatitas", Ramsus era un hábil maestro espadachín... No, él no se iba a dejar vencer por ellos dos. Pero sabía que desobedecer las órdenes de sus superiores le costaría el rango. Aunque por algo tenía al gato.

-Gran Citan, te tengo una misión.- decía mientras sonreía.- ¿Aun te quedan esas Rumble Balls del reino de Drum?  
-¿Para qué las necesita?  
-Tú eres el que las va a necesitar. Te ordeno que salgas de Red Village, y busques a Silver y su tripulación o a aquel… bueno, a ese marine del que todos hablan en el cuartel general.  
-¿Aquél del nombre raro?  
-Pues no sé si sea raro, pero te ordeno que si te llegas a topar con alguno de ellos dos, te infiltres y saques todo tipo de información que me sea de utilidad. Pero ten cuidado con el mar, recuerda que eres un "martillo". Lo más importante es que nadie debe saber que puedes hablar. Esto te servirá para que me informes a diario sobre lo que te estés enterando.

Le dio un Mini Den den Mushi a su gato.

-No se preocupe, mi amo. Le informaré de lo que suceda a cada instante. ¿Y cuál será la paga? - preguntaba con gran interés el Gran Citan.  
-¿Te gusta el atún elefante?  
-Y mucho.- se veía un brillo en los ojos del gato.  
-Pues ve inmediatamente y no regreses hasta que yo te lo ordene.  
-Pero...  
-¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Y no reniegues!  
El gato contestó con una determinación fingida: "Gran Citan dice: ¡Sí, señor!" Y salió de la base.

Digo "fingida" porque mientras caminaba por las calles de Red Village, rumbo hacia el puerto, Gran Citan refunfuñaba entre dientes: "Yo no debería ir a este tipo de misiones". Se ocultó tras un edificio, se transformó en su forma humana y llegó al puerto donde abordó un bote, hacia rumbo desconocido. Todo por un buen bocado de un atún elefante.

---------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**Alira**

**03. Decision y Carta Blanca**

El fuego de la chimenea crepitaba y su calor poco a poco invadía las estancias del salón de recepción, este era amplio, adornado con cuadros en sus paredes y estatuas. Tenia una mesa grande con sillas, varios sillones cómodos y un sofá, estos estaban situados enfrente de la chimenea, Alira estaba sentada en uno de esos mullidos sillones y tenia de frente al Shichibukai, este no paraba de observarla, como si estuviera embrujado por un hechizo. El capitán Overon sentado en una silla de la mesa no perdía detalle mientras comía una sopa candente. Una mesita separaba Mihawk de Alira, en ella se encontraba una botella de un exquisito vino y dos copas llenas a mitad.  
Mihawk fue el primero en hablar:

--veo que no habéis perdido el gusto osado y antagónico que tenéis—  
--si lo dices por las vestimentas, nunca me ha gustado ir toda de blanco—replico Alira con una sonrisa.

Mihawk tenia razón, pensó Overon, el muchacho de toda la vida había estado con su querida tía y jamás la había visto que fuera con el uniforme entero, solo llevaba el gabán de Almirante característico y por lo demás vestía con pantalón de cuero negro, ceñido, unas botas altas y con tacón, un corsel negro-rojo oscuro, y una camisa color hueso, ajustada, los cabellos rubios sedosos normalmente los llevaba recogidos y constantemente llevaba sus dos magnificas espadas ancestrales, Solgea y Lisran.

--y que os trae por el cuartel mi señora—expreso con curiosidad Mihawk.  
--solo estamos de paso, nos dirigimos a la segunda ruta, como su pongo que intuirás—insinuó picara la Almirante.  
--parece ser que el Nuevo Mundo, esta despertando en todos una atracción desconocida o será debido al Caledonia—inquirió Shichibukai.

Alira arqueo una ceja, ella sabia que Mihawk solo estaba tanteándola, pero aquello le pillo por sorpresa, que intenciones, tenia su viejo aliado, ahora.

--si crees que me interesa el caledonia, sus ocupantes y Long_jhon_Silver, esta muy equivocado y me conoces bien poco—contesto irritada Alira, mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a sus carnosos labios.  
-- mon ami , no pretendía zaheriros, esa no era mi intención—se excuso cordialmente Mihawk.

Estaba claro una cosa, pensó Overon, el Shichibukai estaba prendado de su estimada tía, a este le daba igual que misión tenia entre manos, lo único que pasaba por la mente de Mihawk era cortejar Alira. Estaba exhorto en todo esto, cuando las palabras de Alira le sorprendió.

--mis objetivos se centran en otros cosas, mis planes no esta The Outlans—termino por decir Alira.  
-- y entonces, cuales son esos planes—hablo una voz desde la puerta de la sala.

Los tres ocupantes de la sala posaron sus mirada hacia la puerta, allí se encontraba, un hombre prominente y hagarán, se llamaba Kazan, pero todos lo conocían por Aokiji.

--éramos poco y parió la abuela—se eventuo a decir Alira con sarcasmo.  
--que planes son esos que tienes—inquirió Aokiji.  
--nada que te interese fisgón—bramo la Almirante, mientras se levantaba.  
--vigila esa lengua, insensata, y muestra mas respecto hacia tu superior—bufo Aokiji. —y siéntate.

Era la primera vez que Aokiji, se mostraba tan feroz, esto pillo por sorpresa a Alira, por unos segundos titubeo, estaba muy tentada de marcharse de allí, y desobedecer Aokiji, pero la prudencia fue más fuerte y desplomándose en el sillón se sentó. Overon estaba asustado, pensaba que su tía se dejaría embácela por sus instintos y haría caso omiso, pero se había equivocado.

--bien, tu padre te conoce demasiado bien, y intuye lo que pretendes Alira, por ello te informo que tienes nuestro apoyo, tienes carta blanca para tomar las medidas pertinentes, para formar los cuatro emperadores—explico Aokiji.

La Almirante sonrió.

--pero para conseguir la carta blanca, tendrás que prometer una pequeña cosa—dijo con triunfo Aokiji.  
--cual—inquirió Alira desafiante.  
--no entablaras ningún acercamiento, comunicación o relación con el Caledonia y sus ocupantes—dijo tajantemente el Almirante Supremo.  
--si eso solo es eso, tienes mi palabra y mi promesa—dijo rotundamente Alira—no tengo intención de ir tras el caledonia.

Dicho esto la capitana, salio por la puerta de la sala acompañada de su sobrino.

--bien, Mihawk, tu y el resto de Shichibukais, os quiero mas activos que nunca, por cada determinada cantidad de piratas, oro…etc., se os concederá un plus de servicios—aclaro Aokiji.

La almirante y su sobrino marchaban por el pasillo, cada cual cavilando, en todo lo acontecido en el salón. Cada paso que avanzaba, hacia la salida, Alira le daba vueltas, como podía saber su padre, lo que pensaba y a la misma vez enterarse. Una cosa estaba clara ahora podía tomar las medidas oportunas para cumplir con su objetivo, tenia q ponerse en movimiento y atar todos los cabos, y el primero de ellos era mandar a su sobrino en busca de Portgas D. Ace y su banda.

--Overon, quiero que te lleves a la mitad de la flota y vallas a hablar con Portgas, quiero que le lleves esta carta—explico Alira  
--Hablar con Portgas D. Ace, me tomas el pelo verdad—especto el capitán.  
--no es una broma, seguro que antes de que puedas hablar con el, te reta a un duelo, pero como tienes los poderes de la akuma no mi del Fénix, creo que la cosa no llegara a mayores, lo encontraras en las islas de Odnum—continuo diciendo la Almirante.

Un marine se presento ante tía y sobrino. Con el saludo militar característico hablo:

--almirante tiene una llamada en el Den Den Mushi—

Tía y sobrino se separaron, cada uno debía tomar caminos distintos. Alira cogio el den den Mushi, miro q nadie se encontraba en la sala y hablo:

--Eres tu Zoro—  
--el que viste y calza, que quieres ahora vieja amiga—pregunto Zoro Roronoa, el de las tres espadas.  
--quiero que reúnas a la banda de sobrero de paja de nuevo—explico Alira.  
--eso es imposible, luffy fue ejecutado—contesto con fastidio Zoro.  
--esos es lo que todo el mundo cree o vio, pero Monkey D. Luffy, esta con vida—contesto con una son risa triunfal la almirante.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ramsus**

**Encuentro Inesperado**

Un sonido fuerte y seco retumbó en el camarote del vicealmirante Ramsus mientras el capitán Kitakaze observaba aliviado como el Den Den Mushi de la mesa dormía plácidamente tras la ajetreada conversación y la forma "poco delicada" de colgar el auricular que había tenido su viejo amigo.  
-Entiendo que esa conversación con el tal Satsuma te haya emocionado –dijo- pero no hace falta que maltrates al pobre bicho.  
-Está perfectamente. -Ramsus se detuvo un segundo para mirar al Den Den Mushi- ¿Sabes? Ese tipo me ha dicho que quien soy yo para meterme en sus asuntos! ¿Pero qué se ha creído? Un pirata que ha tenido la desfachatez de infiltrarse en la marina, que se sabe descubierto y aun así se permite esos aires. Hoy en día le dan el puesto de capitán de la marina a cualquiera –bufó el vicealmirante mientras se levantaba.  
-OYE!!  
-Eeehh… bueno, tú ya me entiendes. Además, lo que debes hacer es capturar a más piratas para subir en el escalafón. El rango de Capitán nunca me ha gustado.  
-Si, pues como todos los que nos encontremos sean igual que los últimos, ataditos en su propio barco sin poder ni moverse, a este paso creo que me degradan.

Kitakaze levantó levemente la mirada al recordar a los piratas que encontraron dos días atrás, atados y amordazados dentro de su propio barco, y de como cuando pudieron hablar dijeron que habían sido atacados por seis piratas que decían ser los Outlaws. Desde entonces Ramsus estaba muy irascible, algo totalmente extraño en su tranquila forma de ser, y comenzaba a preocuparse de que sus hombres empezasen a notarlo.

-¿Por qué diablos no me dices qué te pasa? –preguntó Kitakaze tras dudar unos instantes mientras miraba al pensativo Ramsus. Este se quedó un momento sin moverse, como si no hubiese escuchado nada, hasta que contestó sin apenas cambiar su expresión.  
-Es solo que… no lo entiendo. –El vicealmirante se detuvo de nuevo unos instantes- Desde que hablamos con el Polizonte, hemos estado siguiendo la pista de Silver casi a la perfección: La localización de Satsuma, las múltiples informaciones llegadas desde isla Camarón, los piratas de hace un par de días… Pero ni rastro del Caledonia. ¿Cómo es posible?  
Ramsus comenzó a extender las todas las cartas marítimas que había sobre su escritorio y a señalar la ruta seguida hasta el momento.  
-Fíjate bien. Una, dos, tres islas… Silver navega por estas aguas como si fuesen suyas. No respeta los tiempos de carga de un Log Pose para seguir navegando, nadie lo ve en alta mar, se arriesga a entrar en isla Camarón aun a sabiendas de que todos sus habitantes poseen las lenguas menos discretas de Grand Line y aun así logra desaparecer… ¿Cómo lo hace? Parece como si "algo más" estuviese ayudándole a navegar, pero no logro saber qué es. Y eso me hace sentir muy intranquilo…  
"Mas bien diría que te hace parecer temible" pensó el capitán al ver como se ensombrecía el rostro de Ramsus.  
-Ah… bueno, no te preocupes. –acertó a decir- Yo creo que este barco es el mejor que he visto desde que salí al mar con un bote por primera vez. Puede que el Caledonia tenga una especie de "magia protectora" o algo así que les hace correr como si huyesen del mismo infierno, pero si algo en este mundo puede detenerlos, sin duda es el Saint Andrews y sus tripulantes.  
-Je, gracias amigo –contestó Ramsus con una leve sonrisa.  
-Y bien ¿qué piensas hacer con Satsuma?  
-Cierto… bueno, por él no te preocupes. Ya lo tengo todo pensado...

"SEÑOR!! SEÑOR!!" Las voces y los pasos ajetreados de unos marines se oían por el pasillo de camino hacia el camarote, pero Ramsus y Kitakaze les interceptaron en el pasillo. Eran dos marines, uno bajito con el pelo rubio y bien peinado y otro mas corpulento y de piel muy oscura. Los dos iban perfectamente uniformados y sus caras reflejaban una extraña mezcla de preocupación y… alegría.  
-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el capitán.  
-Capitán Kitakaze, señor. Hemos divisado un diminuto islote a unas pocas millas a estribor en el que hay personas pidiendo ayuda!  
-¿Piratas?  
-Civiles, señor. Parece un naufragio!  
-¿Un naufragio dice? –Ramsus tomó la palabra- dígale al equipo de navegantes que pongan rumbo al islote inmediatamente, orden directa del vicealmirante.  
- SI SEÑOR!! –Los dos marines gritaron al unísono y salieron corriendo con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los dos oficiales se miraron extrañados.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo" pensó Ramsus al asomarse por la borda del Saint Andrews apenas un minuto después de haber llegado a la playa, poco antes de la hora del almuerzo, cuando el sol más apretaba. Aquel islote de apenas quince metros de diámetro tenía tan solo 2 palmeras inclinadas cada una hacia un lado, 3 grandes piedras y un montón de trozos de madera y tela esparcidos por todas partes. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que llamaba poderosamente la atención de todos sus hombres eran las cinco preciosas mujeres que se encontraban en aquel sitio. Todas jóvenes y hermosas, sus ropas estaban demasiado destrozadas como para apenas tapar nada y estaban increíblemente contentas por haber sido rescatas, hasta el punto de que una de ellas, una preciosidad de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, se abrazó al cuello del vicealmirante cuando éste llegó a su encuentro.

-Ah… saludos, señoritas –Ramsus empezaba a ponerse colorado tras el efusivo saludo de la chica- Soy el vicealmirante Ramsus de la marina. Parece que están en problemas…  
-Gracias a los cielos que por fin alguien ha venido a rescatarnos! Y nada menos que un barco de la marina! Llevamos 2 días aquí desde que fuimos sorprendidas en nuestro velero por una tormenta que nos hizo naufragar.  
-¿Alguien más viajaba con ustedes?  
-No. Por suerte todas sobrevivimos, pero creíamos que ya no duraríamos mucho más en este sitio tan pequeño.  
-Comprendo. –Ramsus miró a su alrededor, y pudo ver a todos sus hombres mirando ensimismados a las 5 chicas desde lo alto del barco, incluido el capitán.- Nuestro deber es escoltarlas hasta la siguiente isla habitada que encontremos en nuestro trayecto. Durante el tiempo que permanezcan en nuestra embarcación se les proporcionará ropa y comida. Si no tienen inconveniente, claro.  
-Por supuesto que no!! Muchas gracias!!! –La chica pelirroja volvió a abrazar a Ramsus por el cuello y le dio un beso en una mejilla mientras las otras cuatro gritaban de alegría.  
"BIEN!!" Al menos una veintena de hombres desde el barco no pudo contener su alegría por tener a tan "ilustres" invitadas en él.

-Me llamo Mary –dijo la chica pelirroja a un montón de marines arremolinados junto a ella- y estas son Linda, Elizabeth, Lucy y Soleil. Encantadas!  
Había pasado cerca de una hora desde que el Saint Andrews hubiese vuelto a zarpar desde el islote y todo estaba revolucionado en el barco. Los hombres tan solo tenían ojos para sus nuevas huéspedes e intentaban cualquier cosa para tratar de estar cerca de ellas.  
-¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? –La voz del vicealmirante sonó atronadora por toda la cubierta, y un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del barco- Quiero que me escuchéis bien. No quiero ver a nadie, absolutamente nadie, abandonar su puesto y sus tareas en el barco hasta que lleguemos a la siguiente isla. Todo aquel que desobedezca esta orden no volverá a vestir el uniforme de la marina en el resto de su vida. ¿QUEDA CLARO?  
-SI SEÑOR!!!

Al instante, todos los marines algo avergonzados comenzaron a moverse rápidamente hacia sus tareas y en cuestión de un minuto todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Por su parte, Ramsus se acercó a las cinco chicas, que se encontraban en medio de la cubierta. Mary salió a su encuentro.  
-Lo… lo siento. Nosotras no queríamos…  
-No importa. –Ramsus cortó su frase y le hizo una seña a Kitakaze para que se acercase- Por favor. Les pido que vayan a sus camarotes. Ya están preparados, y creo que necesitan descansar después de dos días en ese islote. El capitán Kitakaze les enseñará enseguida las zonas comunes del barco que tendrán a su disposición.

Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y se encaminaron hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del barco, situada a la espalda del vicealmirante, seguidas por Kitakaze. Una a una fueron pasando a su lado hasta que lo hizo el capitán. Ramsus lo agarró por el hombro justo cuando se cruzaban.

-Kitakaze, quiero que vigiles a esas chicas muy de cerca. –dijo con una voz muy seria.  
-Por supuesto señor –contestó el capitán de forma burlona y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Te lo digo muy en serio. Estas chicas nos van a traer problemas.  
-¿Tu crees? –Kitakaze giró la cabeza hacia un lado para mirar al vicealmirante- Si lo dices por los chicos, creo que ya han…  
-No. No lo digo por eso. Escúchame bien: Esas chicas no son quien dicen ser. No han sido víctimas de ningún naufragio.  
-¿Y como puedes saber eso? –preguntó contrariado el capitán.  
-Porque yo ya estuve en uno.


	17. Chapter 17

**Silver**

Cap. 08: **"Lucha de Poder"**

El vicealmirante Ramsus percibía algo extraño en las dulces e inocentes palabras de sus "desvalidas" rescatadas, algo no calzaba para nada bien en esa triste historia del naufragio. No era difícil para alguien que ya había estado en uno, darse cuenta de cuan irreal resultaba la historia de aquellas mujeres. ¿Dos días esperando por rescate?, ¿Un naufragio y solo habían sufrido una rasgadura de ropas?, ¿Y el resto de la tripulación de su supuesto bote?. Saltaba a la vista que mentían, sobre todo por el hecho de que ninguna sabía navegar; entonces, ¿como diablos habían llegado allí?. Ramsus ya tenía sus sospechas y se encargaría de descubrir que era lo que en realidad sucedía. Pensaba en esto cuando oyó gritar al vigía:

--Isla de Morte a la vista!!--

Dejo sus ideas por un momento y ordeno a sus hombres prepararse para desembarcar, sabía muy bien que en ese lugar existía una base marine, y allí era también donde podría recabar información acerca de su escurridiza presa. Una vez llegaron a puerto, y mientras los hombres se encargaban de asegurar el barco, vieron acercarse hasta ellos a una comitiva de soldados provenientes de la base del lugar. Kitakaze, que por orden de Ramsus debía escoltar a las muchachas rescatadas, estaba con ellas ya sobre cubierta, preguntándose en que se basarían las sospechas de su amigo y superior. El vice almirante se acerco a la borda del barco y una vez allí presencio los honores que le rendían los marines. Al descender, pidió que lo llevasen en presencia del capitán de esa zona. Caminaron por las calles de la hermosa ciudad, la gente del lugar se agolpaba para verlos pasar, en mucho tiempo no había llegado por allí una dotación tan grande de marines y ellos solo conocían a los que estaban bajo el mando del capitán Kid. Mientras cruzaban una plazoleta, Ramsus se acerco a Kitakaze y sin que nadie se diera cuenta, le susurro algo al oído. Kitakaze asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Al acercarse a un puesto de frutas, junto al cual descansaba un manso caballo atado a una carreta, se produjo un alboroto, el caballo, minutos antes tranquilo de pronto se volvía como loco y empezaba a correr contra la gente, contra los marines y contra los demás puestos del lugar. A la orden de Kitakaze, los soldados intentaron detenerle y en medio del alboroto, nadie vio desaparecer al vicealmirante Ramsus. Una vez que los marines lograron calmar al pobre caballo, se reinicio la marcha hasta el cuartel de la zona. Algunos oficiales del Saint Andrews se percataron de la ausencia de su superior, pero una mirada de Kitakaze basto para hacerles guardar silencio y que no hiciesen preguntas innecesarias. Una vez llegaron hasta la base, salio al encuentro de la comitiva un hombre vestido con las ropas del capitán de la base, sin embargo un detalle llamo poderosamente la atención de Kitakaze, este personaje, cubría su rostro con un trozo de tela.

--Es un honor recibirle en mi humilde delegación, mi muy estimado señor-- Dijo con un tono lisonjero el capitán Kid haciendo el saludo militar de los marines.  
--El honor es nuestro--Respondió Kitakaze sin identificarse, y respondiendo el saludo.  
--Y que les trae por este lugar apartado del mundo civilizado--Añadió Kid con un tono más lisonjero aún.  
--Estamos en una misión importante y muy secreta por lo demás--Dijo Kitakaze mientras se hacia a un lado para permitir el paso de las cinco señoritas que le acompañaban, luego agregó--Encontramos a estas damas en un islote a unas cuantas millas de aquí, dicen haber sufrido un naufragio.--  
--Pobres, pobres señoritas--Exclamo Kid afectando la voz--Debéis haberlo pasado muy mal--

Dicho esto, invito a Kitakaze y a su escolta a pasar al interior del cuartel, junto a ellos ingresaron también las cinco damas y además la gran parte de los marines que les acompañaban. Al entrar, un detalle llamo poderosamente la atención de Kitakaze, el lugar estaba adornado con una cantidad de lujos impresionantes, y en nada se parecía a un cuartel militar común, adivinando sus pensamientos el capitán Kid le comento:

--La gente del lugar es muy generosa, y no aceptan el que no recibamos sus regalos de buena gana. Todo lo que usted puede ver aquí podríamos llamarle donaciones por parte de este querido pueblo--  
--Ya veo--Dijo un extrañado Kitakaze, y agregó--Por cierto, le habían dicho que su nombre suena a pirata?--

Una gran carcajada se dejo oír por el recinto, Kid se volteo y Kitakaze pudo percibir en su voz, un tono semejante a la locura. Se acerco unos pasos a él y le dijo:

--Puede ser. Me he enterado que en algunos mares es de uso común entre los maleantes. Pero no pueden culparme por llevar un nombre que ni yo recuerdo de donde salio--

Sin dar más importancia a este asunto llegaron hasta un salón donde les esperaba un gran banquete. Kid les invito a pasar como una manera de agasajar a tan ilustres visitas. Los oficiales que acompañaban a Kitakaze aceptaron gustosamente la invitación, mientras su capitán desconfiado esperaba lo peor. Sirvieron una abundante comida, además de un delicioso licor. Nada parecía extraño, era una simple reunión entre camaradas de armas, sin embargo algo no estaba bien. Kitakaze lo entendió cuando vio a una de las chicas hablar en secreto con el extraño capitán Kid. Que estaría pasando allí?, donde estaría ahora el vicealmirante?. De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió de un golpe, y parado bajo ella estaba un serio Ramsus, quien con voz fuerte hablo:

--Así que estas son las costumbres de los marines de estas aguas. Interferir con los asuntos de sus superiores--

Extrañados todos le miraron. A que se refería con eso. Kid se puso de pie e intento decir algo, sin embargo, Ramsus no le dejo hablar y empujando dentro del salón a un hombre que vestía las ropas de un marine volvió a decir:

--Veo que no conoces las capacidades de un vicealmirante, capitán Kid. Este hombre ha confesado que el naufragio de aquellas señoritas era solo una farsa para retrasar nuestro viaje--

Kid hizo un gesto indescifrable hacia el hombre que yacia en el suelo, este al verlo dejo soltar un gemido de dolor. Luego mirando al vicealmirante respondió:

--No se a que se refiere mi estimado señor--  
--Me refiero a que el naufragio de esas damas fue gestado por usted y sus hombres, y que además dichas señoritas son conocidas por ser amigas personales del capitán aquí presente--  
--Nada mal para un viejo corredor del mar--Respondio Kid con un tono burlón.

Sintiendo el golpe bajo, Ramsus midió sus palabras, al parecer Kid sabía algo del pasado del vicealmirante, y posiblemente no era el único. Indignado se dispuso a responderle, pero una voz de alarma le dejo con la palabra en la boca:

--El Caledonia!! Han avistado al Caledonia!!, A seis días de aquí, el grupo de avanzada los ha visto en una isla desierta cerca de Red Village!!--

Ramsus miró a Kitakaze y este entendió perfectamente, de un salto se puso en marcha y junto a él el resto de oficiales, debían darse prisa para salir tras su objetivo. Ramsus espero un momento más y acercándose a Kid le dijo:

--Interferir en las misiones del alto mando es un delito que se paga caro. Tenga la seguridad de que esto será informado a los cuarteles generales--  
--Como usted diga, sabio señor--le respondió sarcásticamente Kid, mientras hacia una reverencia  
--Por cierto--Dijo Ramsus antes de marcharse--Creo que una vez existió un pirata que llevaba su mismo nombre, dicen que se volvió loco cuando su amada le abandono--  
--Ah sí?--La voz de Kid se escuchaba forzada--No sabia de aquel episodio capitán Ramsus--  
--Vicealmirante--le corrigió Ramsus, disfrutando del efecto que su comentario le había producido a Kid.

Dicho esto Ramsus salio tras sus hombres; Kid se dejo caer sobre su sillón malhumorado, no le gustaba que le recordasen  
que una mujer le había dejado. Sin embargo su jugada había dado resultado, ya sabía que era lo que traía al Vicealmirante por esas aguas, y ahora tendría que actuar.

--Informen al cuartel general que iniciamos maniobras para partir tras los Outlaws. Preparen los barcos, zarparemos tras la escuadra del Vicealmirante--  
--Pero y la autorización del cuartel--Pregunto un extrañado oficial  
--Que les baste con que les informemos--Dijo despreocupado Kid  
--A sus ordenes señor--

Kid se ponía tras la pista del objetivo de Ramsus, ya veria ese Almirancete, cuando él consiguiera su presa. No le preocupaba el informe, siempre podría decir que Ramsus hablaba para desacreditarle por arrebatarle su presa.

--Y yo reiré al último--Pensó Kid para sí, soltando una carcajada terrible, mientrás sus fieles gatitas le rodeaban tiernamente.

Una vez en el barco, Ramsus le ordeno a un oficial que anotase un memorándum para enviar un informe de denuncia a los cuarteles generales. Kitakaze se acercó hasta él y le oyó decir:

--Definitivamente están dejando ingresar a cualquiera a los marines--

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algo le decía a Rentarou que estaba cerca de Silver y los suyos, un presentimineto poderoso le indicaba que sus antiguos amigos no estaban lejos. También sabía que estaba cerca de Red Village, su antiguo hogar, le recordarían allí también? Sus antiguos vecinos lo estimarían? O lo odiarían por haberse unido a los piratas. Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado cuando vio acercarse hasta su barco a un pequeño bote tripulado por un solo hombre, lo extraño era que vestía el uniforme de los marines:

--Permiso para subir!!--Grito el hombre del bote  
Los hombres junto a la borda miraron a Rentarou, quien con un movimiento les indico que podían dejarle subir. Una vez a bordo, el hombre se presento:

--Marine de primera clase señor--  
--Bienvenido a bordo--Le dijo Rentarou, luego le pregunto--Nombre y misión--  
--Big Ci, señor!!--Dijo el hombre y agregó--Mi misión es guiarles por la zona, señor!!--

Rentarou lo inspecciono de arriba a abajo, algo no le parecía normal en aquel individuo. Sin embargo acepto sus razones y le dejo quedarse en el barco. Quizás lo que le producía aquel sentimiento, era la extraña mirada de aquel individuo, una mirada similar a la de un gato.

**Continuará...**


	18. Chapter 18

Koraxán:

**1.- Vuelta a empezar.**

- ¡No puede ser! - Gritó Ripple desde cubierta.  
Inmediatamente toda la tripulación de nuestro pequeño barco acudió a ver qué la había turbado de tal forma, ya que no solía turbarse con facilidad.  
Dark Swordswoman se acercó a ella y le dijo -Ya puede ser grave para que nos des un susto así ¿Que ocurre?-  
Sin mediar palabra Ripple tendió la carta que había estado leyendo a su segunda al mando. Mientras leía la misiva el resto de la tripulación se aglutinaba a su alrededor tratando de vislumbrar algún que otro retazo del texto que Dark Swordswoman sostenía en su mano.  
Haciéndome un hueco entre la pequeña multitud a empujones y codazos conseguí colocarme tras Dark Swordswoman, y comencé a leer por encima de su hombro.  
- Esto es muy serio, deberíamos hablarlo con más tranquilidad.- Propuse.  
- Estoy de acuerdo- Coincidió Ripple. - Debemos tomar una decisión sobre cual va a ser nuestro siguiente paso a dar.-  
Se formó un pequeño revuelo entre los que no sabían el contenido de la carta, exigían conocer su contenido y saber si la marina iba tras nosotros, de modo que Ripple tomando posesión de su rango les tranquilizó y les mandó callar, mandó a Franxo que los tuviese entretenidos con una de sus largas y apasionantes historias prometiéndole que en cuanto acabase la reunión iría a contarle todo lo sucedido.  
- Que alguien salga a avisar a Sinistra, debe escuchar esta conversación.- Ordenó Dark Swordswoman a los hombres de cubierta, que sortearon a golpes quien sería el emisario.  
- Bajemos a tierra y hagamos una hoguera.- Dijo Ripple.- No me apetece nada encerrarme en el camarote a discutir.- A lo que todos estuvimos de acuerdo.  
Establecido nuestro pequeño cónclave en una pequeña cala de la playa donde estábamos anclados comenzó la discusión.  
- Bueno.- Dijo Ripple.- Todas hemos leído la carta, así que decidme, ¿qué opináis al respecto?-  
- Deberíamos degollarlos a todos.- Dijo Dark Swordswoman, mientras en su cara se pintaba una expresión funesta.  
- Sí, tu y yo solas podríamos arrancarles la cabeza a todos ellos.- Dije yo esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Pero se libran porque no queremos.-  
- ¡Pues claro que sí!- Gritó riendo Dark Swordswoman.  
Tras ese pequeño momento de distensión, Ripple se vio obligada a retomar el asunto con seriedad.  
- Es imposible hablar en serio con vosotras dos.- Sonrió.- Pero lamentablemente, nuestra tripulación no pasa por su mejor momento, la marina nos ha arrebatado a cuatro grandes camaradas, mermando considerablemente nuestras fuerzas, los nuevos grumetes no se pueden comparar a ellos en lo más mínimo.-  
- Sí, convirtiéndolos en simples marionetas del poder establecido, no hay nada peor que un pirata converso en marine.- Murmuré.  
El silencio se apoderó de nuestro grupo, cada una estaba inmersa en sus recuerdos.  
Sinistra escogió ese preciso instante para hacer su aparición y sacarnos de nuestras ensoñaciones.  
- Bueno, ¿que ocurre aquí?, cualquiera diría que estáis en medio de un funeral.-  
- Hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte Sinistra.- Dije entre dientes.- Y el destino nos ha querido premiar con una de esas situaciones.-  
- Hay que ver que agorera eres.- Rió Sinistra, pero pronto se apagó esa risa viendo la gravedad reflejada en nuestros semblantes.  
- Terreis está viva.- Le anuncié.  
Su rostro reflejó una enorme sorpresa, estaba claro que no lo esperaba.  
- Eso es imposible y lo sabéis.- Murmuró.  
- Pensábamos que Terreis había fallecido en la Gran batalla de la Red Line, pero parece que la marina no se conformó con arrebatarnos a Nico, Ramsus, Kitakaze y Likard. Terreis también forma parte de ellos- Concluyó Ripple.  
- Ahora lo que debemos decidir es qué vamos a hacer, ¿vamos a dejar que se quede con esos inmundos marines o vamos a ir a buscarla, para traerla de vuelta?- Preguntó Dark Swordswoman.  
- ¿Cómo estáis tan seguras de eso?- Nos interpeló Sinistra.  
- Hemos recibido una carta en la que explica qué ocurrió en la batalla de Red Line, que realmente no se ahogó en las profundidades del océano y que la rescató un barco de los marines.- Explicó Ripple.  
- Pero eso puede no ser más que una gran patraña.- Argumentó Sinistra.  
- Eso hubiésemos pensado nosotras de no ser por la foto que adjuntaba la carta.- Le expliqué, alargándole la fotografía.- Sabes que no somos unas crédulas, pero la foto no deja lugar a la menor duda.-  
- Y entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer?-  
- Eso mismo nos preguntábamos nosotras.- respondió Dark Swordswoman.  
- No queda más que someterlo a votación.- dijo la siempre diplomática Ripple.- Así que alzad la mano la que quiera abandonarla a su suerte.-  
Nadie alzó la mano.  
- No podemos dejarla tirada, aunque ahora sea una repugnante marine, hay que hacerla entrar en razón, ¡aunque sea por la fuerza!- Dijo Dark Swordswoman haciendo un gesto muy explícito con sus puños.  
- Por favor que sea por la fuerza.- Dije yo riendo y uniéndome a ella en su gesto amenazador.  
- Bueno, todavía debemos preguntar al resto si están dispuestos a arriesgar su pellejo y en caso afirmativo, dejar en tierra a los grumetes que no tienen nada que ver en esta historia.- Decidió Ripple.- Aunque no creo que se niegue nadie de nuestra antigua tripulación.-  
- Vamos a dar pena.- Reí.- Vamos a ser cuatro gatos enfrentados a toda la marina, pero vamos a ser un duro trabajo para ellos, ¿a q sí, DS?-  
- Me cago en..., ¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIR QUE NO ME LLAMES DS?- Gritó lanzándose contra mí y propinándome un buen izquierdazo.  
- Vaya, vaya, ¿así que quieres pelea?, pues si quieres pelea, pelea tendrás.- Grité yo zafándome de ella y contraatacando con un buen placaje, mientras riendo entonaba.- MONTONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET.-  
Prestas a mi llamada, Ripple y Sinistra se abalanzaron sobre nosotras dos, dejando a Dark Swordswoman aprisionada bajo el peso de nuestros cuerpos.  
Tras esto nos dirigimos al barco a hablar con los escasos tripulantes que quedaban de nuestras antiguas aventuras.  
Rápidamente zarpamos rumbo a la ciudad más cercana para dejar a nuestros grumetes en tierra y dirigirnos sin demora en busca de nuestra capitana Terreis, que había cambiado su nombre y ahora se hacía llamar Alira la captora de piratas.


	19. Chapter 19

Silver:

Cap.09 **"Corriendo; La información que puede conseguir un Borracho"**

--Silver, creo que no es buena idea acercarse a Red Village. Las noticias dicen que ahora es un pueblo de caza recompensas--Dijo preocupado As  
--Además no es prudente acercarse, más cuando Seastone esta tan débil. Ya sabes que desde que se encarga de calcular las rutas y dirigir el barco sin la ayuda del Log Pose su fuerza disminuye--Acotó One Piece de pie junto a su capitán.  
--No es necesario que repitáis todas esas cosas, las tengo muy en cuenta. Además esa es la razón por la que debemos recalar tan cerca de Red Village.--Dijo Silver mirando hacia la poco visible isla, luego agregó--Un grupo se dirigirá hacia allí para conseguir información--

Todos se acercaron hasta Silver para ver quien se encargaría de llevar a cabo esta misión. Mijok se ofreció para comandar el grupo de reconocimiento, a él se unieron One Piece y un animado Roca. Seastone le ordeno a Ur que acompañase al grupo, a lo que el ave acepto haciendo un gesto con su emplumada cabeza. echaron un bote al agua y los cuatro subieron rápidamente a él. Mijok y Roca remaban con tanta fuerza que el bote no tardo en alejarse del Caledonia. As se aposto en la cofia y se puso a escudriñar el horizonte. Mientras Silver y Seastone extendían sobre la cubierta unas antiguas cartas de navegación, así como unos mapas algo extraños, que indicaban la posición de antiguos lugares en todos los mares y aguas del Gran Line.

--Esto no se ve muy bien Silver--Dijo una preocupada Seastone--Desde este punto en adelante, entraremos en una gran zona sin corrientes magnéticas ocultas, lo que nos impedirá avanzar con tanta rapidez como hasta ahora--  
--Entonces tendremos que confiar en los antiguos métodos de navegación--Dijo suspirando Silver  
--Pero hay algo más capitán. Sí queremos seguir por fin la pista de lo que buscamos, tendremos que detenernos cada cierto tiempo en alguna isla, y utilizar el log pose--  
--No será necesario mi querida Seastone. Desde siempre nos hemos aventurado a las aguas confiando en nuestro instinto y en nuestra suerte, y tú sabes muy bien cuan buenos resultados nos ha dado--  
--Pero por eso mismo siempre terminamos metiéndonos en problemas--  
--Y eso precisamente es lo que hacemos los piratas--Dijo sonriendo Silver

Seastone no pudo contener la risa y se rió de buena gana junto a su capitán. Así le había conocido, mientras acompañaba a los antiguos Dark Hunters y así le recordaba en su pasado, como alguien que no le temía a nada y que buscaba incesantemente el peligro. Silver se dedico el resto de la tarde a revisar el estado del barco, mientras Seastone y As espiaban en la distancia en busca de posibles barcos enemigos o la vuelta del bote con sus amigos. Cuando el sol ya se perdía en el horizonte, llego volando hasta el barco un exaltado Ur, volaba intentando decirles lo que había sucedido en tierra, Seastone al verlo, bajo rápidamente del palo mayor y ofreciéndole el hombro a su ave, la acerco a su oído para escuchar mejor lo que intentaba decirle con trinos. Al cabo de unos minutos, apareció en la distancia la silueta del bote. Al abordar de nuevo el barco, un enfurecido Mijok tiró sobre la cubierta a un borracho Roca, mientras una preocupada One Piece le informaba a su capitán lo sucedido.

--Al llegar a la isla nos separamos, cada uno rastreo el pueblo por distintas partes. Así mismo Ur nos dejo y se fue a investigar desde las alturas. Nos reunimos al cabo de unas horas en el bar del pueblo, porque siguiendo las ordenes de Mijok, ese era el mejor lugar para cruzar información acerca de lo averiguado. Así lo hicimos y no tuvimos problemas hasta que nos dimos cuenta de un detalle. Frente a nuestra mesa y pegados sobre la muralla, habían unos carteles gigantes y nuevos de se busca y cual seria nuestra sorpresa al ver que estabas tú Silver, Mijok, As, Yo y DKantún entre esos avisos. Roca, que sin darnos cuenta se había bebido unos dos barriles de cerveza y otro de ron, estaba tan contento que ya había llamado la atención de los allí presentes. Cuando quisimos irnos de allí, ya estábamos rodeados por un montón de mujeres y hombres que nos amenazaban con sus armas.--  
--Es que...hic...yo quería que supieran...hic...Quieeenn es mi ....hic..querido capitán....--Dijo con una voz lenta y traposa Roca desde el suelo de la cubierta.  
--Pero por lo menos nos hubieras dicho que en Red Village te buscaban por beberte todos sus barriles de licores y cervezas--Le grito un aún más enfurecido Mijok.  
--Es que....hic... Se me había....hic...olvidado--Respondió Roca esbozando una sonrisa estúpida.  
--El punto es que gracias a la habilidad de Mijok, y debo decirlo, Roca, logramos escapar del bar y salir hasta la calle. Silver debiste haber visto pelear a Roca, tiene una técnica bastante extraña, pero efectiva--  
--Solo por eso no lo deje abandonado--Decía un algo más calmado Mijok--Definitivamente no pierdes el olfato aún mi capitán--

Silver miro a Roca quien aún estaba tendido en el suelo, dormía a sus anchas, y mientras murmuraba: Esos piratas fueron derrotados por los Outlaws, y el temible capitán Silverrrr.....Ayudado claro, por el grandioso Rocaaaaa.

--Yo te voy a dar algo grandioso--Dijo Mijok, quien le lanzaba un cubo de agua fría al dormido e indefenso Roca.

Al recibirlo, este se puso de pie inmediatamente, miró para todos lados, y como si nada le hubiese pasado, camino hasta el palo mayor, se sentó apoyando la espalda en el y siguió durmiendo. Mijok no podía creer lo que veía, One Piece se reía bajito y Seastone seguía intentando entender a Ur. As desde la cofia seguía atento al horizonte y a lo que en cubierta sucedía. Silver dio la orden de reanudar la marcha, con eso era suficiente de Red Village para ellos. Según el informe de One Piece y Mijok, la isla era ahora un nido de caza recompensas, estaban decididos a eliminar a cualquier pirata que por allí pasase y estaban muy interesados en ir tras los reaparecidos Outlaws. Sin embargo no era todo lo que habían averiguado, Roca les había dicho, antes de emborracharse, que había visto a un extraño barco con bandera pirata acercarse hasta las costas de la isla, lo que más le había llamado la atención, era que la calavera de su bandera, en vez de ser blanca, era de un profundo verde. Silver miró entonces a Mijok y a One Piece, Podía ser que los Dark Hunters volviesen a navegar sin el mando de su capitana. Eso quería decir que no era solo Silver y los suyos quienes volvían desde el pasado para recuperar su lugar. Iba a decir algo cuando Seastone le dejo con la palabra en la boca:

--Malas noticias Silver. Ur ha visto una barco marine muy cerca de aquí. El problema es que no parece un barco ordinario, va demasiado armado para ser una simple patrulla--  
--Será el barco de Ramsus--  
--No lo sé--Dijo algo alterada Seastone--Pero yo no apostaría por que lo fuese, si mis cálculos son correctos, le llevamos una ventaja de más de cuatro días al Saint Andrews--  
--Entonces hay alguien más que esta buscando algo--Dijo en voz alta Silver. Luego agregó--Prepárense para marchar, As, al timón, Mijok, a preparar las armas, Seastone, a calcular el rumbo...--

Guardo silencio al ver que Roca seguía dormido, iba a despertarle, cuando un enojado Ur se poso sobre su cabeza y empezó a picársela frenéticamente. Roca se incorporo de inmediato intentando capturar al veloz Ur, entonces Silver continuo:

--Roca, al puesto de vigía, a ver si el aire fresco te quita la modorra. Y pobre de ti si te duermes, porque si no te mantienes despierto haré que te conozcan por beberte toda el agua del Grand Line--

Sin chistar, Roca se encaramo como pudo en la escalerilla y se dirigió a su encumbrado destino. One Piece apareció tras Silver y llevando entre sus manos una tela negra doblada, se la extendió a su capitán y le dijo:

--Creo que es hora de que volvamos a usar esto--

Extendió el trozo de tela y resulto que este era la antigua bandera de los Outlaws, donde sobre un fondo negro, resaltaba la conocida Jolly Roger pero con un distintivo tono azul. Silver la cogió entre sus manos y al mirarla una sonrisa surco su rostro. Esta era la señal de que el pasado estaba cobrando fuerzas y todos debían saberlo.

--Andando entonces!!--Grito Silver, mientras el Caledonia se perdía en la distancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Maldita sea esa mujer!!--Gritaba un furioso Kid, mientras lanzaba contra una de las paredes de su camarote una copa de vino  
--Señor, tranquilícese--Le decía uno de los oficiales  
--Quien trajo esta maldita carta--Pregunto  
--Una de las aves del cuartel general. Pero ya ha sido despachada--  
--Maldita sea, mil veces maldita--Volvió a gritar Kid--No puede ignorarme de esa manera, todo porque tiene asuntos más importantes que perseguir piratas. Cree que su rango de Almirante la hace más inteligente. Malditos, todos malditos, todos en el cuartel general son unos mentes podridas--

Kid estaba poseído por una furia interminable, todos los presentes ante él temían lo peor. Sin embargo, repentinamente cambio su actitud, tranquilo y en silencio se sentó tras su escritorio y mirando al frente dijo:

--Aunque esto tampoco esta tan mal. Consideraré este desaire una autorización oficial de la lejana almirantita. Señores, mantengan el rumbo y la velocidad tras la ruta de Ramsus y su barquito--Ordenó  
--Sí señor--

Luego Kid volvía a sonreír, mientras rellenaba su nueva copa de un rojo licor. Esto no esta tan mal, volvió a pensar.

**Continuara...**


	20. Chapter 20

Rentarou Satsuma:

Capítulo ??? x 3: **Astucia e indecisión **  
Cerca de la isla de Red Village, el barco de Satsuma se encontraba navegando sin rumbo fijo. ¿Por qué viajaba sin rumbo fijo? ¿Acaso su capitán debería pensar como Silver para poder encontrarlo? Los hombres a su cargo le aconsejaban que desembarcara en Red Village y consiguiera más información para poder dar con el barco Caledonia, a lo que su capitán respondía sin dudar:  
-Si queremos buscar al Caledonia, no podemos distraernos ni cambiar de dirección.

A lo que sus oficiales debían obedecer. Después de todo, él era el capitán y, se supone, sabía lo que hacía.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían, y que Satsuma conocía perfectamente, era que no debía ir hacia su pueblo natal hasta que fuera el momento adecuado. Había cambiado su nombre, y tal vez sus facciones de la cara habían cambiado a lo largo del tiempo, pero aun así era el antiguo dkantun. Sería fácilmente reconocible, sobre todo por sus vecinos quienes convivieron con él prácticamente desde que había nacido en ese tranquilo pueblo, hasta que decidió escapar en busca de una mejor vida sin represiones.

También sabía que desde hacía un año su pueblo había sido salvado por un marine y su gato espía, y que para conmemorar ese hecho tan grande, su pueblo decidió convertirse en un grupo de caza recompensas apoyado por los Marines, manteniendo aquella promesa de que no dejarían que ningún barco pirata desembarcara y tomara el control de la aldea. Suponía que no le perdonarían que se hubiera convertido en pirata. Por eso, pensó, no debería volver jamás por ahí. Eso le provocaba algo de tristeza y nostalgia en su interior, pero, esas eran las consecuencias de sus actos, y como tales, debía afrontarlas. Además, teniendo una recompensa, pequeña pero aun así recompensa, por su cabeza, su aldea no dudaría en cobrarla.

"Nunca me perdonarán por haberlos abandonado en esos momentos difíciles y haberme unido a la tripulación del tal Silver. Aun así, no me avergüenzo ni me avergonzaré de lo que hice", pensaba mientras el barco pasaba justo enfrente de la isla de Red Village.

Decidió encaminarse rumbo a su oficina y beber algo ahí. Entonces varios de sus oficiales se encaminaron hacia él para avisarle que había un marine pidiendo permiso para abordar el barco.

Aquel marine con ojos de gato llamado Big Ci no le daba mucha confianza a Satsuma. Claro, ahora más que nunca que también estaban tras los pasos de él, debía desconfiar de todo aquel que quisiera vigilarlo.

-¿Guiarme en mi ruta, dice usted? -preguntó Satsuma muy pensativo.  
-Por supuesto, capitán. Y permítame informarle que soy experto en navegación, cartografía y que poseo cientos de Eternal Pose para diferentes destinos. -contestó muy servicial el gato hombre.  
-No serán necesarios los Log Pose ni los Eternal Pose en esta parte del mundo, sabiendo que estamos exactamente fuera de las aguas del Grand Line. –hizo una pausa para preguntar... -Y dígame, quién fue el que lo encomendó en esta misión. ¿Es de la isla de Aguas Fuertes?  
-Vengo de Red Village, de parte de la base de la marina de ese lugar.

"¿De Red Village?" pensó Satsuma intrigado. "¿De mi propia aldea? Hay algo que no encaja aquí".

-Acompáñeme un momento a mi oficina. -Le dijo al gato.  
-Sí, señor.

Se dirigió a algunos de sus hombres de confianza y les dijo:  
-Ustedes también, acompáñenme.  
-Sí, señor. –Gritaron sus hombres al unísono.

En el camarote…  
-Tome asiento, por favor.  
-Si, señor. –respondió Gran Citan.  
-Y dígame, ¿tiene usted permiso especial de alguno de sus superiores para acompañarme en esta misión? Porque, por si no lo sabía, para trabajar en las misiones encomendadas a una zona diferente a la suya, debe contar con el permiso de por lo menos un capitán.  
-Por supuesto, señor. Estoy enterado. Por eso le digo que vengo de parte de la base de la marina en Red Village.  
-¿De aquél pueblo caza recompensas? Aquel de los rumores de que un marine cuenta con un gato espía para cada una de sus misiones.

Gran Citan no sabía qué responderle. Se creyó descubierto. Pero por algo era un gato espía, era astuto como un gato (obviamente), y, saliendo ileso de aquella misión contra los piratas que gobernaban Red Village, esta cuestión era demasiado sencilla para él.

-Estoy enterado de aquella situación. Ese gato es demasiado hábil. No por nada también es un miembro de la marina.  
-Dejemos de hablar de ese gato y vayamos a lo que usted vino. Dijo que su misión es ayudarme a encontrar el barco Caledonia, ¿cierto?  
-Así es, y déjeme informarle que según informes de mis superiores, ese barquito puede estar muy cerca de por aquí.  
-Me lo suponía. Ese Silver es algo escurridizo. Viaja por los mares como si no tuviera un rumbo fijo. –y con una sonrisa burlona, Satsuma dijo- Supongo que era normal que fuera a parar fuera del Grand Line.  
-Nadie sabe cómo es posible que un pirata tan descuidado llegara a tener una recompensa tan alta. –Y haciendo una pausa, Gran Citan continuó diciendo- Y hablando de asuntos relacionados, supongo que ya sabrá que hay piratas de aquella tripulación infiltrados en la marina. No entiendo cómo aceptan a tipos así sin antes investigar detalladamente el historial de cada uno de sus miembros.  
-Es cierto. Aunque supongo que si por algo están aquí entre las filas de la marina, será porque muchos habrán vendido sus recompensas para llegar hasta aquí –sonrió burlonamente el capitán.

Gran Citan dio por aludido que ese comentario iba dirigido a su amo. Cada uno sabía perfectamente los planes del otro. Satsuma sabía que Big Ci no podía ser nadie más que Gran Citan, el gato del ex pirata Rurouni, quien había salvado a su pueblo, y Gran Citan sabía que Satsuma era aquel pirata infiltrado en las filas de la marina. Cada quien sabía el historial del otro, pero aun así ambos eran tan astutos que no iban a dejarse delatar tan fácilmente.

-Me tengo que retirar por un momento, capitán. –dijo el gato  
-Permiso concedido. Déjeme acompañarle. –contestó amablemente Satsuma.  
-Son asuntos privados.  
-De acuerdo. Cuando termine regrese a mi oficina para trazar las rutas de navegación.  
-Sí, señor. -Con ese saludo, Gran Citan se retiró del camarote del capitán.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, revisó todos los rincones para encontrar un lugar donde nadie lo pudiera ver. Se dirigió detrás de unas cajas y se transformó en su verdadera forma, la de gato. Sacó el mini Den Den Mushi que su amo le había otorgado y le habló. Se escuchó una voz.

-Capitán Rurouni al habla. -Contestó la voz.  
-Lo tengo, amo. -Dijo el gato con una sonrisa burlona.  
-¿A quién? -Intrigado contestaba Rurouni.  
-Al pirata d... no, al capitán de la marina Rentarou Satsuma. -Dijo con tono de burla Gran Citan.- Para el caso, es la misma persona.  
-Eso es cierto. Y dime, ¿has sacado algo de información por parte de él?  
-Aun no, pero tengo sospechas de que sabe quién me mandó hacia él. Y también supongo que sabe que conozco su verdadera identidad. Claro que no lo dijo pero sus preguntas eran demasiado tramposas.  
-Me lo suponía. Proviniendo de la tripulación de los Outlaws, se puede esperar cualquier cosa de ellos. Pero recuerda que el primero que debe caer debe ser él.  
-Así lo haré, amo. No se preocupe.

Salió del baño, no sin antes regresar a su forma humana, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la oficina del capitán.

-No debería tardarse demasiado, señor marine.  
-Disculpe la tardanza, señor. -Contestó el gato.- No volverá a suceder de nuevo.  
-Eso espero. Entonces, -dirigiéndose a sus hombres, les dijo- extiendan los mapas.

En eso estaban cuando de pronto un soldado de la marina irrumpió fuertemente en la oficina.

-¡¡El Caledonia!! ¡¡El Caledonia!! ¡¡Está casi enfrente de nosotros!! –gritaba aquel marine.  
-¡¿Has dicho el Caledonia?! –dijo algo asustado Satsuma.  
-¡Así es, señor! –contestó aquel soldado igualmente asustado.  
-Bien, salgamos a ver. Todos acompáñenme.  
-Sí, señor –contestaron al mismo tiempo los demás.

Así pues, salieron a la cubierta. Y efectivamente, ahí estaba. Claro, no estaba justamente enfrente de ellos, pero estaban a una distancia a la cual podían atacar fácilmente.

-¡¿Qué hacemos, capitán?! ¡¿Atacamos inmediatamente?!  
-Díganos capitán, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer ahora? –preguntó el Gran Citan.

Gran Citan, en sus pensamientos, se decía a sí mismo bastante satisfecho: "Ahora veremos de parte de quién está".

Satsuma no sabía qué hacer. Si no atacaba, todos a su alrededor supondrían que estaba del lado de los Outlaws, y por lo tanto estaría traicionando a los Marines, a los cuales sirvió durante un largo tiempo. Y si atacaba, sus antiguos nakamas supondrían que, al igual que el Polizonte, él no volvería con ellos, y eso era lo que no quería que sucediera.

Entonces aparece otro barco, más lejos de su objetivo, igual de destruido que el Caledonia, y portaba otra bandera pirata, pero esta era verde. Satsuma, al igual que todos, que ese barco pertenecía a los Dark Hunters. El barco se alejaba. Igualmente el Caledonia se alejaba rápidamente... Entonces, supuso, debería aprovechar esa situación y buscar la manera de no atacar a sus antiguos nakamas sin que nadie sospechara en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué hacemos, capitán? Se está alejando.  
-Entonce síganlo. ¡No se detengan!

En cambio Gran Citan pensaba que los Dark Hunters no podrían haber llegado en un peor momento.

**Continuará...**


	21. Chapter 21

Ramsus:

**Éolos**

"Rápido! Todo el mundo a sus puestos! Partimos de nuevo!"  
Las voces del capitán Kitakaze y del resto de oficiales resonaban por todos los rincones del barco, mientras el resto de marines se movían a toda velocidad para salir del puerto de Morte. No había ni rastro del vicealmirante Ramsus. Él había subido al Saint Andrews el primero, encabezando a la comitiva que venía a toda velocidad desde el cuartel de la marina, y sin mediar palabra había entrado como una exhalación en el interior del navío, en dirección hacia su camarote.  
"Vamos a ver… tiene que estar por aquí…" el vicealmirante rebuscaba entre sus papeles a toda velocidad, hasta que dio con su objetivo: El papel que le había entregado el Polizonte. "Rentarou Satsuma… rango: Capitán de navío… blablabla… Aquí está!! Lugar de Nacimiento: Red Village. Sabía que había oído ese nombre en otro sitio!! ¿De modo que ahí es donde pretendéis encontraros?"  
Rápidamente Ramsus volvió a coger las cartas de navegación que había sobre la mesa y empezó a examinar las de esa zona cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta.  
- ¿Sí? –dijo Ramsus sin dejar de maniobrar con los papeles.  
- Señor, sargento Cliff al habla. Le comunico que todo está listo para partir de esta isla rumbo a Red Village.  
- Perfecto entonces. Quiero que la salida sea inmediata. Ah! Y Sargento, quiero que avise al capitán Kitakaze y al sargento mayor Muller del cuerpo de navegantes. Que se presenten aquí de inmediato.

El capitán Kitakaze se encontró con Muller justo en la puerta que llevaba a los camarotes. El sargento mayor, jefe del cuerpo de navegantes, era un tipo de aspecto recio y serio. Algo más bajo que el capitán, de hombros anchos, piel morena y algo arrugada. Su cabeza era ancha y aplastada, tenía la nariz grande, una poblada barba de color castaño y unos ojos verdes que reflejaban años de experiencia. El capitán le saludó amablemente y Muller asintió con un gesto respetuoso y seco. Nunca había sido muy hablador.  
Cuando llegaron al camarote de Ramsus la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía escuchar al vicealmirante murmurar algunas palabras y números, mientras maldecía por el valioso tiempo que habían perdido por culpa de ese capitán Kid. Muller dio un paso al frente.  
- Señor, se presenta el sargento mayor Muller, señor.  
- Déjate de oficialidades Otto. No hay tiempo para eso. Pasa para adentro, tú también Kitakaze.  
Los dos oficiales entraron en el camarote de Ramsus mientras notaban como el Saint Andrews comenzaba a moverse. Las cartas de navegación de la zona estaban extendidas por toda la mesa, y el vicealmirante había estado marcando unas líneas con un lápiz en ellas. Ramsus tomó la palabra.  
- En este mapa he marcado nuestro rumbo de entrada a la zona. En este punto está el islote de las cinco chicas y aquí está Morte. Mucho más hacia el norte, lindando con la salida de Grand Line tenemos Red Village justo aquí. –Dijo Ramsus marcando un punto en el mapa- y la isla desierta cercana debe ser ésta. Calculo que por culpa de los últimos contratiempos hemos perdido un día entero. –El vicealmirante miró al sargento Muller- Otto, ¿cuanto tiempo calculas que podríamos tardar en llegar hasta Red Village desde donde nos encontramos?  
El sargento mayor se acercó al mapa y lo examinó con detenimiento. Tras unos instantes tomó la palabra.  
- Unos cuatro días siguiendo la marca del Log Pose. Para llegar hasta allí debemos pasar por este archipiélago –dijo mientras señalaba un punto en el mapa- que sin duda nos hará bajar el ritmo, pero que si lo rodeamos nos haría perder dos días mas.  
- Esto no pinta nada bien Ramsus –añadió Kitakaze.  
- Lo sé –contestó Ramsus pensativo- pero creo que aún tenemos una oportunidad. Otto, quiero que pongas rumbo al oeste y avancemos unas 110 millas en esa dirección.  
- ¿¡Pero qué…!? Eso nos alejaría de nuestro destino! –dijo asombrado Kitakaze.  
- No lo comprendo señor. ¿Adonde quiere llegar? –contestó lentamente Muller.  
Ramsus, sonriente cogió su lápiz y se acercó al mapa. Lanzó un rápido trazo, como una estocada, que acabó justo en Red Village.  
- A la línea recta!  
- Un… un momento… -dijo asustado Kitakaze- ¿Piensas usar a Éolos? ¿Tan pronto y en estas circunstancias?  
- Señor, si me permite el comentario, tal vez nos estemos precipitando. Éolos aún no se ha probado ni una sola vez todavía –añadió el respetuoso Muller.  
- ¿Y qué mejor momento que éste? –Sentenció un convencido Ramsus- Ya va siendo hora de que les demostremos a piratas y marines de lo que es capaz el Saint Andrews.

Apenas dos horas después, con una bandera roja, uno de los soldados del cuerpo de navegantes dio la señal de que el Saint Andrews había alcanzado el punto deseado. El capitán Kitakaze alzó la voz a todos los marines que se encontraban colocados en sus puestos esperando impacientes.  
-BIEN!! Ahora virad hasta alcanzar la dirección del Eternal Pose! Objetivo: Red Village!  
El barco comenzó a virar rápidamente hasta que se detuvo gracias a la eficacia del cuerpo de navegantes dirigidos por Muller.  
- Perfecto!! Ahora, recoged todo el trapo! –siguió ordenando Kitakaze. Y al instante un gran grupo de marines comenzó a trepar por los mástiles y a tensar las inmensas sogas hasta que en menos de un minuto todas las velas del Saint Andrews estaban recogidas. Estaban completamente detenidos en medio del mar.

- Todo listo, señor! –dijo nervioso un soldado por la escotilla de la segunda bodega al vicealmirante Ramsus.  
- Perfecto. Gracias soldado. Comuníquele al capitán Kitakaze que la labor de los marines de cubierta ha terminado y que se refugien en sus camarotes. Nos vamos a mover un poco.  
El soldado se alejó subiendo por las escaleras, mientras Ramsus observaba de pie a todo el cuerpo de artilleros ante él. La zona en la que se encontraban, la segunda bodega, era la que poseía la zona de las troneras para los cañones, que estaban tapadas en ambos lados por gruesas planchas de madera. El vicealmirante tomó la palabra:  
- Bien soldados, el éxito de esta maniobra está ahora en nuestras manos. De modo que no podemos fallar, entendido?  
- SI, SEÑOR!! –respondieron los artilleros al unísono.  
- Muy bien, entonces adelante! Retirad los paneles y preparad los cañones especiales!  
Rápidamente, los compenetrados artilleros retiraron las planchas de madera que protegían las troneras de los cañones, al igual que unas pequeñas piezas cuadradas de madera del suelo que ocultaban la salida de unos tubos metálicos, colocados estratégicamente justo debajo de cada tronera. Acto seguido cada uno de ellos colocó unos extraños cañones de madera, mucho más largos y estrechos que los normales, en cada una de ellas de modo que las bases ajustaban a los tubos y la parte alargada de cada uno de ellos sobresalía cerca de metro y medio por los laterales del barco. Todos los cañones estaban unidos entre sí por un cable de acero. Cuando estuvieron en posición, los artilleros se prepararon para el segundo paso.  
- Perfecto muchachos –dijo enérgicamente el vicealmirante, mientras sujetaba una parte del cable- Uno… dos… tres… TIRAD!!!  
Ramsus y los artilleros tensaron el cable todos a la vez y tiraron con todas sus fuerzas, viendo como poco a poco surtía efecto su esfuerzo: En el exterior del Saint Andrews, todos los alargados cañones comenzaron a plegarse hacia atrás gracias a una enorme bisagra colocada en el centro del "cañón". Una vez se plegaron todos, y gracias a la fuerza que ejercía el cable, del interior de cada cañón surgieron unas hélices que se desplegaron como si de un paraguas se tratase. En apenas unos minutos, al Saint Andrews le habían surgido 12 hélices por cada lateral de su casco. Pero aún faltaba el último paso, el que haría que todo saliese a la perfección o fuese un gran fracaso.  
Tras despedirse de forma marcial de los artilleros, Ramsus bajó a toda velocidad a la bodega más profunda del navío. Esquivó víveres, herramientas y demás enseres tirados por la oscura sala hasta que llegó a una puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró en una habitación más pequeña situada justo en la proa del barco, donde cuatro marines con palas estaban esperando. Junto a ellos había colocados dos decenas de sacos de carbón y presidiendo la sala, una inmensa caldera encendida de la cual partían 2 docenas de tubos hacia el techo. Tenía la puerta abierta y un enorme letrero: Éolos.  
Rápidamente, los cuatro marines abrieron unas pequeñas escotillas para airear la estancia y comenzaron a echar carbón en la caldera. Por su parte, Ramsus se acercó a un panel con varias palancas. El momento había llegado. Se encomendó a las estrellas, y cogiendo aire, bajó las dos palancas del centro.  
Una inmensa vibración recorrió el barco. El vicealmirante oyó caer algunas cosas en la bodega que tenían detrás, mientras que los engranajes y poleas de Éolos comenzaron a moverse muy despacio, para poco a poco, ir cogiendo ritmo. Un ritmo cada vez más y mas frenético…

Las nubes y las olas pasaban a la misma velocidad a la que lo harían en un sueño. De pié, desafiando al viento y dejando que su pelo y su capa de vicealmirante se movieran violentamente por él, Ramsus miraba al horizonte con gesto triunfal, mientras recordaba el día en el que consiguió que los carpinteros de Water Seven le vendieran el motor de un viejo Umi Ressha para adaptarlo a su barco. Parecía una verdadera locura, pero la realidad era que a los lados del Saint Andrews, las 24 hélices movidas por Éolos habían conseguido que tuviesen ante ellos la isla de Red Village tras un único día de viaje y no cuatro.  
Kitakaze, a duras penas y dando grandes pasos llegó hasta la altura de su amigo.  
- Ramsus, tienes que oír esto. Tenías razón… en parte –dijo levantando mucho la voz para sobreponerla al fuerte viento, mientras le alcanzaba el auricular de un Ko Den Den Mushi.  
El vicealmirante se giró y tras observar la inescrutable cara de su amigo, lo cogió.  
- Vicealmirante Ramsus al habla.  
- Aquí el teniente Fletcher del navío de la armada… a cargo del Capitán Satsuma, señor. –la voz del marine se oía muy agitada, entrecortada y con muchísimo ruido de fondo- Le vuelvo a repetir nuestra… localización exacta tal y como solicitaron. Nos encontramos… a 80 millas hacia el noroeste de Red… Village. Estamos persiguiendo a… unos piratas, pero una… tormenta nos ha asaltado de improvisto, señor. Me temo que vamos a necesitar refuerzos! Si esto sigue así… todos vamos a hundirnos!  
Ramsus se lamentó de que Silver y Satsuma ya no estuvieran en Red Village, pero se interesó por la situación de sus camaradas marines ante la nueva situación.  
- Estaremos allí en unas dos horas. Traten de mantenerse a flote como sea! Y sobre todo no deje que el Caledonia escape!  
- Haremos todo lo posible, señor, pero ¿qué… hacemos con el… otro barco pirata?  
- ¿Otro barco pirata? –Ramsus se sorprendió al oír eso y vio como Kitakaze ponía un gesto lleno de amargura.  
- Si, señor. Hemos reconocido su enseña… es el barco de los Dark Hunters!

El auricular del Ko Den Den Mushi se deslizó lentamente de la mano del vicealmirante hasta que se cayó y quedó colgando de las manos de Kitakaze. Ramsus se había quedado completamente petrificado.


	22. Chapter 22

Silver:

Cap 010: **" Atrapados en el Frío Mar"**

El Caledonia navegaba intentando alejarse del barco marine recién aparecido, no estaba en los planes de Silver dejar que los muchachos de blanco le hicieran una visita tan prematuramente. Sin embargo, las negras nubes adelante y la extraña brisa no presagiaban lo mejor. Alarmada, Seastone se acerco a Silver y le dijo:

--Malas noticias capitán, tendremos que voltearnos y enfrentar al dichoso barco aquel si queremos huír de lo que viene por el frente hacia nosotros--  
--Ya me parecía conocido este ambiente--Refunfuño un Mijok enfadado mientras se acomodaba el sombrero--Es la misma maldita brisa que enfrentamos esa noche--  
--Y si no logramos evadir a esos tipejos, será el mismo escenario--Le respondió Silver.

Frente a ellos empezaba a formarse una gran tormenta, las primeras gotas de agua ya mojaban la cubierta del barco y una pequeña brisa contraria detenía el avance del Caledonia. Silver miro hacia la popa y vio que los marines ya casi le tenian a tiro de cañón. Bajo la vista y llevando la mano al cinto busco a su fiel espada. Repitió el mismo gesto que hacia siempre que debía enfrentarse a algo o alguien, acariciando el pomo del arma, la separo un poco de su vaina y volviendola a guardar de golpe ordeno:

--As, Una vuelta completa al timón, pongan dirección en contra de los marines. Roca, baja a cubierta y ayuda a One Piece a preparar los cañones. Seastone, prepara las maniobras de evasión. Mijok, ayudáme...--  
--A rezar?--Le dijo con tono burlón Mijok sin dejarle terminar la frase.

Todos miraron sorprendidos, sabían bien que Mijok era un irreverente, pero decir algo así en este momento. Sin embargo, pronto se rompió el silencio, cuando una estruendosa carcajada de Silver se dejo oír por toda la cubierta, el resto pronto se largo a reír.

--Era lo que me faltaba. El temerario Mijok dispuesto a rezar por nuestra suerte--Le dijo Silver  
--Bueno, ya hemos estado a punto de morir varias veces. Creo que no estaría demás un poco de ayuda--Respondió un sarcástico Mijok.  
--Así sea entonces, ayúdame a rezar y a asegurar las velas--

Todos cumplían las ordenes entregadas por Silver y en menos de un minuto, el Caledonia tomaba el rumbo en la dirección contraria a la que había llevado en ese momento. El enfrentamiento que Silver tanto quería evitar era ahora impostergable. Seria tal vez esta una prueba del destino a su tripulación y a él mismo?. Se apoyo en la barandilla junto al timón, y acariciando la noble madera de su barco miró a su enemigos que ahora estaban cada vez más cerca. Rodeado como estaba; por la tormenta que se avecinaba y los marines que le perseguían; no le quedaba más que tomar la iniciativa Miró a Mijok quien se encontraba en la proa del barco y le hizo una señal con la cabeza, este comprendiéndola inmediatamente, asintió con un gesto y se agacho junto a un extraño canasto atado a unos maderos de la proa. Al cabo de un momento se puso de pie y poniendo algo en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, cogió luego uno de esos objetos en su mano y le tomo el peso. Miró otra vez donde su capitán y espero que este hablara. Silver, quien catalejo en mano escudriñaba la cubierta del barco de los marines se sorprendió al ver un rostro familiar entre sus perseguidores. Allí de pie y vistiendo el uniforme de mando de los marines más estaba el viejo Dkantún.

--Por los mil demonios. Tenía que ser justo él quien nos estuviese siguiendo. Ehhh, One Piece, a que no sabes quien va en ese barco--

One Piece corrió junto a Silver y le arrebato el catalejo de las manos, miró al barco enemigo y soltó un gritito de desesperación.

--Que haremos ahora Silver?--Pregunto  
--Pues, saludarlo como es debido. Ya veremos si nos recuerda. Mijok, apunta al palo mayor, que rebote y haga mucho ruido--Grito Silver

Acto seguido, Mijok levanto el brazo donde contenía aquel extraño objeto, en su mano descansaba una redonda piedra. Una vez hubo calculado la distancia y preparado su tiro, le dio impulso a su rustico proyectil y lo lanzo. La piedra siguió una trayectoria casi recta y frenética atravesando el poco espacio que separaba al Caledonia del barco de los marines, allí paso zumbando junto a la cabeza de un marino para estrellarse luego en el palo mayor con gran estruendo. La conmoción se apodero del barco enemigo, todos corrían por la cubierta recibiendo ordenes de su capitán, en un momento cuatro cañones apuntaban desde la proa del barco oponente.

--Creo que se han enojado un poco--Dijo Mijok  
--Preparen los cañones de estribor--Grito Silver--No disparen hasta que ellos lo hagan--  
--Ya no creo que lo hagan capitán--Dijo Roca con una voz temblorosa mientras señalaba a las espaldas de Silver. Este volteándose pudo ver que la tormenta ya los había alcanzado y una gran ola que subio a cubierta y le empapo a él y a los demás se lo recordó.

--Mierda!!--Exclamo--Suelten las velas y recojanlas. Aseguren los cañones y tu As atento a las maniobras con el timón. Seastone, pueden tus artefactos impulsarnos en este momento?--  
--No sé si logren generar la fuerza suficiente para vencer a la tormenta, pero lo intentaré capitán--

Dicho esto se dirigió a popa y preparo sus bolas de kairouseki. Silver miro otra vez a mijok y de un grito le ordeno:

--Tu atento a todo lo que suceda al frente, a cualquier intento hostil...--  
--...Les rompo la cara de un piedrazo--Grito Mijok completando la frase.

Mientras en el barco de los marines algo parecía no ir bien. A pesar de que la tormenta se acercaba y de que el Caledonia llevaba un buen tiempo en dirección hacia ellos aún nadie daba la orden de que debían hacer. Silver se preguntaba si Dkantun; el que ahora según le había contado One Piece se hacia llamar Rentarou; dudaba en dar la orden de ataque en honor a su vieja amistad. Un grito de Mijok sacó a Silver de su cavilaciones.

--Eahh!! Silver!!, Ya sé porque no nos atacaban, mira allí--

En la dirección que señalaba Mijok podía verse otro barco, el cual llevaba la dirección contraria y que a todas luces era el espíritu del mar de los Dark Hunters. Solo dudo por no saber a quien atacar; pensó Silver. Iba a dar una nueva orden, cuando el Caledonia empezó a levantarse impulsado por las aguas, y en un momento estaban sobre una gran ola. La tormenta había llegado y si no hacían nada se acabaría aquí el nuevo y corto viaje de Silver y los suyos.

--Todos, agárrense fuerte!!--Grito--Cuando volvamos a bajar, As y Roca intentaran girar el timón para aprovechar la siguiente ola!!--

Por suerte, o por desgracia, la ola bajo lenta y mansamente, lo que no auguraba nada bueno, pues indicaba que pronto estarían en el centro de un remolino de tormentas. Silver intento mirar hacia el otro barco, para saber cual era la situación. Al hacerlo comprobó que los marines ponían en practica una estrategia similar a la de ellos. Ya no cabía duda, solo un ex-Outlaws podría saber que hacer en una situación como esta. Roca Y As tiraban con todas sus fuerzas del timón para lograr que este aprovechase la fuerza de las olas y corriente que formaba el remolino. En el otro barco, dos fornidos marines hacían lo mismo. En un momento, ambos barcos estuvieron frente a frente mirándose por sus flancos y al estar así, Silver pudo ver de nuevo a Rentarou Satsuma, quien con un estoico rostro miraba impávido a su antiguo capitán.

--Nos volvemos a ver señor!!--Gritó Silver--Perdone que no le invite un trago, pero mi barco esta un poco revuelto hoy como para recibir visitas--  
--Se agradece el gesto capitán--Respondió Rentarou, seguro de que nadie le escuchaba, ya que todos estaban preocupados por salvar el pellejo--Sin embargo creo que deberemos esperar por otro momento y otro lugar--  
--Así deberá ser entonces, aunque creo que tendrás que invitarlos tú la próxima vez--  
--Como guste--Volvió a decir Rentarou--Dígale a Mijok que le debo una cerveza--  
--Con el dinero que debes tener ahora, será un barril--Grito Mijok incorporándose a la charla  
--No creo que me alcance, en este trabajo solo se gana para vivir--Respondió Rentarou  
--Tacañoooooooo!!!--Grito Mijok, haciéndole una mueca.

Roca no podía creer lo que veía, su capitán y su segundo de abordo charlando animadamente con el capitán enemigo mientras el barco daba vueltas tragado por el mar. Definitivamente estaban locos. Cerró los ojos y siguió haciendo fuerza sobre el timón junto a As. En tanto Seastone había logrado su objetivo y transformado sus esferas de kairouseki había conseguido formar una especie de cola de pez en la popa del barco, la cual se movía de un lado a otro frenéticamente. Al sentir el impulso de la cola de pez sobre el Caledonia, Silver esbozo una sonrisa, miro hacia sus espaldas buscando a Seastone y la felicitó con la mirada. Acto seguido se sacó su sombrero y haciendo una reverencia se despido de Rentarou diciendo:

--Continuaremos esta charla otro día. Recuerda que nos debes unos tragos...Espero que llegue ese día--

Rentarou asintió con la cabeza, mientras Mijok también se sacaba el sombrero para despedirse. One Piece levantaba su mano y le hacia señas a Rentarou. Por su parte, este de pie sobre la cubierta de su barco ordenaba maniobras para intentar salir también de la tormenta. El Caledonia se escapaba ante sus ojos, pero no importaba, pues su prioridad era salir con vida de ese desastre natural. En tanto, Silver se hacia con el control del timón de su barco y mantenía el rumbo hacia las afueras de la tormenta. Las olas seguían siendo muy fuertes, pero la velocidad que le imprimía la cola y la pericia del capitán al mando del timón, hacían que el barco se dirigiese pausadamente lejos de la tormenta. Ya se encontrarían con su viejo amigo, y aclararían algunas cosas. Silver solo esperaba, que la astucia de Rentarou le permitiera salir de la tormenta y sortear la inminente persecución de sus superiores Una vez hubo rodeado la tormenta, el Caledonia retomo su rumbo original, y valiéndose del artilugio de Seastone, procurarón alejarse todo lo posible de sus aproblemados perseguidores.

--Rápido, debemos ganar más ventaja. Rumbo a Serafia--  
--Pero esta a muchos días de aquí--Protesto Roca  
--Precisamente por eso nos dirigimos allí, esta lejos y es una isla bastante grande para perderse--Le dijo Mijok  
--Además, seguramente allí encontraremos lo que necesitamos--Agregó Silver con una mirada sombria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Rentarou daba ordenes a sus hombres para que por medio de remos, auxiliaran el viraje del barco, ahora eran tres los que se encargaban de sostener el timón, pero nada parecía dar resultado. De pronto, como si de una mano salvadora se tratara apareció frente a sus ojos la imponente figura de un gran barco. Llevaba este la bandera de los marines y en sus costados podía leerse: S.S. Saint Andrews. Todos soltaron gritos de alegría, la ayuda ya estaba cerca, todos menos el capitán Rentarou, quien sólo atino a decir:

--Mierda!! Es el barco de Ramsus, ahora sí que estoy en problemas--

Lo que Rentarou no sabía, era que Big Ci pensaba igual. Para él la aparición de Ramsus en escena no era más que una nueva complicación para los planes de su amo.

--Y con esto se aleja aún más mi atún elefante--Dijo desconsolado.

**Continuara...**


	23. Chapter 23

SEASTONE—

Las débiles gotas de lluvia apenas rozaban su rostro. Aquellas nubes amenazadoras y la fatídica brisa habían desaparecido tras ellos, como si de cobardes traidores se tratasen. Quizá fuese lo único a lo que Seastone guardase verdadero temor: la salvaje e incontrolable naturaleza, perfecta y con una furia ineludible. Absorta en esos pensamientos, seguía dirigiendo al mismo tiempo la cola de pez que había creado para impulsar al grandioso Caledonia. Llevaba alguna hora concentrando la energía hacia la cola para mantenerla en movimiento y se encontraba exhausta. Pronto notaba como se le nublaba la vista y se sentía desfallecer.  
Abrió lentamente sus cansados ojos y logró distinguir como Ur colocaba las pequeñas esferas de Kairouseki a su alrededor. Pronto, un conocido destello azul la envolvió. Tiempo después, sentía un bienestar que la confortaba y se percató de la presencia de Silver:  
-¿Te encuentras mejor, Seastone? No deberías excederte tanto en tus labores.  
-La situación lo ha exigido, pero aun así… tendría que poder aguantar aún más -se lamentó.  
-Vieja amiga, no hace falta que te exijas tanto -aconsejó mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.  
-Capitán, se cómo podría lograr más potencia, dominio y aguante en mis técnicas. Para ello tengo que reunir las esferas de Kairouseki restantes. Esas seastones puras aumentan mi poder considerablemente.  
-¿Seguro que quieres reunirlas? Sabes que es peligroso tenerlas todas. Semejante poder puede volverte loca.  
-Creo que el esfuerzo merece la pena, capitán. Sospecho que a partir de ahora nuestro viaje no será sencillo. Además, pase lo que pase, confío en esta tripulación –y esbozando una frágil sonrisa se incorporó completamente para proseguir con el viaje.  
Ya en su camarote, mientras descansaba recostada en su cama, Seastone reflexionó sobre la cantidad de perseguidores que tenían de pronto. Tener semejante jauría tras ellos la convencía sobre la necesidad de ampliar las posibilidades de sus poderes y se planteaba el buscar algún apoyo temporal para sortear las dificultades. Al fin, y sin poder aclarar más sus ideas, salió a cubierta ya de noche. Se sentó placidamente sobre la trabajada madera del Caledonia y comenzó a dirigir sus esferas a gran velocidad hacia diferentes puntos para entrenar su precisión. Al menos, seguía teniendo como compañeras a las incansables estrellas.


	24. Chapter 24

Ramsus:

**Amigo o Enemigo**

Por fin volvía a verlo después de tantos años. El majestuoso Caledonia avanzaba de forma oscilante pero firme hacia el oeste dejando tras él la terrible tormenta y una extraña estela en el agua. ¿Había una especie de Rey del Mar empujando aquel barco? ¿Cómo demonios había logrado salir de la tormenta? ¿Tenía algo que ver con su incomprensible forma de navegar?  
Todas esas dudas martilleaban en la cabeza de Ramsus constantemente mientras, agarrándose con fuerza a uno de los cabos de refuerzo de la mayor y completamente empapado por la incesante lluvia, miraba con su catalejo hacia el horizonte sin apenas moverse. En condiciones normales, avanzando unas pocas millas más, ya tendrían al alcance de sus cañones a la presa que buscaban desde hacía semanas. Pero las condiciones eran de todo menos normales. Parecía que la suerte volvía a darles la espalda.  
De pronto, una gigantesca ola golpeó la proa del Saint Andrews y lo hizo tambalear. Ese brusco movimiento sacó al vicealmirante de sus pensamientos y por fin cayó en la cuenta de la gravedad de la situación en la que estaban: Justo en el centro de la tormenta, un buque de la marina estaba tratando de escapar de un gigantesco agujero en medio del mar. Su deber como marine era ayudar a aquellos compañeros lo antes posible. Miró por última vez al cada vez más lejano Caledonia y rápidamente, abandonó su posición para dirigirse a toda velocidad por la empapada cubierta hacia el puente de mando mientras sus hombres, guiados por Kitakaze, trataban de poner a salvo todos los enseres ante los ataques constantes de las olas.

- Otto, ¿Cuál es la situación? –dijo Ramsus nada mas entrar en el puente de mando.  
- Hmmm… a no ser que hagamos locuras, el Saint Andrews saldrá de esta probablemente intacto –contestó el sargento mayor Muller de forma pausada- pero nuestros compañeros del otro barco… ¿Alguna orden señor?  
- Por supuesto. No podemos abandonarles ahí. Maniobra de remolque! YA!!  
- Perfecto, señor –Muller asintió con la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente. Esa era la orden que deseaba escuchar. Rápidamente la repitió al resto de secciones del navío.

El Saint Andrews llevaba las velas completamente plegadas a causa de la tormenta, mientras que las hélices de Éolos habían sido recogidas cuando el olor a ozono comenzó a ser claramente perceptible, ya que en una situación como la que estaban viviendo se partirían como ramitas secas. Gracias a la pericia del cuerpo de navegantes, el navío se situó en el círculo de absorción del remolino en su parte exterior y comenzó a girar en el mismo sentido que el otro barco, el cual lo hacía más rápidamente en círculos más pequeños debido a su cercanía con respecto al agujero. Ramsus tomó la palabra:  
- Cuerpo de artilleros. Les habla el vicealmirante desde el puente de mando. Tan solo tendremos una oportunidad para hacer esto y confío plenamente en sus habilidades. Esperen a mi orden para actuar.  
Mirando fijamente hacia el torbellino de agua, Ramsus esperó pacientemente unos instantes hasta que, durante un segundo, ambos barcos coincidieron en la misma línea como si de un eclipse se tratase.  
- FUEGO!!! –gritó el vicealmirante. Y al instante, los 12 cañones de babor, que habían sido dispuestos al ordenarse la maniobra de remolque, dispararon unos enormes arpones atados con inmensas sogas. Nueve de ellos alcanzaron al objetivo, clavándose en el costado del navío del capitán Satsuma y en el Saint Andrews se sintió un tremendo tirón provocado por el peso y por la succión del torbellino de agua.  
"Perfecto señor Muller. Ahora sáquenos de aquí" Ramsus volvió a dirigirse al sargento mayor de la forma marcial que tanto le gustaba, y éste comenzó a dar rápidas órdenes a sus hombres para que el Saint Andrews escapara de la tormenta junto a sus "invitados", mientras el vicealmirante volvía a la cubierta. Desde la zona de popa, volvió a coger su catalejo y miró a su alrededor sin cesar durante los minutos que tardaron en alejarse de la parte más complicada del tifón. Los gritos de júbilo de sus hombres comenzaron a resonar por todas partes cuando Ramsus se dio por vencido.  
- No están por ninguna parte. Espero que no les haya pasado nada...

El teniente Fletcher y sus hombres se sentían como si hubieran vuelto a nacer. La providencial ayuda del Saint Andrews les había salvado de una muerte segura hacía algo más de una hora. Por fin estaba lejos de la tormenta, preparándose para la llegada del vicealmirante y sus hombres al barco, donde éste se reuniría con el capitán Satsuma para hablar de lo ocurrido. Pero algo extraño pasaba: Tanto el capitán como el guía que habían reclutado hace poco no tenían una expresión de alegría precisamente.  
De pronto, uno de los barriles que habían sido atados al mástil mayor durante la tormenta comenzó a moverse, como tratando de escapar de sus ataduras. Tres o cuatro hombres comenzaron a mirarlo atónitos, cuando de repente una esfera de piedra envuelta en una brillante luz azulada salió a toda velocidad desde detrás de los barriles en dirección al mar, ante el asombro de todos los presentes.  
Con una sola mano, el vicealmirante Ramsus atrapó la esfera de piedra justo cuando pasaba al lado suyo mientras ponía su pie en la cubierta del navío rescatado. Durante unos segundos tuvo que tensar su brazo izquierdo al máximo para anular la extraña fuerza que parecía "atraer" aquella extraña piedra hacia el mar. Pero aquella fuerza acabó por ceder, la luz se desvaneció por completo y el vicealmirante observó con curiosidad su nueva adquisición justo antes de mirar a su alrededor, examinando cuidadosamente la situación. Tras hacerlo y detenerse unos segundos en un punto, murmuró unas palabras al oído de Kitakaze y avanzó en línea recta hacia el capitán Satsuma, mientras sus hombres hacían el saludo militar.  
- Por fin nos conocemos capitán –dijo Ramsus con una sonrisa- Un rescate como éste bien merece una copa, ¿no cree?  
- Por supuesto. Pase a mi camarote, vicealmirante –contestó el capitán Satsuma con un gesto gélido en el rostro- para mí será un placer.

La cubierta del "Estrella Fugaz", barco del capitán Satsuma, estaba siendo escenario de una improvisada fiesta por parte de los soldados de ambas tripulaciones. Tratando de pasar desapercibido entre ellos, un gato se dedicaba a merodear escuchando todo lo que podía para poder encontrar alguna información que pudiera resultar interesante.  
Lamentablemente, tan concentrado estaba en su trabajo, que cuando lo vio venir ya era tarde y un fuerte golpe tras su pequeña cabeza le produjo un dolor tan intenso que no pudo mantener la consciencia.  
Mientras, en el camarote del capitán Satsuma, Ramsus y él tomaban juntos una copa. Prácticamente se podía cortar la tensión en el ambiente.

- Ha sido una verdadera pena que Silver haya escapado de la tormenta antes de que pudiese llegar ¿verdad? –preguntó Ramsus.  
- Sí, hemos hecho todo lo posible por detenerle, pero…  
- ¿Todo lo posible? Tengo entendido que no hubo ni un solo cañonazo por su parte, capitán.  
- Dada la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, consideré más oportuno que mis hombres se centrasen en mantener el navío a flote antes que dedicarse a disparar en medio de una tormenta. –contestó firmemente Satsuma.  
- Ya veo… -Ramsus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al capitán- No pienso andarme con rodeos: Sé quien eres y quién fuiste. De momento, debo reconocer que has sabido jugar tus cartas y enmascarar muy bien tus verdaderas intenciones, sean cuales sean. Hasta el momento tus actos aún no revelan si estas de nuestro lado o en nuestra contra, ni el por qué de tu persecución voluntaria a los Outlaws. Sabes perfectamente que nadie dentro de la marina, ni siquiera yo o la almirante Alira, pueden tocarte un pelo sin tener pruebas sólidas de traición o corrupción por tu parte. Pero quiero que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir.  
Ramsus miró directamente a los ojos del ex-pirata con una expresión pétrea y amenazante. –Voy a estar vigilándote como si fuese tu sombra. Voy a saber en todo momento qué haces o piensas hacer. Y el día en que tus verdaderas intenciones salgan a la luz y por fin te destapes como amigo o enemigo… sabrás de lo que es capaz el vicealmirante Ramsus. De modo que más te vale elegir con mucho cuidado el bando en el que estás ¿queda claro?  
- Como el agua –contestó Satsuma algo reticente, pero para nada asustado.  
- Muy bien, entonces ha llegado la hora de que volvamos a nuestra misión. Según mis hombres, el más que probable nuevo destino de Silver es isla Serafia, y allí nos dirigiremos ambos barcos. En cuanto al rescate en la tormenta… tómelo como un ejemplo de lo que soy capaz de hacer por mis "amigos".  
Tras decir estas palabras, Ramsus salió por la puerta del camarote, mientras que el capitán Rentarou Satsuma se dejó derrumbar sobre su butaca.

Cuando el vicealmirante Ramsus regresó a su camarote en el Saint Andrews, el capitán Kitakaze lo estaba esperando de pie en el interior.  
- ¿Qué tal la reunión? –preguntó el capitán.  
- Productiva –contestó Ramsus de forma desganada- ¿Y la tuya? ¿Has hecho lo que te ordené?  
- Por supuesto, y debo decirte que tenías razón, aunque no tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es dejar inconsciente a un gato de un golpe en la cabeza. Pero bueno, el caso es que ese tipo llamado Big Ci no era otro que la mascota de nuestro antiguo nakama Rurouni, tal y como tu dijiste.  
- ¿Y has conseguido alguna información interesante? –preguntó Ramsus con gesto triunfal.  
- Poco pero valioso. Apenas lleva unos días a bordo del "Estrella Fugaz" y no ha visto demasiado, pero me dijo que Satsuma y Silver hablaron entre ellos durante la tormenta. Por lo visto, quedaron para tomar unos tragos en Serafia! ¿Te lo puedes creer?  
- Ya veo… ¿algo más?  
- Sí. Es sobre esa esfera que atrapaste al llegar al barco. Por lo que me contó, fue lanzada por Mijok a modo de ataque cuando ambos navíos se encontraron en la tormenta. También me dijo que vio flotar más esferas como esa, rodeadas de una luz azulada, sobre el barco de Silver. El material del que está hecha es Kairouseki.

Ramsus sacó la esfera de su bolsillo y la miró detenidamente durante unos segundos. La esfera despedía un tenue brillo de luz azul que parecía haber aumentado ligeramente desde la última vez.  
- Kairouseki, eh? Eso es muy interesante…


	25. Chapter 25

Reyes:

Cap 1. **Viejos tiempos**

En el mugriento bar de "CaraVerde" Scott se juntan los viejos del lugar para ahogar sus penas con el corrosivo ron del lugar. Allí cuentan sus antiguas batallitas y aventuras, se comenta que algunos incluso fueron valerosos piratas que osaron surcar el temperamental Grand Line, desafiando a la marina y logrando grandes tesoros. Pero esa era paso y ahora solo quedan las cenizas de una época grande y un cuerpo maltratado por el tiempo y el alcohol.  
- ¡Maldito "CaraVer"... hic... "CaraVerda"! Si te pido mas ron me lo darás o si no... hic... haré que tus malditas vísceras visiten al viejo rey del mar de estas... hic... aguasssss. - Vociferando al final de la barra se encontraba un hombre con barba cana, harapientas vestiduras y una falta de higiene visible. La capa rojinegra comida por las polillas era arrastrada por el suelo, su sombrero bombin tenia el ala partida y el antaño elegante traje era ahora un nido de pulgas. Siempre llevaba consigo su bastón que terminaba en una extraña piedra preciosa, sin valor aparente. A su lado había un chucho (el origen de las pulgas) tumbado en el suelo en un estado lamentable, con la lengua hacia fuera y respirando a duras penas.  
- Ya has bebido mucho viejo, ya no hay mas hasta que tus mejillas dejen de estar rojas como un pez Lianca. - Replicó el tabernero ante la insistencia del hombre. - Además me debes por lo menos 3 botellas de mi ron. -  
- ¡Maldito "CaraVerdo"! ¡Acaso te... Brooorp... te atreves a insinuar que lo que vendes es ron! - continuó vociferando el hombre. - ¡Yo he probado el autentico ron de la legendaria Isla de Caundo! hic... ¡El mejor ron de todos los... los maresss!  
- Ya estamos... - Scott se puso a limpiar los vasos mientras se preparaba para otra historia de piratas.  
- ¡Y te diré otra cosa "CaraVerdi"! Yo no soy viejo, segura... hic...seguramente sea mas joven que tu... Lo que pasa es que la vida de piratasssss desgasta mucho.

En el fondo del bar se escucho una risa, un grupo de piratas disfrutaba del ron que habían comprado con el tesoro que acababan de robar. El que parecía el capitán, un hombre de 2 metros y 3 palmos, bastante corpulento, se dirigió al borracho con un tono burlesco.  
- ¡Pirata! ¡Jaaaa! ¡una hiena borracha como tu no aguantaría una travesía en estos mares! Los tiempos han cambiado viejo, la época de valientes piratas que luchaban por la libertad a desaparecido. Ahora solo queda el pillaje, ¡ZouZouZou! - rió el pirata mientras se levantaba en dirección al hombre.  
- ¡Maldito grumetillo! Yo estuve en una... Brooorp... de las 4 bandas legendarias, mi capitán... - el borracho fue interrumpido por el golpe que dio en la mesa el pirata.  
- ¡Cállate borracho! ¡yo soy el pirata Ircum con una recompensa sobre su cabeza de 10 millones! No nos cuentes tus historias inventadas, ¡Tu tiempo ya pasó! Toma - le dijo mientras le tiraba una moneda. - Sigue ahogando tus penas. ¡ZouZouZou!  
- ¡ZouZouZou! - rieron todos los piratas. El viejo derramaba lagrimas, no por las burlas sino porque era verdad que su tiempo se paso. ¿Que ocurrió con los antiguos valores de la piratería? ¿Porque se acabó esa gran época? Sentía que había fallado a su antiguo capitán - Lo siento... lo siento Capitán Virgil. Ya se termino... - sollozó.  
- ¡ZouZouZou! Mírale capitán. Este "piratilla" no duraría ni un abordaje al Caledonia ahora que a vuelto, ¡ZouZouZou! Nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar caza al barco del bribón Silver. -  
- ¡Siii! - gritaron todos los piratas.  
El borracho quedó impresionado, ¿Como podía ser...? ¡Era imposible! El viejo Silver había vuelto de entre las ánimas para surcar de nuevo las aguas. Una nueva fuerza se apodero del hombre, tal vez no se había acabado todo, a lo mejor podría volver a navegar.  
- Y ahora partamos a por nuestro objetivo muchachos - comento el capitán, - a por el Caledo...  
- ¡_flea´s kick_! - de repente el capitán pirata Ircum salio despedido a lo largo del bar, chocando con la mesa donde se encontraban sus subordinados. Estirándose el viejo borracho se dirigió a los piratas caídos. - Mi nombre... hic... es Reyes, antiguo vigía de los Aka Sugoi. Unos niñatos como vosotros no son rivales para mi esperanza, ¡la esperanza de que vuelvan los viejos tiempos! ¡Yea! - Reyes saco el afilado cuchillo que se escondía dentro de su bastón y rasgo el saco del tesoro que pertenecía a la banda de Ircum.  
- ¡"CaraVerdu"! Con este tesoro saldamos nuestra deuda... Brooorp... prepárame un par de botellas de tu asqueroso ron para el caminossss. - luego dio un gran silbido utilizando su mano derecha - ¡Vamos Mulder, viejo chucho! ¡ya es la hora! Tenemos que buscar a alguien - El perro se levanto de inmediato recuperando la vitalidad aparentemente perdida y juntos partieron a la playa de Serafia.

Continuará...


	26. Chapter 26

Silver:

Cap 011: **"En las Tierras de Serafía"**

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el episodio de la tormenta, gracias al buen impulso obtenido a partir del uso de las esferas de Seastone, el Caledonia había logrado obtener otra vez una gran ventaja; sin embargo Silver y los demás sabían muy bien que era una calma momentánea la que habían obtenido, ya que eran muchos los marines que les perseguían y no menos los nuevos piratas que consideraban a Silver y a los suyos una buena manera de ganar fama. Apoyado sobre el barandal junto al timón, miraba el capitán del Caledonia la inmensa costa que se desplegaba ante sus ojos, allí, acariciada por la pálida luz de la luna, se encontraba una vasta extensión de tierra conocida como Serafia. Isla que debía su nombre a un extraño pez que habitaba sus aguas y los cuales; decía la leyenda;eran ángeles caídos, quienes en su nuevo cuerpo de peces intentaban constantemente volver al cielo del que habían sido expulsados. Serafines, fueron llamados por los antiguos pescadores, por sus graciosos saltos fuera del agua, que imitaban a un torpe vuelo. Quien lograse capturar a uno obtendría buena suerte de por vida.

--Que hacemos entonces capitán?--Pregunto Mijok acercándose a Silver  
--Prepararse para desembarcar, eso claro, luego de ocultar al Caledonia--Respondió  
--De eso me encargo yo--Sugirió una repuesta Seastone  
--No me parece correcto, no podemos seguir utilizándote a ti y a tus energías de esa manera--Le replico Silver  
--No te preocupes capitán, también puedo ocultarlo sin utilizar mis poderes--Dijo una risueña Seastone.  
--Sin embargo, no se si sea una buena idea dejar el barco sólo, más si esos tipos aún nos siguen--Hablo As con un tono de preocupación.  
--No seria la primera vez que dejamos el Caledonia solo, pero si te deja más tranquilo, dejaremos a dos de los tripulantes(Dos de seis, maldición, en estos momentos es cuando deseaba tener más gente a bordo) encargados de resguardar el barco y ponerse en acción si hay peligro--Dijo por fin Silver  
--Entonces yo soy la más indicada para eso--Se adelanto Seastone de el resto del grupo--Además si hay peligro o es necesario dar una alarma, Ur puede buscar al resto y avisarles--Dijo, y Ur asintió con un fuerte aleteo.  
--Sin contar que con sus esferas puede mover el barco casi por si sola--Decía Mijok mientras le palmeaba la espalda  
--Decidido esta entonces, Seastone y As se quedarán a cargo del Caledonia; One Piece, Roca, Mijok y Yo descenderemos del barco y nos dirigiremos rumbo a la ciudad que hay en esta isla.--  
--Y que haremos allí--Pregunto un curioso Roca  
--Esperar a nuestros queridos perseguidores--Dijo maliciosamente Silver--A ver si así solucionamos unos asuntos--  
--Dicho esta entonces, no retardemos más nuestro paso. Los que deben marchar preparen sus armas y vamonos--Grito Mijok, recordando que era el segundo de abordo. Luego agregó--Mucha suerte Seastone y As--

Echaron un bote al agua y en el se montaron para dirigirse hasta la playa, desde aquí y recortado sobre la inmensa luna, el silencioso barco se veía aún más imponente. Esta isla seria el lugar indicado para enfrentar de una vez por todas a los marines y saber el porque estaban tan interesados en darles caza. Era cierto que los de blanco perseguían a cualquier pirata que se encontrase fuera de la ley impuesta por el gobierno mundial, sin embargo, en otras gloriosas épocas no había sido tan grande la persecución que habían enfrentado por parte de los marines. Sería acaso cierto que toda esta enfermiza persecución tenia que ver con el pasado?. Lo había mencionado Mijok luego de verle de nuevo la cara al viejo Dkantún, ahora convertido en marine. ¿Y si todos esos altos mandos que les perseguían tenían que ver también con la antigua época?, no era un secreto que Ramsus tenía un pasado oscuro, así como Kitakaze o el mismo Rentarou, sin embargo alguien muy cercano a los mandos supremos también tenía que ver con toda esa antigua historia. Se acabó el tiempo de alianzas, pensó Silver, mientras recordaba a los marines junto a los que había peleado en contra de poderosos enemigos. Pero ahora no había tiempo para eso, la noche era joven, mas la ciudad se encontraba aún distante de esta playa. Mientrás se adentraban en un oscuro bosque de pinos, One Piece creyó oír pasos cerca de ellos, y una respiración animal semejante a la de un perro.

--No creo que en esta zona hayan lobos--Pregunto Roca con un aire distraído  
--Hasta donde yo sé, nunca existieron lobos en esta isla. Quizás perros sí, pero dudo que uno estuviese tan lejos de la ciudad--Dijo Mijok.  
--Tal vez solo haya sido el viento--Agregó One Piece  
--Sin embargo jamás debemos confiarnos tanto. Es mejor que caminemos rápido y alertas--Les espeto Silver al resto.

Desde ahí se movieron en silencio y como si los llevase el viento. Ninguno de ellos parecía tener sueño, y al moverse entre los árboles era como si conociesen el terreno y el lugar de memoria. Habían pasado por allí en otro tiempo, pero eso era otra historia. Al cabo de una hora de caminata arribaron a la ciudad, sus altos edificios de piedra y los grabados que adornaban sus fachadas les indicaban que esa no era precisamente una simple y triste ciudad. La riqueza y abundancia se dejaban sentir en el aire. Ya sé donde se fueron los serafines, pensó Silver, esbozando una sonrisa.

--Eah! miren esto--Les llamo la atención en voz baja Roca, mientras les indicaba un tablón de anuncios  
--Se busca. Long Jhon Silver--Leyó Mijok--Pero este cartel es antiquísimo, si incluso Silver no tiene ya ese feo sombrero--  
--Y tu no tienes ya esa melena de león pulgoso--Le respondió Silver indicándole un cartel junto al de él--  
--Wooo!!, entonces soís famosos--Dijo un sorprendido Roca--Yo no tengo ni siquiera un cartel de esos--  
--Ni yo--Agregó sonriendo One Piece--  
--Por ahora no--Les señalo Mijok--Sin embargo pronto si que los tendrán.--  
--Esto es inaudito; miren--Dijo Silver señalando el tablón de anuncios.

Allí sobre la madera, estaban aún, un montón de carteles de otros piratas conocidos por Silver y Mijok de otros tiempos. Así se podían leer nombres como Nachitous, Virgil, Kaolla, Onizuka o Jororge. Sin embargo los que más llamarón la atención de Silver fueron unos carteles que estaban algo alejados del resto, en ellos se podían leer nombres como Dkantún, Ramsus, Kitakaze y Terreis. Sin decir nada, cogieron los carteles del tablón de anuncios y con sumo cuidado los enrollaron y guardaron entre sus ropas. Luego cogiendo un trozo de carbón le dibujaron espesas cejas al cartel de Silver y unas gafas gigantescas al de Mijok, dejandoles irreconocibles. Entre risas se adentraron en las calles de la solitaria ciudad. Caminaban buscando un bar, ya que esos no cierran a ninguna hora; cuando se cruzaron con un hombre de aspecto descuidado, quien vestía con lo que quedaba de un atuendo otrora glorioso. Juntó a él, un perro con la misma apariencia de vejez y cansancio que el hombre, se mantenía en pie y a paso firme. Al pasar junto a él, el extraño grupo no le pareció para nada sospechoso, mas a su perro algo parecía llamarle la atención. Como si reconociese un antiguo aroma, se detuvo, levanto la cabeza y con la nariz apuntando al cielo, volvió a respirar el nocturno aire, luego miró en dirección a las figuras que se alejaban y movió su cola alegremente. El hombre que le acompañaba, miró en la misma dirección y un extraño impulso lo llevo a volver por el camino que seguía, tras los pasos de aquellos "extraños".  
Silver y los demás llegaban ya a un amplio y oscuro bar, el que se emplazaba frente a una de las tantas plazas de la ciudad. El lugar parecía el sitio ideal para todos aquellos que no quieren ser descubiertos y ese seria el sitio donde esperarían solucionar ciertos acontecimientos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--No puede ser!! No puede ser!! Estoy rodeado de ineptos!!--Grito vuelto loco el capitán de marina Kid  
--Señor, no es nuestra responsabilidad que el Saint Andrews haya desaparecido ante nosotros--Se disculpo un oficial  
--No es esa una respuesta para su incompetencia--  
--Señor, no es un secreto en la marina que el barco del Vice almirante Ramsus tenga características especiales que lo hacen muy superior al resto de los barcos; no por nada esta construido de acuerdo a sus ideas y planos--Volvió a responder el oficial.  
--Ya es segunda vez que estos malditos superiorcillos me hacen este chiste...Primero la enferma de esa Almirante con sus desaires y ahora este vice con sus trucos y artilugios--Farfulló descontento Kid  
--Señor!! Ya tenemos la ubicación del Saint Andrews, se encuentran cerca de Red Village, su operador de Den Den Mushi informa que van rumbo a Serafia--Grito un cabo a cargo de las comunicaciones.  
--Serafia??--Se pregunto Kid  
--No es allí donde se encuentra ese famoso cementerio de piratas?--Pregunto uno de sus oficiales  
--La Tumba de un famoso pirata, querrás decir--Corrigió un interesado Kid, luego agregó--Rumbo a Serafia, a toda vela--

**Continuará...**


	27. Chapter 27

Satsuma:

Capítulo 4: **Rumbo a Serafia: Encuentro con el gato espía**

Ramsus azotó la puerta fuertemente al salir. Satsuma se quedó callado, no le replicó nada. Era de esperarse, cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca podía ser usada en su contra. Pero, se quedaba pensando, ¿por qué ese afán de reprocharle su antiguo pasado? ¿Por qué hasta ese instante cuando cruzaron palabras por el Den Den Mushi? Suponía que alguien le debía haber dado una razón más para que el vicealmirante fuera detrás de él. De otro modo, ¿por qué lo seguirían a él más que a nadie más? No fue el más destacado de los Outlaws, pero debía tener algo que interesara a Ramsus, ¿pero qué?

Ambos tenían sus disputas, más de rangos que de cualquier otra cosa. Ese era el motivo por la que el capitán muchas veces estuvo a punto de ser dado de baja. No se podían ver el uno al otro. Pero esta vez había un motivo personal de por medio. Le preocupaba, no por el que hubieran descubierto su oscuro pasado, sino porque tenía una vida hecha. Quería volver, pero a la vez no quería. Era definitivo. Debía volver a reunirse con su antiguo capitán y decidir de una vez por todas cuál era el camino que debía seguir, tal como le había prometido, debía ir a Serafia.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, salió de su camarote. Lo que vio lo dejó sorprendido. Todos sus hombres se encontraban en completo estado de ebriedad, habían bebido demasiado celebrando que no habían muerto en aquella tormenta. Muchos de ellos no podían siquiera mantenerse en pie. El teniente Fletcher también estaba celebrando.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo? –le reclamó el capitán a sus tripulantes.  
-Aquí celebrando, mi muy… hic… estimado capitán.- le dijo con voz temblorosa el teniente Fletcher.  
-¿Cuál es el motivo?  
-Por haber hecho esas maniobras increíbles con el… barco… ¿cómo… supo qué debía hacer?  
-Eso es algo que no se aprende en el entrenamiento, sino con la experiencia. –dijo el capitán mientras recordaba las veces que sus antiguos amigos y él habían aplicado esas maniobras durante miles de tormentas. – ¡Pero eso no es motivo para beber durante las horas de trabajo! –contestó aun más enojado.  
-Vamos… hic… tome aunque sea un poco.  
-No, en estos momentos no estoy de humor como para eso.

Y con esas palabras se retiró de la cubierta y se dirigió a la cocina. No se fijó a dónde se dirigía. Entró y cerró la puerta. No había ni un cocinero. Todos estaban en aquella fiesta improvisada. Creyó estar solo. Estaba aun más confundido. No podía traicionar a aquellos que confiaban en él.

De pronto escuchó un ruido que provenía de un rincón. Una voz que decía: "¡Sáquenme de este lugar!". Se dirigió hacia donde provenía la voz. Vio a un gato encerrado en una jaula de kairouseki. Bastante fuerte como para anular los poderes de las Akuma no mi, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar un pequeño rastro de sus poderes. El gato se sintió descubierto.

-¿Un gato tratando de ser mi guía? ¿O un gato tratando ser un espía?- Dijo el capitán en forma insinuada. El gato se asustó. No tuvo más opción que hablar.  
-Siento mucho que haya descubierto esto, capitán.  
-El gato del capitán Rurouni. El Gran Citan del que todos hablan. Esos rumores son ciertos después de todo. Debió haber sido difícil infiltrarse en la base de los piratas de Red Village hace un año, ¿o no?  
-¿Cómo sabe que soy enviado de…?  
-Suposiciones. ¿Por qué a la base de la marina de Red Village le interesaría una misión de este tipo?

Gran Citan no tuvo más opción que contestar a lo que le preguntaban.  
-Todo es cierto. Él fue el que me mandó. Estaba interesado en saber si aquellos rumores que corrían que existían piratas en las bases de la marina eran totalmente ciertos.  
-Mire… usted sabe quién soy yo en realidad, y yo sé quién es usted y quién lo mandó. Encerrado en esa jaula no podrá hacer mucho que digamos.

Se detuvo un momento y el capitán le siguió hablando.  
-Debió ser más cuidadoso. Un espía no puede dejarse confiar por nadie. Todos son sus enemigos. Y hablando de confianzas, ¿por qué está encerrado en aquella jaula?

Gran Citan le contó a Satsuma de todo lo que había informado anteriormente.

-No debe soltar esa información tan fácilmente. Pero, ahora que lo ha hecho, déjeme decirle algo... –hizo una pausa el capitán y luego le dijo al espía.- Espiar a sus superiores le puede costar el rango. Eso es algo que no debería hacer.  
-Lo siento mucho, capitán. –Dijo con respeto fingido el gato.- Solo recibo órdenes de marines y no de piratas.  
-Lo sabes perfectamente. Aunque si es cierto lo que dices, podría hacerlo al método "echar al traidor por la borda". Suponiendo que sabes nadar. ¡Ah, no! ¡Espera! ¡No puedes nadar! –Dijo en modo sarcástico.  
-¡Por favor, no lo haga, señor capitán! – Empezó a rogar Gran Citan.  
-No lo haré.  
-¿Cómo dijo?  
-No lo haré por dos sencillas razones. –Satsuma hizo una pausa y agachó la cabeza – La primera es, que no puedo atacar al que salvó a mi pueblo.

El gato se quedó extrañado.

-¿Cómo dijo?  
-Así es. Y quiero que sepas que te doy las gracias por aquel acto tan noble. Como sabes, no puedo volver ahí, pero me agrada saber que por lo menos mi pueblo se encuentra a salvo.

Gran Citan no supo qué decir. Nadie la había dicho tales palabras de aliento. Todo el crédito se lo llevaba su dueño, pero el gato, eso era lo que era, era solo un gato.

-Muchas gracias por el cumplido, señor.-Dijo Gran Citan.  
-De nada, señor. En segunda, tanto Ramsus como su aliado Kitakaze saben perfectamente quiénes somos nosotros dos. Al haber revelado toda esa información, ambos estamos en riesgo de perder nuestros cargos y que a tu dueño lo degraden por interferir en las misiones a las cuales no ha sido llamado.  
-Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer, capitán?  
-Si trabajas aquí con normalidad e informando a tu amo, no haré nada. Pero si me llego a enterar que sigues soltando información a aquellos que no les interesa, no sabrás de que lo que soy capaz de hacer.  
-De acuerdo, señor.

Liberó al gato y se dirigió a cubierta. Era de noche, pero algo andaba mal… ¡no había nadie en sus labores! Corrió directo a los dormitorios y los encontró a todos dormidos.  
-¡¡DESPIERTEN INMEDIATAMENTE!! –Gritó el capitán con todas sus fuerzas, de tal manera que todos se despertaron totalmente alarmados. –¡Este no es el momento para dormir! ¡Vamos, levántense de inmediato y a sus labores!

Todos los marines se levantaron y fueron corriendo a sus labores. Algunos se quedaron con Gran Citan para trazar rutas de navegación.

-Debemos llegar lo más rápido posible a isla Serafia. -dijo el capitán, luego se dirigió a Gran Citan y le dijo: "Señálenos la ruta más corta hacia ese lugar".

Big Ci, trazando líneas en el mapa, dijo:  
-Aquí hay una, pero se rumora que por esa ruta viven muchos Reyes del Mar.  
-No importa. Tenemos suficiente armamento para acabar con los que se interpongan.- dijo el capitán muy confiado.  
-Pero... -replicó Fletcher.  
-¿Acaso no confía en las órdenes de sus superiores? -dijo totalmente confiado el capitán. Fletcher no dijo nada. - Entonces, ¡viren el barco! Senor Big Ci, tengo entendido que su vista es muy aguda, guíenos por favor.  
-Si, señor. -Dijo el gato.

Durante toda la noche siguieron esa ruta. Durante el trayecto cruzaron por la parte trasera de Red Village, estaba totalmente bardada, una gran muralla protegía el pueblo. Satsuma pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña casa, casi destruida por el paso del tiempo. Nadie vivía allí.

-Quieres que vuelva pronto, ¿no, Red Village? -se dijo a sí mismo mientras en su cara se formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

------------------------------------------

Isla Serafia. Era de mañana... El barco "Estrella Fugaz" llegaba a las costas de la isla.  
-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino. -Dijo el capitán, más fresco que nunca.  
Flecther aun asustado por ser casi atacado por un Rey del Mar, solo pudo decir: -Prométame que no volverá a seguir rutas demasiado arriesgadas, capitán.  
-Prometo que no lo haré. -dijo el capitán casi a modo de burla.

**Continuará...**


	28. Chapter 28

SEASTONE—

Las cálidas costas de Serafia eran el reflejo de una profunda tranquilidad. Seastone aprovechaba para disfrutar de un gratificante baño, intentando relajarse por una vez. Aún así, algo la inquietaba: de las Kairouseki que tenía hasta ahora, no había conseguido atraer a una de sus esferas. Esto resultaba totalmente inusual, ya que la potencia y velocidad de esas bolas podía llegar a ser increíble. Algo o alguien debía estar reteniéndola. Este acontecimiento retrasaría aún mas su búsqueda de otras esferas de Kairouseki, pero todo tenía que seguir su curso, y puede que un caprichoso destino hubiese marcado así lo ocurrido por alguna razón.  
Seastone recordó con ternura como hacía bastante tiempo una gran bestia marina se tragó una de las esferas, ya que el destello azulado le llamó la atención. Aquella misma noche, ella se encontraba en un pequeño pueblo, e invitó a todos sus habitantes a degustar un gran festín. Ni siquiera un Rey del Mar podía hacer frente a la fuerza de una de sus esferas. Esto la inquietaba aún más. Claramente, sólo alguien con una extraordinaria fuerza podría retener a esa esfera desaparecida.  
Decidida a intentarlo de nuevo, se sumergió en las aguas de Serafia con el fin de acercarse más a las corrientes marinas. De este modo, tendría más posibilidades de atraer a la pequeña bola de seastone. Bajo el agua, acompañada de una calma absoluta, cerró sus ojos e intentó concentrarse. La esfera seguía sin volver, pero de pronto comenzó a notar unas pequeñas palpitaciones. En su interior, sentía una gran energía concentrada lejos de donde se encontraba. Aquella tenía que ser su Kairouseki, y lentamente se acercaba hacia la isla. A pesar de sentirla, no podía acercarla hacia ella: definitivamente, quien poseía su preciado tesoro se aproximaba hacia ellos.  
Sin demorarse más, buceó rápidamente hacia la superficie, y una vez recuperó el aliento, alertó a As y Ur sobre la situación:  
-¡Ur! Necesito que vueles hacia esa dirección, creo que alguien se acerca. Ve hacia allí y vuelve a explicarnos lo que ves. Y una cosa más, si te acercas a ellos, da un pequeño rodeo antes de que te vean, así creerán que nos encontramos en otro lugar.  
-¿Qué ocurre, Seastone? –preguntó As alarmado.  
-Creo que alguien se acerca, y debemos estar alerta. Todavía están un poco lejos, pero si no nos damos prisa, puede que nos vean –explicó mientras se subía a la cubierta.  
-¿Pero, a quién te refieres?  
-No estoy segura, pero probablemente será uno de nuestros perseguidores.  
-Seastone, si mal no recuerdo, esa bola fue lanzada hacia el barco de Rentarou. ¿Y si nos está buscando para unirse a nosotros? –dudó por un momento As.  
-Con el revuelo de la tormenta, quién sabe donde terminaría la esfera. Y, suponiendo que fuese Rentarou Satsuma, no sabemos con certeza cuales son sus intenciones. Así pues, tenemos que tomar precauciones en cualquiera de los casos –afirmó, algo apenada.  
-Sugiero que esperemos las noticias de Ur. Vamos, no es necesario que estés tan tensa. Podemos hacer frente a cualquier situación, por algo somos tripulantes del Caledonia –comentó con tono tranquilizador As.

Mientras tanto, el Vicealmirante Ramsus notaba como la inquieta piedra de Kairouseki vibraba en su bolsillo, y cogiéndola entre sus manos se percataba de que el brillo de color azul adquiría una intensidad cada vez mayor. Una discreta sonrisa se vislumbraba en sus labios, y la certeza de ir por buen camino le animaba a seguir.

As seguía alerta cuando de pronto divisó un barco en el horizonte, aproximándose hacia donde ellos se encontraban. A su vez, Ur había regresado ya y se posó sobre el hombro de su ama advirtiéndola sobre la situación.  
-As, ese barco, mucho me temo que sea el Saint Andrews. Ur ha detectado la esfera de Kairouseki en posesión de un marine, y siendo astutos, les conducirá hasta aquí. Por mucho que nos desplacemos sabrán dónde nos encontramos.  
-Por lo tanto, tenemos que recuperar esa bola si queremos huir. Pero estando nosotros dos solos es peligroso luchar y proteger el barco al mismo tiempo –remarcó pensativo As-. Tenemos que mantener a salvo al Caledonia, ante todo. Seastone, ¿hay alguna posibilidad, de que por mucho que sepan donde se encuentra nuestro barco, no puedan alcanzarlo?  
Seastone miró a su alrededor en busca de una respuesta.  
-Puede que ya nos hayan visto. Bueno, no pierdo nada por intentarlo –respondió, con la mirada ausente.  
-¿Qué planeas?  
-Hasta ahora, me ha resultado fácil mover el barco, y estando sobre el agua, las corrientes marinas me ayudaban. Pero para esto necesitaré toda la energía que pueda.  
Sin decir una palabra más, Seastone se lanzó al agua, con la esperanza de que el mar le diese la suficiente fuerza. Colocó sus esferas bajo el barco y enfocó hacia esos puntos gran cantidad de energía. El Caledonia flotaba en el aire ante la atónita mirada de As. El navío se movía lentamente, hasta que se detuvo sobre un montículo poblado de altos árboles. As, entonces, lanzó unas bolas de fuego para despejar una pequeña zona donde descansaría el barco. Este se posó sobre el montículo, sin resultar dañado por las llamas, ya que las esferas de Kairouseki absorbieron el fuego producido por las Akuma no mi.  
Seastone, todavía en el agua, murmuró:  
-Bien, no llegarán hasta allí. Y suponiendo que sus cañones alcancen una distancia asombrosa, impactaran contra los árboles. Por el momento, el barco no corre peligro, pero no consentiré que se acerquen a él, es mi responsabilidad.  
Hizo regresar a sus esferas, y soportando el cansancio, se internó en el bosque.


	29. Chapter 29

**Alira**

**, viejas amigas y as en la Manga.**

Era cierto, Monkey D. Luffy, estaba vivito y coleando, aun que estaba a buen recaudo por la Marina.  
El silencio era patente, el muchacho de antaño que había surcado los siete mares, se había convertido en todo un hombre, alto, fornido, de un gran porte y con dotes para la ironía, era sin duda el modelo de hombre que la almirante Alira le gustaba, si tuviera oportunidad, no se lo pensaría dos veces y se lo llevaría a su lecho.

--grrrr, me estas tomando el pelo, es imposible todos lo vieron morir—siguió insistiendo Zoro sin creer que su capitán estuviera aun con vida.  
--mira que eres cabezón, si yo digo que esta vivo es que esta vivo—replico Alira con algo de fastidio.  
--bien, entonces déjate de rogar y cuéntame—inquirió Zoro.  
--escúchame atentamente lo que te voy a contar, nadie conoce realmente que paso, solo varias personas conocemos la historia y el motivo de por que Monkey D. Luffy esta con vida, solo te pido que mantengas el secreto y no se lo cuentes a nadie—empezó a narrar la almirante.  
--antes muerto que contárselo a alguien—afirmo el espadachín con seriedad.  
--bien presta atención pues…

_…Hace 7 años, en la una archipiélago compuesto por cinco islas, el cual se le conocía esa zona como las Cinco Muertes y donde estaba situada la segunda base mas importante de los marines, después de la todopoderosa Arevalat. Su isla principal se la conocía con el nombre de Darab-Rud, en ella había sido construida por un la mano del hombre, una hermosa ciudad con, multitud de plazas, jardines, fuentes y una gran plaza central, de donde salía una calle principal que llegaba hasta el muelle de aquella ciudad. Aquel día, la ciudad estaba rebosante de gente, mas de lo habitual, el motivo era que el Rey de los Piratas Monkey D. Luffy, había sido arrestado y seria ejecutado en la plaza principal de la ciudad.  
La ciudad estaba tomada por los Marines y a cada centímetro se encontraban un capitán con una patrulla, aquel día la villa era un autentico bunker, no solo por que iba a ser ejecutado el Rey de los Piratas si no que se encontraba todas los altos cargos, incluido el Gorousei.  
La hora llego como un péndulo que cae y corta el aire, Monkey D. Luffy desfilaba por la calle principal, custodiado por un escuadrón de marines, y a la cabeza de estos iba el Almirante Koby y el vicealmirante Helmeppo._

Ajenos a esto en una habitación semioscura, colindante al palco principal donde estaban reunidos los altos cargos de la marina, una joven era sujetada por ambos hombres, mientras hacia intentos de soltarse de sus captores y gritaba con lágrimas en los ojos:

--me distes tu promesa, que lo dejarías con vida padre… me has mentido… deje la piratería e iba a formar parte de la Marina, como has podido romper tu promesa—

--te equivocas mi niña, yo no he roto la promesa y la prueba de eso esta aquí…entren con el—dijo el Almirante Supremo Delacour.

Dos marines fornidos traían a cuesta a un tercer hombre, este llevaba puesta un gabán de capitán de barco y estaba sin sentido pero aun vivía.

--luffy… no puedo ser—aventuro a decir la mujer.  
--el Luffy que desfila por la calle principal es Bon Kure, esta hipnotizado y se cree Monkey D. Luffy y gracias a su akuma no Mi, da el pego a la percepción—explico Delacour.—así que ya estas cumpliendo tu parte del trato que me ha costado mover cielo y tierra para convencer a esos carcamales, aun que esa excusa que te has buscado de sacrificarte por lo demás no te pega mucho, pero mientras que entre a formar parte de la gran familia de blanco no te pediré explicación—  
--menudo péndejo estas echo, padre—dijo riendo Almirante en funciones Hiperion. —Por cierto donde vamos a llevar al piratita—  
--muestra más respecto a tu padre…novato—bramo Delacour.--Monkey D. Luffy será llevado a la prisión más segura de las que poseemos, la terrorífica prisión de Neilihti—…

El silencio volvió a la sala de comunicaciones, cuando Alira termino de narrar la historia.

--así que Luffy esta en Neilihti…uhhh…será difícil de sacarle de allí—comento Zoro.  
--tu limitate a reunir a la panda, que llegada la hora tendréis ayuda divina y misteriosa caída del cielo—explico Alira. —ahora tengo que marcharme.  
--muy bien, en cuanto reúna a los nakamas te lo haré saber, corto y cierro—termino de decir Zoro.

La Almirante se levanto de su asiento y puso rumbo a su barco Acadios, era preciso abandonar la base y poner rumbo al encuentro de Lusian, rauda como en mismo viento se ponía a cruzar la baranda, cuando una voz de mujer hizo pararla en seco:

--por fin te encuentro capitana—

En toda la faz de la tierra solo había una única persona que aun la llamaba por ese rango, alta, delgada, con curvas sensuales, de cabellos castaños y rizados, con ojos verdes como el mar, allí en se encontraba plantada la capitana andaluza Nico d'Robin.

--Nico, pero tu que haces aquí—grito de jubilo Alira, mientras abrazaba a su vieja amiga.  
--bueno, pues me aburría en mi base de Alandalus y dije me voy con mi vieja capitana de aventuras, que seguro que las hay, además tengo ganas de hacerle la puñeta a Kitakaze, jijiji—explico la joven.  
--pues bienvenida abordo vieja amiga—dijo la Almirante pasándole el brazo por el hombre con afecto.

Las dos se subieron al Acadios, Nico, fue acompañada por el sargento Siles al Camarote para invitados, mientras la Sargento Carter daba órdenes de que todo el mundo se pusieran en marcha y ocuparan sus respectivos puestos. La almirante Alira se ponía al Timón.

--todo en sus puestos Almirante—grito Carter.  
--que todos se preparen, en cuanto tomemos la primera puerta, quiero que arríes todas las velas y que todos se sujeten, vamos a mostrar al mundo que el Saint Andrews no es el único barco que sabe ir con una locomotora, rumbo al archipiélago de Dreis Serafia—

Dicho esto Alira se trasformo en un tornado gracias a su Akuma, las velas se tensaron por el enorme viento y el Acadios salio disparado por la salida de la base de la Marina.

**continuara**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ramsus**

**Encantado de conocerla**

Decenas de ciudadanos se agolpaban en las salidas de las callejuelas que daban al puerto de la ciudad de Hallet en la isla de Serafia, alumbrado por la luz de los faroles y la tenue luna menguante. Para ellos, monótonos habitantes de una ciudad pesquera bastante anclada en el pasado, estaba siendo un día excepcional: Primero, la llegada del imponente navío de la marina llamado "Estrella Fugaz" que parecía haber escapado del mismo infierno y cuyos hombres habían empezado a desplegarse por la toda la villa, después la llegada de un impresionante buque, también de la marina, bastante más grande que el anterior y ahora esto…  
Y es que no había mejor espectáculo que ver al capitán Kitakaze en acción. Lástima que todo hubiese acabado tan pronto.  
- Señor, ya lo hemos comprobado –dijo un marine que se acercó al sonriente capitán, que se encontraba en pose triunfal, descargando su inmenso martillo contra el suelo mientras pisaba a un tipo atado como si de un trofeo de caza se tratase- por lo visto se trata del capitán pirata Ircum junto con toda su banda. Tenía una recompensa sobre su cabeza de 10 millones.  
- ¿Solo? Bah! ya decía yo que no eran para tanto. Apenas me han durado un asalto –el capitán se agachó ligeramente para hablar con su presa- Ya no oigo ningún Zouzouzou ¿se te han pasado las ganas de reír?  
- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos señor?  
- Llevadles al Saint Andrews. Que 10 hombres se queden vigilándoles. Los demás os dividiréis en dos grupos. El primero se dedicará a patrullar las calles en escuadras de no menos de cinco hombres, mientras que el segundo se pondrá en contacto con los hombres del capitán Satsuma y les ayudarán con sus patrullas. No quiero que ninguno de los hombres del Estrella Fugaz ande solo por esta ciudad ¿Queda claro?  
- SI SEÑOR!!! –gritaron todos los marines al unísono.  
- Pues adelante entonces!  
Todos los marines se comenzaron a mover organizados por los suboficiales por toda la zona del puerto. Por su parte, justo cuando dos hombres retiraban al semiinconsciente Ircum, el capitán Kitakaze vio algo extraño. Ese hombre tenía una herida en la cabeza que él no había provocado y parecía bastante reciente. ¿Quién le había podido hacer eso en una ciudad llena de humildes pescadores? Tras quedarse fijo un momento en el pirata, no pudo reprimir un gesto de contrariedad. "Hablar antes de pelear…"

Mientras, entre toda la gente que se había dado cita allí y que empezaba a retirarse hacia sus casas con una mezcla de emoción, alegría y respeto por lo que acababan de presenciar, observaba con disimulada atención un tipo delgado y de rasgos felinos todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Mirando fijamente al capitán Kitakaze recoger su martillo y conversar con un par de marines, recordó las últimas palabras que éste le dijo durante su "reunión" en el Estrella Fugaz. "Nos da igual lo que Rurouni te haya ofrecido por tu misión. Nosotros te daremos el triple si nos ayudas. Tan solo tendrás que vigilar a Satsuma y mantenernos informados de todos sus movimientos. Recuerda: El triple. Pero si no lo haces..."  
Tras quedarse parado unos segundos más, decidió salir de allí antes de que alguien lo reconociese.

--------------------------------------------------------

La oscura noche había caído sobre el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Allí, la bella y misteriosa Seastone se encontraba sentada sobre el césped, respirando de forma entrecortada por el tremendo esfuerzo de haber hecho flotar el Caledonia por los aires. Y eso que ya había pasado más de una hora. Definitivamente estaba sobrepasando el límite de sus poderes y eso le estaba pasando factura.  
As había ido a recoger algo de leña para la caldera del barco, mientras que Ur seguía vigilando por si aparecía algún nuevo barco en el horizonte. Debía estar alerta, no estaba segura en ese claro del bosque, tenía que volver al Caledonia para prepararlo todo, pero estaba tan cansada…  
El sonido de la voz de Ur en su cabeza la hizo despertar de golpe. Su fiel pájaro la estaba avisando de un peligro, pero ya era demasiado tarde.  
- Buenas noches señorita. Perdone si la he despertado, pero creo que tengo algo que le pertenece.  
Seastone, sentada en el suelo, abrió los ojos como platos al ver ante ella a un hombre alto, moreno y elegantemente vestido, sobre todo por la gabardina de marine que llevaba sobre sus hombros. Llevaba una espada de hermosa empuñadura al cinto y una esfera de kairouseki, "su" esfera de kairouseki, brillando con una fuerte luz azulada en una mano. Iba avanzando hacia ella con pasos lentos. Ella trató de retroceder hasta topar contra el tronco de un árbol.  
- No tenga miedo. No pienso hacerle daño. –dijo el marine mientras se acercaba despacio pero sin pausa- Tan solo he venido a hablar con usted. ¿Por cierto, cual es su nombre?  
- Se… Seastone. Y tú debes ser…  
- Ramsus. Vicealmirante Ramsus. Encantado de conocerla, señorita Seastone.  
Las sospechas de la joven pirata se habían confirmado. El principal enemigo de su capitán era el marine que había logrado retener una de sus esferas y ahora estaba justo delante de ella. De pronto Ur apareció y se posó en el suelo en el escaso espacio que había ya entre ellos. El vicealmirante se paró a observarlo un instante.  
- Un hermoso pájaro de colores… ¿también es vuestro, señorita Seastone?  
- Si… ¿algún problema? –contestó algo envalentonada al ver que su buen amigo estaba con ella.  
- No, por supuesto. Tan solo estaba reparando en el gusto que siempre ha tenido Silver por rodearse de gente peculiar. –Ramsus sonrío de nuevo- ¿No pensará realmente que un pájaro de colores me va a detener, verdad?  
Seastone se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente al vicealmirante, que continuó hablando.  
- Si estoy aquí esta noche, descuidando por completo mi misión principal, es por usted. Tan solo por usted, señorita Seatone. –se detuvo por un momento y observó lo que llevaba en la mano- Desde que atrapé esta esfera, las dudas constantes que tenía sobre la forma de navegar del Caledonia comenzaron a disiparse, pero aparecieron muchas mas… y ahora por fin tengo ante mí la respuesta.  
- No pienso decirte nada, maldito marine!! No se te ocurra acercarte a mí!! AS!!! –Seastone empezó a gritar desesperada a su nakama para que viniese a ayudarle, pero nadie apareció.  
- Tranquila, no es bueno que se altere en el estado en el que se encuentra. La única forma de que yo me vaya por donde vine es que me responda a una única pregunta, nada más. Después volveré a la ciudad a cumplir con mi misión y usted estará a salvo. Mi pregunta es simple: ¿En qué consisten exactamente sus poderes y de donde proceden?  
- No pienso decirte nada!! Además, si te contesto irás a por mi capitán, que es aún peor que matarme a mí!!!

"AAAAHHH!!" De pronto, saltando desde detrás de unos árboles y gritando a pleno pulmón apareció As como un auténtico salvador empuñando una espada con ambas manos y atacando por sorpresa al vicealmirante por el flanco. O eso creía. Seastone pudo ver como el arma de su nakama chocaba contra el filo, brillante como la luz del día, de la espada de Ramsus. Había desenvainado su arma a tal velocidad que no había podido percibirlo y con tan solo parar el ataque, había conseguido que As se parase en seco en el aire y cayese de pie ante él. Salvo el brazo de la espada, el vicealmirante no se había movido ni un milímetro.  
As, algo sorprendido y enfadado por no haber tenido éxito en su ataque sorpresa, se dirigió a Ramsus.  
- Por fin te vuelvo a ver, sucio traidor. No sabes los años que he esperado este momento. –As miraba fijamente al marine, que estaba completamente inmóvil- Maldito seas!!  
As lanzó un potente corte en vertical hacia la cabeza de Ramsus, que lo detuvo sin problema e hizo que el pirata diera un paso hacia atrás, pero no cejó en la batalla.  
- Junto a mi capitán y mi maestro Mijok, tú eras el pirata que más admiraba cuando yo no era más que un grumete. ¿Sabes como me sentí cuando descubrí que el pirata más buscado de los últimos tiempos no era más que una sucia rata de la marina? ¿Sabes lo que eso supuso para todos los piratas que navegan por estos mares?  
De nuevo As cargó contra Ramsus, esta vez por un costado y con un rápido movimiento diagonal, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Él seguía inmóvil frente a su adversario, que continuaba hablando.  
- Saber que uno de los mejores, de los legendarios, en realidad era un marine que les había estado engañando. ¿Por qué crees que hay tanto mal nacido y ex-pirata en tu bando? Por todos los que decidieron seguir tus pasos! Todo es por tu culpa!! Maldito bastardo!!!  
Esta vez As, completamente enfurecido, rodeó de llamas el filo de su espada, la agarró con ambas manos y lanzó un golpe con todas sus fuerzas. Pero cuando apenas había empezado a moverse, Ramsus le asestó un tremendo puñetazo con su otro brazo en el estómago que lo dejó paralizado.  
- Has mejorado mucho en estos años, As. Pero aún no es suficiente para enfrentarte a mí. –As comenzó a derrumbarse sobre el brazo de Ramsus- Lo notas ¿verdad? Es la esfera de Kairouseki que llevo en mi mano. Es el lado malo de tener un demonio dentro de tu cuerpo. Confío en que sepas perdonarme.  
As cayó inconsciente a los pies del vicealmirante, el cual volvió a incorporarse mirando a Seastone. Ésta había conseguido ponerse de pie, y se encontraba en guardia, con lágrimas en los ojos y un gesto de inmensa rabia en su rostro. Tres esferas de Kairouseki orbitaban a su alrededor envueltas por una brillante luz azul.  
Ramsus se la quedó mirando durante un instante, y la sonrió amablemente.  
- Siento que haya tenido que ser así, de veras. Pero de todos modos… gracias. Creo que con esto acaba de contestar a mi pregunta.

--------------------------------------------------------

En la taberna la noche no estaba muy animada, pero a uno de sus clientes le daba igual. El pirata conocido como Roca se había pasado por mucho ya con la bebida y se estaba dedicando a cantar una incompresible tonada subido a una mesa con un ridículo gorro en la cabeza. Mijok lo miraba enfadadísimo, casi a punto de lanzarse contra él para pegarle un puñetazo por su vergonzoso espectáculo mientras que Silver reía a carcajadas viendo la situación. Algo más alejado del griterío, desde un rincón de la taberna, un tipo extrañamente vestido acompañado de un perro les observaba atentamente con una jarra en la mano.  
De repente, se hizo el silencio en todo el lugar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Todos se quedaron mirando al tipo vestido de marine que estaba entrando por ella… hasta que repararon en el inmenso y pesado martillo que llevaba en sus manos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Reyes**

**Cap 2**. ¡Enfréntate a mí! La decisión de un pirata

La oscuridad ya era dueña de la noche cuando Reyes y su infatigable nakama Mulder comenzaron su nueva aventura. Sabían que era difícil, tal vez imposible, encontrar a un viejo enemigo pirata. Más aún cuando lo buscaba todo el mundo, desde los altos cargos de la marina hasta las nuevas bandas de piratas dispuestas a cubrirse de honores derrotando a viejas glorias.  
Caminando por los estrechos callejones de la ciudad seguía cavilando que pasaría si se encontrase con el bribón Silver. Le venia a la mente los recuerdos de las batallas vividas entre las 4 bandas mas poderosas de los mares. Sus incansables luchas, por demostrar quien merecía el respeto del mundo y del mar, habían hecho que entre las tripulaciones hubiese crecido un sentimiento de familiaridad, compañeros de un mismo viaje pero distintos destinos. "¿Que pasará ahora?" pensaba Reyes, "¿Cual es el siguiente paso?".  
El aire nocturno trajo una suave brisa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, tal vez los espíritus de antiguos nakamas le estaban diciendo que no estaba lejos de su destino.  
- ¡Donde debo... brooop... debo ir ahora mi Capitán! márcame el camino.  
La solitaria caminata de los dos viejos piratas fue interrumpida por un grupo que se refugiaba en la oscuridad de los callejones de Serafia. No parecían sospechosos, a ojos de un extraño que rondaba esos lugares simplemente serían unos malandrines sin importancia. Pero el viejo instinto no se pierde, Mulder paro la marcha y olfateo el ambiente. Reyes se quedo mirando al viejo perro y al grupo de desconocidos, dilucidando el porque de la reacción de su nakama. Sonrió mostrando unos dientes demacrados - Gracias Capitán. - dijo mientras cambiaba el sentido de sus pasos y sacaba una botella de ron.

El un bar cercano a la plaza del mercado se encontraban Silver y sus compañeros. Su intención por ahora era esperar como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos y pasar desapercibidos.  
- Escúchame botarate - reprocho Mijok refiriéndose a Roca. - ¡Deja ya de beber!, como tengamos que volver a huir apresuradamente por culpa de otra diarrea verbal tuya, te juro que te conocerán por Roca "el pirata castrado de la voz de plata".  
- ¡Si señor! - Roca se puso firme ante la reprimenda de su segundo de abordo. Evidentemente se tambaleaba debido a los efectos de la impresionante cantidad de alcohol que había bebido.  
- ¡Ja ja! Cuidado con el humor de Mijok, te aseguro que la tormenta de hace varios días es mucho menos temperamental - Rió Silver ante la cara de asombro del inconsciente Roca.  
El buen humor de la tripulación desentonaba con la situación que vivían. Eran perseguidos por el incansable Ramsus, antiguo compañero pirata reconvertido a la marina. Sus intenciones aún eran desconocidas y eso era lo que más preocupaba a Silver. Además todavía no podían contar con el apoyo de su nakama dkantun, el cual se había quedado en una mala situación durante la tormenta. La única posibilidad que le quedaba a la tripulación era el instinto de su Capitán y que su tramado plan no encontrase imprevistos.

Roca seguía con su escandaloso espectáculo pese a la mala cara de Mijok mientras que One Piece y Silver discutían sobre las nuevas rutas y sobre cuanto tiempo podrían navegar con la ayuda de Seastone. Repentinamente la puerta del bar se abrió, mostrando una figura reconocible por algunos de los que se encontraban allí. La sorpresa de la tripulación era bien disimulada por la respuesta de Silver. - Buenas noches caballero, le veo cambiado con ese atuendo blanco impoluto. -  
- En cambio usted sigue tal y como le recuerdo, vivo - contestó el capitán de la marine Kitakaze.  
- Veo que por mucho que cambie la situación me veré obligado a seguir en esta condición... también veo que para usted hay cosas que no cambian - dijo Silver señalando las chanclas del marine.  
- Sabes porque estamos aquí ¿verdad? - Kitakaze avanzaba con decisión hacia la banda.  
- No esperaba menos de vosotros - respondió Silver

Los dos enemigos estaban situados frente a frente, esperando un movimiento en falso para iniciar el ataque. De repente los dos capitanes se agacharon, esquivando un objeto que fue a parar directamente a la cara de Roca. Una botella de ron cayó al suelo haciéndose añicos mientras el agredido se quejaba por el dolor. - ¡Pero que demonios..! - exclamo Kitakaze.  
- ¡Cuanto gusto da reunirse... hic... con los viejos camaradas! - Reyes se encontraba fuera del bar justo en frente de la puerta. Tenía otra botella en la mano y estaba puesto en guardia. Su fiel perro Mulder tenía el pelo erizado y gruñía a los integrantes del bar.  
Silver paso al lado de Kitakaze y saliendo del bar se dirigió al pirata. - Tu eres un antiguo integrante de los Aka sugoi, ¿verdad?. Hace poco estuvimos brindando con tu capitán.  
- Si, nunca perderá las malas costumbres.. hic... incluso estando muerto, ¡yea! - Reyes le tendió la botella a Silver y esté gustosamente acepto el ofrecimiento. - Mi nombre es Reyes, vigía de los... brooop... perdón... vigía de los Aka Sugoi. He oído que has vuelto a las andadas, viejo Silver. Como antiguo miembro de una banda enemiga he venido a honrar a mi capitán y poner fin a tu marcha. -  
- Muy directa y descarada la proposición, mas después de beber aceptaré gustoso el ofrecimiento. - Silver bebió y lanzó la botella a Kitakaze. - ¿Se une Capitán?  
Kitakaze miro extrañado por la situación. Estaba empezando a cansarse de interrupciones, por fin tenia a Silver delante y estaba dispuesto a darle caza. Levantando el pesado mazo se dirigió a Silver. - Ya es hora que termine esto. - aumento la velocidad de sus pasos mientras blandía su mazo dispuesto a atacar.  
- ¡_Twin flea_! - Reyes se lanzó con los dos pies por delante, el marine apenas pudo rechazar el ataque con su arma. - ¡Un momento maese Kitakaze! aunque mi intención sea un combate con Silver no olvido los viejos códigos... hic... ya los conoces. La marina es mi primer enemigo. - girando la cabeza hacia Silver le guiño un ojo - Adelante bribón, escapa de esta aquí, yo entretendré a este perro de la marina. Ya... hic... he tomado mi decisión... ¡ENFRENTATE A MI! - grito Reyes - ¡Sigue con tu objetivo! y cuando consigas que los viejos tiempos de la... hic... piratería vuelvan a reinar por estas aguas entonces tendremos nuestro combate. ¡Prométemelo!  
Silver asistió. - Con mucho gusto caballero, en este o en otro mar nos enfrentaremos. ¡Prometido!  
- ¡Entonces largaos ya! el viento bueno se escapa.  
- ¡Adelante muchachos! nos espera un viejo amigo en esta ciudad. - La tripulación de los Outlaws salieron del bar y se perdieron en la oscuridad.  
- Déjame pasar muchacho, tu no eres el objetivo que buscamos - Kitakaze estaba viendo como se escapaba su oportunidad de atrapar a Silver por culpa de ese borracho.  
- No lo permitiré... broop... maese Kitakaze - Reyes saco el afilado cuchillo de su bastón. - !adelante Mulder, es nuestra hora!  
- Como quieras... - susurro Kitakaze mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara.

Continuará...


	32. Chapter 32

SEASTONE—

Una tremenda angustia se apoderaba de Seastone al ver que As, que había luchado por defenderla a ella y a sus propios ideales, caía rendido ante el Vicealmirante. La buena voluntad de su compañero y su posterior derrota hicieron brotar lagrimas de amargura a la pirata. La impotencia infundía mayor dolor que cualquier tipo de cansancio o magulladura. Aquella sensación que la envolvía, que la hacía sufrir, la incitó a levantarse. Sus piernas aún temblaban y sus brazos se movían con torpeza. Sus ojos, en cambio, se alzaron sin vacilación hacia su oponente, como si todavía guardasen una chispa de vitalidad. Su mirada, inundada por el rencor dejaba claro cual era su intención. Su instinto la instaba a luchar pasase lo que pasase, y de inmediato tres esferas de Kairouseki aparecieron a su alrededor.  
-¿Acaso crees que con esto te he mostrado lo suficiente? ¿Suficiente para qué? –comentó, mientras sufría un leve mareo- Después de lo que a ocurrido, ¡no puedo marcharme de aquí sin luchar, marine inmundo!  
-Sabe muy bien que teniendo en cuenta su estado, no es prudente adentrarse ahora en una lucha –recomendó, siempre manteniendo la calma.  
-Soy consciente de la situación, pero no puedo renegar de mis principios… supongo que por ello pertenezco al Caledonia –y dicho esto, Seastone comenzó a relajarse.  
-Creo que en el fondo sabía que esta situación seria inevitable por esa misma razón. Pero, ¿qué puede usted hacer tal como están las cosas?  
-Solo puedo luchar. Y te aclararé esa pregunta, además: al no haber probado una akuma no mi no puedo derrotarte con facilidad, mi fuerza y velocidad no tienen sentido aquí… y eres un Vicealmirante.  
-Ha analizado bien la situación, señorita Seastone. Entonces, ¿qué tiene en mente? ¿Es una simple ingenua temeraria?  
-Mi cualidad más preciada, y que combina con mis poderes, es en realidad el ingenio. Vamos, ven a aclarar todas tus dudas…  
Seastone, sin mas dilación, lanzó con gran velocidad una de sus esferas a Ramsus. Como era de esperar, y tal como hizo con As, el Vicealmirante detuvo el ataque con su espada:  
-Vamos, no tiene nada que hacer- y de pronto, Ramsus vio como la esfera cambiaba de forma y envolvía el filo de su espada.  
-Ya que eres tan caballeroso, si te demuestro que aun estando exhausta soy capaz de sorprenderte, ¿me devolverás mi esfera? –preguntó ella, sorprendiendo al marine. Este no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada:  
-¿Realmente puede una pirata en su situación exigirme eso? –y al fin desenvainó completamente su espada, siendo esta sorprendentemente majestuosa- Tiene gracia, al final la curiosidad puede conmigo. Me pregunto que será capaz de hacer sin poder moverse apenas.  
Y decidió ir a comprobarlo dirigiendo un ataque con su espada hacia ella. Seastone, sin moverse del sitio no recibió ningún corte. La Kairouseki que invadía el filo de la espada había hecho que el arma se desviase. Percatándose de lo ocurrido, Ramsus se dispuso a darle un puñetazo con la otra mano, pero la pirata ya había preparado otra defensa: antes de que él la alcanzase levantó un muro con una de sus esferas evitando el daño. Desde detrás del muro, Seastone lanzó unas hondas de energía, saliendo así unas afiladas puntas hacia Ramsus, que las esquivó a tiempo mientras retrocedía. Las esferas de Kairouseki volvieron a su forma original (excepto la de la espada) y el Vicealmirante aprovechó para aclarar un detalle:  
-Ha conseguido desviar mi espada, pero con las pocas energías que le quedan no piense que lograra hacerlo siempre. Me bastará con utilizarla con más fuerza…  
-Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.  
Ramsus corrió de nuevo hacia ella para asestarle un golpe con la espada con una rapidez asombrosa. Seastone, por su lado, antes de que llegase hasta ella hizo unos movimientos para situar sus esferas donde ella quería. Él cada vez estaba mas cerca, y en el momento preciso observó como la pirata daba un tremendo salto y en el aire transformaba una de sus esferas en daga. Al caer detrás de él, intentó alcanzarle, pero el Vicealmirante paró el golpe sin problemas. Con un rápido movimiento, cogió la recién creada daga de su oponente y la lanzó al suelo. Aprovechó entonces para por fin alcanzar de manera vertical su hombro.  
-Tampoco ha sido tan difícil alcanzarla…-murmuró Ramsus.  
Entonces vio cómo debajo de la ropa rasgada llevaba una finísima armadura que la protegía. Esta armadura de Kairouseki fue disolviéndose y atrapó en ella a la espada, fundiéndose sin poder liberarla.  
-Vaya, ¿tiene sorpresas para todo, señorita Seastone? Y, ¿cómo es que ha saltado antes de esa manera? Creía que estaba usted exhausta.  
Seastone levantó lentamente una de sus botas mostrando la suela, en la que había colocado una Kairouseki a modo de muelle.  
-Esto está siendo realmente divertido, ¿no cree? –insistió con una cálida sonrisa- Creo que incluso me emplearé más a fondo. Veamos si es capaz de esquivar estos ataques, la velocidad será asombrosa, se lo aseguro.  
La joven, notando la presión de la espada en la armadura, liberó a Ramsus impulsándose primero hacia atrás. Las fuerzas comenzaban a fallarla, y no podría ver los movimientos del adversario si estos iban a ser tan veloces. Para soportar el cansancio apoyo una rodilla sobre la tierra y de nuevo, sus bolas de seastone volvieron a la forma original. Ramsus, mientras tanto veía como su presa se tocaba la frente y temía que su entretenimiento fuese a acabar pronto. Entonces, vio como su oponente alzaba la mirada y se sorprendió al comprobar, que uno de sus ojos tenia un destello azul:  
-¡Demonios! ¿Se ha colocado una de sus esferas en el ojo?  
-No me he arrancado ningún ojo, si es lo que te preocupa. Simplemente he moldeado la Kairouseki.  
-Me alegro, seria una pena dañar ese rostro –y seguidamente volvió al ataque. Pronto, Ramsus se extraño al comprobar que la pirata era capaz de esquivar sus ataques. Una y otra vez los evitaba sin parar. ¡Su espada no conseguía rozarla!  
-Te extraña, ¿verdad? Veo claramente la dirección de tu espada, porque detecto la Kairouseki que está incrustada en ella. Su movimiento, su existencia… la veo con este ojo. La siento de una manera que no podrías comprender –aclaró ella, y se detuvieron seguidamente.  
-Debo deducir que me cuentas esa estrategia porque ya no aguantas más, ¿no es así?  
Seastone sonrió y dándole la razón, alcanzó a decir:  
-Siento no poder mostrarte todo mi ingenio, marine –y seguidamente se desplomó, rendida completamente ante el esfuerzo. Sus esferas volvieron hacia ella y se ocultaron en el interior de sus prendas.  
Por su parte, el Vicealmirante, recogió a la débil joven y cargándola sobre sus brazos, se dirigió de vuelta a la ciudad murmurando:  
-Tenía que haber dejado a un lado su orgullo, señorita Seastone…  
Mientras, Ur le seguía furtivamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Chapter 33

Silver

Cap. 013: **"Rodeados"**

Gracias a la intervención de Reyes, el enfrentamiento entre Silver y Kitakaze se posponía. Aprovechando el sabio consejo del viejo conocido, así como la buena oportunidad, los Outlaws escapaban del bar donde estaban. Al salir a la plaza, vieron a un escuadrón de marines que se abalanzaba hacia ellos dando la voz de alarma; el enfrentamiento sería necesario. One Piece cogió el largo bastón que llevaba asegurado a su espalda y poniéndose en posición de guardia espero a que la rodearan. Mientras tanto, Mijok; quien arrastraba a un dormido Roca, le utilizaba para golpear a los marines que tenia más cerca. Silver hacia lo suyo golpeando con pies y puños a los que intentaban detenerle, le preocupaba que los marines intentasen usar sus armas de fuego, ya que un montón de gente inocente se encontraba en la calle en ese momento. Preocupado intento acercarse al lugar donde estaba One Piece, pero se tranquilizo al ver como caían uno a uno los que intentaban reducirle. Al parecer no eran uno o dos los escuadrones de marines presentes en esa plaza, ya que seguían y seguían apareciendo más y más a pesar de que eran varios los que adoloridos yacían sobre el suelo.

--Deteneos de inmediato!!--Resonó la voz de mando por toda la plaza.

Como si una fuerza superior los controlase, todos los marines se detuvieron en el lugar donde estaban. Hasta Mijok se sorprendió por la orden y al hacerlo soltó al pobre Roca; al que hasta el momento había utilizado como arma, y lo dejo volar por los aires, cayendo por fin este en la fuente del lugar.

--Auxiliooooo!!glub, glub, glub.......---Grito un desesperado Roca--Me ahogo!!--

Ayudada por su bastón, One Piece lo apoyo para que se sentase. Luego y rápidamente le asesto un golpecito en la cabeza para que guardase silencio. Silver se acomodo las ropas y espero a ver que nuevo personaje aparecería. Frente a él y luciendo también la alba chaqueta de los marines estaba el famoso Vice Almirante Ramsus, junto a él el capitán Rentarou Satsuma.

--Nos volvemos a ver Long Jhon Silver--Dijo Ramsus  
--Después de tanto tiempo--Completo la frase Silver  
--Creí que habías muerto Silver--Dijo Ramsus mientras avanzaba hasta él.  
--Y yo creí que no te dejarías comprar tan fácilmente por ellos--Le recrimino Silver indicándole su chaqueta  
--Bueno, no se puede negar el lugar de donde uno proviene--  
--En eso tienes razón. Un caza recompensas nace para cazar piratas--Le respondió Silver mirando a Rentarou

Este no dijo nada, solo atino a mirar a otro lado. Ramsus, sintiéndose dueño de la situación, sonrió.

--Es también un placer verte de nuevo Mijok--  
--Que mal que no puedo decir lo mismo; digo; eso de un placer. Yo la verdad hubiese preferido ver a una escultural chica. Veo que estar entre tantos muchachitos te ha abierto otros "gustos"--Le respondió Mijok  
--Señorita One Piece, cuanto tiempo--Le dijo e hizo una reverencia, sin hacer caso a los ácidos comentarios de Mijok.  
--Vice almirante...Ramsus, quiero decir...Hola--Respondió ella.

Todos mantenían sus posiciones, excepto Mijok que se había acercado a la fuente para recoger de ella a un empapado Roca. Silver estaba de pie junto a One Piece y frente a ellos Ramsus y Rentarou. Un fresca brisa empezaba a correr y mucha gente empujada por la curiosidad se acercaba a mirar que sucedía. Entonces el vice almirante ordeno que aislaran la plaza. Los marines(excepto unos cuantos) cercaron el lugar manteniendo alejados a los pobladores.

--Y bien--Dijo Silver con un tono aburrido--No creo que hayas venido desde tan lejos sólo para mirarme a la cara y decirme lo que me has dicho antes--  
--Ah, por supuesto que no--Le respondió Ramsus--Sí he venido desde tan lejos es para llevarte ante la justicia--

Las campanas de una iglesia sonaron en ese momento, dándole un carácter de grandeza a lo que Ramsus acababa de decir. Silver lo miró y abriendo bien los ojos se puso a reír. Mijok y Roca también se reían, mientras One Piece y Rentarou no entendían que estaba sucediendo.

--Es una broma buenísima Ramsus--Le dijo Silver--Veo que sigues diciendo chistes tan buenos como antes--  
--No es una broma Silver. Es la verdad. Ya es hora de que alguien te haga comparecer ante el gobierno mundial por los crímenes de los que se te acusa--Respondió un molesto Ramsus  
--Y dime...Esos "crímenes" de los que se me acusa, cuales son?--

Ramsus guardo silencio, hasta ahora nunca se había preguntado la verdadera razón de porque el gobierno perseguía a Silver. Era un pirata, eso era cierto, pero que el recordase jamás había atentado contra la vida de inocentes, saqueado algún pueblo o estafado a nadie. En todos los registros que de él se tenían se consignaba que su blanco principal eran otras bandas de piratas así como la búsqueda de antiguos tesoros. Ramsus se cuestiono por un segundo la causa de la persecución de Silver, sin embargo era un pirata, se dijo y entonces se le ocurrió:

--Tu principal crimen es desconocer la autoridad del Gobierno Mundial, atentar contra la autoridad de los marines y navegar sin autorización por zonas resguardadas, en resumen, tú y tu banda son prófugos del gobierno mundial por ser piratas...--  
Ramsus sintió que esa palabra salia con dificultad de su garganta, como si se arrastrase por su boca...Piratas, pensó.  
Silver, sin inmutarse se encogió de hombros, junto a él además de One Piece ahora estaban Mijok y Roca. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos y toco unos papeles enrollados que allí tenia. Una idea cruzo por su mente. Iba a hablar cuando de pronto, un ave familiar sobrevoló la plaza y descendiendo rápidamente se poso sobre el hombro de Silver. Ur llegaba y eso no significaba nada bueno.

--Como sea--Volvió a hablar Ramsus--Tengo en mi poder a uno de los vuestros, y a no ser que decidáis acompañarme me veré obligado a enviarle al cuartel general para que sea "estudiada"--

Ramsus había dado con el barco entonces, y Seastone había sido capturada. La presencia del nervioso Ur así lo confirmaba. Pero que seria de As?. No tenían más remedio que acompañar a Ramsus y a sus hombres, sin embargo no todo estaba perdido, Silver tenia un plan, acaricio con un dedo los rollos de papel y se dispuso a seguir a los marines. Miró a los demás para tranquilizarles y les dio a entender que todo estaría bien. De pronto dos bultos cayeron a los pies de los Outlaws, era Reyes quien dormía plácidamente y junto a él su perro Mulder quien parecía inconsciente.

--Dondé estabas Kitakaze?--Pregunto Ramsus

Un Kitakaze con la chaqueta rasgada en varias partes y con evidentes muestras de cansancio se hacia presente, recuperando el aliento por fin dijo:

--Nunca te enfrentes a un borracho Ramsus...Y menos si tiene un perro como el de este--Señaló a Reyes en el suelo  
--Pero creo que te has sobrepasado un poquito, no?--Observo Ramsus mirando al oponente de Kitakaze  
--No lo creo. Sin embargo no es mi culpa el que este tipo quedase así. De hecho, estábamos bastante parejos, hasta que de pronto sin decir agua va dejo de moverse y se desplomo.--  
--Y el perro?--Volvió a preguntar Ramsus  
--A bueno...Esa es otra historia. El no estaba borracho y me fue aún más difícil atraparlo, lo que más lamento es que mi chaqueta quedo totalmente destruida. Además logro darme un buen mordisco en uno de mis pies y creo que me paso algunas pulgas también--

Que ganas de ver ese enfrentamiento, pensó Silver, el alegre Reyes no se veía un tipo débil. Practicaría quizás el estilo de lucha del viejo Xeno?. Agachándose, acaricio la cabeza del perro que respiraba dificultosamente, ese también era un rival de temer, digno compañero de un buen pirata. Ramsus y Kitakaze charlaban aún de lo sucedido y Rentarou daba ordenes a los marines para ejecutar las ordenes del Vice almirante. Serían conducidos a los barcos de los marines, pensó Silver, y en ese lugar llevaría a cabo su nuevo plan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

As se puso de pie con dificultad, el golpe de Ramsus no le había dolido tanto físicamente(De hecho, no era un golpe tan fuerte si lo comparaba con los que recibía de parte de Mijok cuando entrenaban) Si no que el dolor venía desde su alma. Se sentía desgraciado por no haber podido defender a su compañera del asalto del marine, pero más aún le dolía que aquel al que consideraba un ejemplo, aquel al que tanto admiraba, fuese ahora uno de sus enemigos. Recogió su espada, la envaino y acomodando sus ropas se dispuso a marchar. Miró al Caledonia sobre la colina donde lo había depositado Seastone y se puso a andar. No tenia que cuidar el barco si ya no podía ser tomado por los marines. Lleno de ira se prometió encontrar a Ramsus y vengarse. No pretendía herirle, sino que quería hacerle pagar por haber traicionado su admiración. As no tardo nada en llegar hasta la ciudad y una vez allí, comprobó que nada bueno sucedía. Rodeados y al centro de una plaza estaban sus amigos. Sin embargo no había ni rastro de Seastone. Quiso actuar para ayudarles a escapar, pero el aleteo de un ave le detuvo. Era Ur, quien ahora se posaba en su hombro, As miro a Silver y vio que este sonreía, eso era una buena señal. Buscaré a Seastone, se dijo. Y se encamino rumbo a los barcos de los marines. As ya sabía que hacer para vengarse.

**Continuará...**


	34. Chapter 34

Koraxán:

2.- **Errores magistrales.**

El sol surgía del profundo mar, tras la larga noche sus cálidos rayos lamían ardientemente cada rincón del barco, del mar se desprendían miles de destellos dorados que parecían miles de llamas surgiendo de las profundidades abisales.

El silencio reinaba a bordo de El espíritu del Mar, Dragón y yo nos encargábamos de la última guardia, yo esperaba impaciente en la popa del barco sujetando el timón para no perder el rumbo mientras pensaba distraídamente en las nuevas aventuras que nos deparaba la inmensidad del mar, mientras Dragón estaba apostado en el puesto del vigía preparado para divisar tierra. Si no se producían novedades pronto avistaría la isla Camarón. Antes de partir, después de una larga discusión, decidimos poner rumbo a esta isla porque si había algún rumor del que enterarnos, las indiscretas lenguas de sus habitantes nos darían todas las respuestas necesarias.

Cuando el sol ya despegaba y abandonaba todo contacto con el mar, por fin Dragón dio el grito que todos esperábamos.

-¡Tierra!, koraxan gira a babor por ahí se ve una isla.-  
- Ya era hora, jamás se me había hecho tan largo el viaje a la isla Camarón.- Rezongué.

Mientras, al grito de Dragón todo el mundo había abandonado los camarotes y se dirigían a sus puestos. Ripple trepó al palo mayor mientras Dragón le tendía el catalejo.

- ¡Muy bien! Parecía que nunca llegaríamos.- Dijo mientras me dirigía una significativa mirada.  
- Mujer de poca fe.- Exclamé - Ya te dije yo que llegaríamos.-  
- Sí, por tu atajo cinco días más largo.- se quejó Franxo.  
- No podréis negar que hemos llegado, ¿no? ¿O alguien tiene algo que objetar?-  
Inauditamente no hubo réplicas a mi comentario, siempre pensé que el día en que llegase ese momento sería la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero a decir verdad esa oportunidad perdida de armar bronca me decepcionó un poco, bueno me fastidió mucho que narices.

- Habrá que aprovechar el día.- Dijo Ripple.- Pero no debemos levantar sospechas, así que lo mejor será que abandonen el barco sólo dos personas, ¿quienes tienen más interés en bajar a tierra?-  
A este comentario siguió una buena discusión para tratar de dirimir quien bajaría y quien no, ya que las únicas que estaban dispuestas a ceder eran Ripple y Sinistra.  
- No hace falta que sigáis discutiendo.- Anunció Sinistra  
Al punto todos quedaron quietos, preguntándose que solución se le habría ocurrido, al ver que no explicaba el porqué, Dientes de Sable se animó a preguntarle al respecto.  
- Y eso, ¿porqué?-  
A lo que Ripple contestó.  
- Porque Dark Swordswoman y koraxan hace rato que se marcharon con el único bote del barco.-

- ¡Que buena treta!- Rió Dark Swordswoman.- Ya sé porque siempre te tocan las misiones interesantes, si no te tocan haces trampa.-  
- Mira quien fue a hablar.- Respondí.- Anda que cuando te lo he sugerido me has dicho que no.-  
- Claro, desde cuando los piratas tienen que ser éticos.-  
- Eso llevo diciendo yo toda mi vida.- Asentí  
- Bueno, ahora toca concentrarse en la misión, víveres tenemos de sobra así que debemos concentrarnos en averiguar las últimas noticias sobre la armada y sus altos cargos.-  
- Si podemos robar algo de comer tampoco vendrá mal.- Sugerí.  
- Vale, pero de eso te encargas tú.-

Acabábamos de llegar a una pequeña playa apartada del pueblo.  
- Sólo espero que sepan mantener el barco oculto.- Dije preocupada.- Si alguien descubre a los Dark Hunters merodeando por aquí pronto nos acosarán todo tipo de caza recompensas.-  
- Si llegase a ocurrir les haremos frente y se acabó.-  
-Tienes razón, nunca han podido con nosotros ni nunca podrán pese a que nuestras fuerzas se hallan muy mermadas.-  
- Así se habla.-

Andando habíamos llegado a un pequeño pueblo, ciertamente era un pueblo pequeño y no muy rico por sus construcciones, las casas eran de adobe y madera y no se veía una planificación a la hora de construir, mas bien parecía que todos construían donde les venía en gana.  
Adentrándonos más en el pueblo, pudimos ver como el paisaje mejoraba notablemente ante mis ojos expertos, pronto las casas de adobe dieron paso a pequeñas casas de piedra y la ciudad empezaba a adquirir la clásica forma de cuadrícula, era una de las ciudades más modernas que había visitado, pese al poco esperanzador comienzo.

- Nos están mirando mal.- Me susurró Dark Swordswoman.- Creo que nos han reconocido.-  
- Si nos hubiesen reconocido ya los habríamos matado a todos.- Contesté.- Mira ahí hay un panel de recompensas activas, vamos a ver.-  
Pese al tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que nos habíamos dejado ver, nuestras caras y las de todos nuestros camaradas todavía pendían del panel.  
- Parece que no olvidan con facilidad.- Dije.  
Mientras, Dark Swordswoman vigilaba mis espaldas cuando exclamó:  
- Ver para creer, date la vuelta koraxan.-  
Me giré, para ver que la turbaba, cuando vi cruzar la calle a nuestro antiguo nakama Rurouni ataviado con un uniforme blanco impoluto. No hizo falta mediar palabra, las dos nos dispusimos a seguirlo.  
Se dirigió a una pequeña base de la marina y se adentró en sus oscuras profundidades.  
- ¿Crees que puedes colarte ahí sin llamar la atención?- Preguntó Dark Swordswoman.  
- Por supuesto.- Contesté.- No es más que una pequeña sucursal.-

Fundiéndome entre las sombras me adentré en un callejón colindante al edificio que me disponía a allanar, su despacho debía estar en el segundo piso. Aprovechando la estrechez del callejón me aupé con un brazo y una pierna en cada edificio hasta la segunda altura, asomé ligeramente la cabeza para atisbar el interior y ahorrarme sustos innecesarios, cuando comprobé que la sala estaba vacía me senté en el alféizar y forcé la ventana. Estaba en un pequeño despacho desde luego no era el del Capitán, entorné un poco la puerta y desde donde estaba pude ver una puerta con un letrero que rezaba "Capitán Rurouni". Me dirigí allí como una flecha, mientras pensaba en las tonterías que hacían los marines, cuando llegué la puerta estaba cerrada con llave de modo que saqué mi fiel ganzúa y la forcé, mientras esperaba a mi nakama me arrellané en su sillón.  
Y ahí me encontró al entrar en su despacho.  
- Vaya, no esperaba visitas.- Saludó.  
- Mi más sincera enhorabuena, tienes un sillón muy cómodo.-  
- Me alegro de verte, aunque me podrías meter en un buen lío.-  
- Dark Swordswoman espera abajo.-  
- Voy a recogerla espera aquí.-  
Volvieron los dos al cabo de unos minutos.  
- Y bien, ¿qué os trae por aquí?- Preguntó.  
- Hemos venido a cotillear.- Dijo Dark Swordswoman.- Queremos saber que ocurre con Terreis.-  
- Querrás decir con Alira, pero es extraño que unos piratas vengan a Red Island a cotillear, hay caza recompensas por doquier.-  
-¿Red Island?, entonces esto es Red Village, ¿no koraxan?-  
- Sí debe serlo si su capitán lo dice, ¿no te han enseñado a no dudar de tus anfitriones?-  
- Te has perdido, lo echaba de menos contigo el rumbo a seguir siempre es una sorpresa.- Rió Rurouni  
- Bueno, pero tú nos puedes indicar mejor que unos aldeanos chismosos.- Dije yo.  
- Lo último que sé es que fue a Arevalat, la base principal de la marina.-  
- La cagamos, ahí no me puedo colar.- Murmuré.  
- Conociéndola no estará mucho por allí.- Dijo Dark Swordswoman  
- Entonces nosotras nos vamos, espero que nos veamos pronto en un ambiente menos hostil para nosotras.- Me despedí.  
- Yo espero que nos veamos en el campo de batalla.- Dijo Dark Swordswoman con una ligera sonrisa.  
- Siempre es un placer hablar con vosotras.-

Al llegar a la playa pudimos ver que durante nuestra breve charla el tiempo había cambiado de forma brusca unos enormes nubarrones se acercaban desde el Sureste.  
Dándonos toda la prisa que pudimos regresamos al barco y pusimos a nuestros nakamas al día de lo sucedido.  
- Entonces ¿rumbo a las cercanías de Arevalat?- Pregunté.  
- No creo que sea prudente.- Dijo Ripple.- Vallamos a la siguiente isla, en este caso Serafia y esta vez seguiremos el rumbo fijado por el long Pose, nada de atajos raros.-  
- ¡Eh! Atajar atajamos 7 días para ir hasta Red Island es un tiempo récord.- Grité enfadada.  
- ¡La Marina!- Gritó Franxo desde el puesto de vigía.- Y aunque me toméis por loco ¡El Caledonia! por estribor.  
- ¿Nos han visto?- Preguntó Ripple.- ¡Arriad las velas o se romperán!- gritó a Dragón y a Shiron que corrieron a obedecer.  
- No pero no tardarán, tenemos que ir hacia ellos para evitar la tormenta.-  
La tormenta se cernía irremediablemente sobre nosotros, debíamos tomar una decisión rápida.  
- No estamos preparados para una batalla a dos frentes.- Gritó Dark Swordswoman mientras aseguraba la cubierta.  
- Yo creo que nos hemos enfrentado a peores tempestades.- Grité intentando hacerme oír sobre el ruido del oleaje.  
- A la tormenta pues.- Gritó Ripple aferrándose al palo mayor para evita que los envites del agua y el viento la arrastrasen al revuelto mar.- Puede que muramos, pero una batalla a dos frentes es la muerte segura.-  
De modo que corregí el rumbo y nos metimos directos en la tormenta, sólo cabía encomendarnos a Dios o al Demonio, nuestra legendaria buena suerte sería puesta a prueba una vez más.

**--CONTINUARÁ--**


	35. Chapter 35

Ramsus

**La bruma amarga del recuerdo**

Todos los marines que se encontraban en la cubierta del Saint Andrews hicieron el saludo militar acompañado de un seco estruendo de botas. El vicealmirante Ramsus acababa de regresar al barco, junto con un desaliñado capitán Kitakaze. La gran expectación formada llegó a su punto culminante en el momento en que, tras ellos, apareció un sonriente y despreocupado Long Jhon Silver, sin atadura alguna y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Éste, haciendo gala de sus perfectos modales, comenzó a saludar a los marines que estaban formando un pasillo en torno a él y sus acompañantes. Por su parte, Mijok caminaba tras él en pose amenazante y lanzando dentelladas a algunos de los soldados, que retrocedían asustados, mientras que One Piece arrastraba como podía al durmiente Roca por la cubierta del navío.  
- Bonita cáscara de nuez –murmuró divertido Silver.  
Todos avanzaron hacia el centro de la cubierta de proa, donde Ramsus se dirigió a sus hombres:  
- Bien! Quiero que me escuchéis atentamente. Gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo de todos vosotros, hemos logrado el objetivo que vinimos a buscar. Es hora de volver a casa!!  
Unos cuantos gritos de alegría comenzaron a florecer por todas partes del barco.  
- SILENCIO!! –gritó Ramsus- Esto aún no ha acabado. No hasta que Silver y sus compañeros se encuentren a buen recaudo en el cuartel general de la marina. De modo que quiero que preparéis el Saint Andrews para partir inmediatamente de esta isla. A partir de este momento, no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie, entre o salga de este navío, ¿queda claro?  
- SI, SEÑOR!! –contestaron todos al unísono, y comenzaron a desperdigarse rápidamente para cumplir las órdenes de su superior.  
Ramsus se dirigió a uno de los oficiales que estaba cerca de su posición y le dio orden de colocar a todos los Outlaws en celdas individuales, dejando en una sola a Ircum y todos sus hombres capturados anteriormente. Después se giró hacia Silver mientras los marines comenzaban a llevárselos.  
- No te acomodes demasiado en esa celda.  
- Espero que no tenga pulgas –contestó el capitán pirata en tono burlón mientras desaparecía junto a los demás por la escotilla.  
Por último, Ramsus se dirigió a Kitakaze.  
- Esas mordeduras no tienen buena pinta. Será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería.  
- Venga, si no son más que rasguños –protestó el capitán.  
- De todos modos, vamos.

- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que la has traído tú!? –La voz del capitán Kitakaze sonaba fuerte debido al asombro y al escozor que producía el alcohol en sus heridas.  
No era para menos. Cerca del sillón donde él estaba sentado siendo atendido por la enfermera había una bella y joven chica tumbada en una cama. Estaba arropada hasta el cuello con una sábana y tenía un paño húmedo sobre la cabeza. Estaba dormida, pero no plácidamente. El médico acababa de decir a Ramsus y a Kitakaze que la fiebre de la chica seguía sin bajar.  
El vicealmirante le explicó al capitán como la esfera de Kairouseki le había servido como improvisado radar para llegar hasta el Caledonia y encontrar a ésta chica, el secreto mejor guardado de los Outlaws.  
- Se llama Seastone, y tiene la extraña capacidad de manejar el Kairouseki a voluntad –dijo Ramsus ante el asombro de Kitakaze- Si, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero confío en que ella me lo explique. Tan solo te digo que su poder es realmente increíble. Lo pude ver con mis propios ojos.  
- No me digas que peleaste con ella. Eso no es propio de ti.  
- No exactamente. En ningún momento tuve intención de ponerle la mano encima y tan solo quise probar sus capacidad, pero sinceramente te digo que si me hubiese esforzado al máximo no sé cual habría sido el resultado. –Ramsus se quedó mirando fijamente la cara de Seastone, que seguía durmiendo- Aun así debo decirte que no todo salió como yo esperaba…  
Ramsus sintió una sensación aguda en el pecho al recordar las palabras llenas de odio y rencor que As le había dicho durante su combate en el bosque, al igual que las lágrimas de rabia que Seastone derramaba mientras le atacaba con sus esferas. No podía evitar odiarse por dentro y sentirse culpable por todo lo que había sucedido. Sobre todo porque él sabía perfectamente lo que era sentirse así…

_- Exijo una explicación ahora mismo!! –gritó Ramsus.  
- Ah, si? ¿Y quien eres tú para exigirme nada, carpintero? –la voz de la capitana Terreis sonaba tan firme y amenazante como de costumbre.  
Todos los miembros de la banda de los Dark Hunters miraban atónitos y asustados la terrible discusión que se había desatado entre su capitana y Ramsus. Ese era otro más de los sucesos extraños que habían venido ocurriendo desde que los barcos de las cuatro bandas se habían adentrado en el pequeño archipiélago de "Rotten Wood", conocido vulgarmente como "el cementerio de barcos", debido a los cientos de hundimientos que se producían allí, sobre todo provocados por batallas navales y amotinamientos.  
Las aguas de aquella inquietante zona estaban dominadas por una intensa niebla con un profundo olor a salitre que abrumaba el olfato, la vista e incluso el alma. Desde que se encontraban allí, todos parecían estar invadidos por una inquietante sensación que les hacía sentirse profundamente incómodos. Por si fuera poco, había pasado un día desde que a través de la espesa niebla apareciera el barco de la banda rival Shadow of Devil y comenzara una feroz batalla a cañonazos entre ambos barcos. Ramsus y Terreis habían diseñado un plan de actuación antes de llegar aquí por si se daba ese caso, pero a la hora de la verdad no se respetó en absoluto, dando como resultado una gran victoria, pero unos desperfectos terribles en El Espíritu del Mar que tendrían que ser reparados a toda velocidad en la pequeña isla a la que acababan de llegar. De ahí que el mecánico hubiese montado en cólera, algo para nada propio de él, y estuviese discutiendo con Terreis a voz en grito.  
- ¿En qué demonios estabais pensando? Si hubiésemos seguido el plan, los daños tras la batalla contra los Shadow habrían sido mínimos!! Habéis actuado de forma estúpida!!! –volvió a gritar Ramsus aún más fuerte.  
- Actúo como me da la gana!! YO soy la capitana de este barco!!!  
- Y yo el mecánico que tiene que repararlo!! Que no se te olvide que sin mis arreglos y mejoras este barco seguiría siendo un cascarón lastimoso!  
- ¿Pero quién te has creído que eres? –dijo Terreis bastante dolida por ese último comentario- ¿piensas que porque tengas fama y una buena recompensa ya eres indispensable? Pues que sepas que nosotros no te necesitamos para nada!!!  
- ¿Ah, si? Muy bien, si eso es lo que piensas… me largo de aquí!! –sentenció Ramsus, y salió del barco caminando deprisa e ignorando los intentos de Nico, Rurouni y Likard por detenerle.  
- Vete y no vuelvas!! –sentenció la capitana mientras su nakama bajaba por la pasarela._

El único pueblucho que había en esta isla era pequeño, de casas bajas con tejados picudos de tejas negras y calles embarradas. Sus gentes vestían ropas raídas con colores muy oscuros y sus rostros reflejaban una especie de mezcla entre tristeza y cansancio. La niebla de color grisáceo era tan espesa en ese sitio que resultaba imposible saber cual era la hora exacta del día. "Está claro que esta isla no vive del turismo", pensó Ramsus mientras deambulaba por las estrechas calles buscando una taberna en la que cobijarse. Era más que evidente que había elegido la peor isla para abandonar el barco, pero eso era algo que no le importaba.  
Tan enfrascado estaba en sus pensamientos que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una mano lo agarró firmemente por el hombro y lo empujó a un estrecho y oscuro callejón, donde lo sujetaron con fuerza por la espalda y rápidamente notó el frío pinchazo metálico de un puñal en su cuello.  
- Si eres un bandido o un ladrón, me temo que acabas de cometer un error terrible, amigo –dijo Ramsus lo más tranquilo posible mientras el otro tipo le obligaba a arrodillarse en el suelo.  
- Pues yo me temo que te equivocas, "amigo" –contestó el misterioso tipo a la espalda del carpintero con una voz ronca y desagradable, mientras seguía apuntándole con el filo de su espada al cuello- Soy exactamente lo mismo que tú.  
- Vaya, ¿así que eres un pirata?  
- No… soy un marine.  
En ese momento el gesto de Ramsus cambió por completo y se quedó completamente paralizado. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ni siquiera sus nakama sabían nada de su verdadero origen.  
- Qui… ¿quién eres? ¿Cómo puedes saber de donde procedo?  
- Me temo que no está en situación de hacer preguntas, soldado Ramsus –una voz fuerte se oyó al fondo del callejón, mientras la silueta de un hombre se acercaba lentamente haciendo sonar sus pasos en el encharcado suelo, hasta colocarse justo delante suya- Creo que ha llegado la hora de que lleve a cabo una nueva misión para nosotros.  
- ¿¡Quién diablos eres tú!? ¿Cómo os atrevéis a atacarme de improvisto? Mal nacidos!! –Ramsus trató de desenvainar su vieja espada para atacar al tipo que tenía enfrente, pero en ese momento oyó un disparo y una bala le rozó la mejilla. Paró en seco su movimiento, y el tipo cobijado en gran parte por la oscuridad y la niebla, igual que el resto de sus compañeros, siguió hablando.  
- Preguntas quién soy yo. Te lo diré. Mi nombre es Citan y soy un almirante de la marina, es decir, tu superior.  
Ramsus no podía creerlo: Uno de los tres almirantes encargados de dar caza a las cuatro bandas estaba ante él en ese momento. Una montaña de dudas asaltó a su cabeza como si de una tromba se tratase. Parecía que le fuese a estallar, justo en el momento en que una de esas dudas logró salir a la luz.  
- ¿Mi… superior, dices? Ja! ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte como mi superior después de todo este tiempo? –dijo Ramsus cada vez más alterado- 2 años y medio!! Estuve perdido en la isla de Sunnet tras el naufragio durante 2 años y medio!! ¿Dónde estuvisteis vosotros todo ese tiempo, eh? ¿Dónde estaban mis "superiores"?  
- Eso no es algo que debamos responderte –contestó fríamente el Almirante Citan.  
- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y pretendéis que aun así olvide todo lo ocurrido y os ayude con una "nueva misión"? Ni lo sueñes!! No me importa si me matas aquí y ahora, pero jamás volveré a ser un marine!!!  
- Pero tampoco eres un pirata. –volvió a contestar Citan.  
Aquella frase se clavó en el alma de Ramsus como si de una flecha envenenada se tratase. En ese momento recordó como había salido del Espíritu del Mar hacía unas horas para no volver. Pero eso no era todo. Habían pasado ya muchos meses desde que los Dark Hunters lo recogiesen en Sunnet y lo llevasen con él. En ese tiempo había vivido aventuras increíbles y su recompensa se había disparado. Para él sus nakama eran su verdadera familia y se sentía muy feliz a su lado. Pero sin embargo, dentro de su corazón sentía que algo no funcionaba bien. Y tuvo que ser un almirante de la marina quien finalmente le abriese los ojos: Jamás se había sentido un pirata.  
- ¿Y qué si no lo soy? De todos modos preferiría ser cualquier cosa antes que volver a trabajar para vosotros. –sentenció Ramsus, algo más calmado.  
- ¿Incluso ser el responsable de la muerte de todos tus compañeros? –preguntó Citan- Porque, si no colaboras con nosotros, ninguno de los que tú llamas "nakama" saldrá vivo de esta isla poblada por marines que permanecen ocultos en la niebla esperando mi orden.  
Ramsus abrió los ojos como platos y sintió como de nuevo la furia invadía cada célula de su ser, hasta el punto de que el marine que lo sujetaba tuvo que esforzarse a fondo y no pudo evitar hacerle una pequeña herida con la punta de su cuchillo en el cuello. Presa de la rabia y la impotencia, el carpintero volvió a clavar las rodillas en el suelo. Citan, impasible, continuó hablando.  
- Dime Ramsus, ¿has oído hablar alguna vez de un hombre llamado Delacour? –sus miradas se cruzaron durante un instante- Verás, por si no lo sabes, ese hombre es alguien muy influyente en el gobierno mundial y en el cuerpo de marines. Pero tiene un pequeño problema; Su hija Alira se fue de su lado hace un año y desde entonces no ha podido volver a verla, ni a tener noticias suyas en persona.  
- ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto? –preguntó Ramsus resignado y mirando al suelo.  
- Tú eres el marine elegido para proteger a la hija de Delacour y volver a llevarla junto a su padre. Has demostrado tu valía como miembro de esa banda de piratas, y ahora utilizarás tus capacidades para ayudarnos a nosotros.  
- ¿Y donde se supone que voy a encontrar a esa niña de papá para devolverla a casa?  
- No hace falta que la encuentres, porque ella te encontró a ti primero. Para comenzar la misión, tan solo tendrás que disculparte con ella y regresar a su barco. Nada más. Permaneceremos en contacto.  
Con aquellas palabras de Citan, el tipo que sujetaba a Ramsus se esfumó acompañado de otros muchos pasos que resonaban por todas partes, amplificados por las paredes de aquel callejón. En un instante, el mecánico de barcos se encontraba solo, de rodillas sobre el encharcado suelo y con una expresión mezcla de asombro e incredulidad en su rostro tras haber escuchado la noticia. En aquel momento, pudo oír la lejana voz de Citan alta y clara en su cabeza: "No lo olvides. Pase lo que pase, siempre serás un marine"

- Terreis! Es Ramsus!! Vuelve al barco! –gritó Franxo mirando por su peculiar catalejo.  
- Si, y parece herido –añadió Aroica con su ojo médico experto.  
Cuando Ramsus llegó a la pasarela del barco, todos le estaban esperando apoyados en la borda. Justo enfrente de él se encontraba Terreis en pose orgullosa, viendo como el mecánico subía lentamente por el tablón que unía el barco con el puerto. Su cara reflejaba una inmensa tristeza.  
- Mirad quien ha vuelto con el rabo entre las piernas!! –gritó la capitana mientras reía a carcajadas- ¿Y se puede saber qué le ha hecho al señorito cambiar de opinión?  
- Supongo que… no me quedaba otra opción.

- ¿Me estas escuchando o piensas seguir mirando embobado a esa chica todo el rato? –Kitakaze sacó a Ramsus de sus recuerdos levantando mucho la voz.  
- Disculpa, ¿qué me estabas diciendo?  
- Te contaba que ese tipo dijo que mis "chanclas" eran horribles. ¿Te lo puedes creer?  
El vicealmirante se quedó mirando a su amigo con una ligera sonrisa durante un instante.  
- Eh… sí, lo que tú digas. Bueno, te dejo aquí para que te cures de esas heridas. Quiero que no pierdas de vista a esta chica en ningún momento, eh? Ella es la clave de todo esto. Ahora debo dejarte, tengo una reunión.  
Tras despedirse de Kitakaze, Ramsus abandonó la enfermería y recorrió los pasillos del Saint Andrews hasta llegar a su despacho.  
- Espero que la celda haya sido de tu agrado. Aunque como ya te dije, es mejor que no te fueses acomodando. –dijo Ramsus mientras cerraba la puerta con llave tras de sí.  
- Y como yo ya te dije, me conformo con que no tenga pulgas –Silver lo estaba esperando sentado en el sillón de su despacho, tirado despreocupadamente con los pies sobre su escritorio. Ramsus se dio la vuelta y miró fijamente a su invitado.  
- Muy bien capitán Silver. Ha llegado el momento de que tú y yo hablemos seriamente de todo esto.


	36. Chapter 36

Silver

Cap. 013: **"Contando la Verdad"**

Una vez fueron rodeados por los marines, los Outlaws, sin ofrecer más resistencia se dejaron conducir hasta su navío. Atravesaron toda la ciudad escoltados por los hombres de Ramsus, hasta que llegaron al puerto. Allí descansaba un imponente barco sobre el cual, unos marines armados con fusiles montaban guardia. Dispuesta estaba la gran rampla que permitía el acceso a la cubierta de este, y sobre la cual, un montón de hombres esperaba en formación la llegada de su superior. Sin embargo antes de abordar, Ramsus se dirigió A rentarou que caminaba junto a él y le dijo:

--Capitán Satsuma, no es necesaria su presencia en el Saint Andrews. Vuelva al Estrella Fugaz y espere ordenes de mi parte--

Este, intento decir algo, sin embargo al ver el rostro serio de su superior no atino a decir nada más. Se despidio haciendo el saludo marcial y se marcho junto a su escuadrón hacia su barco. Silver caminaba detrás de Ramsus y se percato perfectamente de lo que sucedía, antes de que Rentarou se marchará lo miro e hizo un gesto moviendo la cabeza. Cuando se alejaba, Mijok le recordó algo sobre unos tragos. Al subir al Saint Andrews Ramsus ordeno que los pusieran separados en las celdas del barco. Al llegar allí, los hombres que los escoltaban los trataban con cierto respeto, mezcla de admiración y extrañeza, seguramente se preguntarían como era que su vice Almirante no atase o tomase más cuidado con aquellos piratas. Silver entró en su celda y se sentó sobre el camastro de madera apegado al fondo de la habitación, miró a One Piece en la celda de la izquierda y escucho suspirar a Roca un poco más allá. A su derecha, Mijok se burlaba de los piratas de Ircum, todos apilados en una sola celda. Que sucedería ahora?, nadie se atrevía a preguntarle a Silver, puesto que sabían perfectamente que su capitán ya tenia un plan. Cuando nadie lo veía el capitán de los Outlaws extrajo de entre sus ropas un mini Den-den Mushi, y mientras le indicaba a Mijok con un gesto que vigilase se dispuso a contactar con alguien.

--Capitán Kid al habla!!--Dijo una voz al otro lado del aparato.

Cambiando la voz, hasta hacer que pareciese la de un hombre distinto Silver dijo:

--Tanto tiempo mi querido capitán. Como le ha tratado el Grand Line?--  
--Como te atreves vieja rata a burlarte de mí de esa forma!!. Llevo días perdido por culpa de tu errática información!!--  
--Mi información fue correcta estimado señor--Le dijo Silver con un tono burlón--Yo no tengo la culpa que la pericia de su Vice almirante deje en evidencia su torpeza--  
--Callate rata inmunda!!--Le grito del otro lado un histérico Kid--Espera que te atrape, ya veras lo que les sucede a los que se burlan de mí--  
--Calmese capitán. Tengo información muy valiosa esta vez; y si vuestra merced se tranquiliza se la puedo entregar a un muy buen precio--  
--No quiero saber nada de nada!!--Volvió a gritar--Solo quiero destruirte--  
--Bueno...Pero creo que igual le interesará saber donde esta su amado Ramsus en estos momentos--  
Kid guardo silencio un momento, y luego algo más calmado dijo:  
--Sabes donde esta? Digo exactamente. Puesto que ya me han dicho que debería estar en Serafia--  
--Debería estar o debería estar marchándose ya, querrá decir--  
--¡¿Comó?!--  
--Sí, le digo que el vice almirante ya consiguió lo que pretendía y esta pronto a marcharse de esta isla. Creo que ha ganado...--

Sin esperar respuesta Silver corto la comunicación con Kid, si todo resultaba como había planeado, muy pronto el extraño capitán estaría dando señas de su presencia, tal como lo hiciese ya tiempo atrás.

--Veo que has invitado a alguien más a este baile--Le dijo sonriendo One Piece.  
--Nunca pensé que la gente de Camarón fuese tan fácil de comprar--Filosofo un despierto Roca  
--Es simple cuando se lo pides con buenas palabras--Agrego Mijok, quien seguía mostrandole los dientes cual perro a los piratas de Ircum.  
--Esto se lo debemos a As, que encontró al contacto de Kid en esa isla y lo convenció de que cooperase--Termino de decir One Piece.  
--Bueno, pero esto aún no se acaba--Dijo Silver viendo que se acercaban unos marines hasta su celda.  
--Long Jhon Silver, acompáñenos--Dijeron a coro mientras abrían la celda.  
--Que atentos, me llevan a un tour por el barco--dijo Silver, luego agrego--Muchachos ya saben que hacer--

Mientras caminaba junto a los marines, veía cuan grande era el interior del barco de Ramsus, a vuelo de pájaro calculo que tendría una o dos secciones más por debajo de donde se encontraba y si a eso le sumaban las dos que tenían por encima era realmente un barco muy, muy grande. Se sorprendió de pronto que lo hiciesen ascender por una escalerilla y luego de un par de vueltas más volviese a subir ahora a nivel de la cubierta; una vez allí le condujeron por detrás de otra escalera hacia la popa del barco hasta que desembocaron en un pasillo. Allí le indicaron una puerta en la que lo hicieron entrar cerrando tras de él. Vio un escritorio, y un gran sillón en el que no dudo en sentarse. Al cabo de unos minutos se abrió de nuevo la puerta e ingreso el vice almirante quien le dijo:

--Espero que la celda haya sido de tu agrado. Aunque como ya te dije, es mejor que no te fueses acomodando--  
--Y yo ya te dije que me conformaba conque no tuviese pulgas--  
--Muy bien capitán Silver, ha llegado la hora de que tú y yo hablemos seriamente de todo esto--  
--Muy bien, pero antes Ramsus...Perdón, vice almirante Ramsus, porque no le invita a su amigo aquí un trago de ron?--  
--Pero yo no puedo beber ahora, estoy de servicio--Le respondió Ramsus  
--Veo que ese traje te ha robado el espíritu--Dijo un desconsolado Silver  
--Como sea, no vinimos aquí a beber, si no a hablar de asuntos importantes. Dime Silver, que buscas en Serafia?--

Silver lo miró extrañado, como esperando otro tipo de palabras, se hecho hacia atrás en el sillón y cerrando los ojos hablo:

--Yo no busco nada aquí. Simplemente vengo para cumplir con lo que prometimos hace tanto tiempo--

Ramsus lo miraba sin entender, a que se refería Silver?. Iba a decirle que se explicase, que fuese más concreto con lo que mencionaba, pero Silver volvió a hablar:

--Sabes bien que esta isla Serafia no es más que una de las que componen un archipiélago. Pues bien, así como sabes eso, deberías recordar que en una de estas islas descansan los supuestos cuerpos de varias bandas piratas--  
--Claro que recuerdo eso. Es una vieja historia entre tantas otras que se cuentan en los bares--Le dijo Ramsus  
--Sin embargo hay algo que muchos no saben--Espeto Silver con un tono de misterio--Y es eso lo que me ha convocado a este lugar--  
--Pero no te calles, vamos habla--  
--No, no, no. Yo ya he dicho suficiente amigo mio. Ahora eres tú el que debe hablar. Que tienes para decirme?--

Entendiendo el juego de Silver, Ramsus le relato todo lo concerniente a su misión de atrapar piratas en su recorrido por el Grand Line, así como la orden de los cuarteles superiores de darle prioridad a su captura, desde el momento en que se supo de su reaparición. Sin embargo se cuido de no darle detalles acerca de Alira y la misión encomendada por Citan.

--El viejo carpintero sabe manejar muy bien las palabras. Y puedo saber por el ritmo de ellas que a pesar de ser ciertas aún hay algo que me ocultas--Le dijo Silver  
--Basta de rodeos, explícame ahora que es lo que buscas--Le exigió Ramsus  
--Simplemente busco lo que todo hombre libre del mar busca... tranquilidad, fama, fortuna.--  
--Tú también manejas muy bien las palabras, dime que es lo que realmente buscas en estas islas--  
--La victoria--Le dijo Silver--Aunque para ser más precisos. la pieza que me ponga en camino de esta--

Ramsus no podía creer lo que oía, Silver se había vuelto loco?. No entendía a que se refería. Lo estudio de arriba a abajo, como buscando una respuesta coherente, y sin embargo no acababa de entender.

--Es simple mi amigo Ramsus. Recuerdas que en aquella vieja guerra de bandas, de las cuatro que existíamos y que eramos el terror de los mares, una perdió a su capitán después de una confusa celebración, la otra se enfrasco en una terrible lucha contra la banda a la que pertenecías tú y a la cual derrotasteis y la ultima; o sea la mía; se perdió en una terrible tormenta mientras era perseguida por tus amiguitos de blanco? Bueno, cuando eso sucedió nosotros estábamos tras la pista de la tumba de Barbarrosa.--  
--De Barbarrosa? El antiguo pirata?--Pregunto sorprendido Ramsus  
--Sí, el mismo--  
--Y para qué?--  
--Pues simplemente porque descubrimos que en su ultima morada se encuentra la ruta más directa al fin del mundo y es allí donde de verdad yace el verdadero tesoro...--  
--One Piece?!--Dijo un sorprendido Ramsus  
--Así es. Y como buen marine que eres, debes saber también que el Raftel al que siempre se refirió Gol D. Roger, no era esa escuálida isla a la que llego el viejo Luffy--  
--Siempre tuve mis sospechas--Reflexiono Ramsus--Pero me sorprende que nadie más lo supiera--  
--De hecho todos lo saben, pero ninguno le presta atención--Le dijo Silver--O acaso no recuerdas esa vieja canción que se comentaba en los bares y que supuestamente cantaba Roger?--  
Ramsus pensó un momento, como si estuviese sentado en una mesa de un perdido bar, oyó la vieja canción de Roger: _"...En las mismas barbas color de infierno/ ocultó un día la verdad/ no es donde creen todos/ Que descansa su preciada potestad/ si no más lejos, donde reina el invierno..."_  
--Demonios, así que allí esta la respuesta. Pero entonces...--  
--No te digo más nada, he hablado suficiente. Ahora te toca a ti decirme que paso con lo que tu tienes y que me pertenece--Dijo un resuelto Silver.  
--Por ella no te preocupes, esta a buen recaudo.--Le dijo Ramsus--Sin embargo no entiendo porque dices que te pertence--  
--No puede pertenecerme alguien a quien considero mi más preciada familia?--Le dijo algo molesto Silver. Recuperando la calma y el buen trato volvió a hablar--Quiero verla--  
--Creo que eso no va a poder ser, ella duerme plácidamente ahora. Además pretendo llevarla junto contigo al cuartel general, sus poderes serán de mucha utilidad a nuestra causa--  
--Creo que eso de llevarnos a algún lado no va a poder ser esta vez--Le dijo Silver a un extrañado Ramsus.

De pronto, sonó el comunicador sobre el escritorio de Ramsus, este lo cogió y escucho del otro lado a uno de sus hombres que decía:  
--Señor, señor, un barco nos esta cerrando el paso!--  
Antes de que Ramsus pudiese hacer nada, sintió frenéticos golpes en la puerta de su despacho. Miró a Silver como esperando una respuesta, este se limito a ponerse de pie y encogerse de hombros. Ramsus se dirigió entonces a la puerta, saco la llave y al abrirla, se encontró cara a cara con Mijok, quien al verlo le lanzo una dentellada a modo de saludo para luego hacerlo entrar en la habitación. Tras él venían One Piece y Roca.

--Les costo mucho salir de allí--Pregunto Silver  
--Para nada, esos roñosos piratas del Ircum ese cayeron inmediatamente en nuestro juego--Le dijo Mijok--Por cierto Ramsus, creo que deberías enseñarle a los guardias de tus calabozos que no deben creerle a un pirata borracho--Agregó mirando a Roca.  
--Y tampoco intentar calmar a unos piratas peleoneros--Le dijo Roca a Mijok conteniendo la risa  
--Pero como?--Dijo Ramsus--A pesar de que estén aquí, igual no podrán escapar fácilmente, mis hombres no los dejaran bajar de este barco.--  
--Ah, bueno, de ellos se están encargando los buenos muchachos de Ircum, y un viejo amigo tuyo--Le respondió Mijok  
--Ahora dime, donde esta Seastone--Silver se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente de Ramsus, este sonriendo, movió la mano bajo su chaqueta. Adivinando su movimiento y con una mano firma, Silver lo detuvo:

--No quiero pelear contigo viejo amigo. No estas tampoco en situación de hacerlo. Déjame de una vez marcharme, ya te he ganado esta partida. Sólo te pido que me entregues a mi nakama para poder largarnos--  
--Silver, estas loco si piensas que saldrás de aquí con vida--Dijo Ramsus--Antes de eso deberás deshacerte de mí y mis fieles hombres--  
--Sé muy bien a quien me enfrento, sin embargo tengo algo para ti que no te dará mucho gusto oír--Dicho esto, Silver extrajo el pequeño den den mushi y mostrándoselo a Ramsus hablo en el. Al cabo de unos segundos, se pudo escuchar claramente la voz de Kid del otro lado del aparato quien decía:

--Por fin me has dado una información valiosa hombrecillo. Gracias a ti el capitán Kid sobrepasará a ese almirantillo de pacotilla--

Ramsus enmudeció de ira al oír aquellas palabras, otra vez era Kid quien le producía problemas en su misión. Era un traidor o un hombre demasiado sediento de éxito. Otra vez sonó el comunicador en el escritorio del vice almirante y se oyó la voz del marine que gritaba:

--Señor!!. El barco que nos corta el paso se esta apuntando sus cañones hacia aquí!!--

Ramsus estaba furioso, no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, la traición venía de su propio bando y definitivamente debió haber hecho algo más drástico en la isla de Morte. Y ahora esto. Otra vez sonó la puerta del despacho de Ramsus, unos golpes secos y fuertes. Sin esperar que la accionaran, esta se abrió de par en par, apareciendo en ella una furiosa Seastone, acompañada de Ur y de un eufórico As.

--Conque aquí estabas Ramsus, entrégame mi esfera de kairouseki--

Al darse cuenta que tras de Ramsus estaban el resto de sus compañeros, y al ver a Silver que le saludaba con un gesto de su mano, Seastone guardo silencio. As también se sorprendió, un poco, pero luego se recupero, Miró a Ramsus y le dijo:

--Que quede claro que me derrotaste haciendo trampa. Sin embargo ya me he vengado con algunos de tus subalternos--  
--Yo sólo te demostré quien es mejor espadachín--Le respondió Ramsus tranquilamente  
--Que bueno verte aquí capitán, perdona por no estar con el barco, pero..--Dijo Seastone  
--No te preocupes, ya lo sé todo. Termina de recuperar lo que viniste a buscar y vamonos--  
--Ramsus, si eres tan amable--Exigió de nuevo Seastone

Ramsus llevo la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y desde allí extrajo un extraño envoltorio, dentro de la que parecía una fina capa de papel metálico estaba la esfera de Seastone.

--Quería conservarla como un recuerdo--Dijo este  
--No puedo dejarte algo tan preciado--Respondió Seastone, quien al acercarse a la esfera produjo en esta una poderosa reacción, ya que sin mediar ninguna fuerza, empezó a cobrar un fuerte color azul, para luego vibrar con fuerza. Una vez estuvo cargada, floto y se dirigió hacia su dueña.  
--Bueno, entonces nos marchamos--Dijo Silver a los demás, haciendo una reverencia a Ramsus se despidió--Adiós viejo amigo, mis respetos a sus superiores y mis saludos a su camarada Kid--  
--Nos volveremos a ver Silver, y ten por seguro que no te escaparas de mí--  
--De lo primero estoy seguro, mas de lo segundo no tanto--Dijo sonriendo Silver para desaparecer por la puerta.  
Uno a uno le siguieron los demás, no sin antes despedirse de Ramsus, este impertérrito los observaba salir, ya los perseguiría, ahora tenía otro asunto que solucionar. Salio de su despacho en dirección a la enfermería donde había dejado a Seastone al resguardo de Kitakaze, al llegar, se encontró con que este se reincorporaba sobándose la nuca con gran dolor:

--Kitakaze, que sucedió?--Pregunto Ramsus  
--Perdona Ramsus, ese As de los Outlaws me pillo desprevenido y me dejo fuera de combate--  
--Pero como? Si tu guardia es inquebrantable--  
--Parece que no tanto...Me entretuve mirando las extrañas esferas de la chica esa a la que custodiaba, es que desprendían un extraño brillo--  
--No importa ahora, vamos, tenemos que hacer--Le dijo Ramsus

Entonces eso era, las esferas de kairouseki habían hipnotizado a Kitakaze. Que interesante, pensó Ramsus, habían más usos para esas esferas. Sin embargo no era momento para eso, tenia que detener a un traidor. Salio a cubierta y una vez allí vio que sus hombres estaban desconcertados, no entendían porque el barco que les cortaba el paso era de los marines. Acaso había sido capturado por los piratas?. Otros de sus marines, se veían enfrascados en encarnizada lucha con los piratas de Ircum, que blandían sables y se aprovechaban de la confusión de los del Saint Andrews. Ramsus y Kitakaze se encargaron de acabar con ellos. Con una rapidez impresionante el vice almirante se despacho a Ircum y a la mitad de sus hombres, los otros al ver que Kitakaze corría hacia ellos se lanzaron por la borda.

--A los del barco!!--Grito una voz desde el otro navío--La custodia de sus prisioneros queda a cargo de nuestra autoridad, entréguenlos!!--

Ramsus sentía crecer la ira en su interior, como se atrevían a darle ordenes. Ya verían lo que se ganaban los que osaban desafiarlo. Ya que desafiarlo a él era desafiar a la justicia y el honor.

--Identifiquese!!--Grito Ramsus--Quien es el oficial a cargo de su nave!!--  
--Nadie que le interese!!--Le respondieron, e inmediatamente el disparo de un cañón se dejo oír. La bala salio desde el barco que los detenía y fue a parar a uno de los costados del Saint Andrews. De inmediato se dio la voz de alarma. Ramsus miró a Kitakaze y este supo que debían actuar. Esta tarde caería el peor enemigo, aquel que provenía de las propias filas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silver y los demás se alejaban del lugar en un gran bote, miraban expectantes la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos. Quien iba a creer que todo aquello lo habían planeado desde el momento en que supieron que Ramsus los seguía. Todo excepto la captura de Seastone. Ella y As esperaban ser reprimidos por su capitán, pero este les dijo:

--Perdón por no haberles auxiliado antes y gracias por su coraje y valentía. Somos afortunados de contar con ustedes a nuestro lado--

Ninguno dijo nada, como siempre su capitán les daba animo en vez de reproches. Entonces Roca pregunto:

--Y ahora qué?--  
--Ahora vamos a recuperar el barco y luego a la tumba de Barbarrosa--Le dijo Mijok  
--Y que hacemos con este?--Pregunto Roca indicando a un tipo con un traje a mal traer, junto al cual yacía un perro  
--Y como llego aquí?--Pregunto Silver  
--Qué..Un viejo..hic...Lobo de mar no puede navegar un poquito--Pregunto el individuo--Además Mulder y yo exigimos acompañarles, en compensación, cierto muchacho?--  
--Guau!!--Dijo el perro moviendo la cola--  
--Entonces bienvenido a bordo viejo Reyes--Dijo Silver  
--Guau, guau!!--  
--Y tú también Mulder--  
**  
Continuará...**


	37. Chapter 37

Alira

**  
**  
El viento del tornado había cesado, haciendo que las velas se desplomaran mustias como una flor marchita. La Almirante había tomado su forma humana dejando ese furioso tornado que se había convertido y había provocado que el barco se lanzara hacia su destino a una velocidad extraordinaria, el problema era que a veces ocurría que la ruta a seguir se desviaba un poco de su curso, causados por los vientos tan caóticos y por la pasión de la que los generaba. Aquella situación era una de esas veces que se desviaban., habían ido a parar a la isla de Serafia, al lado opuesto donde se encontraban el Vicealmirante Ramsus, el capitán Long_Jhon y Kid.

--Almirante, nos hemos desviado de la ruta que había establecido—grito la sargento Carter. —y lo peor de todo es estamos encallados en una ensenada—

Era verdad, el galeón no se movía, estaba clavados como un palo tieso, la ensenada era poco profunda, lo que hacia el barco no se moviera.

--teniente coje dos botes y arríelos para ver si hay desperfectos en el casco—dijo seria Alira.

Lo último que quería era un boquete en el casco, dios como le halla pasado algo al barco Ramsus no me perdona, no me vuelve a regalar ni si quiera un bote. El Acadios había sido construido por Vicealmirante Ramsus, había sido un regalo de afecto a la que había sido siempre su capitana y este se lo había regalo el día que ingreso en ella en la marina.

--Almirante, el casco esta en perfecto estado solo tiene un leve y pequeño arañazo, con una lija y una tabla podremos taparlo para que el vicealmirante Ramsus no lo vea—grito el teniente.  
--alférez coja las herramientas oportunas y reparen el rasguño—ordeno Alira.

La puerta principal de accesos a los camarotes se abrió de golpe una capitana Nico d' Robin salía tambaleándose como si estuviera ebria, iba de un lado para otro maldiciendo en alto:

--yo te mato, anda que avisas, me he comido la mesa de mi dormitorio, menos mal que el sargento Siles me cogio a tiempo si no también me hubiera comido de postre el palanganero.  
--valla, perdona, se me había olvidado que estabas abordo—dijo excusándose Alira.  
--si quieres que te perdone tendrás q invitarnos a todos los de este barco a una ronda de ron, en la próxima isla—replico Nico.  
--de acuerdo acepto el castigo—termino diciendo Alira.

La cubierta estallo por aplauso y vítores hacia la capitana Nico, esta no pudo contenerse y se puso colorada.

--veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo esa mujer timidilla, ehh—comento la Almirante.

La capitana la miro y no pudo evitar ponerse aun más roja. Un estruendo resonó de nuevo en cubierta, esta vez era un joven marine del cual venia del puesto de comunicaciones:

--Almiranteeee, almirante, esto es muy grabe—  
--ahora que pasa—inquirió tajante Alira.  
-- es una comunicación del puesto de avanzada de la isla, al parecer, debe ser un error, pero según dicen, el barco del el Vicealmirante Ramsus, situado al otro lado, esta siendo ataco a cañonazos por la escuadra del Capitán Kid—

Unas palabras resurgieron en la mente de Alira…``dejarme a ese bribón de Silver a mi señora, ese vicencillo no podrá apresarle, yo lo haré mucho mejor y lo haré por vos ´´. Era evidente, que la codicia del capitán Kid no tenia limites, pero atacar a un oficial superior a boca jarro, era la gota q colmo el vaso. La almirante no sentía aprecio por ese ser, todo lo contrario, odiaba a los hombres que solo se le acercaban por su físico o por ser el rango que tenia, Kid era algo especial, ambicioso, vil, cruel y frió como el hielo, no podía ser un Marine y menos ahora que había osado atacar a su apreciado amigo y nakama, Kid había atravesado la línea con sus grandes consecuencias.

--esa cucaracha apestosa ha traicionado nuestra hermanad—grito colérica la capitana Nico.  
--preparad los cañones, zafarrancho de combate—grito rugiendo Alira.  
--pero almirante son de los nuestros—dijo un joven marine.  
--aun seguimos encallados almirante—contesto otro.

La almirante contesto fríamente con voz fuerte y contundente:

--el capitán Kid y sus hombres dejaron de formar parte de la Marina en el momento justo que atacaron a un superior, por eso mismo, en cuanto lleguemos allí no demostraremos la mas mínima piedad por ellos, por han osado atacar a un distinguido marine al que se de muy buena tinta que veneráis y respectáis como yo lo respecto. y tambien no solo ha atacado a un oficial, si no q ha puesto en peligro a vuestro compañeros de navío,aun q sean de otro barco, aquello que conocéis de fiestas o de vuestra misma graduación. Por eso mis muchachos no vacilaremos en entrar en batalla y si tenemos que luchar lucharemos, por nuestros compañeros de Saint Andrews—

Dicho esto un gran chorro de agua de las profundidades hizo elevarse el Acadios, este iba deslizándose entre chorro y chorro, alejándose lento pero firmemente hasta q fue depositado en el océano, donde las aguas eran aptas para el.

--capitana Nico, os importaría brindaros con una niebla espesa de su akuma no mi—animo Alira con una sonrisa de complicidad.

--será un placer—dijo sonriente Nico D' Robin.

La mujer levanto ambas manos, y lenta muy lentamente la atmósfera fue cubriéndose de una niebla espesa mientras raudo el Acadios se iba deslizando hacia la zona de guerra.

--Nico que ves—pregunte.  
--la escuadra del capitán Kid tiene rodeado al Saint Andrews, el galeón principal esta abriendo fuego—

--timonel pongase a la par de Saint Andrews y abra fuego en cuanto Nico despeje la niebla, enviemos esos barcos al infierno—grito Alira.  
Dicho esto y junto al Saint Andrews, la niebla se despejo y un grito se oyó:

--abran fuegoooooooo y enviar a ese traidor al fondo del oceano--

**continuara**


	38. Chapter 38

Rentarou Satsuma

Capítulo 5: **El juego de las mentiras. Cómo un borracho podría arruinar la farsa.**

Kid se encontraba más enojado que nunca. Aquella charla con Silver le había hecho perder la razón, aún más que de costumbre, a tal grado de perder la paciencia con sus amadas gatitas. Una de ellas le había traido un vaso de jugo y una flor, quien con una voz dulce, le dijo.  
-Aquí tiene, señor Kid. Para que se calme.

Kid solo miró la flor. Se puso más furioso. Esa flor le recordaba a alguien muy especial para él.  
-¡Quita este girasol de mi vista! ¡Sabes muy bien que odio los girasoles!

Y con esto, tiró el girasol y el vaso con su bebida de su escritorio, y murmurando dijo así:  
-Maldito Ramsus, pero esta vez no dejaré que te lleves todo el crédito…

----------------------------

Rentarou Satsuma salió del Saint Andrews por órdenes de su superior, y regresó junto con su tripulación a su propio barco. Entró a su propio camarote y se sentó en el sillón junto a su escritorio. Agarró entre sus manos un libro grueso y de pasta dura, el cual empezó a leer. Se llamaba "Gran Era de la Piratería", parecía estar bastante enfrascado en la lectura de aquel libro. Y no era para tanto, toda aquella época de grandeza, olvidada por la gente años después, era revivida en las páginas del libro. Cualquiera que leyera las historias narradas en ese libro pensaría que sólo son simples leyendas de algo que en realidad pudo no haber existido. Los nombres e historias de todos aquellos que ahora solo eran parte de una historia bastante incierta, y de la cual, muchos ahora no eran nada, eran recopilados en ese lugar. Cuando llegó al capítulo titulado "Recompensas", revisó cada uno de los carteles que se encontraban… muchos de los nombres que estaban escritos en ese libro le sonaban bastante lejanos. Algo le hacía suponer que no podía huir de su pasado.

La duda le asaltaba… ¿por qué el tal Long Jhon Silver se portaba con él de esa manera? Primero provocándole y luego saludándole… ¿Qué quería lograr? ¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿O era sólo una prueba para ver de qué lado estaba? En voz baja, y creyendo que se encontraba solo en su camarote, dijo:  
-Sabes perfectamente que no soy un vil caza recompensas, así como me has llamado.  
-¿Dijo algo, capitán?  
-Teniente Fletcher…

No se había dado cuenta que uno de sus tripulantes había entrado al camarote, y había escuchado aquellas palabras que murmuraba en su interior.

-Veo que está algo ocupado en su lectura, señor.  
-Para nada. ¿Qué se le ofrece?  
-Dijo algo sobre "un vil caza recompensas". ¿Es lo que le dijo el capitán de los Outlaws?  
-Sí, y lo dijo como si me conociera desde hace tiempo. Pero no hay de qué preocuparse. De seguro debe ser alguno de sus trucos para levantar sospechas y acrecentar los rumores que han estado corriendo en todos los cuarteles de la Marina.  
-¿Ese de que…?  
Así es. Ese mismo. Es posible que su ayudante esté más cerca de lo que estábamos pensando, y que en estos momentos aun no nos hayamos dado cuenta. ¿Usted sabe cómo se llamaba aquel pirata?  
-Según su cartel de recompensas, se llama, o más bien se llamaba dkantun. Pero, no creo que eso sea de mucha ayuda. ¿Y tiene algún sospechoso, capitán?  
-Aun no. –Dijo con preocupación- Claro que no puedo sospechar de quienes han mostrado ser los mejores elementos entre los Marines. Aun así, como le decía anteriormente, no hay de qué preocuparse. Ahora que han sido arrestados… bueno, ahora que se han entregado por su propia cuenta, ese piratilla encubierto no creo que sea tan tonto como para dejarse delatar.  
-No podemos confiarnos, capitán. Es posible que ese mismo piratilla ayude a sus propios nakamas a salir de la "cárcel" en la que se encuentran, por ejemplo, atacando al Saint Andrews.

Satsuma solo soltó una gran carcajada. Todo su plan iba a la perfección ya que nadie, con excepción el vicealmirante Ramsus y el capitán Kitakaze, sabía perfectamente su verdadera identidad, y más que nada, "trabajando" ahora para la marina, la verdad todavía no salía a la luz:

-¡Déjese de bromas! ¡Sólo aquel que intente atacar al Saint Andrews estará firmando una sentencia de muerte! ¡Nadie es tan idiota como para intentar eso! ¡Es como un ejército hecho barco! –Hizo una pequeña pausa y se levantó del sillón donde se encontraba sentado- Eso, hasta los más novatos, lo saben perfectamente. Lo único que podemos hacer es servirles de escolta, por si los Outlaws y el resto de los "ladronzuelos" (refiriéndose a Ircum) capturados intentan escapar.

En eso se escuchó el impacto de un cañón cerca del lugar donde se encontraban. Ambos salieron del camarote y fueron directo a cubierta.

-Y hablando de atacar al Saint Andrews, lo están atacando. –dijo el capitán mientras señalaba al barco atacante.  
-¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso será aquél del que estábamos hablando hace poco?  
-No lo creo. Ambos son grandes enemigos. Pero debemos hacer algo.

Diciendo esto, el capitán regresó a su camarote y llamó por el Den Den Mushi al vicealmirante Ramsus, el cual le dijo que su misión ahora era atrapar nuevamente a los que se habían fugado, mientras Ramsus se encargaría del traidor, como él lo había hecho llamar. Con esto, Rentarou Satsuma mandó a toda su tripulación a buscar el barco pirata. Si su plan salía a la perfección, él dejaría de ser el principal sospechoso.

--------

-Parece que los hemos dejado atrás… muy buen truco que ha usado, capitán. -decía One Piece asustada por aquella impresión, mientras todos seguían corriendo por la selva de isla Serafia buscando el barco.  
-¿Quién diría que un marine nos ayudaría a escapar? –dijo As en broma.  
-Espero que tu perro no tenga pulgas, amigo Reyes- bromeaba igualmente Silver, sin pensar en aquel truco que tenía planeado desde antes.  
-No se preocupe…hic… capitán… parece que todas las pulgas se quedaron con el tío de las "chanclas", jejeje… -bromeaba igualmente Reyes.  
-Vaya, nos salvamos por un pellejo y ustedes solo se ponen a bromear… -replicó Seastone completamente enojada.

A lo que todos empezaron a lanzar una fuerte carcajada. A lo lejos se oían cañonazos, creyeron que los marines estarían entretenidos jugando al "hundir la flota". Llegaron frente a su barco, imponente como siempre. Mijok, callado durante la carrera en la selva, dijo con preocupación.

-Creo que no estamos solos. Alguien nos está esperando.  
-Así es, mis queridos amigos piratas.

Los Outlaws voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz. De la selva, salió toda una flotilla de marines armados con pistolas de todo tipo, rodeándoles, sin posibilidad de escapar ni subirse a su barco, y al frente de ellos, se encontraba Rentarou Satsuma, él era quien hablaba.

-Siempre usando trucos muy sucios, ¿no? Usar a un marine para escapar, cómo se nota que son muy astutos. –Hizo una pausa y siguió diciendo- Pero deben saber que el vicealmirante Ramsus puede encargarse él solo de ese traidor, y que refuerzos se encuentran por todo el mundo. Tal vez se hayan podido escapar de él, pero… -con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara dijo- un caza recompensas no puede dejar que su presa se escape tan fácilmente. –Miró a Seastone y a One Piece y siguió diciendo- No importa que entre sus filas se encuentren tan bellas damiselas, un movimiento en falso y no dudaremos en atacar.

Satsuma había entendido claramente. Todo era un juego de mentiras: entre ellos su deber era seguir con el lazo de amistad que les unía; pero frente al resto de marines, ambos serían enemigos. Miró a los ojos a cada uno de sus nakamas y a los nuevos reclutados. Quería decirles un "Quiero volver", pero aun no era el momento de regresar, traicionar a la marina le costaría muy caro, ahora más que nada siendo vigilado por sus superiores, cualquier acto sospechoso le costaría como mínimo su propio rango, lo peor podría ser perder la vida. Debía buscar una manera de escapar de esta, solo hablando con sus antiguos amigos, podría lograrlo.

Reyes aun no había entendido nada de nada, claro aun recuperándose del exceso de alcohol consumido durante la noche, pudo reconocer claramente al líder de la flotilla de marines que les rodeaban. Su cara le era familiar. Con voz temblorosa, solo dijo.

-Yo recuerdo haberte visto antes…

Los marines se extrañaron, y a punto de disparar, su capitán solo les dio la orden de no hacerlo, le respondió a Reyes:

-Déjenlo hablar. Quiero saber qué es lo que me quiere decir un vagabundo.  
-Ya lo recuerdo, hic. Pero… ¿acaso tú?… burp… perdón… ¿acaso tú no viajabas con ellos? –diciendo eso señaló a su nueva tripulación, los Outlaws.  
-Me debe estar confundiendo, nunca he estado involucrado con piratas.  
-Tu voz me recuerda mucho… a un tal… dkantun… Sí… lo recuerdo, me recuerdas mucho a aquel personaje…

Satsuma se mostraba sereno, pero en su interior estaba más que preocupado. Todo su plan se le iba a caer por culpa de un borracho.

-Y bien, ¿acaso se le puede creer a un borracho? –dijo Silver con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.

**Continuará**


	39. Chapter 39

Ramsus

**Cañonazos en el alma**

Apenas hacía unos minutos que el sol había terminado de salir completamente por el horizonte. Sin embargo, para los tripulantes de Saint Andrews aquello no era más que un mínimo detalle. En la cubierta del navío, las carreras y los gritos se entremezclaban unos con otros en un caótico baile de órdenes, contraórdenes, decisiones y preguntas que, lamentablemente, no parecían tener respuesta. No era para menos: Estaban siendo atacados a cañonazos por un barco de su mismo bando. Algo que nadie en toda la tripulación había vivido jamás.  
Mientras en el resto del barco parecía reinar el caos, de pie en el castillo de proa se encontraban tanto el vicealmirante Ramsus como el capitán Kitakaze, mirando fijamente al enemigo que había comenzado a atacar hacía apenas un par de minutos, de momento sin éxito.  
Pero la situación no era ni mucho menos favorable: El Saint Andrews acababa de salir del puerto de Hallet en la isla de Serafia, el cual se encontraba situado en una bahía que se estrechaba de forma pronunciada unos ochocientos metros más adelante, como si de una luna menguante se tratase. Al lado izquierdo, una pequeña playa acababa con forma de pico, mientras que el lado derecho consistía en un escarpado acantilado de unos diez metros de altura. Y entre los dos, en el punto más angosto de la bahía, se encontraba situado lateralmente el barco del capitán Kid, el cual descargaba su batería de seis cañones de estribor de forma pausada pero constante. Aún no habían hecho blanco en su objetivo, pero era tan solo cuestión de tiempo. Y más cuando el Saint Andrews avanzaba directamente de frente hacia ellos, tal y como el vicealmirante había ordenado para alejar la batalla de la ciudad.  
- Aun me parece increíble lo que es capaz de hacer ese tipo por lograr su objetivo. Incluso atacar a sus propios compañeros! –dijo el capitán Kitakaze, que se encontraba al lado de Ramsus con su enorme martillo al hombro- Esto me está haciendo enfadar de verdad! Como si no hubiese tenido bastante con lo del perro y el pirata borracho. Por no hablar de la huída de Silver… Malditos! Me las van a pagar por haberme atacado mientras curaba mis heridas!!  
- Olvídate de eso ahora. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que preocuparnos. –contestó un inmóvil Ramsus- Además, ya te he dicho que Satsuma y sus hombres se dirigen a por Silver en estos momentos.  
- Perfecto! Así puede que ese tipo por fin tenga la oportunidad de unirse a sus antiguos nakamas. –reprochó Kitakaze en tono sarcástico.  
- Puede. O puede que no. Eso ya nos da una posibilidad. Ya es más que lo que teníamos mientras Silver y sus hombres se iban en ese bote.  
De pronto un soldado apareció tras los dos oficiales. Estaba bastante sudoroso y tenía cara de asustado.  
- Se… Señor! Señores! Los cañones de proa están a punto y los artilleros listos. ¿Abrimos fuego?  
- No. –La respuesta de Ramsus fue tajante- Dígales que esperen mi orden.  
- S, sí señor!! –el joven soldado puso cara de incredulidad y salió corriendo hacia la escotilla que llevaba al interior del navío, mientras un montón de agua salpicada mojaba parte de la zona de la cubierta de babor. Esa había pasado cerca.  
La tensión empezaba a notarse por toda la tripulación del barco ante la cada vez más caótica situación, avanzando lentamente y sin atacar a un enemigo que les bombardeaba, cuando una bala de cañón impactó contra el frontal reforzado de la proa del Saint Andrews, partiendo varias maderas y chocando contra una de las planchas de hierro que protegían el motor de Éolos. La bala cayó inerte al agua, sin haber llegado a traspasar. Justo en ese momento, Ramsus se giró hacia sus hombres, desenvainó su reluciente espada, apuntó con ella hacia el cielo y comenzó a hablar:

- Yo, Ramsus, vicealmirante de nuestro sagrado cuerpo de marines y comandante del navío W. G. S. Saint Andrews, declaro que hoy al amanecer en el puerto de Hallet hemos sido atacados sin previo aviso por otro barco con la bandera de la gaviota, en alto acto de traición. Por lo tanto, y quedando como testigos todos los tripulantes de este barco y el sol que ahora mismo alumbra nuestras almas, ordeno que se actúe tal y como dicen las sagradas leyes de la marina y el gobierno mundial. Por la justicia!

Tras decir estas palabras, el vicealmirante Ramsus volvió a mirar al frente y bajó su espada con un rápido movimiento diagonal. Apenas dos segundos después, una inmensa brecha rasgó por completo la vela mayor del barco del capitán Kid, mientras que el mástil se inclinó levemente. Justo en ese momento, mientras todos los marines presentes en la cubierta del Saint Andrews seguían paralizados tratando de explicarse lo que acababan de ver, la voz del capitán Kitakaze tronó en el viento, haciéndoles despertar: "FUEEEGOOOOO!!!!"  
Como si de una potente traca se tratase, los ocho cañones frontales dispararon casi al unísono, golpeando varios de ellos contra el lateral del barco "enemigo". Por el momento los daños habían resultado superficiales, pero habría más. Eso seguro.  
- Sinceramente, me esperaba más de ese ataque tuyo. –comentó un contento Kitakaze.  
- Eso no ha sido más que un aviso. Si esos marines saben lo que les conviene, dejarán de seguir las órdenes de ese tipo y detendrán el ataque. Pero si no lo hacen… –Ramsus endureció aún más su rostro- se arrepentirán de haber herido a aquello en lo que he puesto toda mi alma.  
- ESTA ES MÍA!!  
Casi sin haber escuchado las últimas palabras de Ramsus, el capitán Kitakaze salió corriendo hacia un lado mientras miraba como una potente bala de cañón que surcaba el cielo bastante bien centrada pero a demasiada altura para dañar el casco del barco. Justo en el momento en que esa bala comenzó a volar por encima de la cubierta del Saint Andrews, Kitakaze pegó un tremendo salto y, haciendo un alarde de increíble coordinación y dominio, conectó un certero martillazo al proyectil en pleno vuelo como si de una pelota se tratase.  
"GooooOOOooNNNnngggGGgggGG" El impacto del martillo contra la bala hizo que sonase por todo el barco un extraño sonido, parecido al que haría el gong de un viejo templo, e hizo que la inmensa bola metálica volviese a toda velocidad hacia el punto del que había venido y haciendo que aquel misterioso ruido se alejase con ella. Lamentablemente, el proyectil explotó apenas unos metros antes de llegar a su objetivo.  
"Hmmm… Demasiado fuerte..." gruñó el capitán.

El intenso sonido de los cañones hacía aún más difícil la coordinación de los marines en el barco. Apenas habían pasado dos minutos desde que el Saint Andrews hubiese abierto fuego contra el navío del capitán Kid y la batalla se encontraba en pleno auge. Los potentes cañones del barco del vicealmirante tronaban una y otra vez de forma acompasada, escupiendo balas que rasgaban el aire a toda velocidad en dirección a su enemigo. Muchas de ellas estaban alcanzando al objetivo y comenzando a causar serios daños. Además, el capitán Kitakaze ya había conseguido alcanzar a otros dos proyectiles con su martillo de la misma manera que el primero, repitiendo de nuevo ese extraño sonido vibrante y metálico, que parecía llegar a todos los rincones del barco cada vez que lograba impactar y que posteriormente parecía alejase junto con las balas. El segundo de esos proyectiles devueltos atravesó limpiamente el lateral inferior del navío que tenían enfrente, provocando un incendio segundos después.  
Sin embargo, desde la otra parte de la bahía el navío del capitán Kid, aguantando el chaparrón sin apenas moverse, había acelerado su cadencia de disparo y estaba comenzando a castigar mucho más la proa de su enemigo. A cada cañonazo recibido, crujido de maderas, abolladura de planchas y desperfecto ocasionado en el barco, Ramsus sentía como su furia iba aumentando hasta casi no poder aguantarla. Estaban hiriendo directamente su alma.  
Cuando apenas restaban unos cien metros para llegar a su objetivo, el vicealmirante reunió a una treintena de soldados junto a él y a Kitakaze y les explicó la segunda parte del plan:  
- Bien, quiero que os preparéis. En menos de un minuto vamos a embestir a ese navío traidor y entonces les abordaremos. –dijo con firmeza. Sus ojos brillaban de ira- Quiero que seáis conscientes de que en él no encontraréis piratas, si no compañeros marines como vosotros. Ellos siguen unas órdenes erróneas y merecen una oportunidad, pero si os atacan… no tengáis piedad de ellos.  
El miedo y la duda podían verse reflejados en los rostros de los jóvenes marines elegidos para el abordaje.  
- En cuanto a su capitán, lo quiero para mí. ¿Queda claro?  
- Sí señor! –esta vez los gritos de los marines no sonaron tan fuertes y convincentes como otras veces.  
- Muy bien, entonces: ALTO EL FUEGOOOO!!!  
Tras la orden de Ramsus, se oyeron las voces de otros oficiales repitiéndola por el barco. Al instante, los cañones cesaron de disparar. Entonces fue cuando los allí presentes se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo:  
No sabían cuando había comenzado, pero los cañonazos que oían habían dejado de ir dirigidos hacia el Saint Andrews. El barco de Kid había comenzado a disparar en dirección contraria con su batería de cañones de babor. Fue en ese preciso instante cuando, tras el muro de roca situado a la derecha de la bahía apareció un imponente velero, con sus impolutas velas blancas con gaviotas dibujadas hinchadas por el viento y sus cañones abriendo fuego sin piedad contra su objetivo. Aun así parecía haber recibido algún impacto leve.  
- No puede ser… -dijo Ramsus estupefacto- Es… el Acadios. Alira… ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Un fuerte golpe seguido de un temblor hizo que el vicealmirante volviese a la realidad. Acababan de chocar contra el navío de Kid y al grito de "Al abordajeeee!!" de Kitakaze los marines estaban ya corriendo para entrar en él. Ramsus hizo lo mismo y se lanzó a toda velocidad a por su objetivo.

Con tan solo pisar la borda del barco, los hombres guiados por Ramsus ya habían ganado la batalla. En aquel lugar no había más que un pequeño grupo de atemorizados marines que soltaron sus armas nada más verles. Ellos tampoco entendían qué estaba sucediendo.  
- Vicealmirante… señor… Nosotros tan solo seguíamos órdenes del capitán Kid. Dijo que nos mataría si no le obedecíamos. Lo… lo siento… por favor le ruego…  
- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó Ramsus interrumpiendo al atemorizado soldado.  
- ¿El capitán? En su camarote, señor. No lo hemos visto en todo el día. Estaba con sus "chicas" en él y llamó al teniente Lewis, nuestro segundo de a bordo, para que se reuniesen. Unos minutos después nos dio la orden de atacar desde los comunicadores de su Den Den Mushi. Parecía muy enfadado.  
Sin mediar palabra, Ramsus comenzó a andar a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta que llevaba al interior del barco, seguido de su viejo amigo, que ordenaba a sus hombres que registrasen el barco en busca de heridos.

El martillo de Kitakaze cayó pesadamente contra el suelo tras resbalar de sus manos. Estaba completamente paralizado ante semejante escena:  
Tras la puerta reventada por Ramsus de una patada se extendía un amplio camarote lleno de flores, cuadros y objetos de arte. Aquello parecería el salón de un lujoso palacio si no fuese por la dantesca estampa que lo cubría en esos momentos. Ante ellos dos se encontraban los cadáveres de cinco chicas y de un oficial de la marina. Habían sido degollados y su sangre se mezclaba en un gran charco en el suelo. Cerca de ellos, junto a un montón de sogas cortadas, se encontraba el capitán Kid. Estaba acurrucado, con la ropa manchada de sangre por todas partes y sujetaba un cuchillo. Al ver a los dos oficiales tras el marco de la puerta soltó el cuchillo y se dirigió hacia ellos:  
- Ramsus… menos mal que habéis venido… -su mirada parecía perdida y su rostro reflejaba una expresión de inexplicable locura- Ellos… se han revelado. Se han amotinado!! Me capturaron y me ataron con esas cuerdas. ME OBLIGARON A DAR LA ORDEN PARA BOMBARDEAROS!!! Pero yo me escapé… si… me escapé. Y acabé con esos traidores… Ramsus!! Gracias por venir a ayudarme.  
Kid llegó hasta la altura del vicealmirante. Seguía en el mismo sitio en el que quedó tras abrir la puerta. Su expresión era sombría. Todo quedó en silencio hasta que de repente y sin mediar palabra, lanzó un puñetazo en toda la cara de Kid, que cayó al suelo doliéndose del golpe.

- Has traicionado a la marina. Has atacado a mis hombres. Has herido a mis barcos. Pero no has tenido suficiente con eso… ASESINO!!!


	40. Chapter 40

Rentarou Satsuma:

Cap. 014: **"Sumando Gente"**

El capitán Rentarou Satsuma era un viejo lobo en eso de fingir y tornar las ruedas a su favor, definitivamente era algo que había aprendido muy bien durante su vida de pirata. Sin embargo ahora era un alto oficial de los marines y tenia a su cargo a un muy bien nutrido escuadrón de estos, que como grandes sabuesos, rodeaban amenazantes a su presa en este alejado claro del bosque. Un puñado de sujetos, que no podían dar crédito a lo que oían de la boca de ese borracho.

--No digas esas cosas...hic...Capitán Silver, recuerda muy bien...hic...que los borrachos y los niños somos los únicos que decimos la verdad. Además...hic...seré borracho, pero no estoy loco y si algo recuerdo bien...hic...Es quienes eran los malditos perros...hic...perdonen damas...decia, recuerdo bien a los malditos perros de tu tripulación...--

Los marines parecían inquietarse aún más con las palabras de aquel hombre, si era cierto lo que estaba diciendo, entonces esos rumores que tanto tiempo llevaban escuchando acerca de traidores en sus fuerzas, se referían a su amado capitán. Lo miraron como preguntándole pero este los ignoro y mantuvo la posición desafiante con la que enfrentaba a los Outlaws. Silver sonrío y sin que nadie se diera cuenta le hizo un gesto a Mijok. Este sigilosamente cogió una botella de ron de las manos de Roca y parándose detrás de Reyes se la enchufo en la boca para evitar que siguiese hablando. Al ver que su dueño forcejeaba Moulder empezó a ladrar furiosamente. Aprovechando el alboroto, Silver habló:

--Ya esta pronto a amanecer, y el capitán Kid debe haber acabado de bailar con Ramsus. Creo que va siendo hora de que nosotros también nos marchemos--  
--Pues para eso estamos nosotros aquí capitán--Le dijo Rentarou--Para escoltarles de vuelta a los calabozos que tan amablemente os ha preparado el vicealmirante--  
--MMM, sabe señor, nunca me han gustado los hoteles del gobierno. Suelen tener unas camas que dan pena, el servicio a la habitación es malisimo y por lo general estan a reventar de pulgas y garrapatas--  
--Ah no...hic...Que mi perro puede tener pulgas, pero garrapatas...hic...garrapatas jamás...--Dijo un enfadado Reyes, mientras sacudia la botella vacía de ron con la que Mijok le había hecho callar.  
--El punto es que tendrán que acompañarnos, sea como sea--Volvió a decir un amenazante Rentarou, al tiempo que los marines reducían el cerco alrededor de los piratas.

Seastone aprovechándose del tiempo que tomaba Silver en entretener a los marines aprovecho para concentrar las energías de sus esferas de kairouseki y manipulándoles las mando a situarse bajo la quilla del Caledonia que descansaba sobre la tierra. Lentamente lo hizo levantarse del lugar donde estaba, empleando para ello toda su atención y energía. La discusión entre el capitán pirata y el capitán marine continuaba y no llegaba a ninguna parte. Ninguno de los dos actuaba ni daba ordenes de moverse, mientras el sol empezaba a asomar por lo alto del cielo. De pronto uno de los marines se percato de que el barco de los piratas estaba volando en dirección al mar y dio la voz de alarma. Fue en ese preciso momento cuando un ágil Silver salto hacia el capitán marine y desenvainando una daga la puso sobre el cuello de este y lo redujo al tiempo que gritaba:

--No intenten ningún movimiento o lo mato--

Todos los marines se mantuvieron en sus puestos, dudando de lo que sus ojos veían. Mientras tanto Seastone empezaba a caminar tras el Caledonia volador, y One Piece y Roca le seguían. Mijok arrastraba a Reyes quien era seguido por Moulder; cerraban el desfile Silver y Rentarou, quien era llevado como rehén.

--Maldito, sucio y vil pirata. Esto no es jugar limpio--Gritó Rentarou mientras forcejeaba para liberarse  
--Y por que deberíamos jugar limpio, si somos piratas--Le respondió un despreocupado Silver  
--Qué ganaras llevándome como rehén? Crees que mis hombres no te harán frente?--  
--Y al parecer no, ya que se han quedado pasmados al ver a su capitán atrapado--

Silver seguía caminando de espaldas mientras arrastraba a Rentarou. Tras ellos caminaban aún apuntándole con los rifles los fieles hombres del capitán marine. Pronto llegaron hasta la playa, donde Seastone y los demás ya preparaban al Caledonia para partir y reanudar el viaje. Más allá podía verse al barco de Rentarou con sus cañones amenazantes, listo y dispuesto para atacar al barco de los Outlaws. Observando rápidamente la situación, Silver anuncio:

--Fieles servidores del gobierno mundial. Es un honor para mí y mi tripulación el que hayáis decidido acompañarnos esta mañana. Como ven el sol ya esta ganando altura y la hora de la primera comida hace bastante tiempo que ha pasado ya. Por lo mismo y para demostrar mi cortesía, he decidido invitar a vuestro capitán a compartir el desayuno con nosotros. Por esto os ruego que tengáis a bien asegurar el feliz y tranquilo paso de mi barco. De no ser así, me veré obligado a hacer que vuestro querido capitán acompañe en el desayuno a los lindos peces del fondo del mar--

Reyes de pie sobre el Caledonia no paraba de reírse, su fiel can corría de un lado para otro. Un enojado Mijok preparaba ayudado por Roca los cañones del barco, mientras una preocupada One Piece miraba en dirección a los marines en la playa. As esperaba junto a la escalerilla y Seastone se preparaba para impulsar el barco.

--Fletcher, teniente Fletcher--Dijo un compungido Rentarou  
--Aquí señor, a sus ordenes--Dijo un oficial adelantándose al resto del grupo, pero manteniendo su distancia  
--Ordene a los hombres que hagan lo que Silver les dice--  
--Pero señor, no podemos tomar ordenes de un pirata, y menos de uno que amenaza su vida--  
--Entonces considérelo como una orden mía. Si les digo que hagan lo que les dice es para protegerlos a ustedes. Créame Fletcher, conozco a estos hombres mucho mejor que usted y se que las leyendas que de ellos se cuentan son muy ciertas--  
--Pero señor, el vicealmirante Ramsus no perdonaría el hecho de que no hubiésemos actuado--  
--Pero Ramsus no esta aquí ahora y sobre todo, el no es el rehén aquí--Dijo Rentarou  
--Muy bien dicho Satsuma--Agregó Silver  
--Calla sucio pirata--Dijo con ira Rentarou--Nadie te pidió tu opinión en esto--  
--Como quieras--dijo Silver levantando los hombros.

Antes de que Rentarou siguiera hablando con su oficial, Silver le dio un golpe en la nuca y lo hizo caer inconsciente al suelo. Luego de esto, corrió hasta Fletcher y le dio un puñetazo en todo el rostro. Los marines no daban crédito a lo que veían, tanto su capitán como su segundo de abordo yacían tendidos en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo que Silver actuaba, Mijok y Roca descargaban los cañones del Caledonia contra el barco marine. Las balas hicieron estragos, partiendo a la mitad el mástil mayor, y perforando peligrosamente uno de los costados del barco.

--Con eso tienen para entretenerse!!--Les grito Roca

Un ágil As estaba recogiendo el cuerpo inerte de Rentarou, mientras Silver hacia lo mismo con Fletcher. Los marines que les apuntaban intentaron avanzar, pero desde el barco unos certeros disparos les cortaron el paso.

--Maldición..hic...Necesito un trago para afinar la puntería--Grito un eufórico Reyes  
--Silver, date prisa, no nos queda tiempo--One Piece apresuraba a su capitán a actuar  
--Señores--les dijo a los marines Silver al tiempo que se levantaba el sombrero.

Luego de esto corrió con su carga hasta el barco, donde ayudado por los demás subió rápidamente. Los cañones del barco de los marines empezaban a tronar, pero sus disparos carecían de precisión suficiente. Pronto dejarían de disparar, ya que los daños causados por los cañonazos del Caledonia les obligarían a reparar los desperfectos. Además sin la presencia de su capitán y de su segundo de abordo estaban abandonados a su propia y miserable suerte. Eso hasta que alguno de los demás mandos que pululaban por allí los encontraran.

--Demonios, dos invitados por el precio de uno. Creo que debimos haber conseguido más alcohol capitán--dijo Roca mirando a los inconscientes Fletcher y Rentarou  
--Creo que se te paso un poco la mano con ellos Silver--Reprendió One Piece a su capitán--Ahora no despertarán en un buen tiempo--  
--Me deje llevar por lo blanco de sus trajes. Ya sabes, fue algo instintivo--Intento disculparse este.  
--Capitán, debemos atarlos y usarlos como canjee al momento de encontrarnos de nuevo con Ramsus--Opino Mijok  
--Yo digo que mejor se los demos a mi querido perrito...hic..---Dijo Reyes sonriendo  
--Guau!!, Guau!!--Ladró Moulder moviendo la cola.  
--One Piece curales las heridas y quitales todas sus armas. Luego dejenlos en los camarotes reservados para visitas ilustres. Una vez recuperen la conciencia veremos que hacemos con ellos. Ahora rumbo a la tumba de Barbarrosa.--  
--Yo sigo diciendo que mejor los usamos como material para escobas--Refunfuñaba Reyes  
--Y si se los cambiamos a los marines por Ron--Decía Roca

Seastone se encargaba de tomar el rumbo ordenado por su capitán, mientras los demás volvían a sus labores. Silver de pie junto al timón observaba el horizonte. Sabia que llevarse de rehén a unos marines sólo haría que Ramsus y los demás siguieran más firmemente tras sus pasos. Sonrió. Sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba buscando, que los antiguos miembros de la hermandad de la calavera, navegaran tras él hasta el punto donde renacería la antigua época.

--Se acerca el tiempo de decidir, señores--Dijo con una amplia sonrisa al viento--Que camino seguiréis cuando sea el momento de elegir?--

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No podían decidir el destino del traidor de Kid, ya que esa misión le correspondería a los altos jueces del gobierno mundial. Por lo pronto, sólo podían confinarle en una oscura celda y dejar que sus propios fantasmas lo atormentasen. Ramsus, sabía muy bien que a pesar de representar a la justicia, el no podía tomarla en sus manos. Suspiro y se preparo a oír el reporte de daños de su querido Saint Andrews.

--Señor, los daños producidos por el ataque del barco enemigo son mínimos. Sin embargo para asegurar el optimo desempeño del navío, los carpinteros sugieren repararlos inmediatamente--  
--Me parece muy bien--Dijo Ramsus--Y cuanto tardarán?--  
--Trabajando a toda maquina señor, un día--

Un día, pensó Ramsus. era demasiado tiempo. sin embargo sabia que era necesario. Incluso para sus carpinteros, que eran los mejores dentro de la marina, reparar todos los daños del Saint Andrews les llevaría ese tiempo. Suspiro resignado y ordenó:

--Dígales que procedan inmediatamente. No hay tiempo que perder--

Si Silver quería tiempo, pues lo había conseguido, por suerte Rentarou estaba tras él. El problema era que aún no sabia de que lado estaba realmente ese capitán. Seria otro traidor como Kid, o serviría a muerte al ideal de los marines?. Ya no podia pensar en eso, puesto que presentándose frente a él estaba una esbelta y alta mujer, quien vestía con una larga chaqueta blanca de rango de marine:

--Creo que me debes una Ramsus. Si no es por mí ese Kid acaba con tu amado barco--Dijo Alira  
--No estes tan segura de eso amiga mia. Ya ves que sólo llegaste a terminar algo que ya estaba acabado--  
--Como digas. Sin embargo igual me debes un jugo de fruta. Por cierto, que feos daños recibió el Saint Andrews--Le dijo Alira moviendo la cabeza.  
--Ahora que lo mencionas. Me puedes decir que son esos parches que lleva el Acadios en uno de sus costados--Pregunto algo ofuscado Ramsus  
--Ah esos--Dijo Alira, y recordó cuanto se molestaba Ramsus cuando heria a una de sus obras  
--No puede ser, no puede ser que trates de esa manera a ese pobre barco. No cambias--La reprendió Ramsus

El sol empezaba a bajar ya, el humo de los cañones era arrastrado por el viento, y la almirante se encontraba con su subalterno para discutir acerca de los cuidados que debían darle a un barco. Sin duda esa era la mitad de un largo día.

**Continuará...**


	41. Chapter 41

Eratia

Sueños del pasado

-¡Navegante! ¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer? ¡Es un suicidio!

-Vamos, capitana. ¿Desde cuando algo de lo que hemos hecho no era un suicidio seguro?

-Ese no es el caso. ¡Te vas a enfrentar a una flota y a un huracán!

-Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo. Y si consigo ganar el tiempo para que todos vosotros escapéis, lo haré encantado. Y no te preocupes, cuidaré el barco.

Un hombre se acercó a la borda del barco y le lanzó un bulto alargado.

-Cuídamela. Y como no me la devuelvas te mato.

La mujer le arreó un tremendo patadón en la espinilla, que hizo que el otro empezara a dar saltitos de dolor.

-¡Déjate de tonterías!

Otro hombre le pasó la mano por el hombro y la tranquilizó.

-Chico, confiamos en ti.

El joven levantó la mano mientras se acercaba al timón.

-Solo aseguraos de que la marina no os coge. ¡Y no arméis mucho jaleo mientras yo no esté!

-Dalo por hecho. Esperamos volver a verte.

Los dos barcos se separaron, y se empezaron a oír cañonazos a lo lejos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre se levantó de un bote de la cama mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-Uf. Otra vez ese sueño.- Se pasó la mano por la frente mientras su respiración se tranquilizaba.

De pronto resonó otro cañonazo como el que le había despertado, aunque había pesado que era parte del sueño un segundo antes. El hombre pareció moverse como por instinto. Se levantó y cogió una espada con una hoja bastante ancha y un solo filo y se caló un par de anteojos.

Salió corriendo de su casa espada en ristre, y se dirigió a su vecino con rapidez.

-¿Que ocurre Kirn? ¿Nos atacan?

-No lo se Sherman.

Un chico subió corriendo la calle, y se dirigió hacia los dos hombres. El llamado Kirn empezó a atosigarle a preguntas, pero el joven estaba sin aire.

-¿Nos atacan?

-No,-jadeo-atacan al barco de los marines. Creo que era el Saint Andrews.

-¿Piratas?

-No lo se, pero me ha pedido el alcalde que avise a la gente.

El chico continuó su carrera, acercándose a todos los que salían por la calle. Kirn le siguió con la mirada, pero se centró en su vecino.

-¿Crees que van a atacarnos?

-Humm. Considerando que atacan a los marines lo dudo mucho. Si el pueblo fuera su objetivo hubieran esperado a que el barco se hubiera marchado.

Un tipo vestido de una forma muy formal, con una enorme katana bajaba por la calle, tranquilizando a la gente. Se acercó a los dos vecinos y amablemente, les dijo que entraran en sus hogares, que no había nada que temer. En esos momentos los cañonazos cesaron.

-Señores, hagan el favor de entrar. No hace falta que se preocupen por lo que ocurre.

-¿Quien es usted?

-Un funcionario del gobierno mundial. Por favor, continúen.

Los dos hombres le hicieron caso, mientras que el funcionario les seguía con la mirada. Ambos iban comentando las incidencias de la noche y lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

-Pues será mejor que me vaya preparando ya, que amanecerá pronto y me tengo que embarcar en un par de horas.

-Será lo mejor, Sherman. Por cierto, ¿de donde has sacado esa espada?

-Es un regalo de un antiguo amigo. No se usarla, pero es mejor tener un arma de buena calidad que solo las manos. Bueno, ya te veré cuando regrese en unos días.

-Pues que te vaya bien, y cómprame algo si visitas alguna isla con más comercio.

Los dos vecinos se separaron y entró cada uno en su casa. Mientras tanto, unas calles más abajo, el funcionario miraba una orden e busca captura con el ceño fruncido.

-Es una lástima que mi misión me impida capturar piratas- Musitó-, pero me parece que esta presa lo va a tener difícil para escaparse con un vicealmirante por esta zona.-Rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y extrajo un Den-Den Mushi. Lanzó una llamada sintonizada con todos los Den-Den de marines de la zona mientras una sonrisa le cruzaba la cara.

-Alerta. Aquí Jeff Rather, agente del CP 2. He descubierto a un pirata escondido por esta zona. Repito. He descubierto a Eratia el "Maestro Navegante", el pirata –Se detuvo un momento mientras saboreaba la palabra- de los 237 Millones de Beris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	42. Chapter 42

Alira:

**ños**

Los dos entrañables amigos se encontraban en el mascaron de Proa del Saint Andrews, el sol pegajoso de la tarde, hacia las reparaciones de los dos grandes he imponentes barcos se hicieran una cuesta arriba. El vicealmirante Ramsus reprochaba a una Almirante Alira, como un padre reprocha a su hijo:

--No puede ser, no puede ser que trates de esa manera a ese pobre barco. No cambias--La reprendió Ramsus.  
--ya sabes que aun me falta un poco de practica y dominio con los tornados—se excuso Alira.  
--Ya y que culpa tiene el barco de que tu sea una mujer alocada— le recrimino Ramsus.  
--bueno tampoco saques las cosas de quicio es un minúsculo rasguño—replico la Almirante.  
-- y lo de hace tres meses que fue, un pequeño golpecito también sin importancia—le dijo Kitakaze, mientras se acercaba a ellos, junto a Nico d'Robin.  
--yo no tuve que ver con aquello, no es culpa mía, que ese gigante pirata se acercara tanto y le diera un golpe con su palitroque al barco—replico de nuevo la Almirante.  
--¿un golpe?, ¡¡pero si llegasteis al cuartel con la quilla medio partida!!—grito Ramsus.  
--paparruchas, será mejor que vallamos a la sala de juntas, en cuanto termine de reparar mi barco y mande a esa víbora que tienes en la bodega al cuartel general, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas—prosiguió hablando Alira.  
--como de costumbre dando gritos capitana… uy digo Almirante—dijo socarronamente Nico.  
--los viejos hábitos no se pueden perder—dijo Alira con un guiño.  
--creo que deberías irte al cuartel y llevarte a Kid, Alira—sugiero Ramsus.  
--no, capitana Nico d' Robin, coja cinco barcos de la escuadra y llevate a Kid al cuartel general, esta solo cuatro días de aquí, y si por el camino encuentras al capitán Overon dile que espabile o ascenderé a la Teniente Ailing como mi segunda de a bordo de el Acadios—dijo frescamente Alira,-- si encuentras a la teniente dígale que acepto encantada su incorporación.

Ramsus y Kitakaze se miraron pero no comentaron nada. Nico d' Robin se puso en movimiento y dejos a los tres marines en el mascaron.

--Desde cuando los altos cargos, te permiten acercarte a los The Outlaws, tenia entendido que no podías—inquirió Ramsus.  
--y no puedo, pero ya que estoy me quedare como meramente de espectador, no intercederé en nada—dicho esto la Almirante abandono el Saint Andrews.

El sol empezaba a bajar ya, las reparaciones iban viento en popa al anochecer todo estaría listo, para partir. La almirante se encontraba con su subalterno para discutir acerca de los cuidados que debían darle a un barco. Después salio de la sala de juntas y subió a cubierta, había llegado la hora de reunirse con Ramsus y Kitakaze, en el Saint Andrews.

La puerta del camarote de Ramsus estaba abierta, una luz potente iluminaba la habitación, Ramsus se encontraba en su escritorio, solo y con montoneras de libros, pergaminos, en el centro de la habitación había una mesa con diversos mapas, escuadras, reglas, cartabones y compases. Las estanterías de la habitación estaban atestadas de libros, pero en la estancia reinaba el equilibrio y todo estaba ordenado.  
La Almirante asomo la cabeza por la puerta su pelo dorado, brillaba con la luz de la habitación. Ramsus se percato de la presencia de la mujer y la hizo un gesto para que entrara y a su vez hizo otro para que se sentara.

--me gustaría preguntarte una cosa, si tu consientes que lo haga—pregunto Ramsus.  
--dispara—contesto la Almirante.  
--todos daban por echo, yo me incluyo, que cuando te enteraras de que el Caledonia había aparecido, saldrías apresuradamente presta a perseguirlo, por que no lo has echo—Ramsus la miraba sus facciones para adivinar en lo que pensaba.  
--me respuesta es simple, creía que el fue el quien provoco, la situación tan peliaguda que la que nos vimos envueltos aquella noche, donde los dos barcos descansaba en la isla Sallis, después de enviar la banda del pirata de Soigeloc, al fondo del agua—explico Alira azorada.  
--situación peliaguda—inquirió Ramsus.  
--Ramsus, mira que no te enteras de nada, eres un maestro en barcos, un marine excelente, pero en cuestiones de faldas, no es lo tuyo—rió la Almirante-- haber como te lo explico y por donde empiezo, así, veamos, te acuerdas la juega que nos pillamos después de eso, que nos pusimos todos como cubas en la taberna de pueblo, al parecer Soigeloc, no le gusto nada perder, y se vengo de la única forma que podría vengarse con sus poderes de su akuma, mediante el sueño, nos manipulo, nos podía haber matado pero pensó que la mejor humillación para nosotros seria el de confraternizar en nuestro lechos con nuestros camaradas de juerga—  
--dios, no sigas, pero si era un sueño, madre del amor hermoso—grito Ramsus.  
--eso pensábamos yo y el chupetón que tenia en el cuello—dijo Alira con resignación.  
--por eso estaba tan colérica ese día y salimos a todo tropel, creías que Long_Jhon, se había aprovechado de ti—afirmo con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.  
--lo único que quería era irme de allí—afirmo la mujer.  
--entiendo, y como supistes que fue ese granuja—pregunto Ramsus.  
--por que hace como un mes o así lo capture, y tuvimos una larga charla hasta que lo ahorcaron en el cuartel—continuo al almirante.  
--lo sabe alguien mas—pregunto Ramsus.  
--no, solo lo sabemos tu y yo—dijo Alira cansada.

La puerta se oyó un golpe de torteo y por ella entro Kitakaze:

--Almirante, Vicealmirante, los trabajos en los barcos ya han acabado, podemos salir cuando deseéis—  
--bien, ahora donde vamos—pregunto Alira.

Ramsus se levanto de su sillón y fue a la mesa donde estaban los mapas, Alira hizo lo propio y se acerco a los dos compañeros.

--sabes donde se encuentra la tumba de Barbosa, Ali—pregunto Ramsus.  
--si mal lo recuerdo, sus mas allegados los enterraron en la ultima isla de este archipiélago, la isla creo que se llama Ojabart, por que lo preguntas—inquirió con curiosidad la mujer.  
--por que ese es nuestro próximo destino—afirmo con una sonrisa Ramsus.

****Continuará****


	43. Chapter 43

Ramsus

**Luna de Sangre **

Ramsus despertó de golpe y se incorporó con un brusco movimiento. Respiraba de forma entrecortada, tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor y una sensación inmensa de angustia que le oprimía el pecho. No había tenido ninguna pesadilla, estaba seguro, pero sabía que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Era como si su instinto lo hubiese arrancado del mundo de los sueños para estamparlo contra la realidad.  
Miró por la ventana que tenía al lado de la cama y pudo ver la luz de la luna reflejada en las aguas tranquilas del mar, mientras se ubicaba en el tiempo y el espacio. Debía hacer como unas cinco horas que el Saint Andrews partió de Serafia tras terminar las reparaciones en las que él mismo había tomado parte y ahora se encontraban en alta mar, avanzando lentamente. Podía sentir el sonido del mar, la tranquilidad de su cuarto, el rápido latir de su corazón… Ningún ruido extraño. Todo parecía en orden. ¿O no?  
Rápidamente saltó de su cama y salió al pasillo sin tan siquiera cambiarse de ropa, cerrando de un portazo. Para cuando el Den Den Mushi sonó en su oscuro y vacío despacho ya era demasiado tarde.

Un ruido característico sacó a la Almirante Alira de su profundo sueño. Dio un par de vueltas medio dormida en su mullida cama hasta que con una mano alcanzó el auricular de un Den Den Mushi.  
- Hmmm.. siii? –dijo con una profunda voz de sueño.  
- Capitana! Digo… Almirante! ALIRA!! –la voz de Nico se oía muy alterada.  
- ¿Qué… qué ocurre? –La almirante despertó de golpe al oír la voz de su amiga.  
- No está!! Lo estamos buscando por todo el Acadios, pero no esta!! Ha desaparecido!!  
- ¿No está? ¿Ha desaparecido? ¿Qué? ¿Quién?  
- KID!!

Ramsus avanzaba a grandes pasos por el pasillo. Iba descalzo, vestido con un sencillo pantalón azul recortado bajo las rodillas, una camiseta verde sin mangas empapada en sudor y llevaba su brillante espada en la mano. Subió por las escaleras a toda velocidad, giró un par de recovecos y se encaminó hacia la puerta que daba a la cubierta. Ahora lo entendía todo, su instinto no le había traicionado. No era un ruido extraño lo que había notado. Era el silencio. ¿Por qué no se oía ni el más leve murmullo en la cubierta a pesar de la decena de marines que hacían guardia en ella?  
Abrió de golpe la puerta y por fin pudo comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que su corazón llevaba notando desde que había despertado. Una escena que le heló la sangre.

Decenas de cuerpos de marines reposaban sobre el suelo, ocupando toda la cubierta. Todos ellos estaban cubiertos de sangre; algunos incluso gravemente mutilados, bañados por un color rojo intenso, profundo y desagradable. La luna asomaba por entre unas discretas nubes negras, produciendo la luz justa como para poder ver con claridad, y un extraño y tenue brillo azulado bañaba toda la cubierta, dándole un aspecto retorcidamente mágico y misterioso; casi dantesco.  
- Humpf... –un leve gruñido captó la atención de Ramsus, que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien que se encontraba también allí, a pesar de tenerlo justo en frente. El Vicealmirante reconoció la figura del traidor Kid entre las sombras, sentado sobre _algo_ y lleno de manchas de sangre-. Has tardado mucho en llegar. _Mucho_... –repitió con sorna.  
- ¡¿Kid?! –exclamó un atónito Ramsus sin comprender cómo había podido escapar de la celda en la que lo tenían confinado; y por las palabras que su enemigo dijo a continuación, esa sorpresa debía reflejarse claramente en su rostro.  
- ¿Os pensabais que ya había acabado todo? Vosotros los marines sois una panda de imbéciles que os creéis mejores que los demás sólo por llevar un uniforme y servir al Gobierno – Ramsus dio varios pasos al frente al percatarse de que Kid estaba sentado sobre el cuerpo de alguien. Un pésimo presentimiento le recorrió el pensamiento-. Pero no sois mejores que el resto: no sois mejores que yo. Y éste te lo puede asegurar.  
- ¡¿Kitakaze?! –exclamó el marine con un grito entrecortado, reconociendo el rostro de su subordinado; de su amigo. Sus ojos mostraban una mirada lejana y vacía-. ¡¡Kitakaze, ¿estás bien?!, ¡¡responde!! –Kid alzó una ceja y dijo:  
- Oh, ¿aún no lo has entendido? –el corazón de Ramsus se aceleró, bombeando con tanta fuerza como si estuviese a punto de explotar. Kid, que hasta entonces se había mantenido completamente frío e impasible, mostró una mirada de desprecio, odio y una infinita satisfacción, mientras una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujaba en su rostro-. Está muerto –declaró lentamente, saboreando cada una de las letras-.

El rostro de Ramsus se tornó en un torbellino de emociones de tristeza, desesperación, rabia, impotencia, culpabilidad y odio; nada propios de lo que se suponía que debía ser un Vicealmirante del Cuartel General de la Marina, que debía ser capaz de mantener la calma en cualquier situación. Kid se levantó lentamente, y con una despectiva expresión golpeó la cara del difunto Kitakaze con una fuerte patada.  
- ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer? –le dijo, regodeándose en su sufrimiento, y con una arrogante mirada-, ¡¡pedazo de mierda...!!

Ramsus dejó escapar todas sus dolorosas emociones en un fuerte grito más propio de un animal que de un ser humano, y derramando una lágrima de pura rabia, se abalanzó contra su enemigo.

- AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH!!!! –el vicealmirante descargó toda su rabia, impotencia y tristeza en el filo de su espada, lanzando un feroz ataque frontal contra su enemigo, situado justo delante. Si embargo, Kid sacó de entre sus ropas el ensangrentado cuchillo que tantas muertes había ocasionado en ese día y detuvo el golpe con él casi sin esfuerzo. La demencial fuerza que Ramsus había infundido a su ataque hizo que el capitán Kid saliese impulsado hacia atrás sin variar su postura de defensa, como si la cubierta del Saint Andrews se hubiese convertido en resbaladizo hielo durante un instante. Cubierta que, por otro lado, presentaba ahora una tremenda grieta que partía desde la posición de Ramsus y acababa en la baranda de la borda.  
- Oh! Mira esto. Creí que no aguantabas que "hiriesen" a tus barcos. –volvió a decir Kid con una sonrisa demoníaca en los labios- Si te sirve de consuelo, tu capitán se defendió bastante bien. Lo vas a tener difícil para encontrar un sustituto para él.  
Pero a Ramsus esas palabras ya no le hacían daño. Ya no podía oír nada. Apretando los dientes, dejándose llevar por la locura que lo tenía preso, atacaba sin piedad y sin descanso una y otra vez a Kid, que se defendía a la perfección con su puñal de los terribles envites de la espada de su oponente, aunque no podía evitar retroceder ante el ímpetu y la furia de su avance.

Alira avanzó corriendo hacia la cubierta. Había abandonado su habitación a toda velocidad, sin tan siquiera colgar el Den Den Mushi, tras haber oído el grito desgarrador de su amigo Ramsus. Y allí estaba él, poseído por una especie de fuerza descontrolada, atacando sin piedad una y otra vez al capitán Kid, que tan solo retrocedía defendiéndose con un pequeño puñal de las estocadas de su oponente. A juzgar por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.  
La almirante enmudeció de ira y avanzó decidida hacia la contienda. No reparó en la decena de muertos que poblaban la cubierta, ni en el grupo cada vez más numeroso de marines que, alertados por los ruidos del combate, iban saliendo en tropel de sus habitaciones para observar horrorizados la escena. Ni tan siquiera reparó en el cadáver del honorable Kitakaze que yacía en el suelo al lado de su inseparable martillo. No reparó en nada… y ese fue su gran error.  
Justo cuando preparaba en sus manos un gigantesco torbellino de viento, fuego y rayos, éste se desvaneció de repente, y Alira cayó al suelo de rodillas.  
- K… K… -la almirante se derrumbó inconsciente.

El vicealmirante cortaba el viento con golpes frontales en forma de media luna que iban dirigidos hacia el cuello de su rival. A Kid no le quedaba mas remedio que esquivar lo mejor posible esos ahora imparables cortes y continuar retrocediendo, hasta que, cuando se encontraba a tan solo un metro de la baranda, efectuó un acrobático salto y se colocó de pie sobre ella. El puñal había desaparecido de su mano y, de forma desafiante se cruzó de brazos mientras soltaba una fuerte carcajada. Tras él, la luna dibujaba perfectamente su silueta triunfal.  
- Bueno, creo que va siendo hora de despedirnos vicealmirante. Gracias por haberme invitado a su barco y espero no haber causado excesivas molestias.  
- Hijo de puta… MUEEEEREEEEEEE!!! –Ramsus estiró todo su cuerpo para lanzar un rápido ataque de fondo, tratando de hacer que la punta de su espada atravesase el corazón de Kid. Sin embargo éste tan solo se dejó caer de espaldas hacia atrás y desapareció. El vicealmirante avanzó dos pasos y se estrelló contra la baranda, buscando como un loco a su enemigo. Pudo ver las olas golpear contra su barco y la luna reflejada sobre las oscuras y tranquilas aguas del mar, pudo oír con fuerza a su corazón bombear en el pecho y su agitada respiración, pudo sentir como las sienes le latían con fuerza y el frío de la madera en sus pies descalzos. Pero no pudo encontrar el más mínimo rastro de Kid. Daba igual, lo seguiría hasta donde hiciese falta. No podía haber ido demasiado lejos, era imposible que se hubiese esfumado. Ramsus puso un pie en la baranda y se dispuso a saltar.  
- Vicealmirante!! –la voz de un soldado lo llamó a gritos. Éste giró su cabeza y los marines que se arremolinaban en el centro de la cubierta lo miraron con cara de terror al ver el gesto de su rostro.- Venga aquí por favor!! La almirante está muy mal!!  
- Alira! –Ramsus volvió en sí y salió corriendo hacia el grupo de marines que rodeaban su cuerpo inerte en el suelo.  
La almirante estaba pálida y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Nadie la había atacado ni tenía herida alguna, por lo que ninguno de los presentes comprendía qué había podido ocurrir. Ramsus se arrodilló y la cogió en brazos, y al levantarla vio como sus ropas brillaban con un tenue brillo azulado, al igual que lo hacía el resto de la cubierta.  
- Kairouseki… Es polvo de Kairouseki!! –dijo sorprendido el almirante- llevadla a la enfermería, rápido. Que la enfermera le quite todas sus ropas y la bañe cuanto antes. Está tan grave porque lo ha respirado!  
Todos los marines salieron corriendo, llevando en volandas a Alira. No podían permitir que ella también cayese. En un instante, Ramsus se quedó solo en la cubierta y miró a su alrededor con gesto cansado, horrorizado por lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Arrastrando los pies, llegó hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de su amigo Kitakaze, tumbado sobre un charco de sangre con su martillo en la mano. El vicealmirante cayó de rodillas al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, dejándose caer hacia delante hasta casi tocar la cubierta con la cara y comenzó a golpear con su puño los tablones que la formaban.  
- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

Los fuertes rayos del sol que alumbraban su cara hicieron que Alira despertase. Se sentía muy débil, tremendamente cansada y aturdida. Casi por inercia, se levantó y se puso lentamente su traje de oficial. Cuando abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir, un soldado moreno de mediana edad se sorprendió de verla y le hizo un saludo marcial mientras hacía señas a otro marine.  
- Ha despertado muy pronto Almirante. Todos le están esperando en la cubierta.  
- ¿A mí? –Alira seguía demasiado aturdida y no terminaba de comprender qué estaba sucediendo.  
- Sígame, por favor.  
Todo lo vivido durante la noche anterior regresó a su mente como un fogonazo cuando puso un pie en la cubierta, iluminada por el sol. Todo había sido real y no una pesadilla, como ella se había empeñado en creer. Ante sus ojos, todos los marines del Saint Andrews en formación le hicieron el saludo militar. En el centro de la cubierta, en una amplia balsa de madera se encontraban los cuerpos de los marines muertos, perfectamente uniformados y con sus rifles en las manos. En el centro de todos ellos descansaba el cuerpo de imponente capitán Kitakaze, que sostenía su martillo con ambas manos.  
Con una polea, lentamente comenzó a elevarse y girar la balsa hasta posarse en el agua, mientras era acompañada por salvas de rifles y cañones, que emitían un poderoso estruendo que aumentaba la magnitud de semejante acto. Alira, haciendo el saludo militar, pudo observar con lágrimas en los ojos como poco a poco la balsa se iba llenando de agua hasta que finalmente se hundió, llevándose los cuerpos de los aguerridos marines hasta el oscuro fondo del mar para siempre.  
Apenas unos segundos después, un joven marine se acercó a la Almirante.  
- Se… señora. Esta nota la dejó el vicealmirante para usted. –dijo tímidamente. Alira pegó un respingo al oír esas palabras y sintió como una sensación de angustia se apoderaba de ella. Era cierto! En ningún momento había podido ver a Ramsus en todo el funeral. Apresuradamente desdobló la nota y la leyó.

_Por favor, cuida de mis hombres y de mi barco como yo no supe hacerlo. No puedo dejar que esto acabe así. Se lo debo a todos ellos.  
La próxima vez que nos encontremos llevaré la cabeza de Kid en mi mano. Te lo juro._

Hasta pronto. Ramsus.

[center]----------------------------------------------------[/center]

El sol pegaba con fuerza ahora que se encontraba en todo lo alto. Cortando el infinito mar, un pequeño bote empujado por una hélice navegaba en línea recta a gran velocidad. No llevaba rumbo fijo. No se dirigía hacia ninguna isla. Tan solo se dejaba guiar por la brújula del instinto.

[center]----------------------------------------------------[/center]


	44. Chapter 44

Silver

Cap. 015: **"Punto Ciego"**

El Caledonia navegaba sin contratiempos sobre las tranquilas aguas del cristalino mar, amparados en la luminosidad de la tarde que empezaba a caer ganaban distancia de sus perseguidores y se acercaban de a poco a su nuevo destino. Ojabart, la isla más distante del archipiélago donde se encontraba Serafia era poco visitada por la gente y nadie se atrevía a vivir allí. Incluso los animales parecían temer a aquella isla maldita.

--Capitán, no entiendo porque en este viejo mapa no aparece la mentada isla que buscamos--Dijo molesto As  
--No la encontraras allí mi querido amigo, simplemente porque cuando se creo ese mapa esa isla no existía como es ahora--  
--A que te refieres Silver?--Pregunto aún más intrigado As  
--Lo que quiere decirte, es que en la época en que ese mapa se dibujo, la isla que ahora llaman Ojabart no era tal, si no que era parte de otra isla mucho más grande--Le dijo Mijok acercándose  
--Así es--Agregó Silver--Ojabart es sólo una invención de los cartógrafos de los marines, aquel pedazo de tierra era conocido como "La Península de Punto Ciego"--  
--No logro entender--Dijo As, molesto por no enterarse de que hablaban Silver y Mijok.  
--Cuando la luna era más joven, y ni Silver ni yo sabíamos de navegar; existieron otros hombres que surcaron los mares e hicieron de el su territorio.--Dijo Mijok--En esa época el gobierno mundial era tan sólo un esbozo de lo que es ahora y las grandes naciones sólo se preocupaban de resguardar sus costas. En ese tiempo vivieron hombres más grandes que los de ahora y así como poder tenían, también eran devorados por la locura.--  
--Oíste hablar de Barbarossa?--Pregunto Silver a As  
--Sí, muchas veces. Decían que era tan poderoso que los mares se paralizaban al oír su voz--  
--Bueno, lo que nadie cuenta o recuerda es que su maldad era mucho más grande que su poder. El viejo Barbarossa cuando se disponía a ocultar alguno de sus tesoros en una isla, elegía a 12 hombres de su tripulación para que le ayudasen; sin embargo una vez bajaban no se le volvía a ver--  
--Por qué?--Pregunto As interesado  
--Porque una vez que cumplían las ordenes de Barbarossa, este los ejecutaba uno a uno para asegurarse de que no seria traicionado. Y luego con sus cuerpos demarcaba el camino que le llevaría más tarde de vuelta a sus tesoros.--  
--Pero y los demás, por qué no se amotinaban?--  
--Nadie se atrevía, ya que decían que Barbarossa era el mismísimo demonio, y era tanto el miedo que le tenían que ni siquiera se atrevían a abandonar su tripulación--Termino de decir Silver  
--Pero no era el diablo, digo, ya que esta muerto y vamos a su tumba no?--Volvió a decir As  
--Eso es lo interesante--reflexiono Mijok--Dicen que cuando Barbarossa sintió cerca su muerte puso rumbo hasta este archipiélago, recalo cerca de Punto Ciego e hizo desembarcar a todos sus hombres. Traían con ellos el botín más grande que nadie recuerde. Luego de trece días una fuerte tormenta se desato, fuertes temblores azotaron a las islas y una gran ola se levanto contra esta península. Después de eso nunca más se supo de Barbarossa ni de su hombres, pero siempre se recordó que fue cerca de Punto Ciego donde se le vio por ultima vez--  
--Y como es que ustedes saben eso?--Pregunto As  
--Por que Silver y Mijok son más borrachos que yo--Grito Reyes desde el otro lado de la cubierta  
--Que dices--Inquirió As  
--Lo que oyes, que tu capitán y su segundo de abordo son más borrachos que yo. Sí no como podrían conocer todas esas viejas leyendas de bares?--  
--El viejo Reyes tiene razón--Dijo sonriendo Silver--Aunque sólo en parte, ya que por las felices casualidades del destino pudimos comprobar que no todas eran simples historias--  
--El tiempo que estuvimos perdidos--Continuo Mijok--Dimos con otra extraña isla muy lejos de aquí, donde al explorarla en busca de alimentos, encontramos lo que quedaba de uno de los entierros del gran Barbarossa. Supimos que era de él, por la cantidad de esqueletos que custodiaban una extraña abertura en la roca, pero sobre todo, por un elocuente párrafo escrito con sangre sobre una de las paredes de la bóveda. _"Ya no queda más mundo para mí, he encontrado la ultima respuesta. El principio del fin Punto Ciego." _--

As guardaba silencio expectante, Reyes se había acercado picado por la curiosidad, Mijok guardaba silencio como esperando permiso para continuar su relato y Silver miraba al sol ocultarse por el horizonte. Antes de que pudiesen continuar con la historia, One Piece los interrumpió:

--Silver, la cena ya esta lista. Roca ha preparado el salón como ordenaste--  
--Muy bien--Contesto el capitán--Terminaremos las explicaciones después, ahora debemos comer y prepararnos para lo que enfrentaremos. Mijok, As, vengan conmigo--

Dicho esto salio con paso firme hacia las habitaciones del barco, caminaron hasta dar con un pequeño pasillo al cual daban cinco puertas. Silver se acerco a la primera y abriendo el candado que la cerraba, abrió la puerta lentamente. Allí, sentado sobre la cama estaba Rentarou Satsuma, el capitán de los marines. Al ver a Silver se puso de pie y espero algo confundido.

--Buenas tardes mi estimado amigo--Le dijo Silver--Espero que el sueño y el descanso hayan sido reconfortantes para vos--  
--No podía esperar menos de vuestra hospitalidad capitán. Aunque debo reconocer que quizás sin los grilletes hubiese estado más a gusto--  
--Ah!, ese es un detalle que no podía dejar pasar. Puesto que esa es la prueba de que es nuestro huésped forzado--  
--Y a que se debe su visita?--Pregunto Rentarou  
--Simplemente venía a invitarle a cenar. No quiero que se diga en el Grand Line que Silver no sabe tratar bien a sus invitados--  
--Muchas gracias Capitán Silver--  
--Pero quisiera pedirle un favor--Dijo--Es sobre un buen amigo suyo, quisiera que lo convenciera para que también nos acompañase--  
--Amigo?--Dijo Rentarou extrañado  
--Ya lo verá. Sigame--

Salieron de la habitación donde estaba Rentarou y caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo, al llegar hasta la ultima puerta los gritos y maldiciones de un hombre pudieron oírse. Silver se acerco a la puerta de donde provenían y quitandole el candado abrió también la puerta. La habitación era un desastre, todos los muebles que la adornaban yacían ahora por el suelo, de pie al fondo del cuarto, Fletcher jadeaba de ira. Al ver a Silver frente a él, se le abalanzo intentando golpearlo, pero un ágil As se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre su capitán y el agresor, de un certero golpe de puño lo mando de vuelta al fondo de la habitación.

--Malditos piratas!!. Dejad que me defienda por lo menos y veréis lo que un verdadero hombre puede hacer!!--Grito Fletcher  
--Palabras muy grandes para un hombre tan pequeño--Observo Silver  
--No te burles de mí, perro maldito!! Acércate y verás lo que este pequeño puede hacer!!--  
--No te enseñaron modales en la marina mocoso??--Silver parecía disfrutar del dialogo  
--Que sabes de modales tú, pirata de pacotilla--Fletcher estaba rojo de ira, gritaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a reventar.  
--Bueno, quizás a él si le hables con más respeto--Dijo Silver y se hizo a un lado, detrás de él estaba Rentarou. Al verlo Fletcher dejo de gritar, camino hasta él y le dijo:  
--Esta bien señor? Pensé que estos bastardos lo habían asesinado--  
--No te preocupes Fletcher, estoy bien. Silver o sus hombres jamás serian capaces de hacernos daño--  
--Pero señor, ese maldito capitán pirata os golpeo por la espalda, y luego me dejo inconsciente a mí. Qué quieren de nosotros si no torturarnos?--  
--No sé que es lo que pretenden. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, debemos estar tranquilos--

Fletcher guardo silencio después de escuchar las palabras de su capitán. Sí el había aceptado las condiciones de sus captores entonces él no podría hacer nada al respecto. Bajo la mirada y dijo:  
--A sus ordenes capitán--  
--Bien. ahora que se han puesto de acuerdo, porque no nos acompañan a comer, la cena se enfría--Dijo Silver con una sonrisa.  
Fletcher miró a Rentarou y este le indico que no temiera con una movimiento de cabeza. Salieron pues al pasillo y luego a la cubierta. Una vez allí Silver ordeno que les quitasen los grilletes, porque ya estaban entre caballeros. Hecho esto entraron al salón del Caledonia, donde una mesa prodiga en manjares se disponía ante ellos. Se sentaron y una vez estuvieron servidos los platos se dispusieron a comer. Fletcher miraba desconfiado el gran trozo de carne que tenia puesto en frente, tampoco le daba mucha confianza la jarra de cerveza que espumeante invitaba a beberla. Debe ser una trampa, pensaba. Entonces, Reyes estiro su brazo, cogió la jarra y se la bebió de un trago.

--Si pensabas que podía estar envenenada te equivocaste, al contrario estaba deliciosa--Le dijo  
--Reyes, no seas mal educado--Lo reprendió One Piece, luego volvió a llenar la jarra de Fletcher  
--No tema señor teniente, nadie en este barco desea su muerte. Si lo hemos invitado forzadamente a venir, es para que sea junto a su capitán uno de los testigos del descubrimiento que haremos--Le dijo Silver en un tono calmo  
--Descubrimiento--Dijo asustado Rentarou  
--Sí, descubrimiento--Repitió Silver--Hemos encontrado el verdadero camino al tesoro de Roger--  
--Y entonces, para que nos quieren a nosotros--Pregunto un interesado Fletcher--Nosotros somos marines--  
--Exacto!!--Le dijo Silver--Y son quienes presenciarán el resurgimiento de una época--  
Fletcher no entendía nada, a que se referían esos hombres. Rentarou bajo la mirada y sintió un poco de pena, desde un principio pensó que su secuestro por parte de Silver significaba su re-admisión en la banda, pero ahora lo escuchaba decir que era para que testificará su descubrimiento. Volvió a levantar la vista y vio como el capitán de los Outlaws tenía aquella sonrisa misteriosa. Como si le hablase directamente en la mente le oyó decir _"No desesperes, todo a su tiempo"_, y se tranquilizo. Ahora debían concentrarse en lo que estaba tramando Silver ya que quisieran o no, el y Fletcher tendrían que ayudarles.

--Capitán, y que sucedió después?--Pregunto As para que Silver acabará la historia.  
--Pues que después de mucho investigar y navegar, Mijok y yo resolvimos el misterio de Punto Ciego--  
--Claro, supimos que se refería a una antigua península.--  
--Y es así que hoy nos encaminamos hasta allí--  
--Pero que hay allí--Pregunto Roca interesado  
--Allí esta la supuesta tumba de Barbarossa--Dijo Mijok--Pero mi capitán y yo pensamos que hay algo más--  
--El que?--Preguntaron los demás al unísono  
--Eso lo sabremos pronto--Dijo en su habitual tono de misterio Mijok.

Al terminar la cena Silver salió junto a los demás a cubierta. Fletcher y Rentarou se comprometían a no intentar escapar durante la noche y ha seguirlos hasta la famosa isla a cambio de no ser asesinados. Como un pacto de buena fe el capitán les concedió el que no fuesen engrillados y les dio plena libertad de movimientos, eso sí, siempre escoltados por alguno de los miembros de la tripulación. La noche estaba fría y una extraña sensación invadía el espacio. La Luna estaba alta, pero un extraño halo rojo no presagiaba lo mejor. Reyes y Roca, dos bebedores supersticiosos, hicieron signos sobre sus pechos y a la vez que daban vueltas sobre sí mismos repetían una extraña frase. Silver los miro hacer, suspiro y luego dijo:

--Roca y Reyes a la guardia. Los demás a dormir, mañana será un largo día--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Almirante, malas noticias!!--Dijo el grumete mientras hacia el saludo militar  
--Que puede ser más malo que esto?--Pregunto algo ofuscada la almirante Alira  
--La patrulla del capitán Rentarou ha sido burlada por los Outlaws, se han escapado--  
--Maldición, y donde están ahora?--  
--Los están remolcando hacia aquí, no tienen bajas..--  
--Que alivio, no resistiría saber que se han perdido más hombres--Dijo aliviada Alira  
--Sin embargo, el capitán Rentarou y el teniente Fletcher han sido tomados como prisioneros--Termino de decir el grumete  
--Queee!!??--Pregunto Alira--Como ha sucedido eso??--  
--No lo sabemos exactamente, pero es lo que han informado los hombres del capitán Rentarou--

Era lo que faltaba, justo ahora que Ramsus se marchaba, Silver y sus hombres se lograban escapar y más encima se llevaban de prisionero a un oficial de la marina, pero para qué?. No entendía que pretendían los Outlaws haciendo semejante movimiento. Sin embargo, ella sabia a donde se dirigían. El problema es que debía esperar por ordenes del cuartel general. No importa, se dijo, esperare cerca de la isla a la que se dirigen, quiero ver que es lo que están tramando.

**Continuará...**


	45. Chapter 45

Silver

Cap. 015: **"Punto Ciego"**

El Caledonia navegaba sin contratiempos sobre las tranquilas aguas del cristalino mar, amparados en la luminosidad de la tarde que empezaba a caer ganaban distancia de sus perseguidores y se acercaban de a poco a su nuevo destino. Ojabart, la isla más distante del archipiélago donde se encontraba Serafia era poco visitada por la gente y nadie se atrevía a vivir allí. Incluso los animales parecían temer a aquella isla maldita.

--Capitán, no entiendo porque en este viejo mapa no aparece la mentada isla que buscamos--Dijo molesto As  
--No la encontraras allí mi querido amigo, simplemente porque cuando se creo ese mapa esa isla no existía como es ahora--  
--A que te refieres Silver?--Pregunto aún más intrigado As  
--Lo que quiere decirte, es que en la época en que ese mapa se dibujo, la isla que ahora llaman Ojabart no era tal, si no que era parte de otra isla mucho más grande--Le dijo Mijok acercándose  
--Así es--Agregó Silver--Ojabart es sólo una invención de los cartógrafos de los marines, aquel pedazo de tierra era conocido como "La Península de Punto Ciego"--  
--No logro entender--Dijo As, molesto por no enterarse de que hablaban Silver y Mijok.  
--Cuando la luna era más joven, y ni Silver ni yo sabíamos de navegar; existieron otros hombres que surcaron los mares e hicieron de el su territorio.--Dijo Mijok--En esa época el gobierno mundial era tan sólo un esbozo de lo que es ahora y las grandes naciones sólo se preocupaban de resguardar sus costas. En ese tiempo vivieron hombres más grandes que los de ahora y así como poder tenían, también eran devorados por la locura.--  
--Oíste hablar de Barbarossa?--Pregunto Silver a As  
--Sí, muchas veces. Decían que era tan poderoso que los mares se paralizaban al oír su voz--  
--Bueno, lo que nadie cuenta o recuerda es que su maldad era mucho más grande que su poder. El viejo Barbarossa cuando se disponía a ocultar alguno de sus tesoros en una isla, elegía a 12 hombres de su tripulación para que le ayudasen; sin embargo una vez bajaban no se le volvía a ver--  
--Por qué?--Pregunto As interesado  
--Porque una vez que cumplían las ordenes de Barbarossa, este los ejecutaba uno a uno para asegurarse de que no seria traicionado. Y luego con sus cuerpos demarcaba el camino que le llevaría más tarde de vuelta a sus tesoros.--  
--Pero y los demás, por qué no se amotinaban?--  
--Nadie se atrevía, ya que decían que Barbarossa era el mismísimo demonio, y era tanto el miedo que le tenían que ni siquiera se atrevían a abandonar su tripulación--Termino de decir Silver  
--Pero no era el diablo, digo, ya que esta muerto y vamos a su tumba no?--Volvió a decir As  
--Eso es lo interesante--reflexiono Mijok--Dicen que cuando Barbarossa sintió cerca su muerte puso rumbo hasta este archipiélago, recalo cerca de Punto Ciego e hizo desembarcar a todos sus hombres. Traían con ellos el botín más grande que nadie recuerde. Luego de trece días una fuerte tormenta se desato, fuertes temblores azotaron a las islas y una gran ola se levanto contra esta península. Después de eso nunca más se supo de Barbarossa ni de su hombres, pero siempre se recordó que fue cerca de Punto Ciego donde se le vio por ultima vez--  
--Y como es que ustedes saben eso?--Pregunto As  
--Por que Silver y Mijok son más borrachos que yo--Grito Reyes desde el otro lado de la cubierta  
--Que dices--Inquirió As  
--Lo que oyes, que tu capitán y su segundo de abordo son más borrachos que yo. Sí no como podrían conocer todas esas viejas leyendas de bares?--  
--El viejo Reyes tiene razón--Dijo sonriendo Silver--Aunque sólo en parte, ya que por las felices casualidades del destino pudimos comprobar que no todas eran simples historias--  
--El tiempo que estuvimos perdidos--Continuo Mijok--Dimos con otra extraña isla muy lejos de aquí, donde al explorarla en busca de alimentos, encontramos lo que quedaba de uno de los entierros del gran Barbarossa. Supimos que era de él, por la cantidad de esqueletos que custodiaban una extraña abertura en la roca, pero sobre todo, por un elocuente párrafo escrito con sangre sobre una de las paredes de la bóveda. _"Ya no queda más mundo para mí, he encontrado la ultima respuesta. El principio del fin Punto Ciego." _--

As guardaba silencio expectante, Reyes se había acercado picado por la curiosidad, Mijok guardaba silencio como esperando permiso para continuar su relato y Silver miraba al sol ocultarse por el horizonte. Antes de que pudiesen continuar con la historia, One Piece los interrumpió:

--Silver, la cena ya esta lista. Roca ha preparado el salón como ordenaste--  
--Muy bien--Contesto el capitán--Terminaremos las explicaciones después, ahora debemos comer y prepararnos para lo que enfrentaremos. Mijok, As, vengan conmigo--

Dicho esto salio con paso firme hacia las habitaciones del barco, caminaron hasta dar con un pequeño pasillo al cual daban cinco puertas. Silver se acerco a la primera y abriendo el candado que la cerraba, abrió la puerta lentamente. Allí, sentado sobre la cama estaba Rentarou Satsuma, el capitán de los marines. Al ver a Silver se puso de pie y espero algo confundido.

--Buenas tardes mi estimado amigo--Le dijo Silver--Espero que el sueño y el descanso hayan sido reconfortantes para vos--  
--No podía esperar menos de vuestra hospitalidad capitán. Aunque debo reconocer que quizás sin los grilletes hubiese estado más a gusto--  
--Ah!, ese es un detalle que no podía dejar pasar. Puesto que esa es la prueba de que es nuestro huésped forzado--  
--Y a que se debe su visita?--Pregunto Rentarou  
--Simplemente venía a invitarle a cenar. No quiero que se diga en el Grand Line que Silver no sabe tratar bien a sus invitados--  
--Muchas gracias Capitán Silver--  
--Pero quisiera pedirle un favor--Dijo--Es sobre un buen amigo suyo, quisiera que lo convenciera para que también nos acompañase--  
--Amigo?--Dijo Rentarou extrañado  
--Ya lo verá. Sigame--

Salieron de la habitación donde estaba Rentarou y caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo, al llegar hasta la ultima puerta los gritos y maldiciones de un hombre pudieron oírse. Silver se acerco a la puerta de donde provenían y quitandole el candado abrió también la puerta. La habitación era un desastre, todos los muebles que la adornaban yacían ahora por el suelo, de pie al fondo del cuarto, Fletcher jadeaba de ira. Al ver a Silver frente a él, se le abalanzo intentando golpearlo, pero un ágil As se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre su capitán y el agresor, de un certero golpe de puño lo mando de vuelta al fondo de la habitación.

--Malditos piratas!!. Dejad que me defienda por lo menos y veréis lo que un verdadero hombre puede hacer!!--Grito Fletcher  
--Palabras muy grandes para un hombre tan pequeño--Observo Silver  
--No te burles de mí, perro maldito!! Acércate y verás lo que este pequeño puede hacer!!--  
--No te enseñaron modales en la marina mocoso??--Silver parecía disfrutar del dialogo  
--Que sabes de modales tú, pirata de pacotilla--Fletcher estaba rojo de ira, gritaba con tanta fuerza que parecía que iba a reventar.  
--Bueno, quizás a él si le hables con más respeto--Dijo Silver y se hizo a un lado, detrás de él estaba Rentarou. Al verlo Fletcher dejo de gritar, camino hasta él y le dijo:  
--Esta bien señor? Pensé que estos bastardos lo habían asesinado--  
--No te preocupes Fletcher, estoy bien. Silver o sus hombres jamás serian capaces de hacernos daño--  
--Pero señor, ese maldito capitán pirata os golpeo por la espalda, y luego me dejo inconsciente a mí. Qué quieren de nosotros si no torturarnos?--  
--No sé que es lo que pretenden. Pero de una cosa estoy seguro, debemos estar tranquilos--

Fletcher guardo silencio después de escuchar las palabras de su capitán. Sí el había aceptado las condiciones de sus captores entonces él no podría hacer nada al respecto. Bajo la mirada y dijo:  
--A sus ordenes capitán--  
--Bien. ahora que se han puesto de acuerdo, porque no nos acompañan a comer, la cena se enfría--Dijo Silver con una sonrisa.  
Fletcher miró a Rentarou y este le indico que no temiera con una movimiento de cabeza. Salieron pues al pasillo y luego a la cubierta. Una vez allí Silver ordeno que les quitasen los grilletes, porque ya estaban entre caballeros. Hecho esto entraron al salón del Caledonia, donde una mesa prodiga en manjares se disponía ante ellos. Se sentaron y una vez estuvieron servidos los platos se dispusieron a comer. Fletcher miraba desconfiado el gran trozo de carne que tenia puesto en frente, tampoco le daba mucha confianza la jarra de cerveza que espumeante invitaba a beberla. Debe ser una trampa, pensaba. Entonces, Reyes estiro su brazo, cogió la jarra y se la bebió de un trago.

--Si pensabas que podía estar envenenada te equivocaste, al contrario estaba deliciosa--Le dijo  
--Reyes, no seas mal educado--Lo reprendió One Piece, luego volvió a llenar la jarra de Fletcher  
--No tema señor teniente, nadie en este barco desea su muerte. Si lo hemos invitado forzadamente a venir, es para que sea junto a su capitán uno de los testigos del descubrimiento que haremos--Le dijo Silver en un tono calmo  
--Descubrimiento--Dijo asustado Rentarou  
--Sí, descubrimiento--Repitió Silver--Hemos encontrado el verdadero camino al tesoro de Roger--  
--Y entonces, para que nos quieren a nosotros--Pregunto un interesado Fletcher--Nosotros somos marines--  
--Exacto!!--Le dijo Silver--Y son quienes presenciarán el resurgimiento de una época--  
Fletcher no entendía nada, a que se referían esos hombres. Rentarou bajo la mirada y sintió un poco de pena, desde un principio pensó que su secuestro por parte de Silver significaba su re-admisión en la banda, pero ahora lo escuchaba decir que era para que testificará su descubrimiento. Volvió a levantar la vista y vio como el capitán de los Outlaws tenía aquella sonrisa misteriosa. Como si le hablase directamente en la mente le oyó decir _"No desesperes, todo a su tiempo"_, y se tranquilizo. Ahora debían concentrarse en lo que estaba tramando Silver ya que quisieran o no, el y Fletcher tendrían que ayudarles.

--Capitán, y que sucedió después?--Pregunto As para que Silver acabará la historia.  
--Pues que después de mucho investigar y navegar, Mijok y yo resolvimos el misterio de Punto Ciego--  
--Claro, supimos que se refería a una antigua península.--  
--Y es así que hoy nos encaminamos hasta allí--  
--Pero que hay allí--Pregunto Roca interesado  
--Allí esta la supuesta tumba de Barbarossa--Dijo Mijok--Pero mi capitán y yo pensamos que hay algo más--  
--El que?--Preguntaron los demás al unísono  
--Eso lo sabremos pronto--Dijo en su habitual tono de misterio Mijok.

Al terminar la cena Silver salió junto a los demás a cubierta. Fletcher y Rentarou se comprometían a no intentar escapar durante la noche y ha seguirlos hasta la famosa isla a cambio de no ser asesinados. Como un pacto de buena fe el capitán les concedió el que no fuesen engrillados y les dio plena libertad de movimientos, eso sí, siempre escoltados por alguno de los miembros de la tripulación. La noche estaba fría y una extraña sensación invadía el espacio. La Luna estaba alta, pero un extraño halo rojo no presagiaba lo mejor. Reyes y Roca, dos bebedores supersticiosos, hicieron signos sobre sus pechos y a la vez que daban vueltas sobre sí mismos repetían una extraña frase. Silver los miro hacer, suspiro y luego dijo:

--Roca y Reyes a la guardia. Los demás a dormir, mañana será un largo día--

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Almirante, malas noticias!!--Dijo el grumete mientras hacia el saludo militar  
--Que puede ser más malo que esto?--Pregunto algo ofuscada la almirante Alira  
--La patrulla del capitán Rentarou ha sido burlada por los Outlaws, se han escapado--  
--Maldición, y donde están ahora?--  
--Los están remolcando hacia aquí, no tienen bajas..--  
--Que alivio, no resistiría saber que se han perdido más hombres--Dijo aliviada Alira  
--Sin embargo, el capitán Rentarou y el teniente Fletcher han sido tomados como prisioneros--Termino de decir el grumete  
--Queee!!??--Pregunto Alira--Como ha sucedido eso??--  
--No lo sabemos exactamente, pero es lo que han informado los hombres del capitán Rentarou--

Era lo que faltaba, justo ahora que Ramsus se marchaba, Silver y sus hombres se lograban escapar y más encima se llevaban de prisionero a un oficial de la marina, pero para qué?. No entendía que pretendían los Outlaws haciendo semejante movimiento. Sin embargo, ella sabia a donde se dirigían. El problema es que debía esperar por ordenes del cuartel general. No importa, se dijo, esperare cerca de la isla a la que se dirigen, quiero ver que es lo que están tramando.

**Continuará...**


	46. Chapter 46

SEASTONE—

Parecía ensimismada, con la mirada perdida dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el profundo mar, pero no viendo nada. Ni un atisbo de emoción se reflejaba en ellos, y en su cabeza sólo había lugar para un pensamiento: Kairouseki. Todo su mundo giraba alrededor de ese material, toda su vida. Incluso no podría comprender su niñez o sus vivencias sin ese elemento. Dejó a un lado todo aquello agitando levemente la cabeza. Ya había sentido una especie de alivio que la reconfortaba: había recuperado su preciada esfera. No podía parar de observarla y maravillarse una y otra vez con la presencia del ya conocido destello azul.  
Pronto comenzó a inquietarse; normalmente Seastone solía contener la calma, pero notar otra Kairouseki pura la alteraba. Cerca de donde se encontraban sentía la potente presencia de otra esfera, una oportunidad única que la sobresaltó. Era imposible luchar contra su naturaleza: debía partir inmediatamente hacia aquel lugar cercano y poseer esa Kairouseki, sentirla y tenerla entre sus manos. Más que una necesidad, una obsesión.  
Silver permanecía manejando el timón cuando vio que la muchacha se le acercaba apresuradamente:  
-Capitán, necesito abandonar el Caledonia durante un breve tiempo.  
-¿Ahora que nos encontramos tan cerca de la tumba de Barbarossa?  
-Tardaré muy poco, ¡lo prometo! –insistió con énfasis. Silver observaba preocupado cómo a la joven le temblaban las manos –No iré lejos de aquí, no me costará alcanzar al Caledonia. Por favor…  
Para que Seastone suplicase de esa manera algo importante debía solucionar, y sabía cual era su preocupación preferente.  
-Seastone, sabes perfectamente que tienes mi permiso, no retengo a ningún nakama contra su voluntad. Sólo podría advertirte de un asunto: no permitas que tu propio poder te engulla.  
Seastone le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad y sólo alcanzo a decir un dulce "gracias", que salió de sus labios como un leve murmullo. Se giró, y llena de ímpetu y de vitalidad, corrió hacia la borda. Animada por la euforia, saltó, y tirándose de cabeza hacia el mar saboreó la libertad y despertó todos sus instintos. Sus esferas se zambulleron también; ensanchó una dejando espacio en su interior, se introdujo en ella y comenzó a desplazarse. ¿Era aquello felicidad? Esa emoción que la inundaba parecía más una fantasía, una ansiedad. Tiempo después, llegó a la tan esperada isla. Era más bien pequeña, pero agradable y casi hasta hogareña. Ni siquiera se fijó en lo que tenía a su alrededor, la admirable y bella naturaleza. Se limitaba a correr desesperadamente hacia donde sus esferas le señalaban, avivándose así la intensidad del color de estas. Cada vez se encontraba más nerviosa, temblaba más y estaba impaciente.  
-¡Dónde! –comenzó a gritar como una fiera salvaje. Casi sin darse cuenta se topó de bruces con una especie de templo derruido. Sin esperar un segundo se adentró en él bajando unos escalones irregulares. Todo se iba oscureciendo a su alrededor y sólo permanecía el destello azul. Sentía que se sumía en las tinieblas, y esa sensación le resultaba familiar: unas imágenes galopaban furiosas por su cabeza, difuminados recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente aturdiéndola todavía más. Quería huir de ellos, olvidar el horror y marcharse de allí; su determinación, en cambio, la empujaba a seguir. Se dejó llevar hasta encontrar una pared. La examinó y encontró las siguientes palabras inscritas en ella: "Renuncia a la búsqueda del Caos". Esa frase volvía a traerle recuerdos desagradables. El pánico se apoderó de ella y sólo encontraba fuerzas para lamentarse. Recuperó la calma al comprobar asombrada que aquella frase que acababa de leer estaba escrita en una antigua lengua. Harta de todo aquello, y sin detenerse a recapacitar, lanzó sus esferas hacia la pared, destruyéndola con furia. Con pasos firmes avanzó hasta la siguiente sala. Aún siendo rústica, mantenía una majestuosidad que era capaz de maravillar. Una luz débil y natural mostraba como las paredes contenían numerosos grabados y adornos. La sala era redonda, y en el centro se encontraba una escultura parecida a una fuente desde la que se conectaban varios canales por el suelo. Seastone se acercó intrigada hacia allí tocando con suavidad, casi rozando su mano, aquel extraño tótem. De pronto, su propia energía afloro fluyendo a través de la figura y pasando por los canales, iluminando prácticamente toda la sala. Los grabados de las paredes parecían moverse mostrando una secuencia, pero a Seastone poco le importaba aquello, pues ya sabía de que podría tratarse. Su mirada se centró en el techo, del que una esfera pura de Kairouseki cayó y se posó directamente sobre su mano. Emocionada, no pudo impedir que una lágrima resbalase por su mejilla. Notaba como su poder aumentaba y se sentía viva, plena. Al menos eso creía.  
Salió apresuradamente de aquel tenebroso lugar para por fin poder respirar aire puro. Se percató entonces del olor de humo de una pequeña fogata cercana. Era extraño que hubiese alguien en una isla que aparentemente tenía poca importancia. Un terreno tan reducido no podría interesarle a nadie. ¿Serían perseguidores de la tumba de Barbarossa? Después de todo, la isla no estaba muy lejos de allí. Se acercó algo más para poder distinguir algo y para su asombro, Seastone sólo vio a un solo hombre. A pesar de estar de espaldas, se veía algo desmejorado. Sin saber por qué, no pudo evitar seguir hacia delante para comprobar su identidad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	47. Chapter 47

Reyes:

Cap.3 Aguas Negras.

La tripulación del Caledonia dormía placidamente, disfrutando de su merecido descanso. El encuentro con el Vicealmirante y la huida había agotado las fuerzas de los valientes piratas.  
Fuera, en la cubierta, Roca y Reyes hacían la guardia de noche, compartiendo una botella de ron para prevenir el frío nocturno y la lucidez mental. Mulder estaba acurrucado en el cabo enrollado del trinquete, soñando con los apetitosos huesos de un viejo capitán pirata. Reyes estaba haciendo la guardia desde el puesto de vigía mientras que Roca se situaba en la popa del navío.  
- Vamos muchachoooo... hic... pásame esa botella que el frío esta machacando mis viejosssss huesosss - grito Reyes desde su posición.  
Roca metió la botella de ron dentro de una pequeña cesta de mimbre. Ésta estaba enganchada a una polea que recorría el cabo de sujeción del palo mayor. El joven pirata tiró de su lado de la cuerda para que llegase al puesto de vigía.  
- ¡Glaciasss muchacho! que placer es el compartir estos dulcesss momen... brooop... momentos de la piratería. ¡KAMPAI! - Reyes echo un gran trago a la botella de ron, dejándola solo con dos dedos.  
- ¡Oye viejo! No te la bebas toda, estamos faltos de tónico reconstituyente.  
- ¡Toma y calla "grumetillo"! y atento al mar... nos acercamos a aguas negras... el "Punto Ciego" esta cerca... - ambos piratas empezaron a santiguarse y a besar sus reliquias.  
- Creo que avisaré al capitán. - Roca se dirigió hacia el interior del barco, tambaleándose ante el poder del alcohol.  
La brisa fresca azotaba el rostro de Reyes, haciendo que el viejo pirata tuviera que sostener su bombin. Entre un mar de recuerdos, el marinero empezó a recordar sus viejos tiempos como grumete de los Aka Sugoi. Se acordó de aquella vez que viajaron a la otra punta del mar, cerca del fin del mundo. Cuando desembarcaron en una pequeña isla del archipiélago entraron en contacto con los nativos del lugar. Gente simpática aunque no se les entendía nada; tenían ojos rasgados y un tamaño pequeño, en cambio poseían una gran habilidad para construir artefactos.  
Reyes recordó como le gustaba a su capitán uno en especial, un artilugio capaz de capturar imágenes, similar a las cámaras fotográficas que utilizan los marines para los carteles de recompensa. Este aparato sacaba la foto al instante, su aspecto era similar a una concha marina. Además incorporaba una luz que saltaba en el momento de retratar sin necesidad de pólvora. La llamaban "concha-foto"; muy amablemente intercambiaron algunos aparatos por las piedras preciosas que los piratas tenían como botín.  
El capitán Virgil siempre estaba haciendo uso de su preciada "concha-foto", incluso tenia una habitación del navío reservada para sus retratos. Cuando el destino quiso que el capitán abandonase el mundo de los vivos sus nakamas le enterraron con su aparato favorito. Reyes sonreía imaginándose a su antiguo capitán retratándose junto a los espíritus en el "otro lado".  
Absorto en los pensamientos provocados por la nostalgia y la borrachera, el vigía casi se cayó de su puesto por una gran sacudida que afecto a todo el barco.  
- ¡Pero que demoniosssss...! - Reyes no entendía el porque pero parecía que habían encallado, a pesar de que él no había visto nada en el horizonte.  
Mulder empezó a ladrar y a dar vueltas por toda la cubierta. Rápidamente salieron del interior del barco Silver y Roca, seguidos por As y Mijok. Este último se puso a gritar - ¡Maldito vigía borracho! ¡Acaso pretendes matarnos!  
- ¡¿Que ha pasado Reyes?! - grito Silver al vigía pidiendo explicaciones.  
- No lo se señorrr, al frente no tenia nada cuando de repente hemos encallado, espero que no sea un rey del mar que nos esta poniendo a prueba.  
Pronto llego a la cubierta One Piece alarmada. - ¡Capitán hay una rotura en la parte inferior del barco, los "aposentos" de nuestros invitados se están inundando!  
- ¡Bien muchachos moveos! ¡As!, saca a nuestros invitados y vigílales. Mijok junto a Roca intentar reparar los desperfectos. Los demás vamos a achicar el agua del interior formando una cadena. ¡Rápido! - La voz de Silver se lleno de la autoridad propia de ese gran capitán pirata que se gano la fama en los viejos tiempos. Acto seguido su tripulación se puso manos a la obra, colaborando todos juntos para reparar su barco, como un nakama más que necesitaba ayuda. Los gritos de ánimo no paraban de retumbar el la tripas del Caledonia mientras cada uno libraba una batalla personal por terminar su trabajo antes que el daño fuese irreparable.  
Después de un gran esfuerzo lograron terminar las tareas de emergencia. Se juntaron todos en la cubierta e hicieron reunión de grupo.  
- Bueno ya hemos terminado, buen trabajo chicos. - animo un cansado Mijok.  
- A pesar de que todavía no quedan claras las circunstancias de como encallamos. - el capitán echo una mirada reprochando a un avergonzado Reyes.  
- Parece ser que la tierra es negra como estas aguas, tal vez por eso no lo ha visto el viejo Reyes. – comento As mientras el ebrio vigía le hacía una reverencia apartando el sombrero de su cabeza.  
En ese momento el capitán alzo claramente la voz, preparando a sus hombres para el discurso.  
- ¡Tripulación de los Outlaws! Nos encontramos ante una nueva aventura, tal vez la última de algunos. - auguro Silver. - Delante de nosotros se presenta nuestro camino, tal vez nuestro destino ya este marcado, tal vez nuestro futuro sea perecer en la búsqueda de nuestro objetivo. Pero una cosa os puedo asegurar: lucharemos por nuestros valores, no desfalleceremos ante el destino hasta que consigamos nuestro fin. ¡La nueva era esta a nuestro alcance! ¡Y solo los valientes podremos alcanzarla! y ahora... ¡¿Estáis conmigo?!  
- ¡Si señor! - gritaron todos juntos. Sus miradas reflejaban la ilusión y esperanza que les había transmitido su capitán.  
- ¡Entonces adelante mis bribones. A por nuestro tesoro! - jaleo Silver a sus hombres.  
Antes de partir Silver dio órdenes a su tripulación. One Piece y Reyes se quedarían en la retaguardia cuidando del Caledonia y esperando el regreso de Seastone. Los demás partirían a tierra firme en busca de la tumba de Barbarossa.

Al iniciar su marcha los piratas vieron que el cielo estaba negro. La oscuridad reinaba en aquel lugar que parecía maldito. El miedo atemorizaba los corazones de la compañía pero el bravo discurso del capitán aun les daba fuerzas para seguir.  
La flora del lugar era escasa, solo arbustos secos y de muy baja altura. Un camino que parecía artificial se adentraba a través de la senda que continuaba hacia una pendiente rocosa. En lo alto del camino no se veía nada, solo el vacío, pero el ojo avizor de As le puso en alerta.  
- Capitán, parece que hay algo o alguien en lo alto del camino. - rápidamente el grupo se puso en camino hasta encontrarse con aquel bulto sospechoso.  
La imagen era dantesca, un esqueleto con la ropa y los huesos roídos por el tiempo estaba empalado en una gran estaca. A los pies del "vigilante" se encontraban alrededor de 100 cráneos de distintas especies, desde ratoncillos de campo hasta alguno humano. Una gran piedra coronaba en equilibrio la improvisada tumba del muerto. En ella dibujada con sangre había un número.  
- El número 12, el pirata número 12. - Silver se giró hacia sus compañeros. – Bonita bienvenida.

Continuara...


	48. Chapter 48

Koraxán

**3.- La devastadora tormenta.**

La lluvia y el viento no concedían tregua alguna, el cielo se había oscurecido y unas enormes nubes negras descargaban implacablemente sobre nuestras cabezas, los nubarrones se cernían sobre nosotros arremolinándose a nuestro alrededor, una impenetrable bruma corría con fluidez sobre el agua.  
El embravecido mar golpeaba sin tregua los flancos de nuestro barco, las olas anegaban la cubierta empujando todo lo que se encontrase en su camino, en cualquier momento El Espíritu del Mar podía ser engullido por quien le daba nombre, la situación a bordo era crítica, nuestros espíritus no aguantarían mucho más.  
Yo me hallaba en la popa del barco, atada firmemente al timón por una gruesa maroma para evitar que el oleaje me mandase a las profundidades marítimas, manteniendo el timón con firmeza, o intentándolo, porque los bruscos bandazos empezaban a ganarme la partida, mi cuerpo empapado empezaba a sucumbir al cansancio, mis brazos entumecidos pronto renunciarían a luchar con los calambres que los atenazaban, pero mi mente fuerte y despierta se negaba a claudicar.  
Mientras luchaba contra el enfurecido mar podía contemplar toda la cubierta, en ella, mis nakamas se afanaban por mantener el barco a flote, mientras parte de la carga de barriles se precipitaba por la borda debido a una ola especialmente poderosa, y no cesaban de entrar y salir de las profundidades del barco con cubos llenos de agua para tratar de vaciar la sentina en la que el agua empezaba a llegarles por la cintura. Se había instalado una pequeña bomba dentro de la sentina pero ésta no daba a basto para expulsar toda el agua que se filtraba, jamás habíamos estado en una situación peor que aquella El Espíritu del Mar, obra de nuestro buen camarada Ramsus, estaba más cerca que nunca de encontrar un terrible final bajo las aguas.  
En cubierta Ripple daba las órdenes pertinentes para tratar de poner un poco de orden en el caos reinante.  
- Ripple- Grité.- Estamos entrando en el corazón de la tormenta, los relámpagos y los truenos son más fuertes y frecuentes a cada segundo, voy a virar el barco a estribor, para tratar de bordear el núcleo.-  
Tras pensarlo apenas unos segundos, Ripple contestó:  
- De acuerdo, pero procura no perder el control, a estribor me ha parecido ver un remolino gigante, y es lo que nos falta.-  
Mientras empezaba a corregir nuestro rumbo, con un innegable sobreesfuerzo de mis agotadas extremidades, un rayo alcanzó el mástil principal partiéndolo de parte a parte, por fortuna nadie estaba cerca en el momento del impacto, aunque el estruendo nos dejó a todos sin aliento y aturdidos por un terrible pitido que resonaba en nuestros oídos insistentemente. Ripple corría por el barco asegurándose de que todos nos encontrábamos bien, tan solo se habían producido algunas quemaduras leves y no se habían ocasionado daños importantes en el casco del barco, la diosa fortuna de nuevo jugaba a nuestro favor.  
Tras varios minutos navegando en dirección a estribor, empecé a observar que la neblina que nos había acompañado desde que nos adentramos en la tormenta se volvía más leve mientras que aumentaba la fuerza del viento, con júbilo Shiron se puso a gritar que la tormenta estaba amainando que por fin habíamos derrotado a la naturaleza.  
Antes de poder replicarle, vi como se empezaba a formar a sus espaldas un enorme huracán, inmediatamente di la voz de alarma para que todo el mundo se atase a sus maromas, até a Shiron a la mía ya que era indudable que iba a necesitar mucha ayuda para salir de allí los dos nos aferramos al timón para impedir que el viento y el mar hiciesen su voluntad. Pese a todo nuestro esfuerzo el huracán nos arrastraba lenta pero inexorablemente, cuando nos encontrábamos a unos ochenta metros pudimos ver el remolino del que me había alertado Ripple, jamás en mi vida había visto un remolino de aquellas dimensiones.  
Dientes de Sable gritó:  
- Se ven dos barcos alejándose del remolino, parecen barcos de la Marina, el más grande parece remolcar al otro.-  
- Pues por mi parte ya se pueden ahogar todos.- Gritó Sinistra mientras corría a vaciar un nuevo balde de agua.- Y deja ya de mirar por la borda y ayuda a achicar el agua.-  
- Si no esquivamos el remolino y el huracán de poco servirá achicar el agua.- Respondió de malos modos Dientes de Sable.  
- Si tienes algún problema con mi forma de dirigir el barco pon tu queja en el buzón de sugerencias.- Grité.- Mientras tanto ¡TRABAJA Y CALLA!-  
Sabiendo que no podía desobedecer una orden tan directa se marchó a la oscura panza del barco.  
Se me había ocurrido una idea que probablemente destrozara todos los mástiles del barco, pero mejor él que nosotros. Me puse manos a la obra y empecé a girar el timón para que el barco quedase con la popa frente a los remolinos, solté a Shiron de la maroma para que fuese a cumplir mis órdenes, si el barco aguantaba tal vez podríamos salvarnos.  
Rápidamente Shiron pidió ayuda a Dark Swordswoman y empezaron a desplegar todas las velas que teníamos disponibles, con enormes esfuerzos y la ayuda de todos los que achicaban agua con los cubos lograron atar las velas de modo que el fuerte viento procedente del huracán nos impulsaba a gran velocidad, pero las velas no aguantarían mucho más.  
Con el corazón palpitándome en la garganta le recé a todos los dioses que conocía, esperaba no haber condenado a mis camaradas a una muerte agoniosa.  
Debido a la fuerza del viento los mástiles se doblaban, si se partía alguno de repente las consecuencias podían ser desastrosas, así que Ripple ordenó que todos entrasen en la bodega y esperasen, sólo quedamos Dark Swordswoman, ella y yo viendo como nuestro humilde barco agonizaba bajo la fuerza del viento.  
Tras unos pocos minutos pudimos notar que la fuerza del viento disminuía palpablemente, las castigadas velas estaban hechas jirones pero habían aguantado lo suficiente para sacarnos de la tormenta por el oeste, ahora muy a lo lejos y mientras se aclaraban las nubes podíamos ver como la tormenta quedaba a nuestra izquierda mientras se alejaba lentamente hacia el este.  
Por fin pude tenderme al lado del timón para darle un pequeño descanso a mi agarrotado cuerpo, mientras observaba aturdida los terribles destrozos producidos por la tormenta y cómo mis nakamas seguían trabajando incansables, pronto me tendría que unir a ellos y ayudar a retirar todos los escombros de cubierta, pero mi mente merecía un pequeño descanso.

**--CONTINUARÁ--**


	49. Chapter 49

Koraxán

**4.- Un encuentro inesperado.**

Llevábamos dos días a la deriva, si no arreglábamos los mástiles y las velas no podríamos continuar nuestro cometido. Pese a que todos teníamos ciertos conocimientos de carpintería, arreglar el mástil principal no iba a ser tarea fácil.  
Ya habíamos desescombrado toda la cubierta del barco, había sido una tarea muy ardua y aún nos quedaba lo peor.  
Estábamos, la mañana del tercer día después de la tormenta, descansando en cubierta mientras pensábamos cómo levantar los dos trozos del mástil cuando Franxo desde el puesto de vigía provisional dio la voz de alarma:  
- Capitana Ripple, a lo lejos se ve una barcaza a remos.-  
- ¿En que dirección y a cuanta distancia?- Preguntó.  
- Dirección estribor a uno 200 metros de nuestro barco.- Respondió.  
- ¿Cuantos pasajeros?- Volvió a preguntar.  
- No se ve bien pero parece que sólo son dos.-  
- Muy bien, entonces esperaremos, si se acercan veremos que se les ofrece.- Decidió Ripple.  
Ni que decir tiene que en cuanto nos enteramos de que venía un bajel, todos escurrimos el bulto para ir a ver que era lo que ocurría y quienes eran los imprudentes que se hacían a la mar con sólo un pequeño bote de remos.  
Los minutos pasaban y cada vez el bote estaba más cerca, ya podíamos distinguir la cara del ocupante que iba frente a nosotros, era un hombre joven y fuerte con una barba de un par de días, por fin habían llegado al lado de nuestro barco y pese a que el tripulante que nos daba la espalda nos resultaba a todos muy familiar, no caímos en la cuenta de quien era hasta que se giró.  
Al momento, todos nosotros le reconocimos, desde luego no era para menos.  
Se le veía más delgado que la última vez que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, se notaba que desde la era de los piratas la vida no lo había tratado con justicia.  
- Dichosos los ojos Rolonoa.- Dijo Ripple.- ¿Qué te trae por estas latitudes?-  
- Pasaba por aquí y pensé que podría acercarme un poco a reírme de los Dark Hunters.- Contestó haciendo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia.  
- A ¿si? y quién eres tu más que un pobre muerto de hambre que no tiene donde caerse muerto.- Gritó Dark Swordswoman.  
- Si quieres por ti puedo llegar a ser mucho más.- Replicó Rolonoa.  
- Eso quisieras tú.- Voceó Dark Swordswoman.  
- Ya lo creo que sí.- Insinuó.- Pero el caso es que he visto que os vendría muy bien mi ayuda.- Calló un momento como si reflexionase y al poco continuó.- Y por un buen precio estaría dispuesto a concedérosla.-  
- Si sabes coser aquí tenemos un montón de jirones de vela que llevan tu nombre.- Le repliqué.  
- Lo cierto es que no, zurcir es un trabajo para damiselas delicadas.- Meditó un breve instante y añadió.- Así que del zurcido de velas te podrías encargar tu, Helsinki.-  
- ¡Estás llamándome damisela inútil maldito despejo de mar!- Bramé con toda la fuerza de mi garganta.  
- Ya veo que no, la delicadeza y la suavidad veo que no es lo tuyo.- Dijo.  
- ¿Acaso insinúas que no soy una mujer dulce y delicada como una bella rosa?- Rugí fuera de mis estribos.  
- Nada más lejos de mi intención, desde luego eres tan suave y delicada como una lija del número ocho.- Respondió.- De hecho eres casi tan delicada como mi querida DS.-  
Justo en el momento pusimos el pie en la borda, el resto de los tripulantes siguiendo órdenes de Ripple nos aplacaron. Mientras nos debatíamos y echábamos espumarajos por la boca nos ataron para evitar una lucha a muerte.  
Ripple se asomó por la borda y habló:  
- Francamente, Rolonoa si lo que quieres es subir a bordo y seguir vivo mañana por la mañana creo que no deberías insultar así a mi tripulación.-  
- Sólo eran unas pequeñas bromas, lo cierto es que si pudiese subir a bordo me haríais un enorme favor, tanto a mí como a mi amigo Raven.-  
- Muy bien, ¡arrojad la escalera!- Ordenó Ripple.  
Tras unos pequeños forcejeos ambos subieron a bordo del Espíritu del Mar.  
- Valla destrozo de barco.- Comentó Raven.  
- Si no te importa acabamos de sobrevivir a la peor tormenta que jamás habíamos vivido, es normal que el barco quedara hecho una mierda.- Puntualizó Dragón.  
- Muy bien, yo tengo algunos conocimientos de carpintería, podría ayudaros a repararlo.- Se ofreció Raven.- Pero si no lo lleváis a un astillero no durará mucho y de cualquier modo la reparación saldrá cara.-  
- De timar al timador ya se encargará koraxan cuando llegue el momento.- Dijo Ripple.- Por ahora todos manos a la obra, vamos tenemos que llegar a Serafia lo antes posible y ¡Ay! de aquel al que pille vagueando.- Amenazó.  
Nos pusimos todos manos a la obra y en apenas una jornada habíamos arreglado el mástil, con un par de velas que habíamos arreglado con anterioridad corregimos el rumbo y nos dirigimos a Serafia.

**--CONTINUARÁ--**


	50. Chapter 50

Eratia

Destinos confusos

El barco se acercó poco a poco a la embarcación de Eratia. Aunque este hubiera podido librarse de ellos sin ningún problema, decidió esperar, porque no vio ninguna enseña en el navío, y quería informarse de los eventos que le esperarían más adelante.

Cuando el barco de pequeño calado y la pequeña embarcación del navegante se juntaron, Eratia dio un grito.

-¡Ah del barco! ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Un hombre se asomó mientras le echaba un vistazo a Eratia.

-¿Qué eres? ¿Marine, pirata o simple mercader?

-Ninguna de las tres cosas. Soy solo un viajero que quiere saber si hay alguna dificultad en el camino.

El marinero se retiró unos momentos, y después volvió con una escalerilla de cuerda en la mano.

-¡Sube! ¡El capitán quiera hablar contigo!

Mientras caía la escalerilla, Eratia se aseguró bien la espada en la espalda y escondió en un bolsillo el dinero que tenía. Tras esto, subió por la escalerilla. Cuando terminó de escalar, vio a siete hombres esperándolo. No parecían marineros al uso ni comerciantes, sino más bien matones de bar.

Mientras tanto, el hombre que llevaba la capa roja de capitán parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Era alguien que encajaría bien en una recepción de estado, pero no en un barco con esa tripulación.

-Buenos días.

-Encantado, señor.- El capitán llevaba un periódico en la mano, y le miraba a la cara fijamente y con seriedad.- ¿No sabe que es de mala educación entrar en dominio ajeno y saludar con la cabeza cubierta?

-Disculpe.- Eratia, sospechando una segunda intención, se llevó la mano al pañuelo lentamente, pero se lo quitó. El capitán entonces esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, e hizo una pequeña reverencia. Eratia vio que lanzaba una mirada de soslayo a los tripulantes que tenía a su alrededor, y que hacía un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza. Avanzó un paso, mientras que el porrazo que debía haberle golpeado en la nuca le daba en la espalda, derribándolo al suelo.

-Eratia el "Maestro Navegante". Que oportuno de su parte el pasarse por aquí. Acabamos de recibir el periódico con la noticia de que vuestra recompensa volvía a estar vigente. Señores, hagan el favor de llevarlo abajo, a la habitación de "invitados".

Dos de los matones lo cogieron de los hombros y lo alzaron, momento que aprovechó el supuestamente inconsciente pirata para derribarlos con facilidad. Uno de los que estaban mas cerca de el intentó derribarlo con un palo de madera, pero bastó un puñetazo de Eratia en el pecho para desinflarle los pulmones y dejarlo en el suelo.

Los demás matones retrocedieron un momento, pero regresaron a la carga enseguida, aunque esta vez portando algunos garrotes, cadenas y barras metálicas. El único que no se movió fue el capitán, que permaneció tal cual estaba.

Dos de los hombres atacaron a la vez, pero Eratia se apartó con una voltereta y se noquearon ellos solos. Otro de los matones le lanzó un cadenazo, pero el pirata se echó para atrás mientras cogía la cadena y tiraba de ella, arrastrando así a si enemigo. Cuando llegó hasta el, lo dejó fuera de combate con un seco cabezazo.

El último tripulante le lanzó un par de golpes con una barra metálica, aunque Eratia acabó con el clavándole la empuñadura de la espada en el estómago.

En ese momento sintió un tremendo golpe por la espalda, que lo tiró al suelo y casi le hace caer por la borda. Se medio incorporó mientras una suave risa sonaba detrás suya.

-Ahora entiendo por que vuestra recompensa es tan elevada. Mis compañeros ni siquiera os han hecho sudar. Pero me habéis dejado claro que no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra mí.

Eratia solo tosía mientras miraba a su inesperadamente peligroso rival.

-¿Eres… eres un usuario?

El capitán se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y a extender la mano mientras una bola de aire comprimido se dirigía de nuevo hacia Eratia. Este se apartó rodando por la cubierta, mientras pensaba rápidamente. Se levantó de un bote, y en respuesta a una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir se lanzó directamente contra el.

El caza recompensas respondió a la carga con una bola de aire comprimido directamente contra el, pero solo consiguió detenerle.

"Lo que sospechaba.-Pensó el navegante- Antes me derribó porque me pilló en mala posición, pero sus ataques no tienen bastante fuerza para dañarme si los pillo bien".

El hombre decidió cambiar de táctica y empezó a generar corrientes cortantes de aire, que le hizo un corte en el brazo.

"Maldición. Este ha sido solo superficial, pero si me da unos cuantos más como ese estoy muerto. Tendré que recurrir a algún truco."

-¿Puede hacerme el favor de acabar ya?

-Como quieras.- Eratia desenfundó la espada y la sostuvo por encima suya mientras la sujetaba con la otra mano por la zona de la hoja.- ¿Estas preparado?

La espada salió lanzada hacia el capitán, que para intentar evitar ser empalado lanzó una serie de ataques de aire que la hicieron salir para atrás. Cuando fijó la vista en su rival, vio que lo tenía encima y le estaba estampando el brazo en la cara mientras le sujetaba con la mano la camisa. Sintió que todas sus fuerzas le abandonaban, y un golpe seco en el estómago lo dejó en el suelo.

-¿Ka… Kairouseki?

Eratia se sobó el brazo mientras miraba al hombre tirado en el suelo.

-Aparte de otros compuestos, mis tatuajes están hechos con ese material.- Recogió la espada del suelo y cortó la cuerda que sostenía la vela. Acto seguido bajó de un salto a su barca y se alejó de aquel barco.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eratia contempló alejarse el barco mientras sacaba del bolsillo el periódico que había cogido del barco. En las páginas centrales había un par de postines de busca y captura, pero ninguno importante. Buscó hasta que encontró la noticia que le interesaba.

- Se anuncia que se ha reactivado la orden de busca y captura por Eratia "el Maestro Navegante". Se le busca por los crímenes de Motín, Traición contra la Marina, Dirección de los levantamientos que acabaron con los capitanes Ned Freman y Erkam Shen, Asalto y destrucción del centro de investigación científica de East Blue y Causante del desastre de Picos Ocultos. Se le busca vivo y…

Eratia soltó bruscamente el periódico y lo arrojó al mar, mientras que su mente regresaba al pasado, a uno de las épocas más felices de su vida

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Hakurón! ¡Hakurón!

Una mujer se acercó a el, intrigada por el escándalo.

-¿Qué pasa, Eratia?

-Estoy buscando al vago de espadachín que tenemos, que me tenía que ayudar con las velas. ¿Sabes donde se ha metido?

-¿Linki-chan? No lo he visto desde hace un rato.

-¿Donde rayos se habrá escondido?-Una vena le latía peligrosamente en la frente.- ¡LIN-KA-IN!

Del interior del barco se escuchó una pequeña explosión, y unos minutos después salió un hombre bastante chamuscado.

-¡¡¿¿Quien demonios ha lanzado ese grito??!!

La capitana intervino para calmar los ánimos.

-Tranquilízate, Taanis. Y tu también Eratia.

-Muy fácil decirlo, Senka. A ti no te han echo pegar un bote y te han reventado un bote de explosivo en la cara.

Senka levantó la mano en una mueca amenazadora, que hizo que los dos se callaran. Después, puso una voz tierna y llamó.

-¡Linkiii-chaan! ¿Puedes venir un momento, por favor?

-Siii, Senka.

El hombre al que Eratia llevaba buscando una hora bajó del mástil ágilmente, mientras que Eratia se sulfuró al verle bajar. Iba a llamarle de todo, pero un gesto de su capitana le hizo ver que no sería muy inteligente.

-Hakuron. ¿Sabes que te tocaba arreglar las velas hoy con Eratia?- Sonrisa dulce.

-Esto... Si, ¿Por?

La patada que recibió lo estampó contra el otro extremo de la cubierta.

-¿PUES ENTONCES POR QUE NO LO ESTÁS HACIENDO?

-Da miedo T.T.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, Taanis.

De pronto, una brisa empezó a soplar, y el olor del humo empezó a llegarles.

-¿Que ocurre?- Dijo un aturdido Hakurón mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-No lo se...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En este momento una brusca sensación sacó a Eratia de sus recuerdos. La sensación persistía, y se centró unos segundos en su habilidad.

-Esta corriente me puede desviar.- Se concentró unos segundos en las aguas circundantes para buscar un modo de escapar de aquella inesperada corriente. Tardó unos segundos en localizar una manera de salir, y la puso en práctica unos instantes después.

-Buff, será mejor que deje de divagar y me centre en el camino.

Unas horas después el piloto llegó a una pequeña isla. Estaba cerca de la "Isla de Barbarrosa", lo bastante cerca para que los Marines no se acercasen, lo que la convirtió en el lugar perfecto para esconder el "Zafiro de las Olas".

Cuando la embarcación tomo tierra, Eratia empezó a mirar alrededor, inquieto. Sus sentidos le indicaban un enorme poder marino fuera del agua.

-¿Como puede ser? Solo he sentido algo por el estilo cuando estaba cerca de Kairouseki, pero nunca a esta escala.

La sensación empezó a oscilar, aumentando y disminuyendo, hasta que desapareció al poco.

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí? Si se suponía que nadie se acercaba a esta isla... Será mejor que eche un vistazo, porque como le pase algo al barco... Senka me mata.


	51. Chapter 51

**Ramsus**

**Leviatán**

_- Era como… un… fantasma… -una fatigada y grave voz llamó la atención de Ramsus. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, pudo ver como a unos cinco metros de donde se encontraba al lado del cuerpo sin vida de Kitakaze, un marine ensangrentado alzaba su brazo de forma temblorosa. Su vida se le escapaba de entre los dedos a toda velocidad. El vicealmirante corrió hacia él y agarró su mano con fuerza.  
- Señor... El capitán… luchó como nunca. Le… golpeó… de lleno cinco… veces con… su martillo. Pero… no… -el soldado comenzó a toser sangre de forma compulsiva.  
- Tranquilo soldado, no es el momento de forzarse…  
- Señor –el moribundo marine interrumpió de repente a Ramsus- Es in… invencible…_

El mar estaba comenzando a embravecerse por momentos. No parecía que fuese a llegar ninguna tormenta a pesar de que estaba nublado, y el viento seguía soplando con la misma fuerza desde hacía horas, pero las olas habían empezado a golpear la pequeña embarcación de forma extraña desde hacía un rato, haciendo que se balancease más de lo normal.  
Sin embargo, Ramsus no hacía excesivo caso a esos detalles. Llevaba más de un día en aquel pequeño bote, navegando en la misma dirección hacia, de momento, ninguna parte. Sus ojos, que reflejaban tristeza, rabia y cansancio, no se despegaban del horizonte ni por un instante. Era como si allí, en aquella línea recta que separaba el cielo del mar se encontrase una respuesta que no lograba descifrar. Una respuesta a todo lo que había sucedido.  
En ese momento, el bote avanzaba lentamente, empujado tan solo por la fuerza que ejercían los dos remos movidos por Ramsus. Había decidido dar descanso a la pequeña réplica en miniatura del Éolos del Saint Andrews que el propio vicealmirante había instalado en el bote a modo de prototipo de pruebas y que, hasta el momento, había funcionado a la perfección. El frenético torbellino de pensamientos, recuerdos, ideas y sentimientos que apabullaba su cabeza desde que había abandonado su preciado barco, desapareció súbitamente cuando sintió como la embarcación era víctima de la fuerte embestida de una ola, haciendo que las maderas crujiesen y que el propio Ramsus perdiera su cómoda posición de remo por la sacudida y acabase empapado de agua.  
Durante unos instantes, y ya pasado el susto, el bote recuperó su posición horizontal sobre el mar y Ramsus se quedó de pie, con los remos en las manos, mirando a su alrededor. Tras presenciar atónito cómo la mar se serenaba en cuestión de segundos ante sus ojos, soltó los remos y se secó con la manga de su camisa el agua de la cara, hasta que notó algo áspero pegado en su mejilla.

_- Señor, ¿está seguro? El Martillo del Templo es una reliquia de la marina. Una de las mejores creaciones del Dr. Vegapunk.  
- Eso no me importa en absoluto. En todo el tiempo que llevo en el ejército, jamás vi a nadie manejarlo con la destreza con la que lo hacía el capitán. De modo que él y solo él se ganó el derecho a poseerlo como suyo, y con él se irá. –El vicealmirante Ramsus hablaba con el teniente Cliff un tono muy serio mientras se movía de un lado para otro en la cubierta, organizando en persona los preparativos del funeral de sus hombres asesinados. A pesar de su actitud marcial, todos los presentes sabían que aquello no era más que una forma de olvidar la inmensa tristeza que lo atenazaba- Si ese arma tiene que ser empuñada por otras manos, que sea el mar quien lo decida.  
- Como ordene… Señor… -el sargento, mirando al vicealmirante con gesto extrañado, se tocó la mejilla derecha con la mano- tiene… en la cara.  
Ramsus imitó el gesto de su subordinado y pudo notar como su mejilla estaba mojada. Al mirar sus dedos, pudo ver sangre. Tras un breve instante de sorpresa, como guiado por una fuerza que lo atraía, siguió lentamente con la mirada una fila de tablones de la cubierta, hasta que lo encontró: El cuchillo de Kid se encontraba clavado hasta la mitad en uno de ellos. El vicealmirante lo miró fijamente y murmuró unas palabras casi inaudibles.  
- No lo vi venir…_

Habían pasado diez minutos desde el golpe de la ola contra el bote y todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, pero Ramsus podía notar una fuerte tensión en el ambiente, que lo hacía sentirse profundamente intranquilo. Apretando los remos con fuerza, no paraba de mirar a todos lados, como si algo o alguien le estuviese vigilando desde alguna parte. De pronto, el mar volvió a crisparse sin previo aviso, pero esta vez de forma mucho más preocupante que la anterior. Unas olas de casi cuatro metros surgieron de la nada, y tres de ellas, casi seguidas, golpearon la pequeña embarcación que Ramsus logró mantener a flote dando lo mejor de sí mismo. El cansancio acumulado y su propio ensimismamiento habían hecho que no se percatase de lo que se avecinaba hasta que ya no había forma de evitarlo, y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de lo que ocurría ya era demasiado tarde. El marine soltó los remos y, poniéndose de pie, desenvainó su espada con gesto de reproche a sí mismo. Aferró la empuñadura con fuerza, ajustó las correas de su mochila a la espalda y se preparó para lo inevitable… hasta que lo inevitable apareció.  
Ante sus ojos surgió lentamente una gigantesca columna de agua que se elevó cerca de veinte metros sobre la embarcación. Esta se detuvo unos instantes y, súbitamente, todo el agua que la formaba cayó de forma violenta, empapando a Ramsus de pies a cabeza. Sin embargo, el problema no era esa columna de agua, sino el inmenso Rey del Mar que la había provocado al sacar la mitad de su cuerpo a la superficie. De colores verde y amarillo intensos, sus escamas relucían de forma tétrica al ser alumbradas por los escasos rayos del sol que atravesaban la capa de nubes. En su rostro, que se asemejaba al de una especie de roedor, destacaban sobre todo los inmensos dientes frontales que partían de la parte superior de su mandíbula hacia abajo en línea recta, unos largos y estirados bigotes y sus enormes, redondos e inexpresivos ojos negros, que se cruzaron con los del marine durante un instante, en el que el mundo pareció detenerse alrededor suyo.  
Como un resorte, el inmenso monstruo marino se abalanzó contra el bote con su boca abierta. El vicealmirante tan solo pudo agacharse como acto reflejo y, gracias a los cielos, el Rey del Mar pasó sobre él proyectando su inmensa sombra sobre el bote durante un segundo antes de hundirse estrepitosamente en el agua. La fuerza con la que había caído propició que una ola se levantase arrastrando consigo la pequeña embarcación durante unos quince metros a toda velocidad.  
- Esos ojos… son tan inexpresivos que es imposible predecir sus movimientos. -pensó Ramsus mientras aprovechaba el instante de respiro para recuperar la postura sobre el bote- por suerte tampoco parece ver muy bien con ellos…  
Justo en ese momento, el monstruo volvió a aparecer muy cerca del punto donde se había hundido y, tras divisar de nuevo a su presa, se abalanzó como un rayo. Pero esta vez Ramsus había tenido tiempo de prepararse.  
- _Fleeting Thrust… AURORA!!_ –encadenado precisos movimientos a una vertiginosa velocidad, la figura de Ramsus comenzó a volverse borrosa y desde su posición empezó a surgir una lluvia de estocadas en el aire, haciendo que el Rey del Mar detuviese su ataque en seco tras recibir varios pinchazos por toda su cara en apenas un segundo, justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a su objetivo. Dolorido, pero sin emitir sonido alguno, el gigantesco monstruo se refugió bajo el agua de los ataques, haciendo que la barca avanzase un poco más, pero a menor velocidad.  
El vicealmirante sabía que acababa de ganar unos segundos preciosos y trató de aprovecharlos al máximo. Rápidamente agarró con su mano libre una gruesa anilla que sobresalía del motor que movía el sistema de avance del bote y tiró fuertemente de ella, arrastrando consigo un tenso cable de acero con el cual la hélice posterior comenzó a desplegarse, al igual que sucedía con el sistema Éolos del Saint Andrews. Con un nuevo tirón, el sistema de empuje comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido. Justo cuando Ramsus comenzaba a esbozar una sonrisa de triunfo, sintió como una intensa sensación de incomodidad invadía su cuerpo y por acto reflejo tomó impulso con sus piernas y saltó a gran altura sobre el bote, mientras a un metro bajo sus pies una inmensas fauces presididas por dos enormes y rectangulares dientes frontales se cerraban haciendo añicos la pequeña embarcación.  
Ramsus apretó los dientes de rabia al ver como el pescado gigante destrozaba su preciado bote bajo sus pies, y aprovechando la caída, giró sobre su mano la espada hasta poner la punta hacia abajo.  
- _Falling Thrust… CREPÚSCULO!!_ –la estocada de Ramsus fue certera y se clavó en la frente del Rey del Mar, pero apenas pasó de ser una herida molesta en la cara. De nuevo, sin emitir sonido alguno, el gigantesco monstruo agitó violentamente la cabeza haciendo que el marine se moviese en el aire como un pelele aferrado a su espada, hasta que ésta se soltó de donde se había clavado y el vicealmirante salió volando varios metros con la espada en la mano mientras giraba de forma caótica hasta estrellarse finalmente contra el agua.  
Todo parecía ir más lento y confuso. No sabía si se encontraba arriba o abajo, subiendo o bajando, o tan solo girando sin control, completamente abrumado y perdido en la inmensa nube de pequeñas burbujas que lo rodeaban por todas partes… Abriendo la boca al máximo, Ramsus consiguió sacar la cabeza a la superficie, aun bastante aturdido por el golpe. Tras unos instantes de recuperación, el vicealmirante buscó con la mirada a su adversario al que no le fue difícil encontrar.  
- No me lo puedo creer… -ante la mirada atónita de Ramsus, el gigantesco Rey del Mar sujetaba con sus dos pequeñas aletas una de las tablas más grandes del bote que habían sobrevivido al ataque mientras la mordisqueaba a toda velocidad. Sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y su cara reflejaba una inmensa felicidad.- ¿Entonces su objetivo no era yo?  
Pero de pronto el monstruo terminó de roer la tabla y al reparar en la presencia de Ramsus se lanzó a por él salvajemente.  
- DECÍDETE DE UNA VEZ!!! –gritó Ramsus mientras se sumergía para esquivar el nuevo salto de su rival. Sin embargo, bajo el agua el monstruo marino jugaba con demasiada ventaja y, antes de que el marine pudiese reaccionar, la inmensa boca abierta del enorme pez estaba apenas a un metro suyo. Pero de nuevo la escasa vista del Rey del Mar le jugó una mala pasada, haciendo que sus fauces se cerraran antes de alcanzar a Ramsus, que sin embargo no pudo evitar la tremenda embestida de su contrincante, el cual lo golpeó en el pecho con toda la fuerza que llevaba su empuje, haciendo que el marine abriese la boca tiñendo el agua de color rojizo, a la vez que se introducía en sus pulmones. Por si fuera poco, el titánico pez-ratón giró violentamente y golpeó de lleno a su víctima, asestándole un potente coletazo.  
Apenas podía ver nada. Sus pulmones se estaban llenando de agua y sus huesos habían sido machacados por los golpes. Casi no podía moverse, no podía pensar, no podía respirar, no podía luchar… no podía sobrevivir. Justo cuando a través de sus ojos comenzaba a verlo todo de color rojo pudo ver una sombra que se dirigía directa hacia él, dispuesta a darle su final. Entonces, entre el rojo y el negro de sus pensamientos, una pequeña luz blanca en forma de recuerdo surgió para salvarlo: "Ese bicho no ve bien". E impulsado por una fuerza casi sobrenatural, Ramsus se hundió hacia abajo para que el Rey del Mar lo superase en su carga, tal y como finalmente sucedió. Y con una certera estocada, logró acertar en la parte baja de la mandíbula del monstruo, que al sentir el dolor arrastró al vicealmirante consigo.  
Los dos enemigos se elevaron casi diez metros por encima del agua y el marine pudo volver a notar el revitalizante aire llenando sus pulmones, que lo imbuyó de una energía casi milagrosa. Miró hacia arriba con gesto de rabia y con su mano libre agarró con fuerza uno de los bigotes que partían de las mejillas del pez, y lo utilizó para impulsarse de forma acrobática hasta lo alto de su cabeza, donde acabó sentado de forma inapelable. Ya daba igual cuanto forcejeara su adversario o que se hundiese en el agua de nuevo. La victoria era suya y ya nada ni nadie podía evitarlo. Saboreó por un instante el momento y, con una certera estocada atravesó el cráneo del monstruo que, tras quedarse paralizado por un momento, cayó pesadamente sobre los restos esparcidos del bote de Ramsus salpicando una cantidad enorme de agua.  
El vicealmirante sonrió victorioso, mirando al horizonte, cuando todo se volvió finalmente negro, las fuerzas se le agotaron y se derrumbó sobre la inmensa cabeza de su enemigo muerto. Y así fue como los dos adversarios comenzaron a hundirse poco a poco en las oscuras aguas del mar…

[center]---------------------------------[/center]

- Señor, está despertando! –con los ojos entreabiertos, Ramsus pudo distinguir que la voz que acababa de oír pertenecía a una de las dos borrosas figuras que se encontraban agachadas a su lado. No sabía qué había sucedido, donde se encontraba ni como había llegado hasta allí, pero podía sentir una leve brisa en la cara y la rigidez de la madera en su espalda, que vibraba al ritmo de unos pasos que se acercaban pesadamente hacia donde se encontraba tumbado. Entre las dos figuras apareció otra más grande, justo frente a él.  
- ¿Sabes? No me gustaría que comenzase a convertirse en una costumbre eso de encontrarte medio muerto flotando en el mar, muchacho. JAJAJAJA!! –dijo riendo una voz familiar. Ramsus tosió un par de veces y tan solo pudo murmurar levemente unas palabras.  
- G… ¿Ghorrhyon? ¿Eres tú?

Y de nuevo volvió a caer inconsciente.


	52. Chapter 52

**Koraxán**

**5.- Averiguaciones**

- Rápido.- Urgió Ripple.- Nos hemos quedado muy atrás debemos averiguar que ha ocurrido con los demás, id en pequeños grupos y averiguad todo lo que podáis. En dos horas el barco estará listo y debemos zarpar lo antes posible.-  
Ya nos dirigíamos corriendo hacia el pueblo cuando Ripple gritó:  
- Y por el amor de Dios ¡no montéis bronca!-  
Dark Swordswoman emprendió camino con Sinistra y con Rolonoa, por el camino Norte de acceso a Serafia, debíamos averiguar si el resto de barcos hacía mucho que habían zarpado. No podíamos quedarnos atrás y menos ante la emoción de las últimas semanas, si no hubiese pensado que era completamente imposible, habría dicho que habíamos retrocedido en el tiempo hasta la verdadera era de los piratas.  
Yo me fui con Aroica, Raven y Dientes de Sable por el camino Sur, mientras el resto se dispersaba por la ciudad.  
Serafia era una isla muy importante y su ciudad había crecido de forma bastante incontrolada desde nuestra última visita.  
Buscábamos una taberna en la que averiguar todo aquello que había sucedido por los alrededores, acontecimientos que no habían pasada nada inadvertidos a la población ya que desde que atracamos no cesamos de escuchar murmullos, pero nadie se atrevía a contarnos toda la historia. Desde luego no sabían que éramos piratas, ya que con la reparación del barco no habríamos podido acercarnos a puerto con nuestra querida bandera ondeando al viento, era un insulto para nosotros tener que hacerlo pero no quedaba opción.  
Corriendo sin rumbo fijo al final encontramos una taberna que parecía bastante concurrida, el lugar ideal para sacar información a los viejos borrachos.  
El local no llegaba ni a taberna, sólo era un viejo tugurio apestoso y oscuro, pero la parroquia parecía que iba lo suficientemente cocida como para cantar como los mismísimos ángeles, así que nos aproximamos a la barra con precaución. Todos aferrábamos con fuerza los mangos de nuestras armas hábilmente escondidas entre nuestros ropajes, excepto Raven que había subido a bordo desarmado y sólo poseía sus puños para defenderse aunque por las apariencias eran más que suficiente.  
De modo que nos acercamos a la barra. Yo me acerqué a un joven fortachón y con pinta de ser bastante tonto que tenía apoyado en la pierna un enorme espadón que aunque imponía mucho debía hacer años que no utilizaba más que para cortar leña, ya que su filo estaba romo y el arma no brillaba en absoluto. De inmediato sentí un enorme desprecio por ese imbécil redomado que no sabía tratar sus armas como era debido y tomé una determinación.  
- Una botella de tu mejor ron, mesonero.- Ordené  
- Valla, valla koraxan, creía que no bebías alcohol.- Dejó caer Aroica con retintín.  
- Y no bebo es para mi amigo aquí presente.- Dije señalando con la cabeza al gigante estúpido.  
- ¿Cómo, para mí?- Se extrañó el orangután.  
- Sí para ti, pero ten por seguro que no va a ser gratis.- Insinué mientras sacaba unas monedas para pagar el ron, Dientes de Sable se quedó mirando atónito la bolsa de oro, pero afortunadamente fue prudente y no dijo nada.  
- ¿Y cómo sabes que me gusta el ron?- Dijo el elefante sobrealimentado, en lo que para el era un comentario de tremenda perspicacia demostrándome su solemne estupidez, ya que toda su parte de la barra estaba repleta de botellas vacías de ron.  
- Es...... una corazonada.- Mentí mientras me mordía la lengua para no matarlo a puntapiés. - A ver grandullón, toda esta botella es tuya si me das la información que necesito, si no es así se la daré a mis amigos.-  
El necio gorila miraba la botella que sostenía con una codicia palpable en sus pequeños ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol, estaba claro que iba a aceptar el trato.  
- Muy bien te diré lo que quieras saber.- Dijo sin apartar la vista de la bebida.  
- Bueno, ¿que preguntamos primero?- Quise saber.  
- Lo primero de todo deberían ser los Outlaws.- Dijo Dientes de Sable.- Me muero por encontrarme con ellos.- Rió mientras se frotaba las manos.  
- Hemos oído rumores sobre que una antigua banda pirata ha estado rondando por aquí, ¿qué hay de cierto?- Preguntó Aroica.  
Por un momento pensé que el mastodonte no había entendido una palabra, pero por fin pareció que recordaba algo de aquello.  
- Sí, estuvieron aquí ayer.- Nos miramos emocionados, no habíamos perdido tanto tiempo como pensábamos.- Su capitán se llamaba Silbar o algo así, pero fueron capturados por el vicealmirante Ramsus.-  
- ¿Ramsus ha apresado a Silver?- Se sorprendió Aroica.- Jamás lo podría haber imaginado, vamos rápido ¿qué ocurrió?-  
- Según tengo entendido un barco marine atacó al barco del vicealmirante Ramsus, pero antes de eso los presos se habían fugado, o eso es lo que llegó hasta aquí.- Dijo como lavándose las manos si la información era falsa.- Desde luego si los marines metieron la pata no querrán que se divulgue por ahí.-  
- ¿Qué hay de la Almirante Alira, se sabe algo sobre ella?- Preguntó Dientes de Sable con un gruñido.  
- Estuvo por aquí también, creo que ayudó al vicealmirante con los traidores que les atacaban, pero fue una visita breve, de hacho creo que al amanecer zarparon, por lo que cuentan por ahí.- Respondió la gran masa torpe.  
- Y del capitán Satsuma, ¿se sabe algo?- Inquirió Aroica.  
- El capitán Satsuma estuvo por aquí, pero debe andar en alguna misión.-  
- ¿Creéis que nos dejamos algo?- Pregunté.  
- Creo que no, desde luego este grandullón no nos va a poder dar coordenadas precisas pero de algo ha servido.- Contestó Aroica.  
- Muy bien toma tu ron.- Dije mientras dejaba caer la botella con fuerza contra la barra, mientras el se apresuraba a lamer el ron derramado por la barra, yo con un suave movimiento que ni siquiera notó me agaché levemente y le arrebaté su espadón, acto que no percibió nadie debido a la tajada que llevaban encima.  
Le tendí el arma a Raven haciéndole prometer que la arreglaría, si no volvería a robarla. Aceptando el trato nos dispusimos a volver al barco, pero había una pequeña recepción de marines esperándonos.  
- Que desagradable sorpresa.- Dije.- ¿Es que no sabéis dejar a la gente honrada trabajar en paz?-  
- Apresadlos.- Gritó el que parecía su jefe.  
Eran unos veinte para cuatro, pero no tenían la más mínima oportunidad eran novatos.  
Raven guardó su espadón que en ese estado no servía para nada y arremetió a puñetazos, de sólo dos directos bien lanzados dejó KO a tres marines, otros dos le atacaron por la espalda pero por fortuna Dientes de Sable logró repelerlos. Yo me las entendí con cuatro inconscientes que pretendían herirme con dos espaditas que parecían de juguete, así que saqué mis dos espadas y me dispuse a arrebatarles todo el oro que llevasen encima. Aroica había mandado al capitán a la tierra de Morfeo de un terrible golpe con una estaca que había encontrado. Cuando se dieron cuenta de ese detalle los pocos que nos quedaban por abatir salieron corriendo, dejándonos libres para correr de vuelta al barco. Mientras corríamos Dientes de Sable me preguntó:  
- ¿De donde sacaste la bolsa de oro?, porque tú no tienes ni medio berry.-  
- Pues imagina, se la robé a un pobre idiota antes de entrar en la taberna.-  
Ya en el barco pusimos al día a Ripple y nos pusimos al día nosotros, ya que fuimos los últimos en se despedía de nosotros ya que a partir de ahora se iba a sumar a la causa del ejército revolucionario, con gran pesar en el corazón y deseándole todo lo mejor nos despedimos de el haciéndole jurar que volveríamos a vernos, por otro lado Dark Swordswoman me contó que habían tenido una pelea.  
Estaban en un bar y uno de los presentes les narró la muerte de nuestro querido nakama Kitakaze cuando un estúpido que no sabía hacer la O con un canuto insinuó que Kitakaze era débil y estúpido, obviamente no podía permitir tal patraña y lo mataron con sus propias manos, nadie se reía se uno de nuestros nakamas y mucho menos si había caído tan honorablemente como el, en el fragor de la batalla hasta el último momento.  
A partir de ese día nuestra bandera ondearía para siempre a media asta.

**--CONTINUARÁ--**


	53. Chapter 53

SEASTONE--

Cuanto más se acercaba a aquella hoguera, más familiar se le hacía la situación. Sin demorarse demasiado decidió sentarse frente al fuego para charlar con tranquilidad:  
-Perdona, ¿necesitas ayuda?-preguntó Seastone iniciando la conversación.  
-Vaya, que agradable sorpresa es tener una compañía. No necesito ayuda, tranquila.  
-Pero, ¿estás tu solo?  
-Sí, pero estoy esperando a alguien, no te preocupes –aclaró con amabilidad.  
-En ese caso, no te importará que te haga un poco de compañía, ¿verdad? –insistió la joven. Era sospechoso encontrar en una isla como aquella a un hombre solitario, sobre todo siendo una zona tan peligrosa y poco transitada. Se propuso averiguar la razón por la que aquella persona se encontraba precisamente allí -¿tardará mucho en llegar?  
-Quien sabe, llevo esperando por estos alrededores durante algo más de un año. No he estado todo este tiempo en esta isla, claro está, pero tuve noticias de que probablemente llegaría muy pronto y me traslade aquí definitivamente.  
-Vaya, debes de tener mucha paciencia o tu amigo será muy importante para ti –añadió mientras se le iluminaba el rostro.  
-Tiene gracia, no es precisamente una amistad. Aún así espero que llegue pronto. Varias personas buscan a esa mujer, y si se me adelantan, quien sabe lo que puede ocurrir. Prefiero tener todos los cabos atados –aclaró mientras Seastone se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.  
-No imaginaba que se tratara de una mujer. ¿Y por qué tanto interés en encontrarla? No creo que sea por líos de faldas.  
-Claro que no -y soltó una carcajada que le resultó familiar a la muchacha-. Ella disfruta de un poder que más de uno quiere poseer, y dependiendo de a que fin se preste, puede provocar bastantes problemas. Hace muchos años pertenecí a un grupo que debía decidir que hacer con ella, puesto que se quedó sola siendo sólo una niña. Todo tipo de ambiciones y propuestas salían en nuestras reuniones.  
-Pobre infeliz… ¿y de qué parte estabas tú? Debía ser una decisión difícil.  
-Claro, decidir el futuro de una vida humana no es precisamente agradable. Pululaban demasiados intereses. En el fondo yo esperaba que semejante poder no sirviese a nadie.  
-Claro, lo más correcto sería que ella hiciese el uso que quisiera con él.  
-No, en realidad yo tampoco me refería a eso. Ese potencial no debe estar en manos de nadie. Ni siquiera en sus manos, porque al final siempre existe el peligro de que la manipulen.  
-Entiendo. Lo que tu pretendías… claro está –murmuró mientras escuchaba el característico sonido de una espada al ser desenfundada. Tristeza y nostalgia se entremezclaban en la mente de Seastone. Podía llegar a entender la razón de aquel hombre por querer matarla-. Presenciaste el desastre, ¿no es cierto? El caos… por eso escribiste aquella frase en la pared del templo: "Renuncia a la búsqueda del Caos" –ya era absurdo ocultar lo evidente.  
-Sí, lo vi. Aquella vez, el destello azul lo inundó todo, absolutamente todo… La locura, el descontrol, la brutal energía,… el caos –sentenció el hombre blandiendo su espada y alzándola. Seastone parecía ensimismada, tragada por sus pensamientos, y cada vez bajaba más su rostro y se encogía. No podía evitar estremecerse al volver a revivir semejantes imágenes. El hombre se disponía a degustar el primer corte con su espada después de haber estado esperando durante tanto tiempo esa ansiada situación. Ya sentía la satisfacción de haber cumplido con su obligación, pronto cesaría la angustia que acababa con su paciencia. El filo de su espada se dirigió velozmente hacia su presa, pero todas sus esperanzas acabaron cuando, de pronto, una figura salida desde la nada paraba su ataque. Dos espadas entrechocaron con ferocidad interrumpiendo el hasta entonces tranquilo ambiente de la zona. El nuevo visitante se limitó a decir:  
-Lo siento, amigo, pero creo que tu espada lleva mucho tiempo en cautividad  
-con dos movimientos rápidos logro derribar a su contrincante produciéndole también una profunda herida en el hombro-. No te molestes en volver a empuñar tu espada. Con el hombro en ese estado será mejor que te retires.

El aludido emprendió la huida sin echar la vista hacia atrás mientras Eratia se acercaba con decisión a la muchacha. Hasta aquel momento había pensado que el poder marino que había sentido procedía del atacante, pero ahora miraba extrañado a aquella joven aparentemente indefensa. Su asombro se acentuó al comprobar cómo el tatuaje de su brazo brillaba de manera inusual. Al fin se decidió a entablar conversación, pero no le resultó tan fácil, pues ella parecía ausente y seguía encogida sin mostrar su rostro.  
-¿Te encuentras bien? –al no recibir respuesta siguió insistiendo. Se puso de cuclillas y posó su mano sobre el hombro de ella-. ¿Te ha herido? –Eratia no conseguía ver su rostro ya que la larga melena de la joven actuaba como velo. Con su mano apartó el cabello que la cubría y observó cómo una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Aún así su rostro estaba impasible, carente de sentimientos. Eratia desterró con suavidad aquella lágrima de la cara de la misteriosa mujer. Por fin, ella le dirigió la mirada y comenzó a hablar:  
-¿Por qué me protegiste?  
-Supongo que mi instinto actuó por sí solo. ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Prefiero reservármelo.  
-Vaya, qué pena que no confíes en mí –dijo en tono alegre para restar importancia a la situación-. Lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que no te defendiste. Para que engañarnos, no creo que seas precisamente débil…-el profundo silencio de su acompañante fue aprovechado para enfocar la conversación de otra manera-. Tenía que ver con tu pasado, supongo. No imagino otra razón. Sería uno de esos inevitables momentos que temes llegar y que intentas olvidar.  
-Sí, es eso exactamente- afirmó mientras se le iluminaba la mirada al escuchar esas palabras.  
-Es inútil. No dejes atrás tu pasado. El pasado no se debe olvidar, es más, hay que recordarlo sin que duela- añadía mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
-Yo… -parecía sentirse reconfortada por fin- Mi nombre es Seastone.


	54. Chapter 54

Silver

Cap. 16 **"Camino al Miedo"**

Rentarou no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, tampoco Fletcher daba crédito a sus ojos, aquella isla a la que habían sido conducidos por Silver definitivamente estaba maldita. Sobre su tierra yerma, sólo pasto seco y uno que otro arbustillo débil se dejaban ver en la distancia, no se oía el menor ruido de ser viviente y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido,; incluso el cielo tenía allí un color ceniza. Pero lo más impresionante de todo era el hecho de que la senda que estaban siguiendo estaba pavimentada de multitud de huesos. De todas las clases, tamaños y especies eran las osamentas que ahora pisaban, y con cada paso un sonido aterrador, llegaba hasta ellos desde la profundidad de esa tierra condenada. Desde el momento en que encontraron al monolito aquel, creado con el cuerpo sin vida de un infeliz pirata, el capitán de los Outlaws guardaba silencio. Mijok, y As también callaban, pero parecían estar esperando que algo o alguien apareciese. Roca entretanto, no dejaba de hacer extraños gestos y santiguarse, mientras abrazaba con enfermiza fijación una botella casi vacía de ron. Al cabo de un momento, se vio el final de aquel macabro camino, entonces As hablo.

--Silver, allí hay otro--Dijo indicando una roca junto al camino.

Mijok y Silver se acercaron al bulto que indicaba As. Al hacerlo, vieron a otro esqueleto de lo que fuese un pirata, sin embargo este sostenía un viejo pergamino entre sus manos. Acercándose con cuidado, Mijok leyó:

--La Senda Blanca. Fin--  
--La senda blanca--Repitió Fletcher--Que significa eso?--  
--Que Barbarossa construyo su ultima morada en toda esta isla--Le dijo As convencido  
--Y que pronto veremos algo peor--Dijo Mijok  
--Silver, que significa todo esto?--Pregunto Rentarou

Silver avanzó unos pasos, suspiró y se giró para enfrentar al pequeño grupo de hombres que le acompañaba, luego dijo:

--Estar hoy en este pedazo de tierra es casi una locura. Todas las viejas historias hablaban del peligro que duerme junto a Barbarossa y de la maldición que espera a quien osa adentrarse en sus dominios. Digo que es una locura estar aquí porque la amenaza que nos espera más adelante es capaz de arrebatarnos la poca cordura que nos queda. Llegar hasta el corazón de esta isla es el primer paso para recuperar el tiempo perdido, sin embargo también es el primer paso hacia el mundo de los muertos--

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Silver, Roca abría aún más sus ojos y abrazaba más todavía a su botella. El capitán de los Outlaws continuo:

--Caminar entre los muertos no es nada nuevo para nosotros, sin embargo existe la posibilidad de que no podamos volver. Barbarossa era conocido además por ser el cultor de una religión perdida en los inicios de los tiempos, una religión que aseguraba un poder absoluto, pero que exigía las almas y la sangre de los hombres. Eso explicaba su maldad y el porque sus piratas desaparecían constantemente...--  
--Un momento pirata--Lo interrumpió Fletcher--Eso si que no te lo creo, como es que nadie más que tu sabían eso de que Barbarossa era religioso?--  
--Bueno, digamos entonces que pertenecía al culto de ese poder. Y esto lo sé porque cuando desaparecimos, además de vagar mucho, nos encontramos con señales claras de lo que te estoy contando--Le replico Silver-- Sin embargo, lo importante aquí y lo que quiero que sepan es que no nos enfrentamos a algo completamente material y que si los rumores son ciertos, este día veremos el rostro de algo más horrible que todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora--

Silver guardo silencio y miró los rostros de quienes lo acompañaban. Mijok se encogió de hombros, As bajo la mirada y pateo el suelo, mientras Fletcher intentaba decirle algo a Rentarou. Roca se sentaba en el suelo y se bebía de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su botella de ron. Una leve brisa empezó a soplar y todos sintieron como si estuviesen siendo observados.

--Lo que no entiendo capitán, es porque este pirata no tiene un número en su cráneo.--Dijo al cabo de un rato As  
--Yo tampoco lo comprendo. Sin embargo debe ser una especie de acertijo, ya que hasta donde sé, los últimos piratas de Barbarossa no eran 12--  
--Y cuantos eran?--Pregunto un interesado Rentarou  
--Eran 13--Le respondió Silver  
--Demonios!!--Exclamo Fletcher--Ahora entiendo porque se repetía tanto ese número a lo largo del camino--

Todos le miraron extrañados, entonces este les explico que mientras caminaban por la llamada Senda Blanca, se había percatado de que algunos huesos estaban ordenados a la orilla del camino, cada cierta distancia se podían ver unas tibias dispuestas de tal forma que recordaban viejo cirios, y en cada uno de estos huesos había visto unas marcas. También se había percatado de que la distancia desde el primer esqueleto hasta el final del camino eran 1300 metros. Y por ultimo unos extraños montículos de pequeñas rocas apilados junto al camino, compuestas todas por 13 piedras.  
Silver miró a los demás, definitivamente esto era totalmente nuevo, que misterio se ocultaba allí?. Imposibilitados de usar Log Pose o una misera brújula(de allí el nombre de la isla, Punto Ciego), tendrían que seguir las extrañas pistas dejadas por la mente siniestra de Barbarossa. Pero a donde ir ahora?. El extraño camino que habían seguido terminaba allí y frente a ellos sólo se veía tierra negra y seca. Roca borracho del todo para no morir de miedo, perdió el equilibrio y se precipito contra el suelo, en su caída cayo sobre el esqueleto que sostenía el cartel y además sobre la botella que se renunciaba a soltar. El golpe rompió la botella y un trozo de cristal hirió la mano del beodo pirata. Desde esta un abundante chorro de sangre surgió y empapo la tierra. Y ahí sucedió lo inesperado; como si un antiguo mecanismo reaccionase, un fuerte sonido de cadenas y lamentos dejo oírse, la tierra empezó a moverse como si respondiese a la sangre vertida sobre ella y entonces pudieron verla. Ante ellos aparecía una especie de entrada construida directamente sobre el suelo, unos escalones de piedra se perdían en la oscuridad que provenía de la tierra y un viento que surgió desde las profundidades les trajo el olor de la humedad contenida. La sangre de Roca había mojado también al cráneo del esqueleto aquel y sobre su frente pudo verse un nuevo número.

-- 11, es el número 11--Dijo As  
--Pero no dijiste que eran 13 Silver--Le recrimino Roca a su capitán.  
--Bueno, pronto sabremos donde esta el resto, supongo-- Dijo Silver.

Mijok se acerco a la entrada e intento ver hacia la profundidad, mas era imposible. Entonces, tomo una de las camisas de Roca(que por cierto usaba dos) y atándola alrededor de un palo que allí había construyo una antorcha. Luego, de entre sus ropas saco una pequeña botellita con la cual rocío su improvisada tea. Roca percibió un olor familiar y se enojo con Mijok al comprobar que este había usado ron para empapar la tela.

--Señores marines--Dijo entonces Silver--Vuestro paseo llega hasta aquí. Ahora pueden marcharse y volver con sus superiores. No puedo obligarles a que nos acompañen más allá en esta aventura--

Rentarou miró a Fletcher y este le devolvió la mirada. Entonces dijo:

--No pensamos dar un paso atrás. Ya llegamos hasta aquí siguiéndoles y no nos importa avanzar aún más. Estoy seguro que el espíritu aventurero de Fletcher estará de acuerdo y queremos llegar junto a ti y a tus hombres a la resolución de este asunto. Además desde un principio dijiste que seriamos testigos de tu descubrimiento--  
--Pero el peligro es demasiado grande--Agrego Silver--Además no sé si al resto le parezca bien--

Rentarou miró entonces a Mijok, As y Roca, había olvidado por un momento que Silver siempre consideraba la opinión de sus nakamas antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

--Si quieren venir, que vengan. Mientras peleen junto a nosotros si hay que hacerlo--Dijo un despreocupado Mijok  
--Yo también estoy de acuerdo. Así supliremos la ausencia de Reyes, One Piece y Seastone--Agregó As  
--Yo igual. Con tal de no ser el ultimo de la fila. Siempre es bueno que alguien te proteja las espaldas--Dijo Roca aliviado de saber que no seria el ultimo.  
--Entonces, esta decidido, pueden seguir con nosotros. Pero recuerden, vienen por su propia voluntad--Termino por decir Silver.

Rentarou y Fletcher le dijeron sí con un movimiento de cabeza. Su teniente parecía no darse cuenta, pero por la curiosidad había aceptado trabajar codo a codo con unos piratas. Esto no estaba mal, a lo mejor el regreso a su vieja vida no seria tan difícil ahora. Pensó Rentarou.

--Bien, entonces caballeros--Dijo Silver

Mijok encendió la improvisada antorcha e ilumino la escalera de piedra que se perdía en las profundidades. A una señal de su capitán inicio entonces la marcha, tras él caminaba Fletcher, más atrás As, luego Roca y Silver y cerrando la fila iba Rentarou. Descendían lentamente perdiéndose en las sombras. mientras afuera unas nubes de tormenta empezaban a juntarse sobre la isla, los truenos se oían claramente y los relámpagos iluminaban la oscuridad que empezaba a formarse. Una extraña figura llegaba al final de la Senda Blanca. Silver y los demás se dejaban tragar por las profundidades de Punto Ciego, la isla que guardaba los secretos de Barbarossa.

**Continuará...**


	55. Chapter 55

**Eratia**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Encantado, señorita Seastone. Mi nombre es Eratia.

-¿Eratia? Me suena de algo.

-Jeje… Deben ser imaginaciones suyas. Por cierto, ¿Puedo preguntarle que le ha traído a esta isla?

-Algunos asuntos personales. ¿Y a ti?

-Un encargo que me hicieron. Por cierto, no vi ninguna embarcación cuando llegué a la isla. ¿Cómo llegasteis?

-Yo… llegué nadando.

-Entiendo. Yo puedo llevaros a donde queráis, siempre que no esté muy lejos de estas islas. Eso si quieres, claro.

-Estaría encantada.

Eratia se levantó un momento mientras iba a por un poco mas de leña para la hoguera, y cuando regresó con eso y unos víveres, contempló sorprendido que su compañera mantenía exactamente la misma posición, aunque tenía una ligera sonrisa, como si se hubiera librado de un peso interior.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unas horas mas tarde, Seastone se había quedado dormida, mientras que Eratia, aunque tumbado en el suelo, permanecía despierto. Cuando pasó un rato prudencial, el navegante se levantó, y con cuidado, se alejó de la hoguera.

-Será mejor que busque al tipo ese. Puede montar un buen desaguisado si se le deja suelto.

Siguió las huellas que había dejado el hombre, que además estaban acompañadas por un pequeño rastro de sangre. Llevaban a una pequeña cala vacía, pero que mostraba signos de haber tenido hasta hace poco rato una embarcación.

-Vaya, parece que ya no molestará mas.

El hombre escudriño a lo lejos, pero no pudo ver la embarcación. Se encogió de hombros y empezó a cruzar la pequeña isla, teniendo cuidado de no pasar cerca de la hoguera.

Llegó hasta una especie de acantilado, el único que existía como tal en la isla. Miró alrededor, y empezó a descender por un pequeño camino oculto en uno de los extremos. Se podía descender en algunos trechos con facilidad, pero en otros había que pegarse a la pared. La fuerza de Eratia le permitió agarrarse en un par de lugares y no caerse, pero en el último tramo antes de llegar a una pequeña explanada con una cueva resbaló. No logró agarrarse a la pared de piedra, y cayó al agua.

En el momento en que el cuerpo de Eratia tocó el agua, el navegante sufrió una terrible descarga por todo su cuerpo. Al igual que cuando se acercó a Seastone, todos los tatuajes de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar, y sensación terriblemente dolorosa le recorrió el cuerpo. Salió del agua como pudo, mientras que su cuerpo se convulsionaba.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los espasmos cesaron, y unos minutos más hasta que Eratia se pudo sentar.

-Dios. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin bañarme en el mar.- Las manos aún le temblaban, pero hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse y ponerse sobre los dos pies.- Agh, agh.-Jadeó mientras entraba en la cueva que ocultaba la plataforma rocosa, que llevaba hacia lo que había estado guardando durante todos esos años.

Era una cueva natural, bastante grande y mostraba una curiosa luz que impedía que las penumbras se apoderasen del interior. El como se producían aún era un misterio para Eratia, aunque había intentado encontrar de donde venía la iluminación mas de una vez. Estos pensamientos huyeron de su mente cuando su mirada se fijó en lo que había ido a contemplar.

Un orgulloso barco estaba varado en un dique seco. No era excesivamente grande, con un mástil que se alzaba al cielo, en el que se veía una bandera negra sin desplegar. Tenía una feroz serpiente de mascaron, que sujetaba una piedra azul con sus anillos, y una mirada desafiante que hacía ver que no sería inteligente cruzarse en su camino. Los cañones amenazadores de los costados del barco reforzaban la impresión de fuerza del barco, al que solo faltaba una tripulación para que se dirigiese a cualquier lugar, incluso al fin del mundo. En uno de los costados del barco se leía el nombre de la nave que había puesto en jaque a la marina varios años atrás.

-El Zafiro de las Olas… Hacia tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí.

Eratia pasó la mano por encima de la madera, acariciándola, tras lo cual subió por una escalera que había colocado allí varios años atrás. Se paseó por la cubierta, mientras recordaba con cariño el tiempo en que el y sus nakamas navegaron libres por los mares.

El navegante pronto abandonó la cubierta y se puso a echar un vistazo a los camarotes y a la bodega, en la que se guardaba una pequeña parte del tesoro que habían reunido durante esos años de aventuras (El resto se lo habían llevado sus tripulantes cuando tuvieron que separarse la noche en que ocurrió el incidente de Picos Ocultos.

Sus sentidos estaban aún embotados por el baño en el mar, lo explicaba que a veces se tropezara con algún escalón, pero pudo hacer toda la inspección del barco. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras, una sensación extraña empezó a tomar cuerpo en su cabeza, pero se encogió de hombros mientras terminó su ascenso para salir del barco y regresar a la hoguera. Pero su sorpresa fue tremenda cuando, al salir del interior del barco, vio a Seastone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La cara de Seastone era de sorpresa, pero la de Eratia era un auténtico poema.

-¿Qué… que… que rayos haces aquí?

Seastone dejó de mirar el barco, y contempló al estupefacto Eratia.

-Bueno, es que desapareciste de pronto y cuando me desperté decidí buscarte. ¿De quien es este barco pirata?

-Oh rayos. Ahora Senka me va a hacer picadillo cuando me vea.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.

Eratia bajó por las escaleras y se encaró a Seastone.

-Bien. Será mejor que me expliques que y quien eres. Porque ahora mismo acabas de descubrir una cosa que me puede dar muchos problemas con la marina.

-¿Eres un pirata?

-Eso parece. Pero no has contestado a mis preguntas.

-Yo también soy una pirata.

-¿Y entonces que haces en esta isla? Aquí no hay tesoros, de eso me aseguré antes de esconder el barco.

Seastone pareció incómoda, pero reaccionó pronto.

-Tenía unos cuantos asuntos personales que resolver en esta isla, y mi capitán me dio permiso para irme temporalmente de la tripulación.

Eratia seguía taladrándola con la mirada, pero pronto cedió y se cruzó de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-En fin, supongo que ya no se puede evitar.- Se giró hacia el barco y puso los brazos en jarras.- Será mejor que empecemos ya. La promesa de llevarte a donde quieras sigue en pie, pero voy a sacar el Zafiro de aquí. ¿Me echas una mano?.

A Eratia le había costado bastante ocultar el barco y dejarlo en dique seco. Tuvo que improvisar un dique, que caería cuando accionase una especie de palanca. Eratia pidió a Seastone que trajera todas las cosas que habían dejado en torno a la hoguera. Cuando regresó, ambos se encontraron con un pequeño problema. La palanca estaba a varios metros, y al de las gafas no le apetecía volver a darse un baño. Pero Seastone le dijo que se subiera al barco.

Cuando los dos estaban a bordo, la pirata sacó una bola de metal de entre sus opas y la sostuvo en su mano. De pronto la esfera se elevó, y ante el pasmo de Eratia, se dirigió hacia la palanca y tras transformarse en una mano, la acciono. Regresó a su mano mientras contemplaba la cara desencajada de Eratia con una sonrisa malévola. Mientras tanto, el agua empezó a llenar la cueva, alzando el barco de su lecho poco a poco. Las cuerdas que sujetaban el barco empezaron a tensarse mientras este cabeceaba como una bestia que deseaba salir de sus cadenas.

Cuando Eratia dejó de alucinar y se centró en el barco, sacó la espada de su funda y cortó todas las cuerdas (echándole de cuando en cuando una miradita sorprendida a Seastone ). Cuando se acercó a la última cuerda rozó un momento la madera del barco y le pareció sentir una alegría y un ansia de libertad salvajes.

-Ya vamos, viejo amigo.

Un tajo seco liberó la última amarra, y el Zafiro, libre al fin, empezó a moverse hacia la salida. Cuando salio al mar, la bandera, que hasta ese momento no se había ni movido, empezó a ondear. Mostraba una calavera con un enorme shuriken detrás y unas cuantos más de tamaño normal alrededor suya.

Seastone estaba contemplando la bandera cuando Eratia, aún con ojos de sorpresa la llamó.

-¿Adonde quieres que te lleve?

Seastone pensó durante unos momentos, hasta que estuvo segura de lo que iba a decirle.

-A la isla de Barbarrosa.

Eratia se giró muy lentamente.

-¿A esa "isla"? ¿Seguro?

-¿La conoces?

-No he estado nunca en ella, pero se cuentan algunas cosas...

-¿Por eso no vas a ir?

-No. Quiero decir que me creo esas habladurías tanto como las que oí sobre que Monkey D. Luffy sigue vivo o que Long_Jhon_Silver ha resucitado.- Ignoró la mirada de Seastone mientras seguía hablando.- Pero por alguna razón ni los marines se acercan allí. ¿Estas segura de querer ir?

-Mi tripulación se dirigía hacia allí cuando les dejé.

-De acuerdo... Vamos para allá.

El Zafiro cambió de dirección, encarándose a aquella isla que había permanecido siempre en el horizonte tan amenazadora como la sombra de un Sea King.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había pasado un rato de viaje cuando Eratia se decidió acercar a Seastone, que estaba sentada en la cubierta.

-Perdona por preguntar, pero, ¿Que hacías en la isla exactamente? Es algo que me he estado preguntando desde el momento en que tuve que salvarte la vida.

Seastone parpadeó cuando Eratia le hizo la pregunta, pero sacó la bola de Kairouseki y se la enseñó.

-Vine a por esto.

Eratia contempló la bola mientras su mente le daba vueltas al asunto.

-Así que buscabas poder, ¿no?

-Si.

Eratia se apoyó en la borda de la embarcación, mientras miraba a su interlocutora.

-¿Realmente necesitas ese poder?

-¿Que?

-Quiero decir, ¿lo buscas porque necesitas el poder o porque simplemente quieres poder?

Seastone se le quedó mirando, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Simplemente porque quiero ese poder...

Eratia negó con la cabeza.

-Esto a lo mejor es muy arrogante por mi parte, pero creo que debería comentaros una cosa.- Eratia tomó aire.- Yo poseo un poder, que particularmente odio. Pero como es no necesito más poder, nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza buscar otras habilidades especiales.

Seastone le miraba, interesada, mientras que el navegante se colocaba las gafas.

-Yo creo que una persona ha de buscar poder si lo necesita para lo que hace. Pero si esa persona no necesita realmente ese poder, no debería buscarlo, porque no puede salir nada bueno de una obsesión de esas características.

Eratia iba a seguir hablando cuando un trueno resonó en el cielo y la isla empezó a acercarse, pudiendo ver un barco en la orilla.

-Me parece que ya llegamos.

---------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
